


Into the Enchanted Forest

by Looktotheedges



Category: Into the Woods (2014), Into the Woods - Sondheim/Lapine, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Into the Woods, Light Angst, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Pining, Post-Season/Series 01 AU, Slow Burn, Smut, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 62
Words: 102,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Looktotheedges/pseuds/Looktotheedges
Summary: When Henry eats the apple turnover and falls into a sleeping curse, Emma's kiss isn't enough to wake him. With nowhere else to turn, and the curse still unbroken, our favorite Sheriff and Madame Mayor must put aside their differences and work together to find a way to save him. They've made their wish. If they want their child back, they'll have to take a trip... Into the Woods!ORThe Into the Woods inspired adventure AU that nobody asked for but everyone secretly wants.(No prior knowledge of Into the Woods is required, this is basically a romcom action adventure at this point, with a lot of tropey goodness)
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Comments: 102
Kudos: 278





	1. The Forgotten Joker

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I'm so excited for this, this is my first ever fanfic so feedback is really appreciated. This is just a short starting chapter but it's all mapped out and half written already, I promise! It's gonna be a long slowburn, I just couldn't help myself. Also apologies for any odd sounding Britishness, I've tried to match the language of the show and sound as American as possible but I've probably slipped up somewhere. Anyway, Enjoy!

It’s been four hours now since Henry collapsed and Emma’s really starting to freak out. The fact that fairy tales are real and that she’s some kind of princess-savior-superhero is bad enough, but seeing her kid lying there in that hospital bed whilst she’s completely helpless is just the worst feeling imaginable. Especially with only an evil queen for company. Apparently.

Emma looks over at the occupant of the only other chair in the room. God, she never thought she’d miss the imposing Madam Mayor, but seeing Regina this shaken is more than a little disconcerting. For a minute there she thought they’d be able to save him. She’d finally accepted this crazy town; she’d used a sword to slay a dragon for Christ’s sake. But in the end, it was all for nothing, Mr Gold had swooped in and stolen their magic potion and now there was nothing to do but wish Henry back to life. She’d even tried True Love’s Kiss, both she and Regina had.

Nothing had happened of course, but for a split second she thought it might.

Even being in the hospital is starting to drive her insane. If magic is real, what the hell are they even doing here? Who even are these doctors and nurses, fairy tale characters?

“So, you really don’t have any magic hidden up those silk sleeves of yours?” Emma half-heartedly jokes.

Regina blinks, before her eyes seem to come back into focus and she glares down at Emma, who’s slumped forward in her chair, chin on her hands.

“This is no time for joking, Miss Swan,” she snaps, straightening her shoulders. “If I had my magic back, I would be doing everything in my power to save my son, no matter how much of a monster you may think I am. So no, I have no cards hidden up my sleeves.”

Silence fills the room, adding to the already morbid atmosphere. “That egg was our only trump card. Our one chance.”

“Well uh, Mr. Gold, or Rumpelstiltskin I guess, sure did sneak in there with that ace of his.” God, what is wrong with her? Emma inwardly cringes, humor is the worst knee jerk reaction to have right now, even if the silence is stony. Way to have a bedside manner. Oh.

She glances back over at Henry’s lifeless form. Well she really didn’t want to focus on that.

Thankfully, Regina just scoffs. “Much like the Gold you know, he _is_ one to stack the deck in his favor, dear.” It seems Regina isn’t keen on silence either, as she continues, “He would certainly have an ace or three up his sleeve believe me. Sometimes literally, he once gave— “

But then she stops, almost as if she’s been frozen.

Emma jerks towards her. People can’t literally freeze, right? That can’t happen right now. She’s had enough freaky magic for one day.

Luckily, at that moment, Regina launches to her feet and Emma lets out a relieved breath. And then Regina practically sprints out the room.

“Wha—? Regina!” Emma skids around the corner and hurries after her, grabbing her elbow which is promptly shrugged off as Regina pays her no mind, leaving the hospital.

“Regina what is it? What do you know? because there’s no way in hell I’m sitting up in that room if you’ve figured out a way to save Henry. So, what’s the plan?”

“There is no time for explanations, Miss Swan, and I certainly do not require your aid. Rest assured that as Henry’s mother I have the matter in hand.”

“Bullshit, no time! Come on, walk and talk, because I’m not leaving and it looks like we’re headed to a graveyard, so I’m thinking this isn’t some trip to the pharmacy for cough medicine. I’ve read through that storybook a hundred times by now, and I think I’ve caught on to some stuff. Like that all magic comes at a price. You might not like it, but Henry is my son too and if there’s a price to pay for some voodoo crap then I’m going halves.”

Regina pulls to a stop and Emma almost crashes into her back, catching herself at the last second on the door to the vault. Oh.

“As eloquent and charming as that was, Miss Swan, you seem to be under the misapprehension that we are here to dig up some cadavers. And whilst you’re brawn may admittedly have been of slight use if that were the case, I am actually here to make a deal with a witch.”

She pushes open the vault doors and raises her eyebrows at an unnerved Emma, who peers around her, almost expecting to find a woman chained to the wall inside; instead there’s just the usual coffin. That’s almost worse. “So, hurry along back to Miss Blanchard, I’m sure she’s already sending out a search party and as I’ve said, you’re neither needed nor wanted here”.

She disappears into the darkness and Emma is quite frankly getting tired of staring at her back as she’s once again left to follow after her. Knowing arguing isn’t getting her anywhere Emma decides to just let her stubborn persistence take over. If Regina wants her gone, she’ll have to throw her out.

Meanwhile, Regina’s triggered some secret booby trap and a staircase is appearing out from under the coffin because of course it is, of course Graham was right and she’s the crazy one.

She winces at the reminder of Graham, hand coming up to her chest just to reassure herself that Regina probably won’t rip her heart out for this. Right? And those boxes are just for display. Can’t really put human hearts in boxes. Poisoned apples is one thing , and witches, ok maybe witches exist, but beating hearts in boxes? I mean, she believes but—

“What are you still doing here, Miss Swan?” Regina snaps.

Emma pats herself on the back for not jumping and simply turning towards the snarling Regina, looking her straight in the eye. “I’m not going anywhere. You know that. We both know that.” She states firmly, shoulders back. Regina’s nostrils widen and her eyes almost roll but she doesn’t refute it. Emma relaxes slightly.

“And hey,” she shrugs almost embarrassed, “I’m kinda this prophesied savior, right? I’m supposed to break the curse, and seems we need all the help we can get right now, might as well add to our deck. Ok, seriously, that’s one too many card metaphors. What was that even about anyway, how did Gold and some cards remind you of, what? A witch in a vault?”

Regina nods, seemingly resigned to them working together for now.

“It reminded me of this,” she says, rummaging around at the bottom of a chest and pulling out what looks to be some kind of playing card, although Emma doesn’t recognize the design.

“It’s a calling card,” she explains. “We don’t have time now for me to sate your curiosity, just know that in a moment _I_ will use it to contact a very powerful witch and bargain with her to save Henry. _You_ , will stand there and say nothing, Miss Swan, understood?”

And, before Emma can open her mouth to protest, Regina blows softly over the card and, to her amazement, watches as the ink dances up into the air, forming an apparition in front of them, like a dust projection of a person.

Regina positions herself so that she’s center stage so to speak as the old crone turns toward them, away from what appears to be a cauldron over a fireplace.

Emma hastily pulls her phone out of her pocket, ignoring Regina who glares at her out of the corner of her eye, all whilst smiling politely. It’s terrifying. But this is really going down and if there was a moment for writing down your last words then it was probably before you made a deal with a witch with a literal cauldron.

Kid –

I hope to God this works out and you get to read this someday soon, and if you do then just know that me and your mom are doing everything we can to save you right now. We love you so much, kid. Operation Save Henry is a-go.

Emma x

There, that should be enough so at least someone would know they had the right intentions before they became bones at the bottom of a cauldron. She presses send, swallowing a lump in her throat and blinking tears back as she jerks her head to concentrate on the conversation in front of her.


	2. Into the Woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the fun begins! Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Also, trigger warning for a very brief mention of death, I'll add it to the tags just in case.

Emma’s eyebrows nearly climb off her head as she realizes this witch was actually cackling. Full out, gleeful cackling and dancing on the spot, clasping her hands together on recognizing Regina. 

“Well isn’t this this rich! The recently reigning royal is reaching out to wretched old me!”

“Reluctantly.” Regina grits out, fake smile freezing. Emma gives her a subtle nudge to the side and mouthes “for Henry” as a reminder that they needed to suck up to this nutbag. The witch seems unfazed.

“You know, I was just thinking about you as I was watering the watercress, how I found you weeping over my watermelons over your dear departed Daniel,” she pouted, “I hope you’re here for a different deed dear, because he’ll remain dead as a doorknob, believe me.”

Regina stiffens and seems not to breath for a moment but quickly shrugs it off and merely rolls her eyes. “Yes, you made yourself quite clear the first time. No, this time it’s for a child in a sleeping curse. For my son.”

The witch stares at her pointedly, although what the point is Emma has no clue. Regina seems to though as she sighs and corrects herself, “my adoptive son.”

“Yeah, he’s my son actually,” Emma accidentally lets out. Crap. One rule, Emma, one rule.

The witch turns to her and Emma wonders if the woman had even realized she was there the whole time. She shifts and tries to think of as many words beginning with ‘s’ in case she has to apologize sibilantly. Maybe it was some kind of unspoken witch rule that this only worked if you spoke in alliteration. 

But the witch’s eyes are strangely warm as she takes her in, oddly knowing.

Regina can’t seem to stop herself arguing back even under the circumstances. “Adopted or not, that doesn’t make him any less my son, and I am here to make that deal we spoke of. Miss Swan has nothing to do with this.”

Emma’s heartbeat increases as the witch continues to analyze her. Great, Regina just name-dropped her to a witch. Names have power, right? They’re important? Or was that fairies? Wow, Emma really needed to read more fairytales once she got out of this. Who knew English class was gonna get a practical exam after all? 

It seemed they’d passed however, as if anything the witch’s eyes warmed further as she turned back to Regina. “Of course he is your child, your Majesty, no one is disputing that. You will always be his mother, birth or no.” Regina’s posture softens, obviously relieved.

“And don’t worry, I won’t harm your precious swan princess.” 

At this both Regina and Emma open their mouths in aghast protest, but the witch raises a hand to silence them, suddenly serious. The temperature in the room seems to drop and a wind appears from nowhere, scattering a few loose papers and scrolls. 

“Now, do exactly as I say,” she hisses. “In three days’ time, a blue moon will appear. Only then can the curse be undone. Go to the Enchanted Forest and bring me back one,” she holds up a gnarled finger, “the cow as white as milk. Two,” she gestures again, “the cape as red as blood. Three, the hair as yellow as corn. And four, the slipper as pure as gold. And don’t be late. This is the last blue moon for another hundred years. If midnight is missed, you won’t be seeing that boy of yours again in your lifetime.”

“Well, better get on Craigslist”, Emma mumbles, slightly overwhelmed. 

The others turn to her, clearly unamused. “These must be items infused with magic, I take it?” Regina clarifies, “hence the trip into the Enchanted Forest. We have no magic in this realm, but I promise, if you were to return my magic to me, I could conjure the necessary items in an instant.”

The room shakes and the witch’s voice booms out at them, rattling their bones with the intensity as a howling wind rushes around them.

“No magic, you fools! That is part of the price! Do you think me incapable of conjuring up four poxy items, do you think I would need your pitiful aid? The items are magical, yes, of course, but henceforth little sorceress queen, no magic! Now, do we have a deal?”

Emma and Regina can do nothing but steady themselves on the shaking stone and nod their agreement.

“Then into the woods!” The witch screeches, and the apparition reaches forward, grabbing the two startled women roughly and yanking them towards her into the blinding white eye of the storm.


	3. Lady in Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments guys! Let's go....

Emma lands with a thud and a groan on what feels like damp grass. Well, they _were_ going to an Enchanted Forest, at least she didn’t get impaled on a tree or something, that would be a bad way to go. Still, pretty embarrassing start to her heroic quest.

She blinks her eyes open and rolls onto her back, glad to see that at least the Mayor didn’t seem to be fairing any better as she recognizes a familiar business suit clad form cursing to herself from a crumpled heap a meter or so away.

Emma heaves herself to her feet, brushing off stray twigs and bits of moss and rolling her shoulders, making her way over to the other woman and offering a hand. Regina bats it away and struggles to a stand, combing her fingers through her hair until it looks as immaculate as ever. She ignores Emma completely, taking in their surroundings. Emma rolls her eyes at her stubbornness but takes a moment to look around too. So, this is where she’s from. Huh. Well it doesn’t look that special. There’s a road not that far away and she starts towards it, hands sliding casually into her pockets. Then Regina drags her into a bush.

“Wha—?! Regina, what the hell!

“Ssshh! Look!” Emma turns her head towards the road and squints. Seems pretty empty to her.

Regina gives an exasperated sigh and grabs her chin, yanking her head round in the opposite direction to adjust her gaze. “Over there you imbecile!”

Emma gasps. But that’s Ruby! How is that possible? She should be at Granny’s right now, or comforting Mary Margaret or something. Not stalking through a fairytale wood, sniffing the air, turning towards them. Crap.

“It appears we have travelled through time as well as realms. Still, this is quite fortuitous under the circumstances,” Regina whispers into her ear, wary of Red’s keen hearing. “So, unless you want us to be discovered, get out there and distract her. And steal her cloak whilst you’re at it, you should be good at that, considering your criminal past.”

Emma shakes her head, too panicked and confused to even bite back at the jibe. “What are you talking about? How can we not be discovered and at the same time have me jump out of a bush on her? And I’m not stealing from her, I like Ruby, if anything why don’t you steal from her!” she whispers frantically.

Regina groans, pinching the bridge of her nose, “Miss Swan, we are back in time. We don’t know when we are but whenever it is, she will not be pleased to see me, but you will always be a mere stranger.”

Ruby is getting closer, a few meters away now. “We need that cloak for Henry, remember, ‘the Cloak as Red as Blood’, so get out there before she finds you colluding with the Evil Queen.” And with that she shoves Emma out and into a bewildered Red.

“Woah there, what? Are you alright? Who on earth are you? wow you smell strange.” Strong arms break Emma’s fall and set her upright looking into curious eyes. Emma winces slightly at the grip. Was Ruby always this strong? ow. Emma has no idea where she hid those muscles because she’d certainly seen most of Ruby over the past few months. Not that her clothes were at all revealing right now, must have been part of the curse.

“Gee, thanks, you don’t exactly smell like a vase of flowers either, we are in the middle of the woods you know.”

“Oh no, sorry, I didn’t mean anything like that,” Ruby corrects herself, flustered. “It’s just, um, like a sense I have.” She takes in Emma’s leather jacket and jeans, “You’re not from around here, are you? I’ve never seen clothes like that before.”

“Uh no, not exactly.” Emma rubs at the back of her neck “I’m kind of lost, actually, looking for my way back.” Think Emma, think, “but uh, if you like my clothes that much we can always swap, I’ve never worn a cloak before, yours looks pretty neat”. Emma can practically feel the eye roll radiating from the bush behind her. Smooth, Swan.

Ruby eyes her suspiciously, pulling her cloak tighter against her. “No thank you, this is kind of a family heirloom, it’s very precious to me. I wouldn’t want to part with it.”

Emma quickly changes tact, aware she’s stepped over some line, “oh no, sorry I didn’t mean anything by that, no pressure or anything. I didn’t even mean it really, I really like this jacket too, I just, umm.”

Come on think of the con, what does she know about the target? What would she normally do if this was just some dupe? She knows Red needs the cloak for the full moon but does take it off sometimes, she’s certain Henry said something about that once… She knows that Ruby loves her granny even if she won’t admit it. Well that’s no use. Let’s see, she’s sociable and friendly, knows everyone really, and is always joking and flirting. Well, ok, let’s give this a try, it’s worked before on most of her targets. Usually on egotistical men and not werewolf friends who haven’t met you yet but ok, needs must.

Emma moves closer to Red, looking up at her through her lashes and smiling cockily. “If I’m being honest, I’m not exactly interested in your clothes. The prospect of getting you out of them however…” she runs her eyes down Red’s body and back up again pointedly, before reaching up and boldly lacing her arms around the werewolf’s neck, “now that I’m much more curious about.”

Red doesn’t remove her arms – a good sign Emma feels - and looks down at her consideringly, head tilted slightly to the side, an oddly canine image. It becomes even more so when her lips slide into a wide grin, incisors poking out almost fang-like, and Emma balks slightly as the eyes in front of her turn predatory, a flash of wolf breaking through the puppy façade. Red runs a finger over Emma’s cheek, slides it over her jaw and down her throat not breaking her gaze.

“Mmm I see,” she practically purrs “it is tempting, I have to admit.” She leans in, so close their lips are practically touching. “I could devour you,” she husks.

Emma’s heart is hammering in her chest. Holy shit! where did this come from? She’s clearly underestimated Ruby Lucas or whoever the hell she really is. This definitely wasn’t in the storybook. But this is her chance.

She relaxes her body into Ruby’s, subtly adjusting her hands to move towards the clasp at the neck of the cloak and feeling it begin to come loose. She moves forward toward those taunting lips, desperately hoping to distract the woman further, her lips meeting…

Thin air.

Emma falls forward, losing her grip as Red pulls away from her, a knowing look on her face as she firmly removes Emma’s arms from her neck and readjusts her cloak. Her eyebrows are raised, and her usual easy grin is back on her face.

“But,” she sighs dramatically, “I did promise my dear granny that I wouldn’t delay or stray along the journey.” She winks at Emma and her smile turns sly as she turns her back to her, cloak swishing around her as she begins to walk away. “I wouldn’t want to be misled,” she calls back to Emma who can practically hear her grin, “the woods can be a dangerous place for us girls.”

Emma puts a hand to her forehead and groans. Talk about being caught red-handed.

She hears a rustle as Regina emerges from the bush behind her. Fantastic, for a minute there she forgot she had an audience.

“Just don’t, Regina, alright?” She mumbles to the floor, not even bothering to turn to face the woman. She knows the exact smug face Regina is pulling.

“I didn’t say anything, Miss Swan.”

Emma finally tears her eyes from the floor as they both begin to make their way towards the road. Yep, that’s the smirk. Regina’s eyes are practically gleaming. “And besides, I believe there is nothing further to say on the matter. Miss Lucas seems to have been most thorough in taking the last word.”

Emma chuckles self-deprecatingly. “She sure did.” They trudge on for a moment in silence. “You could have given me a heads up about her you know, that was downright terrifying, for a second there I thought I might be werewolf chow.” Emma shivers, how intense were other kinds of magic if she was this shaken after a few seconds under the gaze of a werewolf? Or maybe that was just Red, I mean come on, there’s no denying how attractive the woman is, Emma isn’t blind.

“I had hoped your charming genes would prevail. Evidently the apple fell a bit far from the tree seeing as your mother was able to get her on side in mere moments. Although I doubt she went for the same technique.” Regina raises an elegant eyebrow at her.

Emma shrugs sheepishly, “seemed like a good idea at the time. And it did almost work. Maybe. It’s worked for me before, I thought I’d give it a shot, I couldn’t exactly wrestle her for it, and she wasn’t budging.”

“Ah, I see, so that’s how your criminal career started, charming women out of their clothes and belongings.”

Emma scoffs, “I was referring, Madam Mayor, to my career as a bail bonds person. Manipulating a target through flattery and yes, even flirting, is a well-known technique. It’s put a lot of stupid men behind bars by sucking up to their enormous egos. It sucks, but it’s how the world works. Can you say you’ve never done the same thing?”

At this Regina remains silent, which Emma takes as all the affirmation she needs. “Exactly. Besides, what would you have done to get the cloak? If you have a better plan I’m all ears because we’ll need to get it eventually.”

Regina folds her arms and shakes her hair out of her face, “probably the same as you—”

Emma lets out a triumphant ha! Regina ignores her and continues, smirking,

“— but I would have been successful.”

“You seem quite sure about that Madam Mayor, speaking through experience?” Emma teases. She’s not going to be the only one flustered today if she can help it. Have Regina under the microscope for once.

Regina doesn’t take the bait though and continues looking ahead. “One of many strategies when you are Queen. Speaking of which, we need to keep an eye out. Running into myself or my guards would not end well for either of us. There’s a small village up ahead,” she gestures, “seeing as you’ve let the cloak slip away, I shall enquire about the next item without your assistance. I doubt anyone shall recognize me in these parts, we didn’t exactly have cameras or the internet to share my likeness around.”

Emma scowls, crossing her arms but not really able to think of a comeback for that one. She had kind of fucked up back there and they were running out of time. Instead, she asks “right, and what kind of magical item are we just going to happen to find in some little village in the middle of a forest?”

Regina gives her a look. “An _enchanted_ forest. Everything here is imbued with some degree of magic, it’s in the very air we are breathing. If you had an inkling of magic in you, you’d be able to sense it.”

Now that Emma thought about it, she had felt pretty buzzed since she got here. She’d thought it was just the adrenaline but now that Regina mentioned it the air did feel kind of tingly. Like it was vibrating with energy.

“So, a slipper of pure gold, maybe not,” Regina continues, unaware of Emma’s inner epiphany, “but I think we can manage a white cow, don’t you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, poor Emma, so close! Red/Ruby might seem a bit ooc, I haven't watched her episodes in a while and I've kind of blended Red/Ruby together and added a bit of wolf in for the fun of it. And don't worry, this is still SwanQueen, Red's just there to mix things up a bit.


	4. A Trade Off

Soon they arrive at a small village square and much to their luck the market is still bustling. Emma tries not to gawp too much, but it was really weird being in what felt like a medieval fair. It was easy enough to forget where they were when there was nothing but trees, but reality was starting to sink in. A thought occurs to her.

“We don’t have any money or anything to barter with, how are we gonna get a cow? How much does a cow even cost?”

Regina puts her hand into her pocket and pulls out three quarters, as if that’s the only answer they need.

“Yeah, Regina, I don’t think that’s gonna cut it. I might not know much, but there’s no way cows are that cheap.”

Regina ignores her and marches up to a bored looking young woman in a leather vest polishing a sword. Next to a post. Tied to which is a white cow.

“Try to keep that mouth of yours shut this time, Miss Swan,” she murmurs. And then her whole posture changes, exuding the confidence that only royalty can muster.

She completely ignores the woman, turning to the cow and stalking around it. She inspects every inch of it, all with a frown on her face, looking down her nose at anyone who passes.

“Can I help you?” The woman drawls up at her, not looking like she wants to help in the least.

“I doubt it. My father is very particular about his belongings and I doubt your cow is up to scratch. Certainly not worth the blessing of his visage.”

At this the woman looks intrigued, standing and moving over to Regina. “And what exactly does that mean? Who might your father be?”

Regina holds up a quarter. “Why, King Washington of course.”

Emma suppresses a snort, fighting to keep her face passive. Seriously, Regina?

The woman shakes her head, “I’m sorry, should I recognize him?”

“Don’t tell me word has not yet reached your land? He united the states of America. Millions are under his rule. He is seen as a god.” She pauses for effect; annoyingly this actually seems to be working. “This silver coin is so rare many never see one in a lifetime. It is only given to those who personally provide objects of the utmost importance to be used by the King. If we were not so pressed for milk as we journey through this land I would not even consider giving you such a valuable item, as it contains within the blessing of a powerful King, granting a wish to those who carry it. Wars have been fought for less.”

She sighs and turns back to the cow, examining it once again. “But as I said, needs must, and I admit that this is a fine animal. It does produce milk?”

The woman’s gaze is sharp now, cunning as it takes in their foreign attire. There’s a greed in her as her hands inch closer to Regina’s own fist containing the quarter.

“Oh yes, gallons of milk every day. The King won’t be disappointed. And she is still young, good for breeding if her form pleases him. He could have a herd of brilliant white cows to rival the gods.”

Regina looks at her wristwatch, drawing the woman’s eye once again with this strange contraption, and nods sharply. “Fine, I shall take your word for it. Swan!”, Emma’s head jerks up, startled. “Take the cow, we shall return to my father at once, we must not delay.”

“Uh yes Re- your majesty,” Emma stutters, fumbling to undo the rope from the post as Regina hands over the quarter to the eager woman. They turn to leave when the woman interrupts them.

“Your majesty! Here,” she holds out a loaf of bread, a block of cheese and some apples in a cloth sack. “To thank you - if your kingdom is ever in need, be sure to return. This may not be much, but I could make a good ally. I am well known around these parts for having slain a jabberwock in the distant realm of Wonderland, and recently escaped a giant’s poisoned blade. A king’s blessing is rare indeed and I intend to use my wish well. I think it would benefit us both for you to know the name Jack the Giant Slayer”.

Regina nods and hands the sack over to Emma, who is apparently her personal porter, turning on her heel and leading Emma through the village and out once again into the forest.

Once they’re out of sight of the village Emma shoves the sack of food at Regina so that she can grip the rope with both hands and yank the cow away from what is apparently a particularly appealing shrub. Jackass cow.

“So, we just bought a cow from Jack the Giant Slayer, think I know what story we’re in. Although think I read it in a different order.”

The cow finally gives in and they continue on. “That was quite the story of your own you had going on there, not sure you were quite paying attention in history class. Oh wait, you were here when you were a kid. Did you even go to school? How _did_ you learn about American history?”

“I am perfectly well versed in American history, Miss Swan, much in the same way that I am familiar with computers and credit cards. I have had since the eighties to learn about your world and a lot of time on my hands.” This is said somewhat sadly which Emma can’t quite understand, and she feels the strange need to cheer the other woman up.

She nudges her gently in the ribs which earns her a glare, but she ignores it and just smiles at the other woman, suddenly unable to contain her own happiness. “You did it,” she tilts her head towards the cow, “that’s item number one checked off the list for Operation Save Henry.”

And Regina’s mouth quirks up at the corners as she lets out a little huff of amusement. Success!

“You know, I’ve been calling it Operation Henry in my head too.”

“What can I say, the kid clearly rubbed off on us.”

“Clearly.” Regina agrees. There’s silence once more. Wow, have they ever agreed on anything before? Well, if they have any point of communality it’s Henry.

Emma finally realizes the direction they’re walking in. “Didn’t we come this way? These woods do all look the pretty similar, but I think I remember that bush from Ruby-gate. Never thought I’d have a trauma link with a plant.”

“Observant as ever, Miss Swan. And that is precisely the point. Miss Lucas headed in this direction, and so far her cloak is our only significant lead. Unless you can think of another magical red cloak from your childhood television watching? I doubt you read many books.”

Oh good, the snark was back. Nice moment over. “Nope, no red cloaks. Quite a few red capes, in case we run into Superman at some point, but yeah, Little Red Riding Hood is definitely the one to beat.”

Her stomach chose that moment to growl. When did she last eat? She’s surprised she doesn’t have some kind of time-jumping jet lag, she’s pretty sure it’s dinner time right now Storybrooke-Time seeing as it was late afternoon when they left the hospital. God, that feels like days ago, but it can only have been a few hours at most.

Regina must be thinking the same thing as instead of making fun of Emma’s noisy stomach she reaches into the sack and brings out an apple for each of them. “We can have more later but right now I think we need to stay on the move, we don’t want Miss Lucas to get too far ahead.”

She takes the apple gratefully, sniggering as Regina has to snatch her own out of reach of a snuffling cow. Regina glares imperiously at the animal, only making Emma laugh louder as she becomes the spitting image of the fairytale Evil Queen, glaring over an apple. Only this time the snow white princess has been replaced by a snow white cow.

“And what are you laughing at Miss Swan?”

“Oh nothing, the cow just reminded me of Snow White for a second.”

This leaves Regina even more bewildered, looking Emma over as if checking she hadn’t gone insane. Finding nothing amiss she looks back at the cow, tilting her head. Her lip twitches. “I suppose I see the resemblance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One item down! And I do realize that for my timeline to work Jack should be dead but.....oh well, she somehow survived and was sent of by her mother to sell their cow at the market.


	5. Cows, Horses and Trees

They continue along the road, mostly in comfortable silence, only occasionally pausing to pull out more food from the sack or dislodge the cow from yet another bit of plant life. The cow was now officially called Jackass in Emma’s head. The sack of food was nicknamed the snack-sack. She had proposed both names to Regina who had refused to ‘dumb down her language to that of a well-trained chimp’, even though Emma swears she’s heard her muttering Jackass to herself when it’s her turn to lead the thing. She does call the cow Snow, with much relish, whilst Emma just rolls her eyes at the pettiness.

There is something nice about being with Regina though. She sure as hell wouldn’t want to be doing this alone.

But it’s not just that, Emma has to admit. Maybe it’s that she knows her quite well by now, probably better than she knows most people which is weird to think about. There’s such a reliability to Regina that she’s never had with anyone before. Sure, they don’t always get on, and their conversation are bickering at best, but she always knows where she’s at with her.

Emma glances over at the Mayor, striding ahead with her head high. Even in kitten heels and dragging a cow along behind her there’s such a confidence. Ever since they left the hospital Regina has been the one with the plan, who knows the best choice to make to get them through. She’s looking out for herself of course, and Emma still isn’t certain that any of the other woman’s contingency plans bring Emma into the equation, but for now they’re working together and she kind of has someone looking out for her. It’s like it lifts a weight off her shoulders that she didn’t even know had been there all her life. She’s always had to look after herself, look out for herself. So many little decisions all the time just to survive. So many hard choices.

And part of her hates it when Regina tells her what to do because it feels like, suddenly, she’s not allowed to do what she needs to do to survive. Her judgement has helped her out of quite a few sketchy situations that she’d rather not think back on, and Regina just dismissing her decisions feels like an invasion, something to be lashed out at, like a hand reaching out to wrench your shield away.

But sometimes the shield is heavy, or flimsy. And when Regina yanks Emma’s away she almost always replaces it with her own. Probably because she trusted it more. Perhaps Regina was so stubborn because she was a survivor too, and she wasn’t letting her shield falter ever again.

As if fate was listening in on Emma’s thoughts, it was at that moment that she was pulled to the floor, an arrow whizzing past her head and sticking out of the tree behind her. Lifting her head slightly she sees riders in the distance, all in black armor, and more arrows flying overhead. Regina is ducked down with her, holding onto her wrist, and they both half-walk half-crawl to the side of the road where there’s a large rock to take cover behind. Thank God Jackass is compliant for once and follows along behind them, the last thing they need is a dead cow.

“Those are my men. I mean the Queen’s men - we should differentiate, or semantics will get confusing. I don’t think they were after us, they must have spotted Miss Lucas in the distance, I often kept tabs on her as I knew she was an associate of Snow White.”

“Well then we have to help! We can’t just leave her! She might get killed!”

“Well that _would_ make it easier to pluck the cloak from her corpse.”

Emma looks at her, aghast.

“Ok, fine, go play hero, but I’m staying right here with the one item I successfully obtained for us. If you want to go and get yourself killed, be my guest.”

Ok, Emma was wrong, the woman was unbelievable.

Taking a breath, she peeks out from behind the rock and listens intently. Well it seemed clear. Slowly she makes her way in the direction the arrows had been headed, avoiding the road, and ducking behind trees as she goes. Eventually a glimmer of red catches her eye down a steep hill in a small clearing. Unfortunately, the woman is surrounded by guards and tied to a tree. Fortunately, she seems unharmed for now.

Ok, she needs to draw the men away, there’s too many of them, and then maybe find a weapon of some kind either for herself or to sneak to Red. She looks around and tries to figure out how she’s even going to get down there in the first place.

Still hiding as best she can she makes her way along the edge of the hill until she is at the steepest point, which is probably the furthest point from Red, so not a great start. But from this height she can see that it does flatten out about three hundred meters away and she’d be able to walk into the clearing. Along the way she finds a decent sized rock which she can heft in one hand and a pretty pointy stick. Great, caveman to the rescue.

Calling an image of Mary Margaret to mind, Emma takes a few paces back away from the edge and prays this impression will be convincing enough.

“Red!” She calls out, her voice noticeably higher, lighter, and softer. Not bad. “Red, it’s me, Snow, I’m at the meeting point silly, where are you? Did you forget which tree we marked?”

She hears the guards beginning to bark orders, and heavy footfalls through the trees as she launches herself as fast as she can through the undergrowth, away and then round in an arc until she’s about two hundred meters from the clearing and can catch her breath, taking in the scene before her. To her relief they’ve left only two men as guards and have sent the rest to track down Snow White. One seems to be distracted by Red who is yelling at him, wriggling to break out of the rope hold. The other is obviously on lookout duty and has a bow and arrow. Well that’s not good, and she better be quick before the others come back.

She gets as close as she dares, hides behind a tree, and hefts the stick like a javelin into a nearby shrub. The lookout lifts his bow, drawing an arrow and stalking forward to investigate. He finds nothing of course, and thinking it was just a rabbit lowers his bow and turns around to head back. That’s when Emma whacks him over the head with a rock. One down, one to go.

She runs forward, completely winging it now, with no cover in the clearing and only minutes until someone comes back. It’s only sheer dumb luck that the other guard has his back to her, still focused on Red and trusting his fellow guard to have his back. Red sees her though, and her eyes widen in shock, going still for a moment. The guard seems to take this as a sign of fear and crouches down closer to Red, taunting her.

And that’s when the rock smacks down for the second time that day.

Red still seems to be in shock as the guard slumps over and Emma starts searching his cloak.

“I need to get you free! Where would they keep a knife?” Emma gasps, still out of breath. This seems to snap Red out of it.

“In the satchel, on the horse, hurry!”

Emma rushes over to a horse tied to a nearby tree and scrambles around in the satchel until her hands clasp around a knife hilt.

She gets back to Red as quickly as possible, managing to hack at the rope until it’s frayed enough for her to break free. She pulls Emma back towards the horse.

“We have to get out of here, we can share a horse, quickly!”

“Uh I don’t exactly know how to ride a horse.”

“What?!”

“I’m not from here, ok! We don’t have that many horses.”

Red gives out an almost literal growl of frustration and grabs a yelping Emma, lifting her until she can scramble onto the horse before jumping up behind her. Just when Emma has stopped having a panic-attack Red lifts her once more from behind, shifting her forward so that she’s right at the front of the saddle and Red can squeeze on behind her, her stomach flush to Emma’s back, hugging her to her like a child on their first pony ride.

Emma isn’t even embarrassed at this point; she’s just clinging on for dear life and closing her eyes as she feels them start to move.

“This is so bad for the horse,” Red sighs.

“Yeah, well, it’s not great for me either, let’s just get out of sight and find a place to hide, I left my friend not far from here, I need to get back.”

She feels Red nod from behind her. “We can’t go far on this horse anyway. We can’t risk being seen, it would be too suspicious, and the Queen’s insignia is too recognizable.” Emma grits her teeth and just waits for it to be over as trees blur past.

Thankfully, it’s not long before Red pulls them to a halt, swinging down and offering Emma a hand which she takes gratefully, landing on shaky legs. Red scares the horse into a gallop to get it out of their vicinity and gestures towards a cave.

“We still need to hide.” She raises an eyebrow. “And talk”.

Emma ducks her head down. Well that figures. She makes her way into the cave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, confession. I know nothing about horses...or riding...or fighting. Or basically anything that happened in this chapter sooo. Horse people don't come at me!


	6. Into the Cave

“So how about giving me the truth about who you are this time, because you’ve gone from being a stranger in a bush, to a seductress, to a thief, to a savior, all in the past couple of hours, and my head’s getting tired trying to figure you out,” Red grumbles as they both sit on the damp cave floor, back to the wall.

Emma sighs. Maybe honesty is the best policy. As Regina had so kindly pointed out, this was a friend of Snow White’s, and she seemed like the type for trust and honesty over cunning and deception.

“Ok look, I can’t tell you the whole truth because it could be dangerous. But I wasn’t lying, well most of the time. I really am not from around here, and I do need to get back to my…friend. We’re on this sort of quest, and there’s a time limit so we’re a bit desperate.”

She looks over at Red, just able to make her out in the darkness even though she’s right next to her. “We have to find some items and if we don’t get them in time then someone, my son he- well he’s under a sleeping curse but he’s just a kid, and he could, he could die and, I just can’t lose him, not again. I’ve already had to give him up before and I can’t do that again, I can’t I I -”

She presses a hand to her mouth, sobs fighting their way out of her. This is too much. How could she ever have thought she could do this? Henry was relying on her, and so far she hadn’t done anything right. Even in a completely different world to him Regina was doing a better job as a mother than she ever could. Maybe she just wasn’t cut out for this.

She feels an arm snake around over her shoulder and lets herself be pulled sideways to rest her head against Red.

“God, you must think I’m a mess,” she chuckles wetly. “First I throw myself at you, and now I’m crying all over you.”

“And I don’t even know your name yet,” Red jokes.

“It’s Emma.” She’s too tired to even think of a pseudonym. To hell with everything.

“Well Emma, I’m Red. And after what I saw you do to those guards, and your brazen flirting techniques, I’d say your pretty impressive.” Emma sits back up slightly, wiping at her eyes. “And a little crazy.” Red adds and Emma scoffs in agreement. “But seeing as your trying to save your son, I can kind of understand.”

“He’s a pretty great kid.” She crosses her fingers. Ok, to hell with it, let’s go. “And to save him, I really need your cloak.”

Silence falls, the only sound a soft dripping from somewhere deeper in the cave that echoes around them. Red has gone stiff next to her. And then she grabs Emma by the shoulders and turns her towards her and okay are those her eyes glowing in the dark?

“Why my cloak? I was actually starting to believe you, but now you’re back to your tricks.”

“No, I— “

“And how did you pretend to be Snow? How do you know her so well that you can sound like her? And you knew my name, to trick the guards, I never told you before. You smell strange. Is it magic? Is that it? Are you working for the Queen? Because you do kind of smell like her.”

No no no this was so bad!

Wait, she smelled like Regina?

That’s not the point, focus Emma, angry werewolf.

“No, no it’s nothing like that, I promise. I do know Snow, ok, we met before. I don’t know her that well, but I spent some time living with her. She didn’t even know me, but she offered to let me stay with her as I had no place to go. You know Snow, she’s so kind she practically made me part of the family, even if we’re not from the same realm and have nothing in common.” Red let’s her shoulders go but continues watching her closely.

“I haven’t seen her for a while now, she probably wouldn’t recognize me. But I’ve heard about how she’s on the run now from the Queen, there’s wanted posters everywhere, so I thought it would be the only way to get the guards away from you. And…ok I do know your name, that is weird I have to admit, but after I saw your cloak I asked around about you at a village and I was kind of following you to try to get it.”

“Why?” Red says quietly, seeming unsure now. “Why this cloak? Are you-, are you like me?” There’s such hope that Emma hates to crush it, but she reaches out for Red’s hand and shakes her head.

“No, I’m sorry, I’m not. I really do need it to save my son. You see, I need a magical red cloak, I have to bring it to a witch in three days’ time at the blue moon, and I don’t really know how but she’ll combine its…essence? Its energy? With some other items to break the curse. And this sucks because I know how important your cloak is, that you’ll need it for the full moon, but I only need it for three days until that last midnight and then I’m sure we could give it back to you. Re- , uh, my friend was explaining it earlier, she knows a lot more about magic than I do.”

Ugh, why wasn’t she paying attention earlier when Regina was going on about that spell theory stuff? Like yeah, it’s important, but it’s not like Emma thought she would ever need to know the details, she’d kind of zoned out imagining that their cheese and bread was a cheeseburger from Granny’s.

“It’s like, the witch needs their combined energy. Some kind of balance. But it’s just for the ritual and then we could give it back…if you’re still, uh, receptive, after midnight.”

“Only three nights?”

Emma nods.

“And it has to be gone for the full moon?”

“Yeah, sorry about that.”

Red sighs. “What’s your son’s name?”

Emma’s head shoots up, hopeful.

“He’s called Henry. He’s only ten, but he’s the best kid, you’d love him, I promise. He’s nothing like me. He’s so smart and trusting, and god does he believe in me. He sees the best in everyone.” Well, not Regina, but probably not the best time to bring that up.

Red gets to her feet and pulls Emma up with her.

“Come on, it’s been long enough by now.”

Emma blinks against the bright sunlight as they emerge from the cave.

Red turns to look at her, scrutinizing her face in the daylight. And then she slowly undoes the tie at her neck and hands the cloak to Emma.

“Well, go on then, don’t want to keep your friend waiting. Or Henry.”

Emma isn’t normally a hugger, but she throws herself at Red, wrapping her arms around her and hugging her tightly.

"Oh my God, thank you! You are literally my savior, seriously, I really owe you, there’s no way I can ever repay you for this, but I will. I swear I will.”

Red chuckles. “Well, you did already save me today, so I guess I should return the favor.”

She pulls back and looks at Emma sternly, wagging a finger at her. “And you will repay me by bringing my cloak back. This is a loan, understand.”

“Yes, yes of course. Three-day deadline, stamp it on me, this will not be overdue I swear.”

“You’re really strange, you know that?”

Emma full out laughs, God she’s so relieved, she can’t stop grinning. Wait until she tells Regina they have the next object for Operation Henry. Wait.

“My friend, I have no way to contact her. Oh hell, I have no idea where she is. I don’t even know where _we_ are, and I just left her on the side of the road behind a rock with a cow.”

Red just looks at her. “Again, that’s really strange. And don’t worry about it. I’m sure I can sniff her out somehow.” She grins.

“Yes! That’s it! Ok, she probably smells a lot like me because we’re from the same place so just sense out anything weird. And she’s with a cow and –“ She thinks about Regina, what does she smell like? Hmm this might be a bit risky considering Red already mentioned that she smelled like the Queen, “-and, uh, apples. She’s carrying a bag of apples.”

“And you left her on the road, near where the guards found me?”

“Yeah, she said she was staying put but she’s not exactly the type to wait around for someone. And we were kind of just following you, so we don’t exactly have a meeting place or destination or anything.” Boy was Regina gonna be mad.

“Well, we’ll head back towards the road then. I need to go back in that direction anyway to meet Snow before the ball. Don’t worry, if anyone can track her down, it’s me.”


	7. At the Crossroads

Emma still hasn’t stopped grinning, holding the cloak to her as she follows after Red through the woods.

“Well, I still haven’t picked up her scent, but that’s not surprising seeing as we’re still quite a ways from where we started. Plus, it’s likely if anything she just carried on the road northwards and we’re more off to the east still. It depends how fast she’s travelling but we should catch up if we hurry.”

Emma snorts, “Yeah, Jackass won’t be going very fast, we don’t have to worry about that.”

Red stops in her tracks and turns to her. “Your friend is called Jackass? That kind of has a different meaning here, I’d use a different name if I were her.”

“Oh no,” Emma corrects, “Jackass is the cow, stubborn jerk. Although my friend can be a bit of a Jackass too a lot of the time.”

Red quirks an eyebrow, “this ‘friend’ of yours that doesn’t seem to have a name.”

“Yeah sorry, I can’t tell you, it’s– “

“–dangerous! Yeah, I know, you keep telling me.”

Emma quickly changes the subject. “So, you’re meeting Snow to go to a ball? Doesn’t really seem like your thing. Or hers seeing as she’s on the run.”

“No, not to go to a ball. Well, Snow is. She’s in love with this prince that she met not long ago, but he’s engaged to be married so she’s never going to see him again. She was going to tell him she loved him, but the Prince’s father found out and has threatened to kill him if she tells the Prince of her feelings. He really does not approve.”

“Anyway, the palace is holding a ball every night in the lead up to the wedding and Snow has been moping around so much that we’ve all decided that she just has to see him. She’s going to sneak into the ball tonight to dance with him, it’s so romantic.”

“Huh, ok. Shouldn’t you be back with her helping her get ready then. Or, I don’t know, helping her map out a plan to sneak in? Isn’t she a wanted criminal?”

At this Red suddenly looks anxious, bringing her hands up to her neck and then bringing them away again once she remembers there’s no cloak to readjust anymore.

“We already made a plan. Snow needed a disguise so she wouldn’t be recognized, and a nice dress. She doesn’t exactly have jewels and riches at her disposal anymore. Not since the Queen tried to have her killed.”

She takes a breath. “We were desperate. It’s not long now until the wedding and there’s only so many dances. We tried everything: fairy godmothers, the Blue Fairy, we even tried to, uh, borrow a dress from a passing carriage. But nothing worked. So, she decided this morning that before the ball she’d go to You Know Who and make a deal.”

You Know Who? Well Emma didn’t. Unless Voldemort was suddenly a fairy godmother. Oh, a deal.

“Oh, you mean Rump–“

“Ssshhh! Don’t say his name!! Are you crazy? Do you want him popping out to surprise us right now?”

Emma cringes. “Whoops, sorry. Didn’t realize it was like Beetlejuice.”

They’ve finally reached the road but stick to the edge, not wanting another encounter with the Queen’s men.

“So, what was the deal?”

Red sighs. “Well he said he would help. He said there were these magic shoes. When you wear them, they change your appearance to an imagined image.”

“Sounds cool, what’s the catch?”

Red laughs, “I see you’ve heard of him then. Yeah, that’s the problem. Apparently, the image has to store up, and he has to be the one to store it. Snow has to spend all day with him from sunrise to sunset, stay next to him at his spinning wheel. She has to imagine the person she wants to be and say everything about them whilst he weaves his gold into the slippers.”

Emma’s head shoots up. The Slipper as Pure as Gold.

Red continues, oblivious. “So, he’s probably up to something, stealing her memories or, or he’s going to trap her there in his castle. Who knows what he will do. This is such a bad plan.”

She looks to her left where the road diverges, heading towards a city with a huge castle.

“Look, it’ll be getting dark soon and I really need to meet Snow and check she’s ok. I need to go left here to King Midas’ kingdom, but I can smell your friend somewhere ahead. She seems to have wandered around quite a lot in this area, and you’re right about that cow smell, it’s everywhere. I’m sorry I can’t take you to her, but you’re bound to run into her eventually, maybe just set up camp for the night and hope she sees the smoke.”

Emma fidgets, conflicted. This might be her one chance to follow Red and get the gold slipper from Snow, but she’d have to leave Regina behind and there’s no way she’d find her again if she left now. Plus, that would be a bit of a dick move. She sighs.

“Ok, sure, yeah I get it. Thanks for leading me this far at least. And for the cloak. How should I get it back to you?”

Red frowns in thought. “Meet me back here. At midnight on the Blue moon there’s no meeting point with the witch, right? So, meet her here. That way if you have to leave straight away you can leave the cloak for me.”

Well that made sense. They’d probably be dragged through another portal and wouldn’t exactly be able to ask the witch to give the cloak back for them.

“Ok, sure thing. The cloak will be here for you the day after the blue moon for you to grab once you’re not so furry.”

Red laughs and turns away up the road. “Bye, Savior.”

Emma groans. Why does that nickname always follow her around? “Bye, Wolfie, good luck with You Know Who.”

In another life, Red probably would have given her the finger, but instead she just laughs again and keeps walking, leaving Emma alone at the crossroads.


	8. Sunset Sightings

Emma scuffs the ground with her shoes as she trails her way along the side of the road. It was showing signs of getting dark now and there was still no sign of Regina. Maybe she should have gone with Red after all. Now she was just in the middle of the woods with no plan, yet again, wandering in circles. How many times had she walked up this road today? If she ended up at the village with the market she was going to scream.

She ties the cloak around her as the wind picks up. The crickets were starting to chirp from within the forest. Great, nightfall already. What if she really did have to camp out for the night? Did she even know how to make a fire without matches? She tries to think back to any survivor shows she has watched. Maybe she should listen out for a river too, she was getting pretty thirsty.

“Ugh, move, you Jackass! Snow White, I swear to God, if you don’t get out of that shrubbery this instant, I will have your heart on a platter.”

Emma could crow with happiness, thank God!

“Regina!” She calls out into the sunset, looking around wildly.

“Miss Swan?” A voice calls back, not far from her right. “Miss Swan, come here this instant – ugh move! You beast! – I have half a mind to curse you on the spot, no matter what that witch said.”

An extremely disheveled Regina bursts through the tree line mid rant, back to Emma as she drags the cow into view. “I am not some bovine babysitter, it has been hours and — “

She stops, mouth agape as she stares at Emma.

“Uh, hi?”

Regina lets go of the rope altogether and comes towards her, reaching out reverently and gazing at her. Emma almost steps back in surprise, but then Regina’s hands come up and slide softly over her shoulders and down her back. Emma shivers. What is happening?

“You got the cloak,” Regina whispers.

Emma just nods dumbly. Oh yeah, right.

Regina looks at her, her smile wide and genuine. Maybe the first purely happy smile that Emma has ever seen on her. Emma takes a breath. Wow, was Regina always this beautiful?

She takes a step back and clears her throat. Where did that thought come from? Probably the sunset. And the jet lag. And the relief at finding Regina.

She walks over to Jackass and leads her into the road. “Yeah, sorry I left you for so long. It’s a long story, but Red gave me the cloak.”

Regina gives her a strange look. “She just…gave you her most precious possession? That’s highly improbable. You didn’t practice your charms on her again?”

“What? No! I was just nice to her, Regina. I saved her from your guards and told her that we needed it to save a child’s life. She’s a good person, she wanted to help.”

“Hmm. Well. I suppose I can forgive your tardiness. But you are responsible for that creature from now on.”

Emma snorts, “you haven’t had the best afternoon, have you?”

“That animal is as stubborn and bothersome as Snow White. Part of me wonders if someone turned her into a cow and she’s deliberately torturing me.”

Emma smacks herself in the forehead. Snow White! The slipper! She almost forgot.

“Regina, we have to get to King Midas’ castle. There’s a ball and Snow’s going there to dance with David.”

“I’m not sure we have time for a social visit Miss Swan, no matter how much you may miss your mother,” Regina quips.

Emma groans, why does she always forget how annoying Regina is?

“No, we have to go to get the slipper. Red told me Snow got these gold slippers from, well, Mr Gold. They’re magic so she can have a disguise for the ball to see David. If we leave now, we might be able to catch her when she leaves.”

Regina’s eyes gleam and she turns straight away and starts marching down the road. “Well, why didn’t you say so, Miss Swan? Come along, the turning’s not far. Maybe we can catch her on the way in, Henry is far more important than a dance with your charming father.”

Emma rolls her eyes and drags Jackass along behind her. Of course she doesn’t get a thank you from Little Miss Bossy. And she knows where the damn crossroads is. She should have turned left with Red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back together at last! You didn't think I'd leave them apart for long, did you?


	9. Familiar Faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the lovely comments! Here is the promised update. Some of this might look pretty familiar if you have seen Into the Woods, so anything you recognize doesn't belong to me! I just played around with it. Enjoy!

It feels like they’ve been camped out outside the castle for hours, and maybe they have. Carriage after carriage has left the ball and still no sign of Snow, which makes sense seeing as she’s in disguise. People are starting to look at them strangely, probably because of the modern clothing. And the cow. And the fact that they got thirsty, so Emma found a stray bucket and decided to milk the cow.

“Hey Regina? Maybe we should call it a night. At least we know she has the slippers. We can always track her down tomorrow. At least once she takes them off it’ll be easier to spot her somewhere.”

Regina stretches and stands from the palace steps.

“Perhaps you are right. It is getting late. There’s a night market not far into the forest from here, maybe we can sell some of that milk and make enough to get a room at the tavern. I don’t think I’m quite up to spinning another tale about my dear father Washington right now.”

Night market, huh ok, whatever. Emma nods sleepily and holds back a yawn. Back into the woods they go.

They take a narrow passage out of town, single file down the alley, and soon emerge onto a thin track into the forest. Luckily, Jackass seems resigned to sleepy plodding and is no longer interested in rooting around in the undergrowth so Emma can rest her arms. God she’s tired. She even thinks about riding it, can’t be worse than a horse.

They’re away from the lights of the city now and it’s hard to see with only the moonlight through the trees. Regina seems to know where they’re going though, and her pace doesn’t slow. What is she, some kind of cyborg? Emma kind of thought the mayor would be putting up more of a fuss, but so far her determination hasn’t wavered. It was kind of impressive.

There’s a sudden commotion behind them, crashing through the trees and shouts. All Emma sees is a woman in a gold dress running as if her life depends on it before her brain snaps back into action and she reaches forward for Regina, pulling the squawking woman into some dense shrubbery and yanking Jackass in with them.

That’s got to be Snow. Who else dresses all in gold and has to run through a forest in a ball gown? And even if it’s not, best to stay out of trouble.

She pulls off Red’s cloak and hands it to Regina, as well as the end of the rope to the cow.

“Here, keep these safe, I’ll go check this out.”

“Oh no you won’t! You are not leaving me again, Miss Swan, I forbid it.”

“Regina, please, it might be Snow. I won’t go far, I promise.”

She’s already making her way back into the open, leaving Regina to mutter to herself about always being in bushes spying on imbeciles with only even more imbecilic cows for company.

Emma turns back to face the direction of the city. Now where— oof!

Someone smacks right into her sending them both to the floor. For a moment, all Emma can see is gold, before she pulls herself up and sees a woman sprawled out on the floor in front of her.

“Are you alright?” Emma asks, helping her to her feet.

“Yes. I just need to catch my breath,” the woman gasps.

Emma looks her over. Is it Snow? Her shoes are gold…

“Nice dress, wow, those slippers look solid gold. Did you come from the King’s ball?”

“Yes,” the woman replies, not really paying Emma any attention and glancing around for an escape route.

“Lucky! You must be some kind of princess or something, what are you doing out in the woods in the middle of the night?”

“Your Majesty! This way!” a man’s voice barks from not far away.

The woman huffs and reaches down, pulling off her shoes. “These slippers are just not practical for running. Not worth it.”

And Emma gapes as Mary Margaret appears before her. Well, more like bandit Mary Margaret.

The sound of horses gets closer and before Emma knows what is happening Snow has backed away a few feet, ready to hide.

Slippers in hand she ducks into a thicket. “Please don’t let her know I’m here,” she hisses, before ducking out of sight.

Her? Emma turns and almost stumbles in shock at the sight. Because in front of her, riding a black stallion and glaring down at her is the Evil Queen.

“Oh my God.”

“Have you seen a young woman in a ball gown pass through here?” The Queen asks brusquely, eyes still scanning around the forest.

“I-l don’t think so, your Majesty.” Crap. The storybook is real. Regina is a literal queen and she’s about to be fireballed to death. What is with that cleavage??

“Your Majesty!” A guard calls. “I think I see her over there.”

“Well then what are you waiting for? I must find that girl!”

The Queen and her men all take off down the path without even a backwards glance, leaving a shaking Emma to catch her breath.

“Wow, so that’s the Queen. Never really met her before. Thought I might have but nope, she was definitely… in the flesh, royal, reigning...” Emma rambles.

Snow comes out of the thicket. “Thank you. Not many people have the guts to lie to her. Especially for me.”

“If a Queen was looking for me, I wouldn’t hide, what did you do step on her toes?” That’s it, Emma, play the clueless idiot. Then she won’t be suspicious if you suddenly want to hold her fancy gold shoes.

Snow understandably looks at her as if she is insane. “Do you not know who I am? Do you not know who _she_ is?”

Emma shakes her head. “Nope. I only just got here really. Just passing through trying to break a curse. This realm is wild, full of balls and queens and gowns. I mean just look at those shoes!” She reaches forward to take them from Snow’s grasp, hoping she’s still off balance from the crazy babbling. It had been a long day. Crazy babbling was all she had left.

She almost has them when a bell chimes midnight from inside the city and Snow jerks back, looking around hurriedly. “I have to go. I need to be somewhere by sunrise if I want to come back tomorrow night. Once just wasn’t enough.”

“No! Don’t!” Emma starts to chase after the fleeing Snow but suddenly the wind picks up. Leaves flurry around her and a clap of thunder shakes the sky. She covers her eyes from the flying debris but turns at the sound of a cow moaning and a startled yelp.

Jackass charges out of the bush, dragging Regina behind her and away into the trees.

“Regina!”

A lightning bolt flashes and Emma jumps as the witch is suddenly before her, crouched in a tree.

“One midnight gone!” She screeches. “Get after that cow!”

Forgetting about Snow, Emma hurtles off after Regina and Jackass. Shoot!

* * *

She finds Regina lying on the ground not too far away, a bit battered and bruised but otherwise unharmed. And furious. Jackass is nowhere to be seen.

The thunder had disappeared as quickly as it arrived, as if by magic. Maybe it _was_ magic, everything did seem to go to shit just when the witch showed up. Crazy old bat.

Exhausted and fed up, the two women slump down in the middle of the forest, backs to the trunk of a large oak tree.

“Don’t suppose you know how to make a fire?” Emma lets out, not expecting an answer. Regina has been giving her the silent treatment since she found her.

As expected, Regina says nothing, turning her back to Emma to curl with her cheek resting against the tree and pulling Red’s cloak over herself. Emma sighs and resigns herself to a cold, uncomfortable night. She leans her head back and tries to get comfortable, wrapping her arms around herself against the chill.

She sits there in silence, listening to the sounds of the forest and Regina’s light breathing. The other woman was probably asleep already, cozy under the red fabric. Emma’s teeth start to chatter, and she tries to distract herself from the cold by imagining she’s back at Mary Margaret’s place in Storybrooke. She’s not really sure when she started thinking of the town so fondly, but it helps. Plus, there’s no wolves that might jump out and gobble her whole there.

Her muscles ache, it’s no use. She’s not going to get any sleep.

There’s a shifting next to her and she opens her eyes. Regina, not asleep, turns towards her and hands over a corner of the cloak, spreading it over both of them. Emma snuggles under it gratefully, not even caring that she’s curled up next to Regina.

The other woman just sniffs haughtily at her. “Perhaps you will now desist your infernal chattering and wriggling and I will actually be able to get some sleep.”

Emma just pulls the cloak up under her chin and sighs, already half asleep.

“G’night,” she mumbles.

Silence falls and Emma is already sound asleep.

“Goodnight, Miss Swan.”


	10. Agony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so the end of this chapter is actually what gave me the idea for this fic in the first place! 
> 
> If you haven't seen Into the Woods then pleeeaaase watch this song called Agony because 1) It is hilarious, and 2) I've stolen some of the lyrics from it for this chapter so you can basically turn it into a musical in your head. Plus, did I mention it makes it more funny? Well, hopefully you'll agree and it's not just my weird sense of humor. Anyway here's a link: https://youtu.be/sWbpxY_1das

Emma awakens to the sound of birds chirping, and for a moment just lies there with her eyes closed, feeling the sun on her skin, not quite able to bring herself to start the day.

After a few moments though her back starts protesting at the strange angle and she opens her eyes. To find Regina staring at her.

Emma blinks, and maybe she imagined it because the other woman is suddenly on her feet, turning her back to her.

“Ah, Miss Swan, you’re finally awake. You may be used to wasting the day away, but I hope you haven’t forgotten that we have a time limit. Here.”

She hands Emma some white flowers.

“Umm, thank you? They’re very pretty?” She did wake up, right? Is she still dreaming? And is Regina blushing?

“No, you idiot. That is soapwort. There’s a small stream just over there, you can use the leaves to clean yourself. Unless you want to spend another day smelling like sweat and cow?”

Emma takes in the plant. Right, soapwort. That makes more sense.

“Right, thanks,” she says walking away towards the stream. “I’ll just go, rub some leaves, over myself.” She backs away.

She doesn’t spend too long at the stream. Regina’s right, they can’t waste any time and they have a cow to look for. And Snow. Ha, they have to look for both Snow Whites.

Emma stands up from where she’s been crouching, having done all she can with the leaves and feeling a bit ridiculous. She needs a medieval manual, no way she’s asking Regina to show her how to bathe.

The sound of hooves interrupts her thoughts and she looks up at a pathway not far off. Is that David?

She ducks behind a tree. It is! He might know where Snow is! The path winds around to the other side of their ‘camp’ so she hurries back through the way she came.

“Regina! It’s David, he’s on the path, we have to talk to him.”

But Regina is already beckoning her over frantically. “We have bigger problems! I just saw me, I mean the Queen! They’re going to bump right into each other.”

Emma runs over and crouches down next to Regina behind a thicket to watch this disaster unfold.

“We have to make sure David’s ok, she might kill him!” A thought occurs to her. “I’ll never be born!”

Regina doesn’t look too worried.

“Henry will never be born!”

Well that convinces her. They both turn anxiously to watch how events will unfold.

They have both slowed their horses, so at least it won’t be a literal collision. Charming stops and swings off his horse effortlessly, bending down to examine one of the horse’s hooves.

And the Queen has stopped too, turning to look through the trees, scanning. Emma and Regina hold their breaths as her gaze moves over their hiding spot, but she doesn’t stop over them. Instead her gaze finds Charming and her grin turns sly.

They watch as she gets down from her horse and waves her hand over the animal until it is engulfed in purple smoke. When the smoke clears the once black horse is now a mottled gray.

Emma turns to Regina, confused, but she just shakes her head, eyes trained on the Queen.

The Queen doesn’t stop there. She then waves a hand over herself and, standing in her place, is a handsome prince.

Emma turns to Regina once again, eyebrows raised. Is this what she used to get up to when she had magic?

Regina ignores her.

She returns her eyes to the path as both the Queen and David get back on their horses, riding past each other.

“Prince James!” The Queen calls out.

Both pull to a halt and turn back.

“Prince James, I don’t know if you remember me. We met as children at your father’s castle. I have just returned after many years in Agrabah, are you well? What news, are you married?”

David pauses for a moment before swinging off his horse. “Ah, yes, I remember. It’s nice to see you again.” He shakes the Queen’s hand.

Once again, he pauses, rubbing his neck and looking around. “I’m not married no, but I –“ He seems to come to some sort of decision. “I recently met a young woman. I’ve been searching all night for her,” he says eventually.

“Her?” The queen asks, overly casual.

“A beautiful woman I danced the evening with. I don’t know her name but I feel we’ve met before, she reminded me so much of…”

“Yes?” The Queen probes, but Charming doesn’t continue. Her frustration starts to show but she hides it with a fake smile, “and where did she go?”

“Disappeared. Like the morning mist.” David laments. Now the Prince-Queen does turn away from him for a moment to roll her eyes.

“Sounds lovely,” she grits out.

“Oh the loveliest. I have searched high and low for her but all I found was another young woman not two leagues north from here in a tower by the rose thickets.”

The Queen turns back, intrigued. “Go on.”

“But alas this was not my princess, for this one was named Rapunzel, and fair, with hair as yellow as corn.”

The Queen grumbles at this but Emma and Regina almost fall out of the thicket as they both turn sharply to each other eyes wide. The Hair as Yellow as Corn!

“And your maiden?” The Queen asks, trying to get Charming back on track, “Why is she running from a Prince? None would run from us.”

“And yet one has,” Charming answers, lost in a memory and obviously smitten.

The Queen sniffs. “Actually, I too find myself chasing after a young woman.” She seems to forget herself for a moment, her anger showing through. “I just cannot seem to keep her in my grasp. I must have her heart, but she always manages to slip away.”

Charming turns to her, mistaking her anger for passion and seeing a kindred soul. “It’s agony, isn’t it?”

“Yes! Agony. Did I abuse her or show her disdain? Why does she run from me?” She frowns. “If I should lose her how shall I regain the heart she has won from me?” She grits her teeth, fist closing tightly around the horse’s reins, “agony! Beyond power of speech. When the one thing you want is the only thing out of your reach.”

She jumps as Charming starts speaking, nodding at her. “I caught my maiden once, high in a rope trap. We talked by the hour, teasing and fighting. She was quick and cunning, absolutely stunning. Ah it’s agony!”

The Queen scowls, “Mine’s far more painful than yours. When you know you could catch her, if it weren’t for the dwarves.

At this, Charming frowns at her in confusion, but continues, “agony! All the torture they teach, and what’s as intriguing—“

“Or half as fatiguing,” the Queen adds slumped dramatically against the horse, “as what’s out of reach.”

Emma starts to chuckle from the tree line, muffling the sound in her hand. “My God Regina you were so obsessed!” She whispers nudging her companion.

Regina for once doesn’t argue and juts her jaw forward slightly, flicking her hair self-consciously and avoiding eye contact.

Charming sighs. “Am I not sensitive—“

“Clever,” the Queen chimes in.

“Well-mannered, considerate—“

“Passionate—“

“Charming, as kind as I’m handsome—“

“And heir to a throne!”

Charming claps the Queen on the back. “You are everything maidens could wish for.”

The Queen, weirdly, accepts the comforting gesture. “Then why no?” She sulks.

“Do I know?” Charming asks. He shrugs. “The girl must be mad.”

The Queen glares at him. “You know nothing of madness, until she’s standing right there and you’ve seen her, watching through the mir —“

She stops, catching herself.

In the thicket, Regina pinches the bridge of her nose and groans to herself, quite literally. “You fool,” she sighs.

In front of them there’s silence as the Queen seems to come back to reality.

“Yes. Well. I suppose we both have princesses to find.” She climbs back onto her horse. “Good day, Prince James.”

Charming seems confused by the abrupt change of pace but mounts his own horse. “Of course, good day Prince…?”

“Henry. Prince Henry.”

Charming nods. “Henry, Yes. Good luck to you. And don’t worry. We will find them. We will always find them.”

And both ‘princes’ ride away, leaving an awkward silence behind them.


	11. Children Should Listen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're all enjoying the story so far! I've decided to up the rating starting with this chapter. It's not for anything major, but I feel like the story begins to move into more adult themes so it's just to be safe.
> 
> This chapter has references to abuse in the second half, so trigger warning. Nothing explicit, just the sort of references you could expect from OUAT. 
> 
> Also just fyi the character of Rapunzel here isn't at all taken from OUAT, she's mostly from Into the Woods as well as my own personal take on the fairytale character. 
> 
> Anway, that enough from me! On with the show...

Emma is still sniggering to herself as she and Regina head north towards this supposed tower.

“Agony! Far more painful than yours!” She moans dramatically, flinging her arm over her face as she walks backwards in front of Regina.

“Yes, thank you Miss Swan, that is quite enough,” Regina snaps

“My apologies, Prince Henry,” she grins, but turns away to walk normally, looking out for the tower. Guess she shouldn’t poke at Regina too much. And it’s not as if Emma hasn’t had her own fair share of embarrassment recently.

“So, we’re off to meet Rapunzel. Finally, I know what I’m headed into. Do you want to pretend to be the prince or should I? You seem to have had more practice.” She just can’t help it. The joke was right there.

“Well as we’re already familiar with the story, perhaps we should pretend to be Mother Gothel instead. It should be much easier than feigning a man’s voice. I usually need a little magical assistance to accomplish a drag persona.”

Emma gapes. Was that a joke? And at her own expense?

Regina’s eyes are crinkled with mirth at her astonishment but quickly widen as Emma walks up to her, closer than expected and puts a finger under Regina’s chin. She freezes and her lips part slightly as Emma brings their eyes level, inspecting every inch of her face. She tilts Regina’s head to the left and then to the right humming thoughtfully to herself. Then she brings her hands up and cards them through Regina’s hair.

Regina lets out a quiet gasp. Emma keeps her face neutral as she stares intently into Regina’s eyes. And then her lip quirks.

She pushes away from Regina grinning. “Hmm, nope, it is you. For a minute there I thought you’d been replaced by a body double.”

Regina shakes herself out of her frozen stupor, flattening her hair and licking her lips as she turns from Emma to carry on walking.

Emma jogs to catch up. “The Regina I know would _never_ have made fun of herself like that.”

“Perhaps you don’t know me as well as you think, Miss Swan.”

Emma shoves her hands in her pockets, looking down at the forest floor and watching out for stray roots and stumps.

“Perhaps not,” she mutters to herself.

They continue in silence and Emma’s thoughts start to buzz around in her head. It’s a bit tense now. She doesn’t know why she just did that. At the time it just popped into her head, a bit of fun. She wanted to get Regina back, have her be the one out of sorts and gaping. Wanted to see her mouth open and her face flush. Her hair was so soft.

“— I said we’re here! Miss Swan!”

Why did she do that? Where did that come from? It doesn’t make sense unless —

“Emma!”

Her head shoots up and she trips over a root, flying forward towards some rose briars. Her hands are caught in her pockets and she yells as—

She’s hauled back upright by the back of her jacket.

“You idiot, are you trying to blind yourself? I know I said we could use the story but that was not what I meant.”

Right. Rapunzel. Hair. Blind prince. Not exactly child friendly that version. She looks up at the tower.

“Uh, oops. Nice catch. I mean you’re a nice catch. I mean that was a nice catch, good catch, thanks.”

Regina stares at her and opens her mouth to say something but stops herself. She opens the snack sack and pulls out an apple, handing it to Emma.

“You’ve been acting very strangely today…knowing your preoccupation with food I assume you are merely hungry.”

She walks up to the tower. “I shall handle this, you just…sate your appetite and concentrate on behaving like a rational human being.”

Emma was starting to think her appetites might be the problem after all.

She bites into the apple.

* * *

Regina has moved around the thicket and is stood snug against the tower with her back to it, directly under the window high above. She clears her throat.

“Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair!” She screeches.

Good job they’ve been hanging around a witch recently, that was pretty convincing.

“Is that you, mother?” A voice calls down.

“Yes dear, let down your hair so I might come greet you.”

Regina ducks out of the way as a long rope of hair thuds down where she had been standing. Gee that was a lot of hair, as thick as three ropes intertwined at least. How the heck were they going to get some of that?

Regina seemed to be thinking the same thing as she stares at Emma, eyes wide.

“One moment dear, I think someone is coming. Pull your hair back up and stay inside I’ll come back later. It’s not safe.”

“Yes, mother.” The voice calls, and the hair is drawn back up, the shutters pulled shut with a bang.

Regina creeps back over. Not wanting her to feel bad, Emma quickly starts talking.

“Wow, this is more difficult than I expected. Maybe we should go and find some scissors. Or some sheers.”

Regina looks thoughtful for a moment. “There’s not time for that…but maybe…” She looks around at the thickets of roses.

“Someone has cut these back recently. The girl might not leave the tower, but I doubt Mother Gothel hauls all her possessions here every day. Perhaps the girl keeps the sheers with her within the tower.”

Huh, smart. “Good thinking Sherlock. We can ask her. She spoke with David so she might talk to us. If David is the Prince in the story, she already loves him, or trusts him or whatever. I hope she’s not in love with him, that will be awkward. No one will save her from the tower! Unless…are we in the story? Are we the Prince?”

Regina considers this. “It is possible. The tale does always seem to get a bit twisted by the time it arrives in your land. Why don’t you give it a try? If worse comes to worse, ‘Mother Gothel’ will come back and you can make your exit.

Emma throws away the apple core and rubs the juice off her hands on her pants while Regina looks on, disgusted.

“Ok Swan, let’s do this, you got this.”

She walks up to the tower, but let’s herself be in full view this time.

“Uh, Rapunzel, let down your hair.”

Silence.

Shoot, ok, well she spoke to David.

“I’m a friend of the Prince, he told me about you. I couldn’t stop thinking about how lonely and scared you must be all alone up there, but it’s alright. The world isn’t as scary as you think it is.”

The shutters open and a head pops out, looking down at Emma. God, the girl was so young.

“You thought about me?” She calls. “You…worried about me?”

“Well yeah, you’re trapped in a tower. That’s never okay, no one should ever keep someone trapped somewhere. Even if it’s their home. It’s not a home if it’s a cage.”

A gasp comes from her left and she looks over at Regina who is staring at her with a strange look on her face, tears forming in her eyes that she hurriedly blinks back.

Emma looks between Regina and the girl, coming to a decision.

“My friend and I were both worried.” She gestures Regina over. “Us women should look out for one another,” Emma continues, “that’s what stops the bad things in this world. If you see someone in danger you help them, even if they don’t realize it.”

Regina comes to stand next to Emma and they both look up at the girl who is sitting on the window ledge now.

“But I do have a woman protecting me,” the girl says, confused. “That’s why I’m here, my mother is keeping me safe.”

Regina walks forward a few paces, her eyes not leaving the girl. “Rapunzel, does your mother ever make you feel bad about yourself? For something you’ve done that wasn’t your fault? For something you love?”

The girl looks frightened for a moment and freezes. She looks between Emma and Regina, and then away into the distance, scanning the view.

She looks back at Regina and nods.

Regina lets out a shaky sigh. “Does your mother ever frighten you? Shout at you? Hurt you, even accidentally?”

The girl looks like she might cry, fiddling with her hair, but she gives a jerky nod.

“That is not ok. That is never ok, understand? No one should treat you like that, especially a parent. You have not done anything wrong. No matter what she says, _she_ is the one that has been behaving badly.” She looks away. “You are innocent,” she whispers.

Emma brushes away a few tears of her own. She moves next to Regina but doesn’t know what to say, her hand hovering over Regina’s arm.

“Uh, Regina? Do you want me to take over for a bit?”

Regina continues looking away, gritting her teeth. She gives a sharp nod.

“Ok. Don’t worry, I’ve got this,” she says softly. She looks back up. “It’s ok to want to see the world you know. It’s a big place, with lots of people, I’m sure there’s people just waiting to meet you. Future friends. And I know putting your trust in that amount of people is hella scary.”

She looks down bashfully and rubs at the back of her neck. “It’s terrifying. Putting a little bit of trust in everyone you meet. But some people are worth that trust, they earn it bit by bit, and that makes life worth living. I’m a lot older than you and I’ve only just started to learn that. So, I’m not going to ask you to trust us, we’re complete strangers, I get it. I’m not gonna tell you what to do. It’s up to you. Just, do you need anything? Are you ok?”

The girl lets her hair down, “I – I want to talk to you. Both of you. But I, I don’t like shouting, can you come up and talk to me?”

Emma turns to Regina, “what do you think? It’s risky, what if Mother Gothel comes to visit?”

Regina strides forward. “Then we push her out the window.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was only when I started this chapter that I realized how I wanted to treat Rapunzel, and it lead to a lot of unexpected parallels with Regina. I'd love to hear your thoughts on this as I think it's quite an interesting character study.


	12. Into the Tower

Regina grips Rapunzel’s hair. “This won’t hurt you, will it dear? If so, we’ll find another way.”

The girl laughs. “Oh no, I’m used to it. I can’t feel anything anymore.”

Emma shivers. They need to get her out of there.

“Well ok then, we’re coming up.”

Regina abseils up the tower like it’s nothing which leaves Emma extremely perplexed. The woman has been sitting behind a desk for almost thirty years, is everyone in this land just really buff? Is Red not the exception but just the norm? She sighs and readies herself for the climb. Hopefully her arms aren’t too tired from dragging Jackass around yesterday. She warms up her arms, windmilling them around and then stretching them out to the sides. And that’s when she spots the witch.

It’s The Witch. Their witch. The crazy loon with the garden. How did she not realize that she was Mother Gothel? It all fit.

She hasn’t seen Emma yet as she’s coming from a distance. Emma sinks behind a thicket in panic. What should she do? She can’t stop her, not really. And she can’t warn Regina without shouting. And Regina can’t even shove her out the damn window because they need the witch alive for Henry.

There’s only one option and she doesn’t like it. She’s going to have to make a big distraction, so Regina has time to hide. And then they have to leave the girl behind.

I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry she chants in her head. It’s for Henry. It’s for her son. The witch can’t change her mind, she’s their last chance and if they kill her or take the girl all will be lost.

Emma runs back into the tree line and then steps out again, as if for the first time.

“Witch!” She shouts, as loudly as she can. “I’m sorry, I don’t know your name! Witch!”

Hopefully that’s enough to warn Regina.

The witch looks up and scowls, and then in a flash appears before her.

“What are you doing rambling amongst the roses like a rambunctious rogue, hmm? Shouldn’t you be foraging for my items?”

“I’m still looking for the cow, me and Regina split up, but I’ve had no luck, have you seen it? Probably off eating something, I’d go keep an eye on your garden if I were you.”

Her beady eyes dart up to the tower. “Hmm actually yes, I may have watched your wicked ward wade into the water a ways away. Westward. I’d skip away silly swan, before it gets snatched.”

“Uh, thanks for the heads up, I’ll head west, which is…”

“Back the way you came. Hurry along now.”

Emma reluctantly heads back into the tree line, only moving in a few feet so she’s out of sight before she sits down next to a tree to wait.

Her hands grasp at the grass, pulling handfuls out from the roots as she gets more and more nervous. What if the witch sees Regina? What if she hurts her? What if Regina hurts the witch? What if they piss her off and she refuses to save Henry and they’re trapped here forever knowing one day he’ll end up in that hospital?

What if Rapunzel never gets to leave the tower and they’ve just made it worse?

Emma hates false hope. Hated it when foster families would promise to love her and keep her safe and then she was just shoved away and forgotten.

Stop it, Emma. That was a long time ago. No use thinking about that now.

She couldn’t see anything from where she was sat and didn’t want to risk moving and being seen by the witch. She couldn’t hear anything happening either. Only the forest and the rip of the grass.

She passes the time trying to think of a plan for the other items. They’d have to track down the cow, she doubts the witch was telling the truth. Maybe Red could help. Red. The cloak. Regina had left the cloak and the sack somewhere near the tower! Oh shit!

Emma darts of the wood behind the tower. They were not losing that cloak! It was their only item. And it was Red’s. And if the witch found it, she would be super suspicious. Oh please say Regina left it somewhere hidden.

She sneaks to the base and peers around, edging further towards the front, but trying to stay out of the thorns as well as out of sight of the window was tricky.

She’s almost at the front, just at the right angle so no one from above can see her when she spots it. It’s still there, out in the open right opposite the tower but behind the path through the briars so maybe the witch didn’t spot it as she came from Emma’s direction. Or just teleported as that seemed to be a thing she could do. Why did she climb the hair in the first place?

Either way, she must have not seen it, or it wouldn’t still be there. Emma decides to risk it.

She dashes forwards and snatches the cloak off the ground, tying it round her so she has another hand to hold the sack and—

Thud.

Emma freezes, heart beating out of her chest. She can’t even bring herself to turn around as she hears the sound of hair straining and creaking and then feet hitting the floor.

A hand taps her on the shoulder and she jumps almost a foot in the air and spins around.

Oh!

She can’t help it, she hugs Regina.

“Oh thank God, I thought for sure you were the witch, and that we were done for, and that Henry would be done for, and that we’d never get home and—“

Regina is stiff in her arms and hasn’t moved.

“We should be going now, Miss Swan.” Her voice is flat and lifeless in Emma’s ear. “The witch has left and so must we.”

She pulls back as Emma’s arms drop and her face is carefully blank. Her eyes suspiciously red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you are curious about what happened to Regina in the tower, then in my mind she witnessed this scene whilst hiding in a wardrobe: https://youtu.be/otw-rSZGAGg


	13. Lost and Found

They’d travelled in silence for over an hour now. Emma had kept opening her mouth to say something, ask something, but every time she would see Regina’s hollow eyes and stop herself.

They’d be at the castle soon though and they needed a plan for catching Snow. Emma couldn’t think of one and Regina wasn’t exactly leading right now so they eventually end up back where they’d started, at the oak tree.

Emma hesitates, steeling herself to speak. “I’m gonna go get some water from the stream, are you coming?”

Regina looks up at her and then reaches her hand up to rest at the base of her neck, just below her collar bone, an odd gesture. “No thank you, I’m just going to find somewhere to sit down for a moment.”

Emma looks at her, concerned. Why was she rubbing her chest? She wasn’t going to have a heart attack, was she?

A few seconds pass but Regina doesn’t collapse or anything, so Emma just heads off to get a drink, thinking about germs and microbes. You had to drink from fast water, right? Or water from a hill? The ground was pretty flat, and the stream wasn’t very fast. Maybe that’s why Regina wasn’t drinking from it.

She hears a startled yelp through the trees. Regina!

She runs back, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and finds…

Regina lying on the floor, and Jackass stood next to her.

“You found the stupid cow!”

Regina snorts. “I sat on the stupid layabout cow. It made for a very comfortable rock until it stood up.” She brushes herself off and turns to Emma, a bit of life back on her face.

Emma smiles at her softly and rubs the cow’s head.

“Good cow,” she murmurs in its ear, just loud enough for Regina to hear.

“Hey, that thing had me crash landing on the floor, I could have been seriously hurt,” Regina frowns. But it doesn’t reach her eyes. She’s obviously pleased to see the animal too.

“That’s two items down, two to go,” Emma lets out cautiously, very aware of the elephant in the room.

Regina nods slowly. “Two items.”

And then she slowly reaches under her shirt and pulls out a necklace. No, not a necklace, a locket. She sits down against the oak tree and pats the ground next to her. Emma obediently sits, intrigued.

She holds the locket carefully between them and gently pops the catch open. Inside is a small lock of hair, as yellow as corn.

“Rapunzel,” Emma whispers.

Regina closes the locket, tucking it back under her shirt, and turns to the woman next to her.

“Emma, I don’t want to give her hair to the witch. And I know we need it—“

“Ok.”

“But I just can’t give it to that sadistic woman—“

“Ok.”

“She shouldn’t get to touch a hair on that girl’s head, it’s bad enough that we—“

“Regina.” Emma takes Regina’s hand. It’s shaking slightly. “It’s ok. I don’t want to give it to her either.”

Regina looks up at her, shocked. “You don’t?” She says quietly.

“No. I feel awful that we have to leave the girl there. That I gave her false hope and then ran away and left her. I just made things worse like I always do.”

She looks down at their joined hands, too ashamed to meet Regina’s eye.

Regina clears her throat and pulls her hand away. “You gave her hope. And kindness. Things she’s never had before. I’m sure she’ll always be grateful for that.”

Emma sniffs and turns to Regina but she’s already standing and offering Emma a hand.

“Now come on, Miss Swan. Let’s tie up this cow before it runs off again. Then we will find the bucket and go to the market to sell some milk and get some provisions. We can listen out for news of Snow White and then return to rest before we no doubt begin our midnight marathon tracking her down.”

Emma smiles to herself. Regina was back and she had a plan. She moves to help steady the cow whilst Regina ties the rope.

“I must admit,” Regina says, “it is a pity we have no more items than yesterday.”

Once the cow is secured, Emma frowns to herself in thought.

“Regina?” The woman turns to her.

Emma plucks a hair from her own head and holds it up to the light. “Does this look as yellow as corn to you?”

A sly grin creeps onto Regina’s face. “Why yes, Miss Swan, yes it does.”


	14. Close Encounters

That afternoon and evening were surprisingly chaos free, and Emma was thankful to be able to rest her legs. This was a lot more action than she’d been getting as Sheriff, that’s for sure. Her body was starting to complain. And her stomach.

They’d managed to find the bucket back in the bush from last night which came in handy for milking the cow. Then they’d spent some time resting up, eating the rest of the cheese, bread and apples. With only one item left to find, things were looking up. The thought of Rapunzel still hung over them, but they were both used to repressing uncomfortable memories by now.

Their one problem was therefore Snow White, or, as Regina called it, ‘The Usual Problem’. Luckily this meant that Regina was full of tactics for tracking her down and asking the right people about her whereabouts. The difference this time being that she couldn’t use magic, intimidation or her wealth. And with only a bucket of milk to their names, they didn’t have much wealth to speak of on the matter. They had used the first bucket of milk to buy two more buckets so that tomorrow they’d have more milk to bargain with. It was turning into quite the enterprise.

By the evening they were back out, mingling around the marketplace and trying to get word of Snow or Red. For the most part this meant Regina keeping to the shadows and sending Emma off to talk to the right people so as not to get herself in trouble with either side. Finally, late into the night, Emma has enough information.

She gestures subtly to Regina and they head back to the oak tree – they were keeping Jackass there and still didn’t have enough money for the tavern, quarters aside. It had become a camp of sorts. Regina had even rolled up her sleeves and built a fire. It had taken a while. There was a lot of cursing involved and mutterings of ‘if I had my magic’.

“Alright, so here’s what’s going down,” Emma explains. “After last night, the Queen is taking no chances, she’s even willing to risk war with Midas. Her guards are already positioned all around the forest surrounding the castle, I’m surprised we haven’t run into them yet, the only explanation is they’re keeping hidden.”

Both of them glance around. It’s slightly unnerving.

“They’re going to block off certain exits and force Snow in one direction when she leaves,” Emma continues. “It’ll be the same as last night: down the steps of the palace, through the alley and out onto the path past here. The Queen can’t risk intercepting her this close to Midas’ authority as he got pretty mad about it last night, so that leaves us with the tiniest amount of time to intercept her.”

Regina nods. “I’m not sure what’s more impressive, Miss Swan, your interrogation tactics or my own military ones. That sounds like quite the battle plan.”

Emma humphs. Well she’d thought her intel was pretty impressive.

“So, to summarize,” Regina says, “we do the same thing as last night. But keep ahold of the cow.”

Emma rolls her eyes. But she was right.

And so, they get into position. This time they’ve left Jackass tied in the camp, but they’ve decided that Regina will keep ahold of the cloak whilst she’s in the bush. Just in case. Whilst they wait, Emma tries to think of a plan.

“I think I’m just going to tackle her and take the shoes,” she says hesitantly.

Regina lifts an eyebrow. “An elegant solution. Isn’t that what you did last night? I didn’t think your memory was quite that bad,” she smirks.

“No, last night she surprised me, I didn’t have time to act fast. Plus, I didn’t know for sure if it was her. This time I’ve seen her disguise so I can just jump at her, take the slippers whilst she’s on the floor and run for it.”

“And I thought you were one of the heroes.”

Emma sighs. “Not really. I have much more experience stealing things, this whole helping people business is a bit of a change for me.”

She wrings her hands. “She can’t get away. Hey, you remember what her disguise looked like right? If it comes to it and something happens to me you might have to grab them yourself, despite your queenly face.”

“Her mother.”

“What?”

Regina looks at her uncomfortably. “Snow is using the memory of her mother to form the image. Not many people have met Queen Eva, she died a long time ago when Snow was just a girl. I never met her, but I’ve seen her likeness in portrait form.” She pauses, “and certainly heard of her beauty,” she mutters.

She shakes herself. “So, in a way, you have to tackle your grandmother and your mother all in one go.”

Emma blinks. “Huh.” Wow, more and more family just kept crawling out of the woodwork. She wasn’t used to having this many relatives to think about. Just seeing Snow as her mother was strange enough, or Henry as her kid.

Regina nudges her. “You’d best get on the lookout, Miss Swan.”

Right, don’t want to miss her.

Emma pokes her head out slightly and moves a few branches out the way so she’s ready to pounce, looking out for any sign of Snow.

A flash of gold catches her eye and she readies herself.

She throws herself out and thumps onto the ground, hands around Snow’s foot. She did it!

“What are you doing?!” Snow yells, wobbling on one foot and trying to kick at Emma.

“I’m sorry, I really need this shoe!” Emma grunts out as she manages to pull it free, Snow transforming before her eyes as Emma looks up at her from the forest floor.

“No!” Snow grabs the shoe, tugging at Emma’s grip “I still need it – ugh – to see Charming again tomorrow- ha!”

She manages to wrench the shoe back and Emma flies forward onto the ground, empty handed.

“Hey, you there!” A guard shouts.

Snow turns on her heel and runs away, leaving Emma in the mud with the sound of hooves coming up behind her.

She scrambled to turn around but quickly pulls herself back to the floor on her back as a horse rears up over her.

“Holy shit!” Emma squawks, shielding her face with her arms.

“Woah there,” a woman’s voice firmly calms the horse.

Oh no.

Emma shuffles backwards and hastily gets to her feet. The Queen is back, and she looks angrier than last time.

“Where. Did. She. Go.” The Queen fumes, glaring down at Emma.

“I – I have no idea, your Majesty,” Emma stutters. Goddamnit, this woman always flustered her so much.

The Queen’s eyes narrow. “Don’t play the fool.”

Emma grasps for something to say. “No, it’s the truth! I was trying to hold her here, for you, my Queen.”

The Queen looks her over briefly and then sniffs, turning to look around once more. “I can capture my own damsel, thank you.”

The Queen turns back to Emma and begins to notice her odd clothes. She moves her horse forwards slightly and Emma gulps.

An odd sounding voice calls out from a few paces away. “Your Majesty, this way, it’s the girl, we almost have her.”

Emma bites her tongue, was that Regina?

The Queen moves past her, pausing for a moment to turn to her in her saddle. “Be careful. The woods can be a dangerous place.”

She rides off before Emma can do anything but open her mouth in confusion.


	15. Sweet Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos, comments and support, it means a lot that people are invested in the story! I may have spoiled you guys with all the feels this chapter...

Oh, thank god, that was close. Shame about the slipper though. Emma’s shoulders slump as she slinks back to the bush.

It’s empty. So, she was right about the voice being Regina. She starts wandering down the path, too scared to call out Regina’s name with the Queen so close by. What should she do?

She’s about to turn back to the oak tree when she hears a rustling off to her left.

“Madam Mayor?” She calls, hesitantly. That name should be ok.

Nothing.

She turns back down the path towards the oak tree.

“Madam Mayor?” She calls again, a bit louder now.

“Sheriff!” A voice calls back. Where did that come from, it sounded really close. Emma whirls around in a circle but can’t see anything.

Suddenly the world goes red, and then pitch black.

“Two midnights gone!” A voice cackles out, but Emma is still blind and fighting to get something off her head. She fights free.

The cloak? How did that get on her? She looks up, expecting to find the witch crouched in the tree above her again.

“Regina?”

Regina just tries to look casual whilst hugging a branch.

Emma coughs. “Regina are you stuck?”

“I am merely scouting out the view, it’s much easier now that you are here to hold the cloak.”

Emma keeps her eyes on her whilst she slowly ties the cloak around her neck to free her hands.

“Ok,” she says casually, moving closer to the tree and reaching her hands up to rest on branches just in arms reach on either side of Regina.

“Thanks for saving me from the Queen,” she says carefully, “I would have been done for.”

She moves her hands off the branches slightly, offering her arms to Regina. She tries not to roll her eyes or smile. Stubborn woman.

Regina finally seems to give in and reaches out shakily to put her hands on Emma’s shoulders. Emma moves back slightly and reaches to catch Regina under her arms as she slides forward, taking her weight and lowering her to the ground.

They pause for a moment, steadying themselves, an odd tension filling the air.

“I think the Queen will be gone by now.” Regina says, breaking the silence.

“Oh. Uh, yeah.”

They let go of each other, turning back to camp.

“You weren’t kidding about not being able to fake a man’s voice,” Emma jokes.

“Hey, I saved you, didn’t I? You were the one frozen like a rabbit by my mere presence.”

Phew, their normal back and forth was back. It had gotten a bit strange for a second.

“Well sorry for being concerned about being roasted to death! You weren’t exactly known for your levelheadedness, and the Queen seemed pretty angry.”

“Oh, you’d know if I was actually angry, believe me, that was nothing. If anything, that was just plain curiosity.”

“Why would you be curious about me?” Emma frowns. She was nothing special. She was rolling around in the mud, what would the Queen care about her?

But Regina remains silent, heading back to poke the fire.

“Go and find some more wood. I’ll look for some soapwort and we can call it a night. Perhaps we should sleep by the fire, it will be warmer.”

Emma nods to herself and heads off in search of wood. For some reason her mind keeps drifting back to their sleeping arrangements.

She’s probably worried about sleeping on the floor with the bugs. That’ll be it.

In the end they decide to build a fire big enough to last the night and lay the cloak down to cushion the ground slightly.

Sorry Red, Emma grimaces to herself as she lays it down on the muddy grass. Her cloak had really been through it. Still, it was made to withstand wolves so it should be alright.

With the cloak laid flat, it was wide enough for the both of them to lie next to each other with their legs dangling off the end. Regina got the front spot closer to the fire. Emma had her jacket, whilst the business suit was a lot thinner. It made sense, Emma knew, even if she was now not quite warm enough with Regina blocking out the heat of the fire.

She tries to get comfortable, staring at the back of Regina’s head in the dark and letting her breathing slow with each inhale. How does Regina still smell like apples? She drifts into sleep, images of witches and cloaks and apples dancing through her head.

Was she back with Rapunzel? Huh, maybe they’d decided to go back for her. And it was her turn to climb the hair. Luckily it wasn’t as hard as she’d thought. She was almost at the top. Wait, why was the hair so dark?

She looks up and sees Mary Margaret looking through the window. Oh, that made sense. But she was holding up some sheers to the braid at the base of her head. She was going to cut it.

“What are you doing?!” Emma shouts. “Don’t let me go!”

Charming appears next to her and they both stare at her blankly.

“It’s for your own good,” he says.

Snow nods. “I prefer my hair short.”

She chops the hair off in one go.

Emma falls.

* * *

Emma wakes in the darkness with a gasp, arms flying out to the sides to catch herself. And smacking Regina in the face.

“Ack, Henry? What on earth—? Oh.”

Emma is still sat gasping for breath. Heart thumping. Just a dream. She’s on solid ground. Her hands clench in the muddy grass. Grass?

She looks over at Regina who is rubbing at her face, still half asleep. Somehow in the night the cloak has ended up on top of them.

“Sorry, nightmare.” She rubs her eyes and looks at Regina properly. “Oh jeeze, I didn’t hurt you, did I? I’m sorry.” She reaches towards Regina’s face but the other woman bats her hand away.

“I’m perfectly fine. I’m quite used to it. Why the amount of times Henry—“

She stares sadly into the dying fire.

Emma moves round next to her and adds a few sticks to the embers.

“I know. Only one more day.”

“No, you don’t know,” Regina snaps. “You didn’t raise him, you barely know him. You don’t know what it’s like to feel like part of you is missing. All the time.”

Emma jerks back, anger flaring up inside her that she’s frustrated to feel turning into tears and getting stuck in her throat. God, she hated this woman sometimes.

She stands up and walks off to get more wood, grabbing a few stray branches and stopping to pet the cow. She strokes its head. Jackass.

“You’re right,” she croaks, back to Regina as she strokes the cow. “I gave him up, I never got to raise him. Doesn’t mean there isn’t a part of me missing too.”

She walks back and sits next to Regina, concentrating on feeding the fire. One stick at a time. “My part’s been missing for ten years. I spent so much time thinking about him, or trying not to think about him. Imagining what his life was like. Praying it wasn’t like mine.

All the sticks are gone. The fire crackles to life in the gloom.

“He was always a kicker.”

Emma looks at Regina, her anger fading.

Regina shakes out the cloak and shuffles away from the fire a bit, leaving a space in front of her. She lies down, cloak over her, and lifts it out in front of her.

Emma lies down cautiously, back to Regina and staring into the fire. The cloak falls over her from behind.

“Ever since he was a baby, it was a nightmare avoiding his kicking feet. Changing him, putting on socks and shoes. He could practically kick me out of bed when he was three years old. He had his own room of course, but he’d often sneak in saying he couldn’t sleep. I couldn’t bring myself to say no.”

Emma closes her eyes and smiles as she learns more about her son. “He used to kick me too,” she mumbles. “When I was pregnant, used to kick all night long whilst I was lying in my cell. I didn’t mind though. It reminded me I wasn’t alone.”

She drifts off to sleep, warm in the firelight.


	16. Snow Sticks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I'm back with another...musical chapter I guess. This one is based off of On the Steps of the Palace. Here's a link: https://youtu.be/bgLvp3UUJPw

Snow White bursts out of the entrance doors and hurries down the steps of the palace, cursing the inflexible slippers for the third time in a row. The dark one had really not thought of any practicality in his fashion designing. Men.

Suddenly her heart seems to lurch forward as she finds her whole body frozen, skin tingling and the scent of apples filling the air. Regina.

She can’t even move her eyes, but she tries to look around as best she can. There’s no sign of the woman. How strange.

Snow sighs. Well, not terribly strange; she has been running from the woman for the past three nights. And many, many days before that.

She’s a smart evil queen. An evil queen who prepares. Knowing she’d run this way, she’d placed a spell on the stairs, and she’d been caught unawares.

Well, it means that she cares, part of Snow whispers.

This is more than just malice. It gives her time to stop and take stock while she’s standing there stuck on the steps of the palace.

Alright what do you want? It’s time to make a decision. Why not stay and be caught, that’s a thought, in front everyone. All the guests and the King and the Queen and the Prince, what would be his response?

But then if the King knew who she was then he’d think that he knows what she wants. And Charming would be got, even if he’s not what she’s got. Which he’s not.

But what if he is? He’s the Prince she discovered. But then how can she know what to do until she knows what he wants, which she doesn’t.

So then which do you pick? Where he’s safe from both sides with his wife, but where everything’s wrong? Or where everything’s right but you must fight and will never belong?

Snow groans.

And whichever you pick, do it quick, or you’ll be in her grip on the steps of the palace.

It’s her first big decision. The choice isn’t easy to make. To arrive at a ball is exciting and all, once you’re there though it’s scary.

Gods, she needs the Blue Fairy.

And it’s fun to deceive, but now she can’t leave.

And she’s stalled long enough, she’s still stuck in this spell on the steps. So, what’s next?

Wait. Why not pay the price with a shoe? Yes, it will leave her a clue, but she thinks it will do. Charming is up, it’s his turn to buck up. Come find her or not but this nonsense will stop, and she’ll no longer be stuck…on the steps of the palace!

Magic is about willing what you want, so she thinks with all her might that she doesn’t need the shoes anymore. She doesn’t need to be anyone else. To appease anyone else or to prove herself a good person. It’s keeping her frozen with fear and indecision.

She thinks of her mother. About how Snow had to make a decision to do the Right Thing and watch her die. To put the Right Thing over her first figure of love and support.

She thinks of her father, and how much he loved his perfect little girl. How he was adoring and kind, but he died.

How she was lucky that his vision of her matched up to who she was, he was always kind to her, but he did not treat all girls with such unconditional love and care.

Like Regina. The first person she opened her heart to after her mother died. Who was kind and saved her and talked to her about love. Who was now trying to kill her.

So if there was one thing Snow knew about love, it’s that you be good, you be kind, you ignore any doubts, you put that person first, you think of their life. And then your love dies.

So no. Not this time. If Charming had gone back to his bride, and a father who wanted to kill him, then she would be selfish. Save herself first and send word that the king wanted him dead if he chose her. If he loved her, he’d come, because love was about choosing someone whilst knowing that death would always be an outcome.

She must have wished those shoes gone hard enough because she unfreezes, almost tripping down the steps as the spell breaks and one of the slippers remains stuck to the steps of the palace.

She takes off the other one and almost throws it away, but there’s shouts coming from behind her now, so she focuses on running for her life. Again.

Snow hurtles down the alley and into the woods, seriously out of breath now. Thank goodness this was the last time she was doing this, she felt like she needed to sleep for a week, what with spending her days talking herself hoarse with Rumpelstiltskin, and her nights dancing and running.

She looks around, hoping the dark one can’t read her thoughts and that Regina isn’t close by. And that the King isn’t going to spot her now that she doesn’t have a disguise. Wow, she really has a lot of enemies for such a nice person. Speaking of which.

Snow spots that crazy blonde woman from the past two nights catching up to her.

“Don’t come any closer to me!” Snow threatens, brandishing the shoe.

“Please, just, just hear me out,” the woman pleads, face desperate.

Nuh-uh, not tonight. Tonight she’s not a good person. “You have attacked me once before!” She snarls.

The woman groans in frustration. “I didn’t attack you, I attacked your shoe! I need it!

Look! I have a magic coin in exchange for it.”

What? “A magic coin?”

“Yes! It grants you a wish from a king.”

Snow almost laughs. If this had happened an hour ago she would have wished Charming safe and with her in a flash. But magic always comes at a price, and she wasn’t paying it. Not tonight.

“I don’t want it,” she says, throwing it on the ground before it can tempt her.

“Damn, that was supposed to work,” the woman mutters to herself. Snow turns to leave.

“No! Wait, please I haven’t got much time. I need that shoe to save a child.” The woman seems desperate. And Snow has a soft spot for people saving children. But…Snow frowns. “That makes no sense!”

The woman snorts. “It doesn’t make sense that you run from the same ball every night!”

How is this woman crazy and likeable at the same time? And kind of a mystery. Snow starts to feel her resolve break and her curiosity get the best of her. Caring about people and finding out their story was just so much more fun than acting aloof. She didn’t know how Regina could stand staying so distant from everyone. Snow craved closeness.

The sound of shouting and hooves was getting closer though and there wasn’t time.

“I’m sorry, I must go, or the Queen will kill me for sure.”

The woman looks forlorn and nods sadly, reaching down to pull off her strange footwear.

“Here, take my shoes, you’ll run faster.” The woman holds them out sheepishly.

Snow stares at the strange fabric and laces. Now even the crazy woman is being nicer than her. She sighs. This is not who she is. She’d just been scared whilst she was stuck.

“Here.” She holds out the slipper. “I don’t need it anyway.”

The woman is looking at the shoe in awe, but their time is up, and the Queen’s men are almost upon them. She shoves the strange shoes onto her feet and turns without a goodbye, hurtling into the woods. She’s smiling though.


	17. The Blue Moon Cometh

Emma gazes at the slipper in her hands. She’d done it! They’d done it! It was the last night and they had all the items ready for the witch. Wait the witch. Shoot it was nearly midnight by now probably and she needed to get to the crossroads and—

“What is that you have in your hand?”

Emma looks up at the guard, growling in frustration, almost giving Red a run for her money. “Nothing, it’s mine,” she grits out.

“Lying will cost you your life,” he sneers.

“I don’t care if it costs me my life just—”

Another horse comes to a halt next to the guard. Of course it’s the Queen. You know what, Emma isn’t even scared at this point, she just really needs to leave.

“Your Majesty, this woman has the other slipper,” the guard preens.

The Queen isn’t pleased.

“Ugh, now I can’t use a tracking spell! I thought she would have kept hold of it. All of you, go after Snow White! The magic won’t work now!”

Emma jiggles her leg and looks at her watch.

“And you! Why is it always you? You’re always here but not to help her or me, why?”

Emma just stares blankly, wondering if it would be easier to run through the woods or along the road with no shoes. Probably the road, it’s quite muddy rather than stony. It will be softer.

“Never mind, no time for that now,” the Queen sighs. Oh, thank God.

“But I will find out who you are, I promise you that.”

The Queen looks her over one last time and then rides off through the trees.

And Emma takes off down path.

Yeah, you’re gonna need a long time to figure out who I am, I promise you that, Emma jokes to herself as she skids along the path. Her own Queen and Snow White were waiting for her.

Emma isn’t even happy about the slipper anymore; she’s too anxious about getting to the crossroads in time. Regina had left with Jackass and the cloak ages ago. It had taken Emma way longer than expected to run into Snow. What had the woman been up to at the palace? And that thing with the quarter really hadn’t worked. She thought for sure Snow would go for a wish right now to get with Charming. Maybe she just hadn’t sold it that well, her story certainly wasn’t as good as Regina’s.

God, she couldn’t breathe! She really needed to do more cardio once she got back. Although this was a kind of long sprint, the road from Midas’ castle to the crossroads wasn’t exactly a garden path.

At least Regina couldn’t leave without her without the slipper. And her hair. Well, kind of, but Regina had been pretty clear about the locket.

Kind of ironic that the Queen had the other slipper, so Regina did have all the items. They could have even gotten the Queen to help them if Regina had a better relationship with herself.

Ouch, that was kind of sad.

Maybe the witch could come and offer Emma a ride? Sure, she hates the woman, but she’d take anything right now to stop the pain in her side. And it might already be midnight. There were no clocks to keep time in the dark in the woods.

It was the finishing sprint now. Emma couldn’t quite tell how long the road was with just the light of the blue moon, but she must be nearly there, she must.

And then she sees Regina and Jackass coming towards her. Regina has spotted her and is obviously trying to run but is being held up by the stubborn animal. Jackass.

Emma’s lungs are burning but she’s grinning widely as she runs to meet them. She holds up the slipper and watches as Regina’s face lights up. They’re so close now.

Emma’s vision turns white as a lightning bolt crackles down in front of her, right between her and Regina.

“Well?” A voice asks, “do you have them, did you find the items?”

Emma blinks away stars, and the witch comes into view. Sadistic hag.

“Yes, we have all four, just as you asked,” Regina replies frostily.

She holds up both hands, one with the cloak and one with the rope to Jackass.

The witch turns to Emma, who triumphantly plucks a hair from her head and dangles the shoe in the woman’s face.

“Yep, all here.”

The witch nods to herself. “Then feed the objects to the cow, quickly.”

Emma and Regina share a look over the witch’s shoulder.

“Cuckoo,” Emma mouthes.

The witch cackles. “Just joking! But you should see the amount of people who fall for that. No, place the items on the correct runes in the diagram.”

She gestures to the floor and Emma looks down for the first time. Huh. The lightening has scorched symbols into the floor. So it wasn’t just for the drama.

She looks up at Regina for help. She didn’t want to put them in the wrong place and screw everything up.

Regina is looking at Emma’s socked feet in bemusement, but soon places the cloak down on one symbol and then shoves at the cow until it’s in place.

She moves over to Emma and takes the slipper, placing that down.

Ok, one left, Emma can manage tha—ow!

Emma rubs her head as Regina pulls away with more than one strand of hair.

“Just in case,” she smirks. Jackass.

Emma looks at the cow. “This won’t hurt the cow, right?” She’s kind of grown attached, dammit.

“No harm shall befall the beast, little gosling, don’t you worry.” The witch grunts, crouching down.

She holds out her hands over the diagram and closes her eyes. Plumes of dark blue smoke billow out around them and engulf the items, which begin to crackle and shake. Currents of energy seem to spark and charge off from each object and fizz along the diagram like an electric circuit, connecting up to the witch who tips her head back, soaking in the sensation.

Emma takes a step back and Jackass moans and stamps and the magic smoke gets higher and thicker, surrounding them in a midnight fog. This is it. They’re going home. Emma reaches out a hand for Regina in the darkness, but she can’t remember whereabouts she’d been standing and her hand grasps nothing.

The fog gets thicker and Emma begins to panic. She hasn’t moved. What if they’ve left her behind? What if this deal was just for Regina and she’d left Emma and gone back to Henry without her?

The fog clears, and Emma is still in the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh No! Is Emma trapped in the woods forever? Find out in Act II.
> 
> Yeah, so this is kind of the end of Act I (not that I know much about literary arcs, it's all just in my head really and the story will continue as normal.)
> 
> I'd love to hear what you guys think, about this chapter or the story so far. As I've said this is my first ever fic so any thoughts you have would be so nice to hear! Thanks to everyone who has left kudos or comments, and everyone else reading along.


	18. Fighting Through the Woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we begin the next act. Sorry for the short break, hope you guys didn't miss me too much...
> 
> Nah, actually I hope you did! The story has only just begun after all...

The witch stands from her crouch on the floor. Except she doesn’t look like a witch anymore; she’s young and beautiful. And smirking at her.

“Well,” The witch says, hands coming up to run over her rejuvenated body in appreciation, “that went rather well.”

Emma is frozen in shock. No no no no this can’t be happening.

A voice to her left makes her jump.

“No, it did not go well! What are we still doing here? We made a deal.”

Regina! She hasn’t been left behind. Then…what’s going on?

“Yeah, you promised to help us, to save Henry. You can’t just use all our hard work as some beauty treatment and waltz off.”

The witch laughs, no longer a cackle but deep and throaty. Sinister.

“Ah, but your boy has been saved. See.”

And she holds out a hand-mirror, seemingly from nowhere.

Emma and Regina crowd closer to look. And it _is_ Henry.

The boy rubs at his eyes and sits up slowly in the darkened hospital room. He looks around in confusion at the beeping machines. His eyes fall on the two empty chairs at his bedside, and in the light from the corridor they watch his face fall. He clutches the thin hospital blanket to himself.

“Mom?” he calls out, hesitantly.

Regina gasps, a hand to her mouth.

“I’m here. Henry, I’m right here, can you hear me?” she calls out desperately, snatching the mirror.

But Henry can’t seem to hear her. He shakes his head in resignation; of course his mom doesn’t care.

Regina sobs and turns away, pushing the mirror at Emma who continues staring in despair.

Henry wraps the blanket around himself and tiptoes out into the corridor, peeking past the glass at the other beds.

“Emma?” he calls. “Eeemmmaaa did you go for food? I’m ok! I’m awake.”

No one answers him. All the night staff seem to be busy celebrating something, crying or hugging each other, some frantically pulling out their cell phones or dashing out the door.

No one is paying him any attention, and his ears perk up as he hears parts of their conversations. “…The curse…some spell…the Queen…”

“The curse is broken?” Henry chirps to himself, face lighting up. But then it falls.

“But, this was supposed to fix everything. Did Emma just leave?”

Emma can’t take this. She hugs the mirror against her and just stares at the ground, heart crumbling in her chest.

Regina storms up to the witch, hands clenching at her sides.

“You! Take me back to my son this instant! You took us from that realm so you can take us back, you’re lucky—”

A blast of wind knocks her onto the floor, crashing to sit against Emma’s legs, almost knocking her over.

The witch glares and the air seems to vibrate.

“You’re lucky that I saved him at all!” she bellows.

“Do you think I don’t know about your little trip to the tower, hmm?” She hisses, edging closer.

“Do you think I didn’t spot the cloak I so desire just lying about on the ground? That I didn’t hear you breathing from your hidey-hole inside _my_ child’s wardrobe? You tried to take my child from me. Fill her head with nonsense, making her want to run off into this wicked world and never see her mother again. Children listen.”

She pauses, grinning at them and clasping her hands in glee.

“And now so will you! All you can do is listen and watch as your child loses faith in you. As he gives in to the whisperings of those around him. He wanted a savior. He wanted a mother. I don’t think that’s the pretty picture the town will paint of you two. The Evil Queen and the runaway conwoman.”

And with that she lets out a melodic laugh, picking up her skirt and spinning in place until she disappears without a trace.

* * *

Emma doesn’t know how long they’ve been sat there, but the birds are starting to sing, and the sun is starting to rise. They haven’t slept.

After the witch left, Regina had remained on the floor, curling her legs up and hugging her knees, head lowered. Emma can’t hear if she’s crying, but she trembles occasionally. Emma stood frozen for a long time, eventually sitting down too next to Regina and staring glumly at the floor.

Hours go by as she just contemplates the back of the mirror in her hands, wanting to turn it over and look so badly, but at the same time terrified to start. She didn’t want to begin this part of her life, watching Henry through a mirror as he grows to hate her. It’s agony.

“This is your fault.”

Emma looks at Regina in astonishment.

The other woman raises her head from her knees, her face red and her eyes watery, glaring daggers at Emma.

“If you hadn’t tried to play the hero and save the maiden from the tower, none of this would have happened. I told you to ask her for some sheers. Instead you befriended her, brought me into it so I had no choice but to get involved and get stuck up in that tower. You didn’t even have the brains to pick up the cloak before you left me to be caught.”

“What?!” Emma can’t believe her ears.

“Regina, we chose to help Rapunzel. She needed us, she was trapped!” Gah, this woman!

“And if anything, this is your fault! You were the one who made a deal with that unhinged psycho. I had no idea who she was, I trusted that you trusted her.”

“She would have been perfectly trustworthy if you had left me be and let me do this on my own. If it wasn’t for you, I’d be back with my son right now!”

“My son.” Emma grits out, furious now. “He is my son and you are the one who poisoned him with a sleeping curse. The Evil Queen with her perfect plan and her poisoned apple. You did this. You know, I almost took him. The night before you poisoned him, I took him in my car and I was going to drive him away to be with me, where he’d be safe and happy. But I stopped. I stopped because I was fed up with running, and a part of me, a very small part of me, felt guilty that you would miss him. That what I was doing was wrong. Well, looks like I should never have trusted you, this is all your fault!”

“You never should have even arrived in my town!” They were both on their feet now, staring each other down. “You weren’t wanted. If you hadn’t gotten involved with Henry’s life and had left us all well alone—”

“He would have been miserable! He was miserable with you! He couldn’t stand it. He had to run away and find his real mother because he couldn’t live for a minute longer with you.”

Regina staggers back, and Emma lets her mouth fall shut guiltily. Maybe she’d gone a bit far.

“Miss Swan, get out of my sight,” Regina seethes, her words cutting through the silence like ice.

“Fine.”

Emma reaches down and picks up the cloak. “I’ll go meet Red at the crossroads. I need to keep my promise.”

“I don’t care what you do, Miss Swan. Take whatever you please.”

Emma starts to walk away.

“I’ve got a garden to visit,” Regina mutters.

Whatever. Emma doesn’t need her. She’ll find her own way. Alone. She’s done it enough times before.

“Oh, neither of you are going anywhere.”

A voice comes from behind her and Emma spins around.

It’s the woman from the market. Jack the Giant Slayer. And she’s brandishing her sword.

“It’s taken me a while to track you down, but it wasn’t hard once I got to the city. Everyone talking about the strange women with their buckets of milk asking about the Queen and that murderer, Snow White.”

Oh, this can’t be good.

Emma automatically finds herself standing next to Regina whilst she looks around for a weapon. Why couldn’t one of the items have been a shield? And when had Jackass disappeared again?

“Funny how you’re just passing through, and yet you want to know so much about this land. How you needed my cow for a king, but he’s nowhere to be seen. How I made my wish days ago and nothing. Has. Happened.”

Shit. Emma starts backing away, ready to run. Why wasn’t Regina moving? Why does she look so calm? And...dangerous?

It’s as if Regina has manifested a deadly aura as her posture changes and she smiles, wide and sharp and dead in the eyes and cruel.

Even Emma finds herself backing away. This isn’t the Mayor. This isn’t Regina. This is the Evil Queen, and the danger drips off of her like blood.

She stalks forwards.

“Oh, well done! Aren’t you the clever one, figuring out who we are, hmm? What we’re up to?”

Jack is looking unsure now, her sword hesitating and her eyes widening.

Regina reaches out and ignores the weapon completely, grabbing the woman by the collar of her shirt.

“You have no idea who I am. You have no idea what I can do. But I think you may have heard of me. I’ve killed enough of your little friends, burned enough villages, orphaned enough children. Surely you get the picture? Or should I let my magic do the talking?”

She releases the now terrified woman and brings her hands up, as if about to conjure a fireball.

Jack doesn’t hesitate, she turns and runs towards the city, not turning back, her feet skidding in her haste to escape.

Emma tries to control her erratic breathing. Jesus Christ.

“I – I thought you didn’t have your magic back?”

“I don’t. But she doesn’t need to know that. Now,”

She turns sharply to Emma who stumbles slightly, but Regina just reaches forward and plucks the mirror from her hands.

“I’ll be taking this. It’s much more my style. Goodbye, Miss Swan.”

She brushes past Emma, heading into the tree line when she stops, backing up slightly. She’s not the only one that emerges from the trees.

“So, this is Jackass,” Red says coldly, arrow aimed at Regina’s chest.


	19. A Change of Perspective

Wow, they could not catch a break. Emma’s heart rate hadn’t even gone back to normal yet and it was already soaring back up again.

“Uh, hey Red. Actually, Jackass seems to have run off again, this is—”

“Oh, I know who she is,” Red smiles. It’s not a nice smile. Her eyes don’t leave Regina, even as she continues talking to Emma. “And from what I overheard, she doesn’t have her magic. I’m very good at hearing things.”

Shit.

“This is just a misunderstanding.” Emma slowly makes her way over, hands in the air. “Look, I have your cloak, safe as promised.”

She moves in front of Regina as Red finally looks at her, spotting the cloak.

And then growls as she realizes she can no longer hit her target.

“Why are you protecting her? She’s the Evil Queen! You seemed like a good person, has she tricked you? You saw what she’s like, you heard what she’s done.”

“You’re a good person too, Red. Just put the bow down and we’ll explain everything. No one has to get hurt. You don’t want to do this, you’re not a killer.”

This seems to be the wrong thing to say as Red grits her teeth, pulling the bow tighter. “You don’t know me. Now get out of the way or I will shoot you.”

Emma holds out the cloak. “Thank you for this. You helped save our son, you saved Henry.”

The bow lowers slightly. “Our son?” Red looks between Emma and Regina, her nose crinkling.

“Enough of this,” a gruff voice grunts from next to Emma. And, before she can turn, the world goes dark...

Regina can’t for the life of her understand why she caught the ridiculous woman, but she did. She lowers Emma to the ground unconscious and turns to glare at the dwarf.

“Was that really necessary? Were none of you listening? Surely you can get it through that blunt head of yours that this situation is nuanced at best. Or is this the Evil Queen’s usual attire and choice of company?” She gestures to herself. Honestly. Sometimes she thinks she's the only person with a brain in her skull.

“Hey, watch it lady, before the blunt side of my axe comes down on your head too. Or maybe I’ll give you the sharp end,” the irritating dwarf growls. He probably thinks himself intimidating.

“No, she’s right.” Ah, someone has seen sense. “This whole thing is really strange, it doesn’t smell right. We should take her to Snow, she’ll know if it’s her.”

Oh no, this was not happening, thank you very much. She’d so far managed to avoid dealing with precious Snow, and that wasn’t about to change now.

Sadly, she doesn’t seem to have much of a say in the matter. Red has lowered her bow but before Regina can do anything but glare the mutt has grabbed both of her arms, holding them tightly behind Regina’s back.

“Pass me the rope.”

Her wrists burn. The rope is tight. Those idiots better not have cut off her circulation.

Her hands go numb and she loses her grip on the mirror. It clatters to the floor.

“What’s that? A mirror? I bet she’s spying on Snow right now!”

“Well, not anymore,” the dwarf growls and, to her horror, stamps down on the hand mirror, shattering it.

No! Henry! Her one last connection to Henry ripped from her.

“You imbecile! You brainless, disgusting little foghorn of a man. When I get my hands on you I’ll take that axe and crack open your empty skull like an egg you –”

She lunges at him, tugging at her wrists, ready to bite him if she has to, but she’s swiftly tugged back by the werewolf. She’s surprisingly strong.

The dwarf grins slimily at her, nudging Emma with his foot.

“What about the blonde?”

Red seems torn. She reaches down and retrieves her cloak from Emma’s loose grasp.

“I don’t think she’s that important. It will be hard enough transporting the Queen. Let’s just leave her here, we can always track her down later. Right now, this one’s the priority.” She gestures towards Regina.

“This one has a name!” Regina grits, “Now let me go or I promise you, you will regret it.”

“You know, you’re not doing a good job of convincing us you’re not the Evil Queen, your Majesty,” Red smirks. The nerve of some people.

“Now, be a good Queen and open your mouth.”

Regina’s mouth does open, in enraged protest, and she finds herself gagged with a cloth. She tries not to think about where it’s been. The world goes red and then dark as the cloak engulfs her, and she struggles and kicks as she’s hoisted over someone’s shoulder. Presumably Red’s, as her feet can’t reach the floor. How dare she? Freakish werewolf.

“Now stop wriggling, whoever you are. We’ll be there soon enough, and then you have some explaining to do. You can pass the time getting your story straight. Who knows? We might decide to let you live after all.”

Regina continues struggling. She wasn’t going to make it easy for the wretched woman. She didn’t know where Snow’s hideout was, but it can’t be that close, maybe the woman would tire and drop her…

It had been more than an hour now. Regina was still struggling, but she was getting slightly lightheaded from hanging upside down. Maybe if she stopped and played dead she could use the element of surprise. She wasn’t giving in. She wasn’t tired. It was just all part of her plan.

Who was she kidding? She was exhausted. She hadn’t slept since Emma had awoken her with her nightmare…more than twenty-four hours ago.

Red readjusts her hold and Regina does nothing. Just feels herself bob up and down as they walk and lets her eyes close, listening to the crunch of footsteps on the path. The cloak smells like mud and grass and Emma.


	20. Fowl Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos!
> 
> Now, what has Regina gotten herself into...

Regina jerks awake as she’s dropped none too gently on what feels like a straw covered floor. She curses herself. You fool, why did you fall asleep? Now she was in the dark about her circumstances, quite literally. She hears clucking noises, and an awful sweet stench permeates the fabric of the cloak. A hen house then. Lovely.

Suddenly she has to blink her eyes against the assault of the light as the cloak is ripped off roughly. A crossbow is being pointed at her by an old woman in a chair guarding the door.

She spits out the gag.

“Widow Lucas,” she greats with a nod. “Or should I call you Granny?”

The older woman twitches and raises the crossbow. Regina chuckles: she just loves unnerving people.

“No need to call me anything, your Majesty. You won’t live long enough to greet me again,” the woman grunts. “Red!” she calls through the door, “No need for this talking nonsense, I can recognize the bitch when I see her. She can meet the end of my crossbow and be done with it.”

Hmm, maybe she’d acted a bit brashly. It had been a long time since she was powerless and at someone’s mercy. She rolls her eyes. She forgot how much she hates it. Once again, she’s at the mercy of Snow White. She couldn’t wait until she had her magic back. Until then, she was going to have to play nice.

“My apologies, Widow Lucas, I didn’t mean anything by my greeting. As I said to your granddaughter, things are not as they seem. If she would allow me to explain…”

Regina hears muffled voices from outside the door, high pitched and frantic. And then silence. Interesting.

The door clatters open and Red enters.

“I believe what you actually said was that I should let you go, or I would regret it.”

Regina grits her teeth. She would regret it. She would make the wolf pay for this. _Be nice._ A voice in her head reminds her. It sounds annoyingly like Miss Swan.

_I was just nice to her, Regina. She’s a good person, she wanted to help._

Fine. If needs must. For Henry.

She sighs. “You’re right.”

Red looks at her in astonishment.

“You’re right, I shouldn’t have threatened you. I was just angry.”

She looks away at a stray chicken pecking at the floor. Why was this so hard? She had sucked up to many a person in her time, Miss Lucas was nothing. “Thank you. For helping to save my son. He wouldn’t be alive right now without your assistance.”

She hears the door open but doesn’t look up. Ugh, she had just debased herself in front of that smelly dog in this disgusting chicken coop after being carried to sleep like a child. It was humiliating.

“Regina?” A voice calls out softly. She looks up and sighs. So, Snow has shown up.

Snow’s eyes are full of wary concern and confusion as she takes her in, crouching to inspect her face. Regina trains her eyes on the floor, not enjoying being analyzed so closely. She lets out a scoff as she sees Snow’s feet. Or rather what’s on her feet.

“So, that’s what happened to Miss Swan’s footwear,” she lets slip.

Snow looks down at her feet. “Wait,” she turns to look at Red and then at Regina thoughtfully. “My crazy blonde is the same as your crazy blonde? Your Emma is my shoe thief?”

“It looks like you are the shoe thief, dear,” Regina quips.

“Ok!” Snow announces. “That is definitely Regina. We need to swap stories, this is all very confusing. I need a clearer picture going into this and I am sleep deprived enough already.”

Regina rolls her eyes. “From running from the ball, yes, I know. Now why don’t you both be quiet and let me explain?”

“Of course you know I’ve been running from the ball! You were the one chasing me, as usual!” Snow yells, exasperated.

Regina rolls her shoulders. God, her arms were aching, would the woman be quiet and listen?

“That was not me. That was the Queen. And before you start protesting that we are one and the same, really take a look at my clothing. Strange, is it not? Futuristic. You have both spoken with Miss Swan and seen her clothing as well. You have both heard how she was trying to save a child. To break a curse with some necessary items including your cloak and your shoe.”

She pauses. Good, the imbeciles are finally listening. “She is not just from some different realm, she is from the future.”

She takes a breath. They don’t look too convinced at that. She forges on. “I am from that same future. We travelled here together to save my son, Henry.”

At this Snow scoffs, but Red looks thoughtful. “Our son,” she whispers. “You both smell strange, strange but similar.”

Snow starts pacing. “You can’t be from the future. You look the same age, even if your clothing and hair is different.”

“You believe me incapable of such magic?”

“I believe you _capable_ of spinning a lie. What if you just met Emma and decided to dress like her and steal her story to trick us?”

Red interrupts. “You said Henry was your son, but Emma told me Henry was her son. Earlier, she said our son. What exactly is your relationship?”

Regina smirks. “Jealous, Miss Lucas?” She can’t help herself. The woman is just too easy to taunt.

Snow gasps, “Regina?”

Regina rolls her eyes.

“Oh do calm down Snow, and Miss Lucas get your mind out of the gutter. She is Henry’s birth mother because I adopted him, nothing more. The ridiculous woman insisted on aiding me in my quest. Her tagging along was not my intention, believe me. Now if you would let me go, I need to find a means to return to my son. You can preoccupy yourselves with the past version of myself, who is far more interested in you.”

Snow puts her hands to her head and rubs them across her face, groaning.

“Two of you. I don’t think I can deal with this right now. And…you’re not here to kill me? You’re here to _save a child._ I must be dreaming, that’s the only explanation. I’m collapsed in the forest somewhere-ow!”

Snow rubs at her pinched arm and turns to glare at her wolf companion. Excellent.

Red shrugs at her. “Not dreaming, sorry.”

“Yes, I certainly hope you don’t dream about me often, dear. A nightmare or two though…”

"Oh, believe me, this is definitely a nightmare.”

Regina gives a mock gasp. “Why, Snow, you wound me! I thought you’d be delighted to have me back by your side, with no ill intentions. This is your chance to play the merciful hero.”

A flash of starry-eyed longing captures Snow’s features, long enough to transform her back into the self-righteous little girl of their tangled past. Regina barely holds back a flinch, but to her relief the expression is quickly washed away with a sigh.

“I need time to think. And eat. And sleep. She can stay here until I’ve gathered my thoughts,” she looks guiltily at Granny, “can’t she?”

The woman just shrugs and adjusts her grip on the crossbow.

“I still say we just kill her, but we can hold her for you. Go rest up, she’s not going anywhere.”

Regina would pinch her brow if she could move her arms. She can feel a headache forming. Imbeciles.


	21. Anything Can Happen in the Woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this another musical chapter, buuut I don't think I'll add the link. It can be a surprise. If you've seen Into the Woods and recognize the title then you might be able to guess what is about to happen. For those of you that have no idea what I'm talking about....
> 
> ...you're in for a pleasant surprise!

Emma sighs as she slumps against a tree. God her head hurt. Maybe she had a concussion, it had almost been dark again when she woke up after being whacked over the head. Presumably. She couldn’t really remember but there was a definite lump. She was feeling slightly bad for the guards she had hit with that rock because damn, this hurt!

She’d had a look around for Jackass already, but the dumb jerk was missing again. She really wanted a bath right now. And some food. And some shoes. And a way home, but she couldn’t even bring herself to start thinking about that right now, she had no idea how to travel between worlds without a witch.

All she had was the slipper which she’d picked back up. She couldn’t decide if she should try to sell it at the market, or if she should keep it just in case. The magic was probably worn off now though, as it had seen a whole day without Gold, and she couldn’t use it to track anybody like the Queen was talking about. Emma didn’t know anything about magic. She was nobody.

She pulls herself up. Well, that’s decided then. Sell the gold slipper and get a room at the tavern back in the city. That would be nicer than the cold floor.

She’s just heading off down the road when the sound of horses approaches her from behind, and a black carriage pulls up.

The door swings open. It’s the Queen.

Emma’s heart begins to thump but this time she scolds herself. Chill Emma, it’s just Regina, you can do this. She was just going to talk to her, the same way she talked to Regina every day for crying out loud.

Regina who might be dead for all she knew.

Focus, Emma! One Regina at a time.

“Hello, your majesty,” she says casually, slipping her hands into her pockets.

“Well hello,” the Queen replies, stepping out of the carriage. See, easy enough. Normal conversation.

“Hello again, actually,” Emma clarifies, rubbing the back of her neck. “You uh… you must be here looking for Snow White.”

The other woman smiles. “Of course. Snow White.”

Emma frowns, that’s Regina’s fake smile. What was the woman up to?

“I assume we are headed to the same destination as usual, could I offer you a ride?”

Emma gulps, not exactly keen on the idea. She couldn’t really say no though, didn’t want to offend the woman. Plus, she wasn’t looking forward to the walk back with no shoes…

She steels herself. Just Regina, just Regina. “Sure, um, I mean, thank you, your majesty.”

She gets in.

“So,” the Queen says, moving closer to Emma in her seat as the carriage starts moving. The enclosed space is a bit intimidating. Emma focuses on her face, looking for signs of Regina. “Why were you alone in the woods?” Now this was the curiosity Regina had been talking about. Huh.

“Well, I came here with a friend of mine and we were, well. Uh, it’s a very long story.”

She nods, turning from Emma for a moment to look out the window. “And this friend would let you roam alone in the woods?”

Emma frowns. Is that a threat? “Uh. Yeah, no, well it was my choice to come. Alone.” Damn she needed to get her story straight. And maybe think of an escape plan.

They continue for a few more minutes in silence, and Emma can’t stand it.

“Uh, here is fine.” They’re still surrounded by trees, but the city is much closer, only a few minutes on foot. Seriously Emma, stranger danger. Never get in a vehicle. Not that this woman was really a stranger.

Thankfully the Queen does wave to stop the carriage and let her out. Huh. Was she just being nice after all?

“Uh, thank you, I’ll be alright from here,” she says getting out and heading for the trees. Get away, get away.

The other woman has follows her out, however. “How brave.”

Wait, what? She turns. “Brave?”

She studies the Queen more closely. She was coming closer again and Emma was beginning to feel out of sorts. Had she seen that expression on Regina before? What was she thinking?

“Anything can happen in the woods,” the Queen murmurs, moving into her space and tucking some hair behind Emma’s ear. “May I kiss you?”

Emma’s brain stutters to a stop. Uh. “Uh—”

The Queen smiles, biting her lip. She has nice lips.

She leans forward and whispers in Emma’s ear. “Any moment Snow could interrupt.”

Emma shivers, then honest to God squeaks as the Queen presses her lips to Emma’s cheek in a kiss.

Emma pulls back in shock, scrambling until her back hits a tree. This is ridiculous, what is going on? This isn’t meant to happen! What kind of fairytale was this? Evil Queen’s didn’t go around kissing heroes, or village idiots or whatever she was!

But she’s backed up against the tree now and the Queen is stalking closer, smirking with fire in her eyes. Emma was captivated.

Before she knows what is happening she feels a mouth press against hers and it’s electric. She gasps slightly and her hands come up to rest on the Queen’s waist to steady herself. She can feel the woman grin against her mouth, pressing her body closer against Emma until Emma can feel her breathing, practically feel her heartbeat as well as other body parts and—

Wait, what was she doing?! This was Regina! No wait, the Evil Queen. Ok, she was both, and this was bad.

Emma pulls away, pushing the Queen off her, quickly moving to put the tree between them. “Wait wait wait, we can’t do this.”

She points at the Queen. “You, you uh, you have a princess to find.” Yes. Her real obsession. That’ll stop…whatever this is.

“Why yes, I do,” the Queen agrees. Her grin hasn’t wavered though, if anything it’s got wider.

“And I have a a- a friend. To find.”

The Queen moves as if to leave. “You’re right. How foolish of me.”

Phew, well that’s that over. Now she can get back to—

The Queen grabs her arm and pulls her back towards her. “Foolishness can happen in the woods.”

She pulls Emma against her and puts a finger under the other woman’s chin to tilt Emma’s mouth towards hers. “Once again, please.”

Emma starts to lean in but then no! Gah! She wrenches her chin away and turns.

The woman hugs her from behind, sweeping Emma’s hair to one side and resting her head on Emma’s shoulder. “Let your hesitations be hushed. Any moment big or small is a moment after all.”

She runs her teeth down the side of Emma’s neck. Oh! Emma’s body thrums and she clutches at the arms around her waist, whether to tear them away or hold them there she’s not sure anymore.

The Queen bites at her neck and ear, the heat of her lips making Emma shiver. “Seize the moment, Snow might arrive at any moment.”

Emma leans her head back and closes her eyes. Shit.

The Queen kisses her shoulder and then straightens, turning Emma slightly sideways and their lips meet again. The Queen isn’t holding back now, and she bites at Emma’s lips. Pulling her lower lip between her teeth and tugging before returning to run her tongue along the mark. Emma whimpers and the Queen’s hands move to her neck and up and—

“This is not right!” Emma gasps. This is so wrong. She couldn’t do this, she shouldn’t do this.

She leans back and looks at the Queen. Who seems to have changed tact.

Wide, innocent eyes and a blushing face stare back at her. “Right and wrong don’t matter in the woods.” A shy smile. “Only feelings.”

The Queen takes her hands, swinging them for a moment. “Let us meet the moment unblushed,” she grins, eyes mischievous. She raises Emma’s hand to her lips and kisses it softly. And then she lets it fall, wrapping her arms around Emma’s neck, looking at her cockily through her lashes. Ah. Emma knew that move. She’d invented that move.

The Queen runs a finger over the back of Emma’s neck and pouts. “Life is often so unpleasant. You must know that, as a peasant.”

Hey! Emma opens her mouth in protest, but the Queen takes that opportunity to peck quickly at her lips. “Best to take the moment present as a present…” She kisses Emma’s jaw.

Emma decides to follow Red’s example and turn the tables on the Queen. She grins slyly and reaches out a finger, running it along the Queen’s cheek.

“Maybe, for the moment…” Emma murmurs, sliding her finger over the Queen’s jaw and down her neck. The Queen shivers. Emma contemplates for a moment, searching the Queen’s eyes. Should she? She should. This might reveal what she’s up to.

Emma leans until her lips are inches from the Queen’s and husks “I could devour you.” The Queen takes a shaky breath and Emma can feel it against her lips. She relaxes her body against Emma’s and reaches her hands into Emma’s hair, tugging roughly and bringing her lips closer towards Emma’s own.

Crap. That didn’t reveal anything and now she’d started something. How the hell did Red pull away from this so casually? Emma thought her heart might beat out of her chest and her hands seemed to have a mind of their own, sliding over the Queen’s back in random patterns. She brings her lips forward just slightly and feels them brush against the Queen’s, an agonizing whisper of a touch.

But the Queen can only play nice for so long. She digs her hands into Emma’s hair and presses her lips forward. Taking and taking and taking what she wants before it is offered, and this is too much for Emma.

The Queen yanks harshly at her hair, pulling some out at the roots and ow! That hurts! What is she doing-

“Stop!”

The Queen immediately releases her and steps back, giving Emma some space. They’re both panting and Emma reaches up her hand to rub at her tender head. Ouch that stings! A tear leaks from her eye and she quickly brushes it away.

The Queen looks unusually unsure of herself. She opens her mouth a few times as if to say something but instead just turns from Emma, getting back in the carriage. “I’m—.” The Queen sighs. “Be careful, dear. It’s dangerous in the woods.”

And the carriage continues down the road. Emma watches it go.

What the hell just happened?


	22. Ridiculous Accusations

It’s dark in the hen house. Regina had given in hours ago and shuffled on her knees to the edge of the hut so she could lean sideways against the wall. Her arms were still tied, and all of her muscles were aching and twitching. Red and Granny had been taking turns guarding the door, but no matter what she said or did, they remained silent. It was rather unusual for the pair.

She pushes herself up on her knees and turns as the door swings open behind Granny, and Snow is stood in the doorway, holding a lantern. She looks at Regina pityingly. It’s sickening.

“Come inside, Regina, it’s time to talk and it’ll be a lot warmer.” Oh, so now she’s worried about her comfort. So caring.

Regina concentrates on struggling to her feet, her legs numb from being sat at a strange angle for so long. Snow moves forward to help, but Regina ignores her. She was perfectly fine; she’d been through a lot worse.

The small group heads into what she assumes is Granny’s house, and Snow gestures for her to take a seat at a table by the fire. Regina continues to stand.

“My arms. Release them, if you would be so kind.”

Granny scoffs and Red grins.

“I don’t think so, your Majesty, we’ve seen what those hands can do,” the werewolf mutters, sat at the table with her back to the fire, hands around a mug of ale.

Regina could scream. This day was a living nightmare.

She turns to Snow. She’s most likely to find sympathy there, and she was running out of patience.

“My arms are hurting. This will be easier for all of us if I’m not in pain,” She grits out. Snow looks torn, considering. Regina hesitates, taking a breath. “Please.”

_Henry, you must always say please and thank you, it’s the polite thing to do._

_Do you always say please and thank you too, mommy?_

_Yes dear. Of course._

Regina feels a tug at the rope and shakes herself from the memory. God, she was tired.

Her hands drop free and she automatically smiles at Snow gratefully before she can stop the strange new impulse. She’s been spending too much time with Miss Swan recently.

She sits with her back to the flames next to Red. Snow is opposite her, staring.

“You know, I still wasn’t sure if you were telling the truth, Regina, but I’m starting to believe it,” Snow says, eyes wide.

“Good,” Regina nods, “that should speed things along.”

“Well I’m not convinced yet,” pipes up the puppy, slurping at her drink next to her. “I have lots of questions.”

“Well yes, me too, Red, I didn’t say I wasn’t curious!”

Regina scoffs. When was Snow ever not curious?

“By all means, ask away. I may not be able or willing to answer everything, but I will do what I can to sate your unending curiosity about my life.” At this point she had nothing to lose but Henry. If she had to get these idiots on her side to give her some peace, then so be it.

“In this future, where am I? Do you know me?”

Regina let’s out a harsh bark of laughter and Red’s head jolts up, spilling her drink slightly. Regina ignores it.

Of course Snow’s first thought is herself. Why would Regina have a future and a life without Snow?

“I am aware of you in the future, yes, but I do not involve myself with the ins and outs of your existence. We cross paths, but I have bigger priorities.” All true, and she’s pleased to see that Snow looks a little disappointed that she’s no longer the main focus of Regina’s life. “But we are not here to talk about you. I thought you wished to verify who I am and what I’m doing here?”

Snow nods, checking herself. She studies Regina in the firelight.

“You seem calmer. Happier and sadder all at once.”

Well, that isn’t exactly a question. She remains silent.

“What happened with you and Emma and Henry? How is he safe? Why are you still here?” Red asks once it is clear Regina isn’t going to divulge her thoughts.

Oh good, back on track.

“I’m not sure how much Miss Swan shared with you. She told you of the witch and the curse?”

Red nods.

“Well then. Shortly before you found us, we accomplished our little scavenger hunt for the witch. She restored Henry to, to life and full health, but she, we—” For the love of God couldn’t she remain strong for a few more fleeting hours. She was a Queen. Is a Queen.

Regina takes a sharp breath and looks Red firmly in the eyes, not backing away from this. “The witch did not return us home as expected, she tricked us. Henry is alive and well but with both of his mothers lost to him. We need to return home before he worries.”

Snow shares a look with Red. She’s meddling. That’s never a good sign.

“What is this Emma Swan like? I haven’t had a chance to speak with her properly. Red has told me about her but I’m sure you know her a lot better.” She says it overly casually.

Regina narrows her eyes suspiciously, wondering if it was possible for Snow to somehow sense that Emma was her daughter. Snow just smiles and Red leans forward to rest a chin on her hand, ears perked.

Alright then.

“Miss Swan is a bothersome idiot. She torments me at every turn, almost giving you a run for your money. Always charging in like a hero or falling over like a clumsy fool. Why, the amount of times over the past few days I’ve had to pull her from some kind of danger is ridiculous. The stubborn woman is there when I don’t want her and then disappears off and leaves me at the most inconvenient moments, always turning up sheepishly with that infuriating smile on her face. _Sorry Regina, I didn’t mean to leave you, Regina. Are you alright, are you hurt?_ It’s a relief to be finally shot of the woman and—”

Were they laughing at her?

Regina glares. “And just what is so funny?”

Snow smiles knowingly at her and shares another look with Red, who nods.

“Oh Regina,” Snow says softly, “it’s ok if you’re in love with her.”


	23. God, I'm Tired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In love? What was Snow talking about? None of us think they'll fall in love, right?
> 
> Title stolen from Killing Eve, draw whatever parallels you wish from that...

Regina is still gaping at Snow. It’s not very dignified, but it’s certainly warranted.

What kind of. How did. Where on earth did she get the idea that.

Her feelings for Miss Swan were nothing of the sort. She knew what love felt like and it was nothing at all like their… forced alliance.

Snow is once again looking at her in concern, so she pulls herself together and snaps her mouth shut.

She crosses her arms and glares at the idiotic women.

“It is beyond me what could have drawn you to such an erroneous conclusion. Perhaps your preoccupation with living happily ever after with your charming true love has infringed upon your mental faculties.”

Honestly. She speaks one word of another human being and Snow believes her in love. Next thing you know, she’d be saying she was in love with Granny.

She shudders at the thought.

“Alright, Regina, I’m sorry. Not love yet then. But you do care for her,” Snow says hesitantly, looking at her hands, her head coming up cautiously as she finishes speaking.

“I –”

What was the point of this inane discussion? This was getting her no closer to Henry. Well, other than stopping the werewolf duo from killing her. If there was one way to get Snow to trust you it was to gush about your true love. She’d learnt that the hard way.

Perhaps she should pull at this thread after all. Miss Swan may be the key to her release…

From Snow, it would get her away from Snow. Not any other kind of release. Honestly, Regina, where was your head going? This day needed to end and fast, these two were confusing her in her weakened state. Maybe it was some form of Stockholm Syndrome.

“I have spent a considerable amount of time with Miss Swan as of late. I have grown…accustomed to her company. I should prefer if no harm were to come to her and it is...uncomfortable not to know her whereabouts.”

See, all perfectly true. Let them find love in that.

Or did she want them to believe her in love?

What was her plan again?

She was too tired for this.

“Emma seemed nice when I met her, if you’d like I could track her down. I feel a bit bad for how we left her on the road. Especially now I know she was saving your life, and not the Queen’s.”

Ha! She has one convinced!

“Yes, you weren’t a very good friend to her, were you? Didn’t let her talk even after she saved your life not that long ago, and returned your cloak might I add. You have no idea what that cloak has been through.”

Oh, that felt better. It was so much nicer poking at someone else than being poked at.

Disappointingly, Red just grins wolfishly at her.

“It certainly smells a lot like the both of you. That’s part of what gave away your ‘close acquaintanceship’.” She quirks an eyebrow.

Damned wolf. They hadn’t exactly had blankets and beds at their disposal. “Of course it does! You had me shrouded in it for half of the day today, and you handed it to Emma personally. She wore it quite often.”

Red sniggers. “Oh, is she Emma now, I thought she was just Miss Swan? And believe me, the cloak smelled like you before I even picked it up off Emma’s body.”

Regina was not blushing. It was the fire. And there was nothing to be embarrassed about anyway! Let them think what they like. It would help her get closer to Henry. She had some magic beans to find.

“Well? Are you done? I’m sure we could all use some sleep. Especially if you were serious about your generous offer to help me track down Miss Swan tomorrow. You owe her as much.”

Snow stands and smiles like all her birthdays have come at once. She must have bought into the idea of somehow redeeming Regina, praising her for caring.

“Don’t worry Regina, we’ll help you find her. She obviously means a lot to you. You will always find her.”

Regina thinks she might be sick. Then her stomach growls.

“Oh, Regina, I’m so sorry, yes, food. You must be starving. I knew I’d forgotten something. When did you last eat?” Snow chatters away as she reaches a ladle into the pot on the fire and places a bowl of steaming stew in front of her.

Regina blinks. It does smell good. “I can’t recall.”

“Oh. Well then, if you’d like some bread as well, just ask Red or Granny. I must be going, it’s getting late, but I shall return in the morning to help you, I promise.”

Oh, she promises?

Regina raises an eyebrow and Snow freezes, starting to blush in the awkward silence. Regina leaves it to torture her for a few moments, her face carefully blank.

That should be long enough. She was tired after all, there would be more time to antagonize Snow tomorrow.

“I assume I’m returning to the chickens then?”

The thought doesn’t exactly please her. It would be rather a cold, dark and uncomfortable night. She had grown accustomed to the fire at least and—

And yes, the presence of Miss Swan. Purely for her warmth and as another lookout in the wilderness, of course.

Regina draws herself from her musings to find Snow flushing a deep red now. How peculiar, she’s almost puce.

Regina raises a questioning eyebrow.

“Yes?”

The woman fidgets.

“Well, I shouldn’t like for you to be cold. I have experienced the hen house and it’s not…ideal. So, we were thinking that as we still need to keep an eye on you, perhaps you should share. A bed. With Red.”

Regina spins to glare at said werewolf, but finds that the woman has already slunk away without her noticing. Presumably to bed.

“It’s not. There’s nothing inappropriate or anything,” Snow stutters on. “I’ve shared a bed with her many a time, and, well, it’s either that or you share with Granny.”

Regina cringes. For the love of all that was holy, this day was going to be the death of her.

“Fine.” She rises sharply, scraping her chair and making Snow jump. It was the little things. “Then I shall retire to Red.”

Perhaps she could make an escape once the guard dog was asleep. Snow gestures to a door, and Regina heads towards it without a word.

She raps on it sharply. “Miss Lucas, are you decent?”

The door swings open and Red appears, wearing her cloak and smiling awkwardly. Ah, the puppy was back.

“Of course,” Red replies, moving out the way and letting Regina in, closing the door behind her.

She fidgets, earlier bravado having disappeared.

Or was that real fear? Snow’s father _had_ died in his bedchamber. Not that anyone suspected Regina of playing a part in that but, well, Snow was not as easily convinced. Perhaps she had shared her theories.

Regina smirks and lies down on the far edge of the bed. It’s further from the door, but in reality, escape right now would be pointless. She needed to gain their trust after all. Best to appease the jumpy pup.

“Come on then. I don’t bite, that’s more you dear.”

This seems to calm the other woman slightly, who gives in and joins her on the bed, pulling a blanket over them both.

Regina’s nose wrinkles. “You’re wearing the cloak to bed?”

The woman turns on her side to grin at her, eyes glowing slightly in the dark.

“Just in case, your Majesty. I don’t want to gobble you up.”

With that the wolf turns away, leaving an unnerved Regina to her thoughts.


	24. Planning Pursuits

Emma had still been in a daze last night as she arrived at the tavern, tongue running against her lip and head still full of Queens and trees. She’d walked straight to the bar and slammed down the slipper in front of the barkeep.

“This slipper is solid gold. I need a room for the next few nights. And some food and a bath. And some shoes.”

She can’t really remember what had happened after that, awakening to the sound of clinking and clattering and muffled voices from the floor below. Just a blur of hot soup and warm bread, A fire and a bath and soft sheets.

Ugh she was relaxed. It had been so long since she’d even slept in a bed. Her head was still sore, and her lip felt swollen, but other than that she was finally feeling a bit more herself. She rolls onto her back and groans. But she needs a plan. And she has to get up.

She swings out of bed and heads towards a dresser with a mirror. It’s the first time she’s seen herself in days, and it’s not a pretty sight.

Her hair is like a bird’s nest, and there are dark shadows under her eyes. Her lip is definitely swollen, and is that a mark on her neck? A hickey from a Queen. Nice.

She tries not to think about that.

She rubs at a few stray lipstick marks.

Her red jacket is laying over a chair…next to some folded clothes and a pair of boots. Strange.

She holds one piece up. It appears to be a dress, nothing too fancy, just similar to what Red had been wearing. Hmm. It wasn’t really Emma’s thing, but it would help to blend in a bit.

She has a look around the room and gets herself ready for the day, finding a basin and a jug of water to wash with, and a hairbrush in a drawer. She didn’t really want to use someone else’s medieval hairbrush, but the sorry state of her hair didn’t give her much of a choice.

How had Regina kept her hair perfect this whole time? She could have told Emma she looked like a scarecrow. Hair as yellow as corn. More like straw, sticking up everywhere.

She struggles into the dress, leaving out some of the underclothes that she can’t quite figure out – again, a medieval manual would be nice – and adds her jacket on top. Not too traditional, but no way was she leaving her jacket behind.

She heads down and smiles cautiously at the barmaid, whose eyes widen curiously at the sight of her jacket but is quick to find her something for breakfast. Or lunch. Emma wasn’t sure what time it was.

As she munches away Emma comes to a painful decision. She kind of needs Regina.

She’d thought about going it alone, she really had. She was still angry with her for all that stuff she said about it being Emma’s fault. And she’d managed just fine without her so far today.

But she really didn’t know where to start on getting home, and people were already eying her greedily after the whole gold slipper thing. She was having enough trouble avoiding people’s eyes, she couldn’t exactly go asking about how to visit the future. They might try to kidnap her for her gold and knowledge of future events. Or lock her up in an asylum.

She shivers.

No, Regina always had a plan, and if she was going home then Emma was hopping along with her. She wouldn’t let the woman shake her off that easily.

Plus, you know, the other woman might be in danger. Emma couldn’t just leave her. She swallows a mouth of bread harshly and tears form in her eyes.

What if she’s already dead?

No, Emma, don’t be stupid. She was with the good guys. They don’t go around killing people for no reason.

They kind of had a good reason.

Regina can take care of herself! For crying out loud, Emma doesn’t care about her, she just needs a way home. To Henry.

So, she needs to find her. Which means she needs to find Red. And the only person Emma knows who knows Red is Snow.

How the hell can she find Snow?

A carriage rolls past the window. Pretty fancy that must belong to the King. Or a prince.

That’s it! David! He was here for the ball and the wedding! But Emma knows he doesn’t get married and goes after Snow instead, he must know where she is!

She turns to some random people next to her, frantic.

“Hey, who’s carriage was that? Was that Prince James? I need to talk to him.”

They look at her and burst out laughing. Great.

“Don’t we all, my lovely,” a woman snorts. “Nah, that was a different King. Prince James is probably off strolling around the palace gardens with his bride to be by now. Don’t think he’d fancy talking to you.”

Rude. He’d probably love to speak to her right now, she was his daughter dammit. Uh, not that she really wanted to think about that, it was still really strange.

Gah! How did you corner a prince?

Snow managed it…by stealing from him. But Emma didn’t fancy that. She’d be in even more trouble if she had the palace guards after her, and he was _in_ the palace. Or maybe the gardens, but that was just a guess. Unless this woman was psychic.

Emma squints at her. She could be a fortune teller… She _was_ in a fairytale.

How did people meet prince’s in fairytales? Let’s see…

Cinderella went to a ball…but that seemed hard enough for Snow.

Ariel saves one from a boat, nope.

Rapunzel waited in a tower. Belle…well it depends on the story. In the Disney one she gets kidnapped and kisses a beast.

Actually, that kind of happened in both versions.

Well…in the Disney version a sorceress does talk to the prince first. She just walks up to the door selling roses…

* * *

About an hour later, and Emma is feeling pretty silly standing at the top of the palace steps with her bouquet of flowers picked from the forest.

Here daddy, I got you some flowers! Now help me find mommy.

What the hell was her life?

She’s at the back entrance. She’s not that much of an idiot, she knows the prince doesn’t personally answer the door. Servants, however, might speak to him.

She takes a breath. Ok, here we go.

She thumps on the door. A scullery maid answers. She doesn’t look pleased.

“Flowers. For Prince James, if you would just tell him—”

The door slams in her face. Emma sighs.

_Come now, Miss Swan, think! Or do you not have a brain in your head?_

Ok, the flowers didn’t matter. It was about the message.

The door opens again as someone comes out to throw away some leftovers in the street. Gross.

Emma sticks her foot in the door.

“Please,” she yells inside, “can you just tell him that the _snow_ bells are _charming_.”

Come on. He had to get that.

Everyone ignores her. Well, except for the cook, who shoves her out the door.

It’s been hours.

“The snowbells are charming,” she croaks out as someone else slips past. It had become her mantra. She stares at the floor, sat on the steps now and flowers to the side, forgotten.

“So, the snowbells are charming, huh? They don’t look that special to me.”

Her head shoots up and she staggers to her feet.

“Dav— Prince James!”

He takes her by the elbow and pulls her around the corner out of sight.

He crouches slightly to search her eyes.

“Snow, is it you?”

Emma takes a step back. Didn’t want him getting ideas.

“Oh no no, she’s a friend of mine. She told me all about you. She loves you! Yeah, in case you were worried about that, she does. And I really need to find her. Well, to find my friend actually, it’s a long story. But Snow might know where my friend is and I know you know Snow so you might be able to help, you know?”

He frowns at her in befuddlement.

Yeah, that had got a little confusing.

“So…can you help me? Find her?” Snow, Regina, Red. Any of them at this point.

He’s still frowning, but it slowly eases, and his eyes look hopeful.

“She really does love me? But she told me that she didn’t. She said to forget about her,” he mutters sadly. “I haven’t of course!” He earnestly corrects himself, “in a thousand nights, after a thousand balls with countless partners I could never forget her face. Never stop hoping to find her.”

Wow, he really was charming.

“She had to lie to you…I can’t really remember the details, something to do with a King and a twin…”

His eyes light up.

“Anyway it was to protect you or something. Of course she loves you, you remember how you met and all that. It wasn’t fake or anything.”

“If you are a friend of Snow’s, then how do you not know where to find her?”

Emma snorts. “She’s not exactly the easiest person to find. Haven’t you had a little trouble finding her yourself sometimes?”

He lets out a huff and smiles.

“Well, you’ve got me there. Come, the stables are this way. We can speak further whilst I ready my horses for the journey.”

Emma groans. Not horses. Why couldn’t they have invented cars yet. She misses her bug.

“Okay but I have to warn you, I don’t know how to ride.”

He swings an arm over her shoulder.

“Then I shall teach you. We will go slowly, where we are headed is not far and there are many hours of sunlight left. Don’t worry. A friend of Snow’s is a friend of mine.”

Huh. Well this was kind of nice. Maybe she should talk to David more often once she got back.

Actually, that was probably really likely seeing as the curse was broken now. She kept forgetting about the family reunion heading her way.

The stables come into view. Emma readies herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're still apart, sorry! But you know what they say about parting...
> 
> Also I'm finding myself turning David into a bit of a himbo...is that canon or just me? I just never know what he does other than act confused in the most well meaning way...


	25. Send Me on My Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from the Rusted Root song. As always thanks for the kudos and comments!
> 
> The next chapter is going to be a bit of a doozy so enjoy this peaceful lightheartedness whilst you can...

“So, I really have met Emma? In the future? I live with her?”

Regina fights the urge to roll her eyes. Or wrap her cloak around Snow’s insufferable mouth. All morning, question after question. It was driving her mad, she’d thought she would have grown out of her childhood habits by now.

She kicks at a passing rock and watches it skid through the trees. These shoes Red had lent her are much better for kicking with than her heels. She’d thrown those out of the bedroom window the first chance she got. They were not at all suited for trekking around in the woods and she’d grown tired of them days ago. And she now had a cloak too – not a red magical one, but it’s warm nevertheless against the cold air.

She may have to thank Miss Swan for her advice to play nice, it has its perks.

“As I said, she was in need and you were cloyingly sweet as usual and offered her a place to stay. I believe you are quite close, although I am not privy to the details.”

She had warned them that she could not divulge much about the future in case it changed events in any way. She shudders to think what affect her and Emma’s presence was having already on the timeline. This hasn’t seemed to stop Snow though.

“Well, she sounds lovely,” Snow gushes.

The woman is still convinced that Regina had some kind of _feelings_ for Miss Swan. She was going along with it for now, then she could be on her way. She had a plan.

You see the poisonous witch had it coming. Regina knew all about her precious beans in her perfect garden from their first encounter, years ago. She’d even managed to sneak one into her sleeve at the time, but that wouldn’t help her now. It was locked safely away in her castle. No, she’d go back to the garden. This time she’d avoid the small talk. She wasn’t a girl anymore; she wasn’t naïve enough to go begging for help. She was going to take it.

“Snow! Regina! It was here, in the road, this is where we left her!”

They both jog to catch up with Red who’d been scouting ahead. Or sniffing ahead, rather.

“Is she there?” Snow calls out.

“No, just a cow.”

They come to a stop next to Red at the edge of the road.

Ah.

“Jackass,” Regina scoffs.

“Hey, it’s not my fault she’s gone!” Snow protests.

Regina rolls her eyes. “Not you, the cow.”

She rubs its head. “Stupid beast.”

And now she’s talking to farmyard animals. Damn you, Miss Swan.

She turns back to the other two women. Red is nodding in understanding, but Snow is bewildered once more.

“What on earth happens to you in the future? Everything is just…bizarre!”

Regina just smiles at her. This was the only enjoyment she could get right now. Let Snow not know any of her secrets.

“So, Miss Lucas, shall we follow your nose?”

“Oh, right. Of course. Well, it’s quite difficult because there are trails off in different directions. She walked around here a lot and the tracks keep changing. I’ll try to find the freshest scent though.”

Yes, they had had quite a few kerfuffles in the same spot, what with witches and werewolves and pestering swordswomen.

Best to give a helping hand. Because she was being nice.

“Well, she arrived close to midnight from the direction of the city. After that we did not stray far other than to defend ourselves from you and other threats. We had been spending most of our time in the woods just outside of the palace walls. I assume she would return thereabouts.”

Red sniffs the air and heads off down the road towards the city.

“Yeah, I figured. Her scent is more obvious this way than back towards the crossroads.”

Excellent.

Not that she really cares where Miss Swan is, especially after she had admitted her plans to steal Henry away from her yesterday. In fact, she could sneak away from them in the city, call it an accident and be on her way. Then, when she returns to Storybrooke without Miss Swan in tow, she could truthfully say she had lost her. Henry would be sad of course, but he would get over it. He would have his actual mother back, no need for a blundering sheriff.

An intense fear grips her, presumably at the thought of losing Henry, and she rubs her chest.

Then she almost walks into Red’s back.

She scowls. “What is it? What is the problem?”

“It smells like the Queen.”

Regina sighs. Idiots.

“Well of course it does! I’m stood right behind you.”

Red turns to them, eyes wide.

“No, not you, the other you. I could smell just Emma, and then the Queen, and then Emma’s scent just vanishes and it’s just the Queen and horses and leather. I think she kidnapped her in her carriage.”

What? Ugh.

“Why would that idiot get into a carriage with the Queen? Is she suicidal?” she growls. What had she been thinking? Miss Swan had always had a healthy amount of terror in her presence before.

“Well, maybe she thought she’d be safe with you,” Snow hedges, eyes soothing.

Regina glares at her.

“Or…maybe she didn’t have a choice. Maybe the Queen forced her into the carriage.”

Possible. She knew she’d sensed curiosity! What did she want with her? This was Miss Swan’s fault for acting so strangely in front of her past self. And for being close to Snow, that was probably the reason.

“Oh, I feel so bad for leaving her. I should have trusted my gut, I knew she was a nice person. Now who knows what the Queen is doing to her,” the puppy dog whimpers.

“It’s not your fault, Red. You couldn’t have known. This is all the Queen’s fault. We have to stop her, whatever her plans are for Emma it can’t be good. We have to rescue her. She must have taken her to her castle, that’s where she keeps people, in the dungeons.”

Snow is already planning in earnest. Regina hates being one of the heroes.

Although…

Perhaps she could work this in her favor. She hadn’t dared return to her castle before now, she was sadly no match for her past self without her magic. But if Snow and her little friends were providing a distraction, she might be able to sneak in and find the magic bean. And her mother’s spell book whilst she was at it.

She needed her magic back; it had been far too long.

* * *

Emma was actually starting to get the hang of it. She didn’t want the damn horse to break into a gallop or anything, but they’d managed to get a comfortable trot going by the time they’d reached the crossroads.

They’d then turned right, which was news to her.

“So, this is the way to Snow’s place,” Emma comments.

“Oh no, I don’t know where Snow lives, she keeps that secret from most in case word reaches the Queen. No, we’re visiting another young woman known as Red.”

Yes! That’s perfect! That’s where she needs to go anyway.

She shouldn’t tell him that though, he was probably only helping her for Snow anyway.

It would be kind of nice to talk to someone though…

“Thank you for this, you know the guiding and the horse…stuff. But not just that. My friend could really be in trouble, there was kind of a misunderstanding, with Red actually. That woman can be weirdly intimidating at times, even without a bow and arrow. That’s why I needed to find Snow, so I could get to Red and explain.”

That was risky. He could suspect her of being one of their enemies at this rate.

She just really missed being able to talk about stuff all the time without thinking too much about what she was saying. Keeping this many things hidden was exhausting. Could she go for honesty?

Thankfully, Charming just smiles.

“Ah, I’m guessing you’ve heard of Red’s alter ego then?”

“Oh yeah, haven’t exactly met the wolf but it’s popped behind her eyes to say hello a couple of times.”

“Really?” Charming chuckles. “And how did that come about? Snow didn’t mention that the one bled into the other, sense of smell aside.”

Ah finally, a normal conversation that didn’t hover around her relationship with Snow or Regina. Well, a bit of an interesting conversation topic but ah well, couldn’t be too picky.

“Well the first time was because I tried to kiss her. That was terrifying.”

A bark of laughter comes from Charming.

“That is not what I expected, I didn’t realize you knew Red so well.”

“Oh, I don’t, that was about two minutes after we met.”

“Love at first sight then,” Charming smiles. “Is she the friend in need of rescue? Have you been spinning me a tale?”

Emma rolls her eyes.

Love at first sight, of course that’s his first thought. What a romantic idiot.

Huh, that was a bit harsh. Maybe Regina had been rubbing off on her.

“No no, I was telling the truth. Red kind of rejected me. But it’s cool, we’re friends now. Anyway, she mistook my friend for someone she doesn’t like very much. Last thing I know she was pointing an arrow at them and then I got knocked out.”

Emma was trying not to think about it too much really, but the image of an arrow flying out to pierce Regina’s chest had been replaying in her mind all afternoon.

It’s so stupid. The woman is probably fine. There wasn’t a body lying next to Emma when she woke up, why would Red shoot her and then take her body?

She shakes herself and smiles lopsidedly at Charming to make light of it.

It’s not very convincing.

Charming turns to her, frowning.

“That does sound worrying. Do you think you can manage a canter? We’re nearly there.”

No no no no.

“No, I don’t think I’m quite up for that. Think that might result in falling. And dying. I’d rather that didn’t happen right now.”

Charming laughs good-naturedly.

“Fair enough, the choice is yours. You’re funny, you know that? And mighty strange, although I mean that in the best sense, I assure you.”

Gee thanks, why did everyone keep telling her how weird she was?

“Yeah, you’re not the first person to tell me that. Red and Snow have both kind of implied the same thing.”

A cottage comes into view through the trees at the end of a field.

“Ah, here we are.”

Charming swings off his horse and steadies her own. She kind of just slides down backwards. Horses are way bigger than you think.

Phew, it feels good to have her feet on solid ground.

“If you don’t mind me asking,” Charming continues as they lead their horses towards the house, “who did Red mistake your friend for that caused such a violent response?”

Oh no. Well. He was probably gonna find out soon enough anyway. Probably best to give him a warning.

“Oh uh, ok, please promise not to freak out and that you’ll let me explain even if you’re shocked. Because it’s really not what it sounds like.”

“I give you my word that I will hear you out.”

Well, he seems sincere. And if you can’t trust Prince Charming, then who can you trust?

Go for it, Emma, rip it off. Like a band aid.

“She thought my friend was the Queen, Regina. Because she looks like her. And sounds like her. And is also called Regina.”

He seems to freeze in shock and his mouth hangs open.

Emma hands him the reins to both horses whilst he’s not paying attention and runs to the door of the cottage, thumping on it.

“Red! Red, please it was a mistake! Where’s Regina?!”

Oh great, Charming has his sword out and doesn’t look too trusting. Now is the time to panic.

“Red! Regina!”

She hears locks or something start to move behind the door and then it swings open. Granny!

“So, you must be Emma Swan. What the hell are you doing here?”

“I need to speak to Red. Wait. How do you know my name?”

Charming comes to stand next to her.

“Widow Lucas, is this woman bothering you? I fear she may be colluding with the Evil Queen and I have led her to your home.”

The woman scoffs.

“I reckon she’s more than colluding with her.”

Wait, what?

“But don’t worry, my prince, I can take care of myself. And this woman is the least of our worries. My foolish granddaughter and your Snow have headed off with her majesty thinking this Emma Swan is in need of rescue. They’re infiltrating the Queen’s castle at nightfall. You need to go stop them. It’ll all be for nothing, seeing as she’s stood here alive and well.”

What? Regina was working with Snow and Red to..save her from the Queen? How on earth had that happened?

Her confusion then turns to panic. This is really bad. So so bad, they could be killed. Who knows what the Queen will do to Snow. And what if Emma is never born?

And what about Regina? There’s no way the Queen will be happy to see her. Regina was stubborn and clever, and she was good at having a plan and forging on alone but despite all the confidence she sure as hell didn’t trust herself in this world. The Queen could hurt her.

She looks at Charming. And his sword. And his horses. Well, he was gonna have to catch up to speed very quickly, they had a rescue mission to stop.


	26. The Last Verse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, don't know about wherever you are, but it's pretty stormy here in the UK today, so here's an early update whilst we're all huddled inside.
> 
> It's another part-musical chapter based on the song Last Midnight, except it won't be the Witch singing it...
> 
> Here's a link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aasECsxrSzQ

It’s dark as Emma and Charming approach the castle, the cold seeping into Emma’s aching muscles as she grips the horse with her thighs and the reins with her gradually numbing fingers.

“So, let me get this straight. There are two Queens, an Evil Queen from the present, that I know, and a Good Queen from the future that you know. But they are both called Regina.”

Emma pulls her horse back slightly into a trot. She’d managed a canter for a bit with Charming’s instructions on the flat, but she couldn’t manage it downhill. Plus, she obviously needed to concentrate on explaining things a bit better.

“No, the Evil Queen that you and Snow and everyone knows is Regina. But over time she changes and in the future she’s…well she’s not exactly good but she’s not evil. And I met her in the future, but we came back to the past, I mean, to now, to save a child from a curse.”

God, when had her life got so complicated?

The horse skids slightly and Emma’s heart jumps to her throat as she holds on for dear life. Thankfully they’re nearly there and soon she can get off of this death trap.

“Look, the whole child, curse, thing isn’t important right now. Just know that they’re all in danger and if you see the Queen dressed in different clothes and acting strange then that’s Regina. My Regina.”

Please say he got it now. They’re nearing the edge of the trees before the final bridge and they still haven’t run into the others or thought of a plan. They were going to have to just charge in.

 _Idiots,_ a voice in her head groans. It sounds like Regina.

But there’s no time for second thoughts. Soon they’re on the bridge, and all Emma can focus on is standing up in the saddle and keeping her balance as her muscles quiver and her breathing stutters. 

And then they’re there, the castle towering over them, and Charming is already off his horse and readying his sword before Emma can do more than pull hers to a stop.

He sneaks towards the doors which are…open?

Emma looks around. No guards? That doesn’t seem right. But maybe they’re all busy fighting Snow inside and no one was left to watch the door.

Charming is already heading inside, so there’s nothing to do but jump down and race after him into the inner courtyard.

 _“_ Well, my night just seems to get better and better,” a voice greets them.

Regina? Wait, no. Shit.

Emma skids to a halt, almost bumping into Charming who has stopped a few feet into the entrance. And with good reason.

The Queen stalks towards them, grin wide and eyes gleaming as she raises her hands.

Ok, looks like she’s not feeling so kissy anymore.

Emma’s heart begins to thunder in her chest.Well, being alive had been nice. Hopefully magic fire isn’t as painful as actual flames.

She takes a shuddering breath, giving Charming an apologetic look out of the side of her eye and then braces herself, closing her eyes.

“No!” A voice calls out from across the room. Snow?

And then, instead of pain and heat, a cold wind brushes the back of Emma’s body as the castle doors slam shut behind them.

Emma opens her eyes. Wait they’re alive?

The Queen laughs. “Don’t want any of you little mice skittering away. No, no, our night is just getting started. Come along now, your friends are waiting.”

She turns and marches away from them towards the back of the courtyard. Now that she’s moved Emma can see a large wood pyre at the far side and to the right—

Snow and Red! Being held firmly by two guards and struggling but unharmed. But then, where’s Regina? What should Emma do? Should she follow or look for an escape?

“Snow!” Charming shouts, rushing after the Queen and raising his sword.

Whelp, that made things a bit trickier, no leaving now.

Maybe Regina was right, maybe they were idiots.

The Queen doesn’t even turn, she just flicks her wrist behind her and Charming is frozen, mid lunge.

“Charming?!” Snow questions, torn between confusion and anger. The anger wins out. “You! Let him go! He has nothing to do with this, none of them do. This is between you and me.”

“Charming, hmm?” The Queen stops at the front of the pyre and turns to face them all. “He doesn’t seem very charming to me. That was rather rude actually, attacking a woman when her back is turned.”

Emma snorts, she can’t help it. She was beginning to feel a bit hysterical. The near-death experience and mess of the day, the past few days in fact, were starting to get to her.

The Queen turns to her and smirks.

“At least someone in your little _family_ appreciates me.”

She winks.

Family? Emma’s eyes widen, darting between Snow and Charming and then falling back on the Queen, whose grin is wide and deadly now. Oh shit. Did she know?

“Family? Regina what are you talking about?” Snow grunts, struggling against the guard’s grip, “I hardly even know her! I have no idea what she’s doing here.”

The Queen walks up to Snow and tilts her chin to look in her eyes.

“You really don’t know, do you?”

She looks from the enraged Snow to a confused Red and then turns to Emma in glee.

“You haven’t told them, have you?”

A chill goes up Emma’s spine and she just stares, helpless.

The Queen sighs dramatically.

“Well then, I suppose it’s up to me. You see, I too have run into this mystery woman a few times over the past few days, crossing my path for no apparent reason. And always not far behind you, my dearest Snow. Naturally, I decided to find out who she was, something you seem to have failed to manage.”

“Last night, I obtained a few strands of her hair,” she smirks. “A rather enjoyable experience. I won’t embarrass the poor girl with the details.”

Ah. So that’s what that had been about. Emma reaches up to rub the back of her still tender head.

The Queen pouts.

“Sorry dear,” she mocks, “I was a bit rough, but needs must. I needed it for a certain potion. One that reveals someone’s parentage. I thought that might narrow down which realm or kingdom you’d come from with your strange clothing and speaking habits.”

She claps her hands together sharply, making them all jump and drawing their attention. Not that she didn’t have it already.

If Emma wasn’t so anxious, she would have rolled her eyes. The drama.

The Queen, satisfied, continues.

“So. Imagine my surprise when I poured the potion onto one of my mirrors, and who comes into view but Snow White herself and her beloved prince.”

Shocked silence falls in the courtyard as the Queen finishes her tale.

Emma just stares at the Queen, too scared to look in any other direction and risk meeting someone’s eye.

Eventually though the silence is too much, and she forces her eyes away to meet Snow’s.

Snow stares at her, mouth opening and closing before she finally stutters out, “Bu-but that’s not possible.”

Her eyes move to the frozen Charming and back to Emma.

“Unless…the future...live together,” she whispers to herself.

The Queen doesn’t seem to hear her musings and interrupts.

“Yes, that’s what I thought. Impossible. But I have since remade the potion several times, poured them on different mirrors, and always the same result. The magic doesn’t lie, this, is your daughter. The product of your true love with your perfect prince. The little family you’ve always wanted. You know, when I caught you and your wolf pet snooping around my castle earlier this evening, I thought this was finally my chance to kill you and be done with it. But this is much better. My chance to destroy your love, your future happiness, before your very eyes.”

Snow’s eyes haven’t left Emma.

“Regina, no, please!” She begs.

“Enough!” The Queen yells out, her voice harsh and gritty and vulnerable as it echoes through the courtyard.

For a moment the only sound is their breathing as everything stills, the very air waiting in anticipation.

“This is the last time, Snow,” the Queen hisses. “It’s the last wish. It’s the last _time,_ Snow. Soon it will be boom..squish.” She clenches her fist, and Emma finds her own clenching, her palms sweaty as her eyes dart around in search of a weapon, something, anything.

The Queen pouts, sauntering towards Snow.

“Couldn’t tell a lie, just ran off and told.”

“Broke a little vow, did you?” she snarls.

She turns to inspect the frozen Charming. “Had to get your prince.”

She turns sharply back to Snow. “Had to have a mother, had to have your way, had to have your wish, doesn’t matter how.”

Angry tears fill her eyes, and she blinks them back, taking control of herself.

“Anyway, that doesn’t matter now,” she whispers.

Emma edges towards Charming. Maybe she can pry his sword from his hands.

“It’s the last time, Snow. It’s the boom, splat! No one to save you this time Snow. This time it’s my turn!” she yells.

“Nothing you can do. Not exactly true.”

She walks over to Emma, who jerks back from Charming, and grabs her roughly by the arm. “Suppose you can let me just kill the girl!”

“No!” Snow calls out.

Emma tries to fight her grip, but she’s strong and there’s nowhere to run, her feet skidding uselessly against stone.

Snow growls. “No, I suppose what really matters is the blame,” she glares. “Someone you can blame. Fine, if that’s the thing you enjoy, placing the blame, if that’s the aim, give me the blame. Just don’t kill my child.”

“Hmm, no, I didn’t think so,” the Queen mocks. “You’re so _nice_. You’re not good, you’re not bad you’re just nice.”

She scoffs in disgust. “I’m not good, I’m not nice, I’m just right!”

She shoves Emma away and she stumbles into Charming, watching in despair as the Queen grins sharply, madness creeping into her features as she poses theatrically.

“I’m the Queen,” she flourishes a hand and then gestures widely to them all. “You’re the world!”

The air begins to crackle.

“I’m so mean. I’m what no one believes, I’m the Queen.”

She directs her attention at Emma who holds her breath, not wanting to make a wrong move.

“You’re all liars and thieves like your mother, as I assume your child will be too, so why bother? You’ll just do what you do!”

She whirls to face Snow again.

“It’s the last time, Snow. So goodbye all! Coming at you for the last time, Snow. Soon you’ll see your world burn!”

“Here, you want to be free? Here I’ll set you free.”

Emma watches in astonishment as she unfreezes Charming and dismisses the guards, keeping one hand aimed at Emma and Charming and the other at Red.

“Go on, Snow, you’re free to go!” She taunts.

“Hurry out the door, go back to your dwarves. You’ve let people die before, that’s what you are for. Oh well, you can blame the Queen!”

No one moves. This is a hostage situation, and this is no mercy. The doors may be open but there’s still a finger on the trigger. A very shaky finger.

The Queen is manic now, arms stretched outward and panting.

“It’s the last time, Snow. It’s the last verse! So before it’s goodbye, Snow, I’m leaving you a last curse!” she growls.

“I’m leaving you alone. You can have the castle, it’s yours, separate and alone.”

“Everybody, down on all fours!” she yells.

She’s unhinged and terrifying. Eyes flashing and tears falling, hands sparking, and they all hurriedly drop to their knees.

She laughs madly into the echoing emptiness.

“Alright, mother, when?” she screams out across the courtyard. “I’ve lost control again! Punish me the way you did then! Tie me up! Talk me down! Sell me off! Just away from these bunch of buffoons.” 

She reaches down and drags Emma by the hair towards the pyre. It rips at the roots and she holds back a yelp. She senses Charming at her side, reaching out, but the Queen freezes him with a jerk of her hand before he can make a move, eyes glazed, whispering to herself.

“Done with doom…and the gloom…”

Snow lunges for them as they pass up onto the pyre, but the Queen kicks her roughly in the chest sending her skidding back.

“Give me some room,” she mutters, freezing Snow almost unconsciously where she sits a little ways away.

She’s tying Emma to the pyre now, eyes hollow and vacant, not even seeing Emma’s own right in front of her.

Emma’s breathing is ragged as she stares into the face before her. It’s still Regina. She searches her eyes desperately for any kind of spark but it’s hopeless. Waxy and dead. Emma shudders and cringes away.

The Queen spins around to get down and Emma’s head jerks up as from the corner of her vision a wolf flies through the air, springing for the Queen’s jugular.

The other woman’s hands fly out in shock and some kind of magic bursts out of her in a blast.

The wolf whimpers and falls.

She strides across to the center of the courtyard and then turns, back to the door, hand raised towards the pyre.

She steadies her breathing and seems to come back to herself slightly, ready to enjoy the moment.

“So then, Snow. Get ready to watch while your love dies before your very eyes. And don’t worry, she’s just first on the list. Prince Charming is next.”

Emma’s heart is thundering in her chest and she’s slick with sweat. She pulls at the rope with all her might but it’s not budging.

Her eyes dart frantically around the room, searching desperately for any means of escape but finding only her parents frozen forms, an unconscious wolf, and a grinning Queen.

“Oh...fine!” the Queen says on meeting her gaze, “I’ll be nice, seeing as you’ve amused me so much recently. Any last words? They can still hear you after all.”

Emma opens her mouth, but no words come out. How could she fix this? What can she do? What should she say?

The Queen rolls her eyes at her silence, and raises her hand and—

And that’s when Emma sees Regina. Her Regina, stepping out from behind a pillar close to the door.

“Wait!” Emma yells, and she’s not sure who she’s saying it to. Regina has a book clutched to her chest and seems to be turning to head out the door, but at Emma’s shout she freezes.

The Queen brings her hand down slightly and sighs.

“Well, get on with it, what do you have to say?”

Regina has turned around now, standing behind the Queen with her hands clenched and her jaw set. Her face is blank.

“Regina…please.” Emma can’t tear her eyes from the other woman. Regina always had a plan. She always saved Emma, right at the last minute. From stray arrows and thorns and evil queens. She had to.

But she doesn’t do anything, and the Queen starts laughing.

“You think you can beg me for mercy? Do you think our little dalliance in the wood meant something? Do you think I care?”

Emma’s eyes move to the Queen’s, and she shakes her head sadly.

“No, no I don’t think you care about me at all. But I think maybe, someday, you might. Just a little.” The Queen scoffs and Emma feels tears form in her eyes as she wrenches them to meet Regina’s own.

And slowly, silently, behind the Queen’s back, Regina reaches out a clenched fist, and opens it to reveal something sat in the palm of her hand.

Emma can’t see what it is, she doesn’t know what Regina will do. But for this brief, shining moment, part of Emma trusts her, and she lets a relieved smile fall across her lips.

The Queen looks at her in confusion and Emma just smiles wider.

“I know you don’t care, your Majesty. But I wasn’t talking to you.”

She looks behind her at Regina, and the Queen follows her gaze, whirling around and gasping in shock at the sight of herself.

Regina shakes her head at herself and smiles sadly.

“You fool,” she whispers, and throws whatever is in her hand across the room to impact just under the Queen’s feet.

Emma gasps as a green whirlpool opens up in the stone floor and, with a startled shriek, the Queen falls.


	27. So Good to See Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I took a short break but I'm back, and things are going to start developing. Maybe. Slowly. It is a slowburn after all...
> 
> Please feel free to leave any kind of comments/feedback. It makes my day and lets me know what works well for later chapters that aren't quite finished. Plus it's interesting to see what chapter people are on as I tend to speed through with updates.

Everything seems to hang in the balance for a moment as the whirlpool closes up and the room stands still.

And then there’s a clatter as Charming trips forward slightly, dropping his sword as he unfreezes.

Snow staggers up from the floor, and everyone turns to look at Regina. No one says anything.

Regina rolls her eyes.

“Well? Is one of you going to climb up there and untie her, or should I do everything myself?”

Snow opens her mouth as if to argue, and Charming begins to frown, but Emma bursts out laughing.

Everyone turns to her and stares, and Emma just laughs harder. What a day. What a week. What a year.

After a while she manages to pull herself together and looks up at them all, still smiling.

“Oh Regina, it’s so good to see you.”

It really is. Regina’s lip twitches but she just folds her arms, looking away.

“Yes. Well.”

She doesn’t continue. Charming looks between them, bewildered, but Snow is staring at them both with a look of horrified realization.

A low growl interrupts the moment as the wolf staggers to its feet.

“Red!” Snow cries, hurrying to pick the cloak up off the floor. Charming moves over, ready to help, but Snow shakes her head. “I’ve got this, she knows me, go help Emma out of the rope.”

He nods and jogs over, jumping up onto the platform. He stands in front of Emma as he wedges his sword in between the rope and the wooden stake, moving it carefully.

For a moment they both look at each other shyly as he works.

“So…” he murmurs, raising his eyes to Emma’s, “you’re my daughter?”

Emma dips her gaze. Well this is awkward. And kind of nerve wracking.

She brings her eyes back to his.

“Uh, yeah. Hi. Sorry about…” she shrugs her shoulders in defeat, “everything.”

He huffs out a slight chuckle. “Not your fault.”

He turns slightly to look around at Regina and then back at Emma. “Hey, I kind of understand now what you mean about her, not being evil but not exactly being good either. She’s…something.” He whispers conspiratorially.

Emma smiles. “Oh good, maybe you get now why it was all so weird to explain. I’m telling you, every conversation today has been a nightmare!...Uh…not that I didn’t appreciate spending time with you.” Great first impression with your dad, Emma, quick, change the subject!

Thankfully at that moment the rope falls free and she shakes out her arms, stepping away gratefully. “Thanks. Oh, and hey,” she shoulder-bumps Charming and grins, “told you Snow loved you.”

He smiles and rubs the back of his neck, turning towards Snow who’s stood next to a now human Red. Snow meets his eyes and they smile shyly at each other. It’s nice.

Charming and Emma both jump down off the pyre, Charming much more elegantly. Emma blames her dress, stupid medieval fashion choices.

“Hey Red, you alright?” Emma frowns looking the other woman over. She seems ok.

“Oh yeah, I’m fine, the wolf’s tough. Whatever that was just knocked me out, it wore off pretty quickly apparently, and before I know it the Queen’s disappeared. Snow was just explaining…”

Red looks over at Regina, who is still standing alone a little ways away. She’s ignoring them all, seemingly absorbed in a book.

Emma scoffs. Yeah right, she knows Regina’s listening in. She’s not even really reading.

She starts walking backwards towards Regina “I’m just gonna…”she drifts off, pointing a thumb over her shoulder at Regina and then turning around to walk normally.

She comes to stand in front of Regina, who’s still ‘reading’.

“So, whatcha got there?”

Regina looks up at her.

“That’s worrying indeed, Miss Swan. I assumed you knew what a book looked like, even if you may not have read one.”

Emma smiles. So good to see her.

Emma pulls the book out of Regina’s hands and ignores the woman’s indignant “Miss Swan!” as she places it on the floor and then stands up, reaching around Regina and pulling her into a hug.

The woman is stiff in her arms, but Emma holds her snugly, chin resting on Regina’s shoulder.

“Thank you,” she whispers into her ear and swallows, feeling a lump in her throat. God it’s all kind of hitting her. She nearly died.

She sniffs and moves to pull away, not wanting to cry all over Regina, but then she feels hesitant hands on her back.

“Foolish, idiotic woman,” Regina murmurs softly, “you need to at least try to keep yourself out of danger. You’ve got to stay in one piece, at least until we get back to Henry.”

Emma chuckles wetly. God, is she shaking? This is so embarrassing, it’s all the adrenaline. She thinks she might fall without Regina holding her up.

“Good job I’ve got you around, then,” she jokes weakly as Regina holds her more firmly. Come on Emma, hold it together, stop blubbering.

She sniffs and pulls away to stand up properly again, smiling shyly at Regina. “You’re Henry’s last hope of seeing me again at this point. His last trump card.”

Regina lets out a bark of laughter and quickly covers her mouth with a hand, pulling away to stand back a pace from Emma again.

“Well dear,” she says reaching down for her book, “Gold isn’t the only one with a few aces up his sleeves.”

She stands and looks towards the others over Emma’s shoulder, her soft smile disappearing before Emma’s eyes, being replaced by the usual casual disinterest.

Emma turns, and they both make their way over towards the others. Wait.

Emma frowns. “Hey Regina, why is Snow smiling at us so strangely? It’s like her face doesn’t know what to do. And is Red laughing?”

Regina clears her throat and shakes her hair out of her eyes.

“Who knows, dear. I’ve never understood why your mother insists on smiling dopily at everyone she sees. Perhaps she is just glad I did not stab you in the back.”

Huh. Maybe. That doesn’t explain Red though…

Snow’s smile becomes a little less creepy as they reach her, and she reaches out to take Emma’s hands in hers. It’s awkward.

“Hello, Emma. My daughter. Gosh this is so strange, we’re the same age!”

Emma nods, pulling her hands back.

“Yeah, it is really weird. Sorry about the whole gold slipper thing. I promise, I’m not crazy. We just seem to meet at the worst moments when I haven’t really got my head on straight.”

Snow laughs.

“We sure have had some bad timing. And don’t worry about the shoe, I’m still wearing yours, so I guess we’re even.”

She looks down at their feet. “We can swap if you’d like! I’m not complaining, yours are very comfortable and good for running even if they do look a bit…odd. But you can have them back, if you want.”

“Nah, don’t worry about it,” Emma shrugs, “you can keep them. That way we both look a bit strange.” She smirks at them all and there’s some embarrassed laughter. Ha! Well then. Serves them right for calling her strange all the time. Now she’s related to most of them.

“Hey, Emma?” Red says uncomfortably, “I’m so sorry for the whole leaving you unconscious thing. I feel so bad. I really did want to believe you, but I just saw Regina and I was so angry and, well…forgive me?”

Emma folds her arms and glares at her. Red fidgets, looking down mournfully. Aw, not the puppy dog! Not fair, she’s practically whimpering.

Emma sighs. “Fine, wolfie, you’re forgiven! Just be a bit more obedient next time and listen,” she grins mischievously.

Now Red is the one glaring. And whacking her in the arm, ow!

“As touching as this little catch up is,” Regina interrupts, “Emma and I need to gather some provisions and come up with some sort of plan before the Queen returns. Not all of us just rush into every situation unprepared.”

Charming turns to her, frowning.

“You mean you’re still alive? I mean…she…the Queen.”

Regina rolls her eyes. “Of course the Queen is still alive. As you said, and can clearly see, I am still alive. Or do you not understand that I am her future?”

He looks away sheepishly, but everyone else also seems to be nodding in realization. Yeah, Emma kind of forgot about that as well. It was just so easy to see them as two separate people.

“No, I merely sent her somewhere rather inconvenient to buy us some time. She’ll find a way back, believe me, I always do. So, I suggest we make the most of the castle and get something to eat and a few choice items before she returns.”

Hmm. Makes sense. They all follow Regina’s lead, presumably towards the kitchens, when Snow pulls them to a stop.

“Wait wait wait, what about the guards? They should be everywhere. In fact, they should be here by now.”

Regina stills with her back to them, and shrugs casually.

“She dismissed them. You saw her. She signaled them to leave.”

“Well yes, but not forever, surely?”

When Regina replies her voice is sad and empty and Emma doesn’t understand.

“She no longer had need of them. As she said. It was goodbye. She left you the castle.”

And, with that, she walks out of the courtyard.


	28. Love Bites

Emma lets out a relieved breath as she puts down a handful of cutlery on the table and slumps into the nearest chair, grateful to rest her aching legs. Snow, Charming and Red soon join her at the small kitchen table, not really wanting to trek off to the fancy dining room, and start eating.

Regina had wandered off at some point on the way to the kitchens, saying she’d meet them later after she’d grabbed a few things. Emma was a bit worried at first in case there were still some guards hanging about, but she has to admit, it makes things a little less awkward with everyone else.

Snow had known where the kitchens were of course, and they’d all scrounged around in the cupboards, coming up with some bread, some cheese, some kind of dried meat and, of course, lots of apples.

God, Emma’s starving. It’s been a really long time since she ate in the tavern, whenever that was. The others haven’t touched the apples yet, eyeing them suspiciously, but Emma just shrugs and takes a huge bite. Regina loves her apples; it’s not like she’s going to poison herself with her own food.

They all pause for a moment, staring at Emma, but when she doesn’t drop dead, they cautiously reach for the apples too.

“So…” Snow says, eyes darting to Red and Charming before falling back on Emma, “you and Regina. How exactly…?” She just drifts off.

Emma doesn’t blame her. Must be really weird that her daughter’s palling around with her arch nemesis. Or stepmother. Whatever, their whole situation is really weird too.

Emma finishes chewing the apple and swallows. “Yeah, you guys must be so confused. Sorry about that. But hey, guess Regina must have explained some stuff seeing as you didn’t shoot her or anything.”

Red laughs. “Yeah, she talked us round, she’s good at that. She was quite tight lipped about you and the future though, just said some stuff about Henry and how annoying you are and that was about it.”

“Not that she said anything bad about you!” Snow hastily corrects. “Her talking about you was what convinced us about your story. Red knew you were a good person, so once it was clear Regina was on your side, we had to believe her.”

…Okay? That doesn’t really make sense. What the hell had Regina said to them?

“Uh…well that’s good, I guess? She definitely finds me annoying. You don’t have to worry about offending me or anything. She’s hated me for months, she even tried to poison me before we got here.”

They all stare at her in shock, eyes wide, and drop their apples. Oops.

“No no, it’s fine! She’s not going to hurt anyone! We’re working together to get back to Henry. And…well you saw. She doesn’t exactly hate me anymore, not really. It’s complicated but we’ve really been through it the past few days. I couldn’t have done it without her, I’d be dead right now. And…well I trust her.”

And she does. She never thought she’d say this, but she does trust Regina. Definitely enough to know she won’t kill anyone, and maybe cares enough about her to have her back when it counts.

“Well…” Charming says hesitantly, “if you trust her, then I suppose we should too. You do know her best...”

He looks quickly at Snow who is still frowning.

They don’t seem too convinced. Great, Emma, Regina’s gone for a few minutes and you somehow made them hate her again.

“Ahh I’m not explaining properly.” She looks down at her hands, fiddling with the apple core.

“She. Yes, we argue, and we bicker, we always have. We’ve said some horrible things to each other, things I really regret. But since we got here, she’s been by my side. On my side, telling me what to do and sorting things out. I’m completely out of my depth here, and she’s been keeping me afloat. And these past couple of days…I’ve missed her. I keep seeing things and wondering what she would say or wishing I could share a joke with her. She’s actually really funny, don’t you think she’s funny?”

Emma looks up at them nervously, and sags in relief to see Snow smiling and nodding.

“I’m sure she is. Especially when she’s not trying to kill you,” she adds quietly.

Then she smiles more earnestly. “I’m sorry we doubted you. She did save us, after all. And we saw how you acted together. I’m not sure I’ve seen Regina that close with anyone. Well, not since…”

Emma waits for her to continue but she just drifts off, smile slipping.

Charming reaches for Snow’s hand and squeezes it.

“That’s a story for Regina to tell you,” he explains at Emma’s frown. “I’m sure she will soon, when she’s ready.”

Huh, ok. That was strange. But at least they’re back to not hating Regina. That reminds her, where has the woman got to? She’d disappeared a while ago now.

Emma starts grabbing bits of food and shoving it on a plate.

“Speaking of, I should really go find her. She said something about her mother’s books but that was ages ago, she must be starving. Any idea where she went? A library maybe?”

“I’ll help you sniff her out. I kind of want to have a look around the place myself, plus it’ll give these two lovebirds some alone time. Guessing you two have lots to talk about without your daughter here to overhear you,” Red grins and sweeps out of the room.

Snow and Charming look at each other and then sharply away, flustered. Wow, yeah, that must be crazy awkward. Probably time to get out of here.

She heads out the door after Red, plate of food in hand.

“Going back in time is so weird. People just aren’t supposed to watch their parents get together, ew,” Emma mutters to herself.

Red laughs from down the corridor, waiting for her to catch up. Oh right, super hearing.

“I think it’s sweet, but I know what you mean. Well, not completely, I’ve never gone back in time, but being able to hear or smell from a long distance makes for some awkward encounters too. I never spend my night in a tavern if I can help it, that’s for sure.”

Emma snorts. “Yeah, ok, that must really suck.”

She looks more closely at Red. “You’re sure you’re ok, right? The Queen didn’t hurt you? I was pretty worried when you just fell like that.”

Red nudges her side. “Aw, you worried about me? Careful, you’ll make Regina jealous.”

Huh? What?

“But seriously,” Red continues, “I’m fine. I was really scared for you too. The Queen was…I’ve never seen her like that. I’ve seen her do terrible things before, but it felt like she could have killed us all without even trying. Even the wolf was scared, I wasn’t sure it would dare attack her.”

“Yeah, I…it was a shock for me too, seeing her like that,” Emma mumbles.

They continue walking in silence, lost in the memory of it. Emma doesn’t think she’ll ever get that night out of her head.

“What was…”

Emma looks up as Red hesitates.

“What happened? When you met the Queen? She said she met you last night and took your hair, that’s why we thought she kidnapped you, I smelt her trail meeting yours.”

Emma groans and scrunches her eyes shut for a second. This is gonna be so embarrassing. Maybe she should make something up? Say the Queen just hit her over the head again…why didn’t the Queen just hit her over the head?

Wait. Oh no, “what uh, what exactly do you think happened? What did you smell?”

Red frowns. “We thought she took you in her carriage. Your trail stopped at the side of the road, and then I could only smell her and the carriage. Why? What happened?”

Red looks at her more closely as they walk past a torch on the wall. “Are you blushing?” Red grins, stopping and folding her arms. “Come on savior, what went on with you and the Queen?”

Emma bites her lip. She could just brush her off…but she’s helping her find Regina, and this place is a maze, she’d be screwed if Red just left her here. She hadn’t even been paying attention to which way they came.

“Fine, ok, something weird happened. I’m not giving you all the details though, it’s too embarrassing. And you have to not tell anyone about this.” God if she told any of the others this would be so awkward, for about a hundred different reasons.

Red practically skips down the corridor next to her. She finally seems more like Little Red Riding Hood than the Wolf. “I promise, I swear. Now come on!”

Emma takes a breath. “Ok, well, you remember how we met? Me and you?”

Red’s eyes gleam and she grins. “Yes. Please tell me this is going where I think it’s going.”

“So, the way I tried to get your cloak from you was…” Emma sighs, oh god, “was the way she tried to get some hairs from me.”

Red’s mouth falls open in delight.

“Oh gods she didn’t! And she did get some hair! I can’t believe you fell for it after you did the same thing.”

Then she pauses and looks thoughtful. “Actually, I can.” Emma tries not to feel offended.

“So?” Red nudges her, “how far did you get?” She winks.

Emma shakes off the embarrassment and laughs. Even in different realms, thirty years in the past, she could still have a laugh and a bit of a gossip with Ruby. It’s nice.

She smirks and moves her hair to the side, pulling the collar of her jacket down to reveal the bite marks on her neck

Red laughs. “No way!”

Emma grins back. “The Queen plays rough. I’m surprised my lip isn’t still swollen she bit that pretty hard too.”

“Wha- and I thought she was joking when she was teasing you earlier!”

“Nope, I was pretty relieved when she didn’t reveal _that_ secret in front of everyone. She was on a bit of a roll with the whole secret daughter thing.”

Red stops all of a sudden and Emma turns back. “What? What did I say?”

“Hmm? Oh nothing. Just thought you might want to go through this door. To Regina. Weren’t you worried about her or something?” she says, casually, looking down at her fingernails.

Oh right, yeah, she’d almost forgot.

“Oh yeah. Thanks, uh, don’t you want to come with? She won’t bite, I promise.” She cringes at her word choice.

Red snorts. “Yeah, that’s what she said in bed with me last night, but I’m starting to think she was lying.”

What? Wait, what?

Red laughs. “Don’t be jealous! She didn’t bite me, she chose to bite you instead, remember?”

Emma just blinks at her.

“Anyway, I’ll leave you lovebirds to it too.” And with that she skips off down the corridor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the whole poisoned/ sleep curse apple thing with Snow hasn't happened yet, but it was too fun to pass up. Regina is known for her apples, ok, it's a thing. It kind of works. They should be nervous anyway...right?
> 
> Also I had to tip Red into being a bit more like Ruby this chapter. Emma needs a friend to point out the obvious! Or at least stir things up a little!


	29. Sleeping with Wolves

Regina hears the door creak open behind her and freezes mid incantation. Then she remembers how time delicate the potion is and forces herself to continue. No matter if she angers them with her magic, this is extremely necessary. Besides, they won’t remember for much longer anyway.

A plate is placed down on the table next to her cauldron.

“Here, thought you might be hungry.”

Well that’s strange, she thought the woman more observant than that. Surely she’s angry at the display of magic? That she had run off from their little group to her secret scheming? She had expected shouts of betrayal.

She concentrates for a moment on the delicate end process, counting the stirs as the steam rises and focusing her magic on the intended result. She has to get the timing right.

Once she is satisfied with the hue and consistency, she finally turns to the other woman.

Who is staring at her and rubbing the side of her neck.

Regina frowns. “What is the matter? Have you managed to hurt yourself already in my absence?” She reaches curiously for Emma’s neck but at the first sign of movement the other woman jerks back, crashing into a bookshelf.

What on Earth is wrong with her? “Miss Swan, be careful! Those books are very old and rare, and these potion ingredients are not all that stable.”

“Oh, uh, sorry. Yeah, right, potions. You got your magic back then.”

She’s so twitchy. Like a rabbit. Is she scared of her now, after their run in with the Queen? She’d seemed fine earlier…

Regina turns away from her to give her some space. For some reason the idea of the woman being frightened of her isn’t as satisfying as it used to be.

She collects the potion and a couple of books. “Yes, I have used my mother’s books to return my magic. It was necessary. We need to discuss something important.” She had hoped this wouldn’t be too difficult.

“Did you sleep with Red?”

What?

What on-

Well, she had not expected that.

She turns back around to stare at Emma. She looks embarrassed and confused and…something.

Regina frowns, bewildered. “What?”

“It was just something she said. About me talking to her making you jealous. And how you were in bed with her last night. I mean, it’s fine, it’s none of my business…”

Emma looks away sheepishly and starts propping up some books that had fallen over.

Regina shakes her head in exasperation. So that’s the problem. The woman is anxious that she has stolen the wolf away from her after their forest flirting.

How _had_ Emma gotten that cloak? Was it truly just by being _nice_? Regina curses herself for being naïve enough to have believed that excuse, feeling the anger churn in her stomach. Anger, that’s what it is. She had been foolish.

“Nothing has occurred between Miss Lucas and myself, I assure you. Our bed sharing was a part of my enforced captivity.”

At this Emma looks relieved and wanders over towards her to look in the cauldron. Honestly. Is she really so worried about romantic affairs at this time? She must get it from her parents.

Regina studies Emma for a moment, until her eyes are drawn to the plate of food still waiting for her on the table, and she smiles at the sight of the apple. She had missed her tree. She picks it up to take a bite and her gaze meets Emma’s once more. She’s staring again.

Regina pauses, apple to her lips, and frowns. What did she do now? “Thank you…” she tries, slowly, “it was thoughtful of you to bring me something. I am rather hungry.”

At this Emma smiles brightly and Regina shrugs, biting into the apple. This family is so strange about niceties.

“So…what did you want to talk to me about? What’s with the potion?”

Ah, yes, the next problem. Regina makes some space at the table and pulls a couple of stools round so they can sit and discuss this properly. This was delicate.

“The potion is indeed what I wished to speak with you about. You see I’ve been thinking. We have shown too much of ourselves. Changed too many things. There is a chance now that your parents will make different decisions,” here she pauses and looks Emma firmly in the eyes. “We have changed the timeline. With your parents, Red, myself. Especially myself. The Queen cannot remember this. None of them can.”

She considers for a moment. “And in any case, we must have stopped them remembering somehow, as otherwise I would have memories of this occurring in my past. I certainly don’t recall chasing Snow from a ball, or meeting you. Or this whole…well. Tonight was certainly memorable.”

At this Emma frowns in confusion, but then her frown clears, and she just smiles at Regina. “So, what do we do?”

That’s it? She’d expected a bit of protest.

She clears her throat, looking at Emma suspiciously. “The Queen is tricky. I’ll need some time to construct a spell on her chambers for when she returns.”

Emma nods easily.

Well, here comes the hard part. “For the others…” she reaches for the potion vial. “This potion will make them forget. It will be as if the past few days never happened, ever since we arrived and met Red. Maybe slightly earlier just in case. I’m sorry but they will never have met you. It’s the only way.”

Emma looks down at her hands sadly for a moment. Regina stares too, and has to fight the sudden bizarre urge to comfort her. She almost reaches out her hand, but then Emma looks up, smiling awkwardly.

“Probably for the best. It’s kind of weird knowing them now anyway. I’m half terrified to go back down there and walk in on something,” she jokes. “It’s gonna be bad enough once we’re back in Storybrooke. I’ll be living with my mother. And she’ll be able to remember all that stuff she told me about her and Dr Whale.”

Regina laughs. Oh, how uncomfortable this will be for Snow, she hopes she’s a witness to that conversation. She might even bring it up once they’re back.

“Then we’re decided,” she says getting up. “Come along, I have my books, let’s drug your darling parents and…darling wolf before the Queen finds her way back.”

“How are we going to do that without them noticing?” Emma calls from behind her.

Regina grins wickedly over shoulder and watches as the other woman gulps. Oh, she has a wonderful idea.


	30. Toxic Intoxicants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos everyone! On we go...

They’re almost back at the kitchen now. God, she hopes her parents have finished talking stuff out. Actually, she hopes they’re talking and not doing anything else.

“Hey, we should talk loudly about something so they hear us coming. I really don’t want to walk in on anything,” Emma says to Regina, cringing.

The other woman nods and clears her throat. “Yes, Miss Swan!” she says overly loudly as they approach. “That sounds like a wonderful idea, why don’t you ask them?”

What?

Regina grins as she opens the door, and everyone turns to look at them expectantly.

All three of them are there. Charming and Snow are holding hands but not doing anything else, just looking at Emma curiously.

“What is it you’d like to ask us, Emma?” Snow says.

Great, thanks Regina. She turns to the other woman and scowls.

“Oh come on, dear, don’t be shy,” Regina smirks.

Emma sits down at the table, fiddling with a stray knife. “Uh…”

Regina comes around behind her and goes into some kind of larder. “Emma was just telling me that we should all celebrate. After all, we have survived quite the ordeal tonight, and you have a family reunion to commemorate.”

They hear clinking as she walks back into the room “So,” she smiles innocently, “how would you all like some of the best apple cider you’ve ever tasted?”

Emma lets out a startled yelp and covers her mouth. Seriously?! Give a woman some warning.

Everyone turns back to Emma, and Regina slides in to sit next to her. “Bless you, dear, I hope you’re not getting a cold.” This response seems to make sense to the others, and Emma lowers her hands as Regina starts handing out goblets.

“Umm, thank you, both of you. That sounds…lovely,” Snow says as she takes her goblet uncertainly.

Emma swallows uncomfortably as she takes her own. She’s pretty sure Regina has slipped the potion into their goblets, and her heart is racing. She really shouldn’t have brought up the poisoning incident earlier. She attempts a casual smile across the table, but this is just too tense.

She fiddles with the knife again. Regina puts a hand on hers to stop her and turns from the others to glare. Oops, yeah, probably a bit suspicious.

When she looks back though the others are smiling at their joined hands. Especially Red, she’s full out grinning and wiggling her eyebrows.

Emma hastily pulls her hands away. Regina glances between her and Red with a frown, an odd expression on her face.

Then Red winks at Regina. Is there really nothing going on between those two? It just doesn’t make sense.

Regina glares back, and Charming, seemingly concerned, hastily stands with his goblet raised. “A toast,” he says, “to a wonderful ending to a somewhat confusing and very unexpected day. I never thought that the woman bringing flowers to my door this morning would end the day as my daughter, or that she would lead me to my darling Snow. To new friends, new family, and a new start.”

They all clink their glasses together and murmur their agreement, taking a sip. Well, except for Emma, she isn’t quite sure if she’s meant to or not.

Regina notices and leans in to whisper in her ear. “Go ahead dear, or do you not trust me?”

At this, Emma nods hurriedly, and quickly gulps down a mouthful, accidentally spilling some in the process. Great. And when are these charming genes supposed to kick in?

She looks across the table, expecting to find Red laughing at her, but the other woman’s face is strangely blank. She looks to the others and Snow and Charming are much the same, staring into the distance. It’s eerie.

“Ah, good, it worked. Let’s hope they’ve returned to the right point in time.”

And with that Regina flicks her wrists at them, and all three disappear into purple smoke, leaving the two of them alone.

Emma’s heart clenches. It was so sudden. She knew it was going to happen but to see them just forget about her and leave…

Well. She kind of has some issues she still needs to work out with that.

A hand comes down on her shoulder and squeezes briefly. “We haven’t got long,” Regina murmurs, “I’ll go upstairs and begin the spell for the Queen.”

She half registers the sound of a chair scraping back and footsteps on tile, before the footsteps stop and there’s silence.

Alone again. She finds the knife in her hands again and spins it around.

A sigh comes from across the room. “Well, come along then, Miss Swan.”

Emma looks up, thoughts still elsewhere and confused. She thought Regina left. Doesn’t she need to get some peace from her and concentrate on the spell? She’d said it was difficult.

But no, Regina is waiting impatiently for her in the doorway. Emma hurries to her feet and follows along after her down the corridor as Regina quickens her pace. “Excellent, we’d best be getting started. And I’m sure you’re keen to nosy around my bedchambers.”

It’s good Regina’s got her back to her; Emma can feel herself blush. Damn you, Red.

* * *

It does take a while to complete the spell. Emma just sits on the bed and watches curiously as Regina makes her way around the room, muttering to herself and gesturing as she goes. There’s such a gracefulness to it, even if her hand movements are sharp and jerky, or she pauses occasionally to sigh or pinch her brow. Emma thinks she could watch her for hours.

Eventually though it’s done, and Emma stretches, looking mournfully at the bed. They can’t stay, but it would have been nice. The forest floor definitely doesn’t seem appealing right now, but they’d have to go somewhere before the Queen comes back.

Emma shudders. She isn’t risking meeting her again any time soon, especially before she loses her memories.

“There’s just one last thing before we go,” Regina says and stalks across the room. Emma follows along behind her and they stop in front of a mirror.

“I know you’re listening,” she says, and Emma jumps as a face appears in the mirror before them. “Sidney? Oh! The Daily Mirror,” she mutters to herself. So that’s who he is.

“My Queen…” he says, “although you’re not really, are you? I find myself quite conflicted.”

Regina scowls. “I am still your Queen. That’s part of your curse. You are to be by my side, to serve me, forever. As you so wished. And there is something I need you to do for me.”

Sidney smirks. It’s kind of creepy. “My apologies, your Majesty. Of course. I only live to serve you.” Yep, definitely sleazy. Emma shudders. “What is it you need, my Queen?”

Regina doesn’t seem fazed. God, how long had she been in this weird relationship? Were her interactions with everyone messed up in some way?

“Mirror, show me the witch known as Mother Gothel.”

Sidney’s face disappears, and a scene appears before them.

“Rapunzel, please! You are the most important thing to me, just stay.”

Regina gasps. “She’s in the tower.”

Oh, oh this doesn’t look good.

Rapunzel is tearfully ignoring the witch, moving around the room, collecting things haphazardly and throwing them into a bag at her waist.

“Mother, I already told you, I cannot stay here any longer, I just can’t! I’m suffocating! There’s a whole world out there to see, people to meet. I want to be part of it.”

The witch grabs her by the hair and throws her on the bed, pinning her down. “Listen to me! It is dangerous out there. I have already forbidden it. I thought you had gotten this out of your system. You calmed down, you gobbled your greens like a good girl and told me you would forget this nonsense!”

“I am not a child!” The girl cries out, shoving the woman off her. “You can’t keep me here in this cage. It’s not right! I deserve to be free,” she pants, struggling off the bed.

“I deserve to be happy…” she whispers timidly. “You care for me…don’t you mother? More than anything? More than your garden and your magic beans?”

The witch smiles. “Oh, my sweet child, of course! You are the most precious thing to me in the whole world.”

Rapunzel nods. “Then, get rid of the beans, for me? Then no one shall try to harm us, and I can live with you, at your cottage, and see your garden. I’ve always wanted to see it, you describe it so beautifully.”

The witch chuckles darkly. “Oh, the beans are gone. A foolish baker and his wife stole them from me years ago, sold them off to some giants before I could stop them.”

“No…” Regina whispers, eyes wide and mouth open in horrified disbelief.

Emma frowns at her. What is it? What’s wrong? What’s so important about beans?

She focuses back on the witch who is perched on the window ledge, shaking her head.

“No, I had to focus on my side business, saving children in return for youth. Otherwise mother’s curse starts to catch up with me.”

Rapunzel rises from the bed, here face blank and hands clenched. “You…you don’t have the beans? You’ve spent your days, for years, saving children…and keep me locked away here? Even though no one is coming to steal from us? No one is coming to hurt me?”

She stalks towards the witch who laughs. “No Rapunzel, my little lettuce, listen! Don’t you know what’s out there in the world? You will never be safe! I love you. I am the only one in the whole world who cares about you. Can’t you trust your mother? Are you ashamed of me, is that it? Foolish girl, looks can be deceiving. Witches can be right. Princes can lie. Listen to me and behave!”

All they can see now is Rapunzel’s back, silhouetted against the moonlit window, with the witch in front of her. They can’t see their expressions, but Emma can hear the hurt and rage in her voice as she yells at her mother.

“I _don’t_ trust you! Not anymore, you’ve lost that trust. You don’t deserve it, you don’t deserve _anything_ from me. All my life, you have been keeping me from happiness. From what I love and from my freedom. I won’t listen any longer. I’m not staying with you. I want you gone!”

And with that she lunges forward, and there’s a horrifying scream as the witch topples from the tower.

Emma stares. Holy shit!

She tears her eyes from Rapunzel who has sunk to the floor, back to the window and shaking, and turns to look at Regina in the deafening silence.

“Good for her,” Regina mutters, tears in her eyes but mouth stretching into a grin.

Wow. Ok.

For a moment Regina just stares into the mirror, seemingly lost in thought.

Then she takes a sharp breath and collects herself. “Now mirror, that will be all, you will not mention this incident or anything you may have witnessed of myself or Miss Swan to anybody, including the Queen.”

Sidney reappears, eyebrows raised in amusement. “Oh, I think the Queen would love to hear about this, why should I hide such priceless information?”

Regina smirks. “Because you don’t have a choice. I wasn’t asking, I was telling.”

And with that she takes out a vial from her pocket and pours a potion over Sidney’s horrified face.


	31. Reaching Out

“Ok. Well. The witch is dead. Guess she can’t bring us back now.”

Regina looks up at her from where she’s been staring into the middle distance.

“Hmm? Oh, no dear, she was never going to help us again. No, I was hoping we could have used her beans to get back, but unless we run off to fight some giants, that’s no longer an option. Now, come on, we need to leave. Take my arm, this may be unpleasant.”

Her arm? Ok…

Regina holds out her arm, and Emma cautiously places a hand on it, her grip tightening as suddenly the world turns purple and the floor disappears beneath her feet.

Whoa, shit!

Emma wobbles and reaches out another hand for Regina as her feet touch down on an uneven ground. The smoke clears and they’re surrounded by trees.

Emma just concentrates on breathing for a second. Trees. Woods. Still alive. Teleportation is a thing, just like that, poof!

She blinks slowly, and then her eyes focus and she realizes she’s standing very close to Regina, clutching her for dear life. Oh.

She hadn’t seen Regina up this close recently, is she wearing makeup? When had that happened? She’s definitely wearing lipstick. She’s biting her lip, and some has got on her teeth. She smells like apples.

Emma pulls away sharply. Stop it, Swan! What are you doing, staring at people and sniffing them? God, Regina must think she’s so strange.

“Sorry!” She squeaks and then clears her throat. “Wasn’t expecting the whole magic teleport thing. Keep forgetting you have these cool superpowers now.”

This seems to surprise Regina, although Emma doesn’t see why. The potion and spell work was one thing, but come on, how many people could disappear in a puff of smoke and appear wherever they want? That would be seriously useful. Wait.

“Hey, not that I don’t appreciate it but...if we can go anywhere why are we back in the woods?”

Regina nods and then holds out her hand, conjuring a small table and two chairs from nowhere. Whoa.

“Yes, it’s not ideal,” she says, taking a seat. “I did consider taking us to the witch’s cottage, seeing as its owner shan’t be returning any time soon,” she smirks, “but there is a chance the wretched woman is still alive and I didn’t want her barging in, even if she is no longer a match for me. No, it is already late, and we need to remain inconspicuous. We need the Queen to return to the castle before she hears news of us, and I shouldn’t like to bump into any more familiar faces. We can’t drug everyone, no matter how fun that may be.”

Yeah, makes sense, should stay on the down low. And it’s late. Emma feels gross and sweaty, but mostly just exhausted. She could collapse right now; she’s done with travelling today.

“Ok, sure, I get it. We should probably blend in. Two women camping out in a forest aren’t as memorable as you conjuring up some luxury hotel for us, or poofing us into a tavern. Guess we can stick to the basics and just have a fire and some place to sleep.”

Regina nods. “Precisely, I’m afraid it’s back to camping. Although I’m sure I can manage some bedrolls and blankets this time. No more magic cloak.”

She turns and conjures a fire pit behind her, throwing a fireball at it gleefully. “So much easier,” she mutters.

Emma smiles and heads over to warm her hands. Regina stands too and the table disappears, two bedrolls appearing in its place, close to the fire and about a foot apart, side by side.

Well, better than the ground. She weirdly misses the cloak though; it feels strange not having to keep an eye on anything anymore. She’d grown fond of it.

She shrugs the thought away. “Thanks, looks good.”

She kicks off her shoes and shrugs off her jacket, only then remembering her neck and hoping Regina can’t see too well in the darkness. Actually, the other woman _is_ looking her way as Emma undresses.

Emma smiles sheepishly. “Shame we don’t have a shower or anything. Hey, can you clean me or something?”

She puts her jacket down on the floor. Wait. Crap.

She hurriedly looks up at Regina. “With magic! I mean with magic, you know, magic cleaning spell not…” she sighs. “Or maybe just some pajamas?”

Regina clears her throat.

“Yes, of course.”

She waves a hand and they’re both standing in matching black pajama sets. “That should be warm enough with the fire and the bedding.”

Why is this so awkward all of a sudden? It had been fine before, and that was with just a cloak. Maybe she just needs to get the conversation going a bit.

Emma settles down into her bedroll and pulls some blankets around her, lying on her stomach and propping herself up on her elbows to stare into the fire.

“I still can’t believe the witch is dead,” she muses. And then scoffs, “not that she didn’t deserve it. I half tried to climb through that mirror when she started throwing her around, talking about love. Yeah right, didn’t look like love to me.”

Regina has joined her, also on her front, gazing into the flames. “No dear, not love at all.”

She seems sad. Her face is blank, and her tone steady, but Emma knows. She thinks about making a joke to cheer her up, but it isn’t really the moment. The whole thing hit a bit close to home.

Emma sighs. “I wish we could help her. She’s all alone now, no parents or friends. And she just lost her mother. A horrible one, yeah, I’m not even sure she didn’t kidnap her or something as a baby. But it’s the only mother she’s ever known, you know? She hated her, but she loved her.”

She looks from the flames to Regina. Oh no. Is she crying? She didn’t mean to make her cry!

She reaches out to take her hand.

Regina pulls hers away.

“I’m fine!” she snaps. “I certainly don’t need you’re comfort I’m—”

Yeah, of course. Emma has just made things worse. She probably just wants to be alone or—

Oh. Regina’s hand finds hers in the blankets. Not wanting to spook her, Emma stays perfectly still and keeps her eyes on the fire.

“I —” Regina starts and then falters. Emma waits.

“I had a similar…relationship with my own mother. It’s. It’s bringing back some things I haven’t thought about in a long time.”

Oh.

_Does your mother ever frighten you? Shout at you? Hurt you?_

_Alright, mother, when? Punish me again! Tie me up! Talk me down! Sell me off!_

She thinks about Rapunzel, up in her tower, all alone. Frightened of the world and lashing out in repressed rage and sadness.

She thinks about some of the worst foster homes she’d ended up in for a few weeks before she’d run away. The ones that were all smiles for social services. Happy families until you broke some unspoken rule.

Oh.

She regretfully pulls her hand away and quickly shuffles her bed roll sideways until it’s right next to Regina’s, pulling the blankets around until they’re covering the both of them instead of separate.

“Miss Swan! What do you think you are doing? Have you not heard of personal space? That was not an invitation to—”

She turns on her side and lies down, ignoring the protest and holding her hand out once more for Regina to take. Regina clenches her jaw and avoids her gaze for a long time. Emma doesn’t withdraw the offer. After several minutes, Regina shift and lies down, reaching cautiously for Emma’s hand and finally glancing her way.

“Thanks for telling me,” Emma whispers. “You can talk about it, if you want. Or not. But I’ll be here. Tonight, tomorrow, however long we’re running around in the woods. You’re not…alone with this. I have my own fair share of…parent issues, that I won’t bother you with right now. Maybe…maybe we should get some rest?”

The silence is vulnerable and warm, the firelight flickering as they lie next to each other.

“Yes. You will be there, won’t you,” Regina whispers. She settles into the blankets, and a wry grin spreads across face. “Even in a different realm I can’t seem to shake you off. I thought I’d got away with it, but here you are, back again, where you’re neither wanted nor needed.” She’s actually smiling now, and her eyes shine in the firelight.

Emma laughs. “That’s me, I’m stubborn. You’re stuck with me now.”

“You’re sure? Even once we return and I’m the Evil Queen again?”

Emma shakes her head. “Nah, you’re not her. I’ve met her, remember? And hey, if people aren’t cool with it, they’ll have a sheriff to fight.”

“Even your charming father? He’s quite handy with a sword.”

“Yep, I didn’t say I’d do well. You’ll have to come to my rescue again. Hey! Maybe you’re the savior that broke the curse!”

Regina chuckles softly. “Oh no dear, you’re not getting rid of the moniker that easily. You are certainly the gallant savior, rushing in to save the day.” She squeezes Emma’s hand and then pulls away, lying down and closing her eyes.

Emma follows her lead, rolling onto her back to stare at the stars for a moment. She sighs. Yeah right. She wishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...do I officially need to add fluff to the tags now?


	32. Oh Shit

Emma’s alone when she wakes up. Regina’s bedroll isn’t even there, as if she was never there to begin with.

Emma climbs to her feet, slightly self-conscious in her pajamas, and quickly shoves on her boots and grabs her jacket – the morning air is crisp, and the fire has gone out.

“Regina?” she calls out.

Some birds fly out of a nearby tree. No reply. Well, guess she’s going for a walk.

She wanders around a bit with no direction in mind, calling out for Regina every now and then, and getting increasingly more anxious. Had something happened to her? Had the Queen found them?

Had she just left Emma behind?

Suddenly she stumbles into a clearing, quite literally almost falling in a rabbit hole, and when she looks up she sighs with relief. There she is, sat at a table, fully dressed in a fresh shirt and pants combo, surrounded by books. Of course, time to make a plan.

“Hey! So this is where you wandered off to, you had me worried for a sec.”

Regina snaps a book shut and turns to Emma. “I did not wander off, Miss Swan,” she says, glaring at Emma. “I am busy coming up with a plan, something you never seem to be capable of.” Ouch, someone got up on the wrong side of the bed…roll.

And Regina’s not finished. “We are trapped here, with no way back to Henry, no magic beans, no portal, and stuck hiding from your sickening parents and their sycophant friends. I can’t even take all the books I want from my own castle, in case my past self gets suspicious, or use too much of my magic in case she senses it and tracks us down. No, all I’ve got is you, an idiot who knows nothing about this land and just charges into trouble with no thought for her actions, and with no other capabilities of which to speak.”

Wha—! Now hang on a minute!

“Hey, it’s not my fault I’ve never been here before and don’t know anything. In fact, that’s kind of your fault, seeing as if it wasn’t for you, I would have grown up here! It’s not my fault I’ve never learnt about how to travel to different lands, or even seen a magic bean!” Emma yells, marching towards the end of the table.

“You have!”

“What?”

“You have seen a magic bean. What do you think I threw on the floor to open the portal and banish the Queen?”

That…that was a portal? A- a way home? But then…

“You were going to leave,” Emma whispers. “I saw you, when I was about to die. You had your mother’s book and you were headed to the door. With the bean. You had your magic. You had your way home. That was your plan all along, wasn’t it? You were never there to rescue me, you just needed your way out, and then you could go back to Henry without me.”

Emma is such an idiot. Of course Regina didn’t include her in her plans, of course she didn’t join teams with Snow White to rescue her.

“I saved you, didn’t I?” Regina growls. “I used the bean to save you and your charming friends. I could have left you all to die.”

“So why did you save me? Huh? I’m idiotic, and useless. You could have had Henry all to yourself. What stopped you, hmm? Or were you lying earlier. What do you really think about me?” God, Emma had never felt this angry and, and, gah her heart feels like it has turned to ice in her chest and is sinking into her stomach because—

“I couldn’t care less about you, Miss Swan. I’ve kept you alive so far for Henry. Nothing more. I wasn’t saving you,” she sneers. “You heard the Queen. Prince Charming was next. And if he died, then Henry would never have been born.”

The world seems to close in. The trees creep inward, growing taller and blocking out the sun as the ground tilts and Emma scrambles from the clearing.

She doesn’t know how far she walks, stumbling into trees and grabbing onto random branches to steady herself, until she reaches a river and, with nowhere else to run, sits down heavily against a tree, legs splayed out on the rocky ground towards the water.

She doesn’t care.

She doesn’t want Emma around; she’s just stuck with her. Of course. Idiot. She’s only there for Henry. God she’s so, so —

Emma picks up a rock and throws it as hard as she can into the water. And another, and another, and why does this hurt so much? It’s like Regina has reached in and pulled out her still beating heart. And then wrinkled her nose at it and tossed it away.

It’s just. She’d let herself trust again.

She’d…she’d actually worried about Regina. She’d raced off to that castle as fast as she could to save her. She even risked falling to her death on that horse, and then ran in ready to face the Queen without anything to protect herself or fight with. Why had she done that?

Why does she care so much about Regina? Why had the thought of her dying driven Emma to put her own life in danger? She’d risked her life for the woman. She would have died for her. Oh no.

Oh shit.

Holy fuck, this could not be happening.

Is she falling in love with Regina?

Emma launches to her feet, her hands coming up to grip her head. And then she starts pacing.

No no no but she hates Regina! And Regina definitely hates her. The woman makes her so angry, she’s so stubborn and spiteful and, and. Oh no.

She comes to a sudden stop.

And she makes Emma laugh. She’s so funny.

_She’s actually really funny, don’t you think she’s funny?_

Emma pulls at her hair in frustration. Nngh she could strangle herself. Why are you doing this to yourself, Swan? Are you a masochist? Didn’t you just hear the woman say that she couldn’t care less about you? And now you realize you’re falling for her?

She slumps down on her knees on the rocky riverside, not even feeling it.

Crap. Regina’s so clever, and funny, and beautiful. She is beautiful. How had that ever been in question? Emma knew she was attractive, obviously, but now…

And she’d missed her. After only one day apart, it had been a relief to see her, talk to her.

And when she opens up, let’s Emma in…Emma just wants to comfort her. Hold her, and tell her everything is going to be ok…

Oh no.

Ok, Swan, calm down. This is not what you need right now; no use just getting yourself hurt. You just have to make it until you get back to Storybrooke. Then you can focus on other things, like Henry, and your parents.

That’s probably what it is. She’s just been stuck with only Regina for too long.

Emma sighs with relief. Of course she’s confused herself! It’s just because Regina keeps protecting her and saving her. Giving her food, and sharing the cloak for warmth, and lighting the fire. It’s a comfort thing. Could have happened with anyone.

Right?

Who’s she kidding? She’s falling in love with Regina.

Shit.


	33. Helpless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you're enjoying the latest developments!
> 
> The title is taken from Hamilton. I've been listening to the soundtrack and some hints of Helpless accidentally crept in here and there this chapter. Poor Emma.

Emma doesn’t know how long she’s been sat there. Her thoughts keep whirling around in her head, drawing her in and blurring together, repeating themselves and bouncing off each other in a bizarre medley of confusion.

Regina hates her. She needs Regina. She needs to get away. She needs to get home. She needs a plan. She needs Regina. She needs some space. She needs to go back.

She’s hungry.

She’s hungry and cold, and she has to go back and help find a way home. Regina may think she’s an idiot, and useless, and not want her around, but people have been telling Emma that since she was three years old.

It would be hard to work up the courage to go back, it would definitely tug on some old wounds… but Emma will do it. For Henry. And for herself, goddammit, she wants to get home too. And she can sure as hell read a few books with Regina if that’s what it will take.

With a new resolve, Emma gets to her feet and trudges back in the opposite direction of the river. Hopefully she’ll find the clearing easily enough, but if not then she’ll set up a new camp, figure out how to light a fire, and come up with a plan for the day. Regina can come and find her if she wants to please Henry so much.

Emma is done putting her trust in the other woman. She’s going to do things on her own terms, like she always does. She won’t let a stupid crush dictate her life.

And if the pain in her chest would go away, she’d actually believe that.

Luckily the clearing isn’t too far away, and it’s not long before she can see the table again through the trees. And Regina. The other woman is frowning over a book, finger tracing along a passage and mouthing some words to herself.

Emma leans back against a tree and closes her eyes. Shit. This is going to be harder than she thought. Her brain has very quickly gone from anger to thinking about how adorable the other woman is.

How had she not realized how screwed she was before? It’s like finding herself underwater before even stepping foot on the riverbank. She’s disoriented and the current is pulling her along, completely helpless.

Ok, Swan, you can do this, just go.

Emma walks determinedly out of the trees and sits down next to Regina, pulling a book towards her that at least has an English title.

Regina looks up at her and opens her mouth to say something, but Emma quickly cuts her off. “I’m not useless. Or an idiot. I can read, so that’s what I’m going to do.”

Regina opens and closes her mouth, seemingly lost for words, which is quite unusual for her. Good.

Emma looks down at herself. “And some clothes would be appreciated. Please.” There. She can be civil. She can be the bigger person.

Regina nods, waving a hand over Emma and looking straight back to her book.

Huh. A shirt and jeans. Part of her thought Regina was going to refuse, or put her in some horrible outfit as punishment. Ok, time to read.

Her stomach growls.

And then a bear claw and hot chocolate appear in front of her in a swirl of purple smoke. Complete with cinnamon.

Regina still doesn’t say anything.

How did —

Why?

What the hell does _this_ mean? God, the woman is giving her whiplash.

Well, she isn’t going to say thank you. Breakfast is the least Regina owes her after what she said. Emma can’t be bought off that easily.

She thinks about ignoring the food out of spite, but eventually gives in to her stomach, taking a bite. Mmm it’s so good.

She settles in for a lot of reading, opening the book and scanning for any mentions of portals or realms.

Wow, ok, some of this stuff is hella dark. Why would you even want to do that?

Her arm brushes against Regina’s as she reaches for another book, and she holds back a flinch.

Keep it cool, Emma, what’s wrong with you? So what if Regina has arms?

She focuses back on the book.

Regina sighs, running her hand through her hair and then rolling up her sleeves.

Great. Back to the arms.

Can Regina read her mind?

She hopes not, that better not be a magic power.

She grits her teeth and starts reading again.

Hmm, that could be useful...Oh, wait, no.

Squid ink? Why would you need that?

It’s going to be a long day. Wonder how long Regina has been at this?

She chances another glance at the woman next to her. She does look tired. There are circles under her eyes, and she’s obviously rubbed at them slightly, smudging her eye makeup at the edge. Despite her anger Emma kind of wants to reach out and rub it away. And then rest her hand against her cheek. Turn her head towards her so she can look at her, cup her jaw and move closer and—

Emma nearly jumps out of her seat as Regina suddenly grabs her forearm tightly.

“Emma, I’ve found something! I’ve found a way home, look at this. This passage right here next to the diagram,” she says, letting go of Emma’s arm and tucking some hair behind here ear, before tilting the book towards Emma and pointing out a paragraph.

Emma’s arm is still tingling, and she can’t concentrate because she’s an idiot. And the tingling only gets worse the more she stares at the book, trying to read whilst ignoring Regina’s gaze. She gives up after she’s tried to read the same sentence three times. Apparently she can’t even read now.

“Oh, so you’re talking to me now then? You’re not going to start yelling at me for no apparent reason?” Emma can’t help it, she’s still pissed. And hurt.

She looks up and watches as the excited smile fades from Regina’s face. Emma is not going to feel bad. She has a right to be angry.

It seems Regina is just now remembering that she’s supposed to be angry too. Emma watches as a multitude of expressions flicker over the other woman’s face, not really seeming to settle.

Regina gives up, standing and turning to walk a few paces away and stand with her back to Emma. She folds her arms. And then unfolds them and clenches her fists at her sides. Then she opens her fists and sighs.

“I’m not used to…having people around…in my life. I’m afraid I was rather harsh on you. I don’t—” She pauses and lets out a huff of frustration. And then turns around and walks back to stand at the end of the table.

She folds her arms and, with apparent effort, meets Emma’s eyes. “You’re not useless. Or an idiot. You can certainly _be_ an idiot sometimes, but you do so because of some uncontrollable need to help people, including me, apparently. So, thank you.”

Emma folds her arms right back and glares up at her from the table. Is the woman fidgeting? Regina only fidgets when she’s really embarrassed. Or uncomfortable.

But she’s tucking her hair behind her ear when it’s already there, and looking away at some birds on the ground not far off. Maybe, if she really regretted it, she could forgive her. Partly. For now. “And? What else do you need to say?” Emma deadpans.

Regina looks at her, confused for a moment, before she rolls her eyes.

“I - , this is ridiculous, do I have to say it? Didn’t I say it with breakfast?”

Emma’s lip twitches, but she remains strong. “Nope. You said you would have left me to die. I need more than breakfast for you to make it up to me.”

Regina pauses again, fighting with herself.

And Emma’s mind starts to wander, thinking of all the ways Regina could make it up to her. Maybe she could tell her to get down on her knees, look down at her and make her beg for forgiveness… watch as she undoes Emma’s jeans and—

Stop it, Swan. She doesn’t even think of you like that. Don’t be gross, she’s stood right there. God Emma needs to get laid, or at least have a bit of alone time…

Emma focuses back on the Regina stood in front of her, who seems to have made up her mind.

“Emma, I’m sorry. I’m sorry I said those things, I regret it. Now can we please get back to the book?”

Emma really wants to believe her, she truly does. And she really wants to find out the plan on getting home.

“Ok, fine. Apology accepted. Let’s focus on getting back to Henry,” she mumbles, turning back to the book. “What does it say?”

Regina sighs in relief and moves round to take a seat opposite Emma. “I’ve never paid much attention to this book before. It’s more of a collectible really, I never used it, but I had to take books the Queen wouldn’t miss. This one’s from Oz.”

“Oz? As in Australia?” That can’t be right.

Regina rolls her eyes. “No dear, as in lions and tigers and bears.”

“Oh my,” Emma jokes.

“Precisely. And in this chapter it talks about a portal. It will take a lot of magic. I’m not sure who came up with the ritual initially, perhaps the Wizard, although I’ve never met the man. But similarly to what you saw with the witch, there is a diagram, and a need for a balance of energies. We—” she pauses and looks up at Emma, letting out an annoyed huff but then smiling wryly.

What now? Emma frowns at her confusedly. The woman is a mystery.

Regina continues. “We need to find four items.”

Emma bursts out laughing despite herself, and then groans through a smile. “What? Nooo,” she whines. “Reginaaa, come on, we just did that!”

Emma sinks forward to rest her head on the table. Her life. It’s a cosmic joke. And then Regina lays a hand on her back in a mock soothing manner and Emma can’t help but shiver. Yep, cosmic joke.

“Please say we don’t need a cow this time.”

Regina snorts and Emma sits up. “Not unless it’s a particularly clever or courageous cow, no. I don’t think Jackass would be up to par on either front.”

Their eyes meet for a moment as Emma smiles and Regina attempts to appear annoyed. Jackass.

“No, this time it is not the item itself that is important but their qualities. We need symbols of wisdom, courage, love, and innocence. But not just any old symbols. These essences must be powerful enough for us to cross realms. Even the inscription in the book itself radiates power.”

Emma studies the page more closely and runs her hand over the diagram.

“Yeah, you’re right, that’s super tingly. Draws you in, doesn’t it?”

Silence.

Emma looks up, and Regina is staring at her in awe.

“You can feel it?” she whispers, “You can sense magic?”

Emma rubs the back of her neck self-consciously. Wow, does Regina always stare at her and touch her so much? It’s making her squirm.

Calm down, idiot. Then maybe she’ll stop staring. “Uh, yeah, I guess. I wasn’t sure at first because of all the running around, and I thought I felt something around you…uh. Because you’re magical. I mean…And I couldn’t tell with the cloak, because it was always there. But with the witch the air was really buzzing, and around the Queen too. That’s. That was magic then, right?”

Regina flies to her feet and comes around the table, grabbing hold of Emma’s arm and pulling her up and a few paces away. She raises a hand without turning from Emma and the table disappears as well as all the books.

Emma just gulps as Regina continues to stare into her eyes in fascination. And then takes her hands. Regina is holding her hand.

“Of course you have magic. Why haven’t I thought of this before? You’re the product of True Love, the power…Emma, your potential, it’s astounding.”

Emma’s heart is humming at this point, she couldn’t speak if she wanted to. Regina seems completely oblivious, lost in her discovery as she turns and drags Emma by the hand through the trees. Helpless.


	34. Igniting the Spark

They soon reach their camp from last night, and Regina firmly positions a still startled Emma in front of the fire pit.

“This will be extremely helpful. If we can use your magic instead of mine whilst we look for the items, the Queen won’t stumble across us. She could sense my magic in an instant, but light magic like yours won’t be expected at all. Even if she does notice it, she won’t know where it came from. You need to practice. Try to light the fire.”

Emma stares nervously at the wood in front of her. “Uh…how exactly? Are there some magic words or something?”

Regina comes to stand next to her. “No, nothing like that. Magic is about emotion. You have to will the fire to life, want it with all of your being and seize that emotion, visualize what you want, and direct it towards the wood.”

Emotions. Well, Emma is certainly feeling a lot right now. She doesn’t think her feelings are very precise and directed though, they’re jumping all over the place. She just stares at the wood and imagines flames. Nothing happens, and she looks at Regina apologetically.

Regina sighs. “Come on, Miss Swan. Surely you can pull on your emotions relatively easily right now. It’s the only way. When I first started, I used anger, channeling my rage into magic. It’s not as necessary now, more like second nature actually. You were sufficiently angry with me mere hours ago. Focus on it, on how much you want to spite me, be more powerful than me, and light that spark, like this.” Regina waves a hand over the fire and it bursts into flames, roaring to life and Emma steps back.

Regina promptly extinguished it with another wave of her hand. “See? Now you try.”

Ok, Regina is right. She had been angry. Furious and hurt and betrayed. A large part of her still is. She thinks about how much Regina hurt her, how cruel she had been, how it isn’t fair that she’s just brushing it off. How much she wants to prove herself useful. Wait, that’s a different emotion. How much she wants to impress Regina. No, Emma, picture the flames. Anger, fire, betrayal, campfires, Regina.

No.

Wait.

This isn’t right, Emma’s not in control. Magic is emotion, and her emotions are reckless and everywhere.

Regina growls at her in exasperation. “Emma, you have the power, why can’t you just concentrate for one moment and focus? Like this!”

She lights the fire again.

It’s too much pressure. Emma isn’t special or magical or—

Regina grabs her arm. “Emma! I lied to you, I hurt you. I was going to leave you. I made a fool of you after you put your trust in me. Fight me!”

No! Emma shakes her arm free and pushes Regina away. She can’t do this, she—

Stop! Emma reaches out a hand for Regina as the other woman falls backwards towards the fire, face caught between shock and fear. She can’t reach her in time. She’s going to fall into the—

Regina freezes mid-air, shining a brilliant white. What?

Emma looks down at her hands in astonishment. Did she do that?

She looks at the fire, still burning. That needs to go. Regina could fall on it still, it’s dangerous.

The fire pit vanishes in a puff of white smoke.

She cautiously reaches out and takes Regina’s frozen arm, dragging her form closer. Ok, now she needs her back. She really wants Regina back.

The other woman unfreezes, wobbling and holding onto Emma as she regains her balance.

Oh, thank God. Emma grips hold of Regina tightly, searching her eyes to check that she’s alright. That didn’t hurt, did it?

Regina lets out a shaky sigh. “Thank you, that was…you did it. You found your magic.” She clears her throat and then the intense excitement is back. “What did you focus on? What emotion did you use?”

Emma doesn’t know. She hadn’t even been thinking at all! She just saw that Regina was going to get hurt and she got so scared that…fear?

Fear is her strongest emotion? That…that can’t be right. She isn’t some scared kid anymore. She’s the brave, reckless savior, rushing in to save the day. Unless…

She thinks about where she’s seen that frozen spell before. The Queen had used it when Charming was attacking her from behind. When Charming tried to grab at her. When Snow tried to come at her on the pyre. It was defensive. It wasn’t just about fear, it was about protecting yourself.

Emma had wanted to protect Regina with such force that she had frozen her and made the threat disappear. Well, that’s embarrassing. And way too revealing. She’d better shrug this off with a joke.

Emma smiles at Regina sheepishly. “Well, what did you expect? I wanted to save you. Couldn’t have that happening on my watch, who would I be if I wasn’t the thoughtless savior?”

Regina’s lips quirk into a smile in response. Emma’s heartbeat quickens and she scolds herself.

“Of course! Of course your magic is defensive. I should have thought of that sooner.”

She takes a step back from Emma, touching a hand to her lip in thought. “Well then, in that case we need to change tact.”

She frowns for a moment and then nods to herself, focusing back on Emma. “Emma, soon we are going to go looking for the items, but it’s important that the Queen doesn’t find us, that nobody sees us.”

She takes Emma’s arm again, softly this time. “Emma you need to keep us safe, can you do that? Can you imagine that you want to protect me? To keep me safe and shield me from the world? If someone sees us it will all be for nothing. If the Queen finds us, she could hurt us, kill us. It’s us against the world. No one else can remember us, meet us, find out about us. It’s just you and me. Can you protect us?”

Oh. Oh, Emma’s heart is about to burst. Regina might be faking, but this sure as hell feels real. Regina starts to glow and sparkle a dazzling white.

“Yes, that’s it, focus on that feeling, but don’t forget about yourself. You need to be protected too, protect both of us.”

Right, both of them, together. Emma looks down at Regina’s hand on her arm and watches as the glow creeps over to cover her too.

She looks back up, and Regina is staring at her triumphantly. “Yes Emma! Just like that, right there. That’s perfect, don’t stop!”

Fuck. Emma feels herself flush, and the glow disappears as her mind goes completely elsewhere and a jolt goes straight between her legs. Damn you Regina, think before you speak. What is the woman doing to her?

“Oh. Well. Don’t look so embarrassed. That was good for your first time.”

Emma just feels her face heat up further. Change the subject, change the subject.

Emma rubs the back of her neck and looks away for a moment. “Right…so, what exactly was that? What did I do to us?”

Regina frowns. “I thought that was obvious. It was a cloaking spell. If anyone were to see us or interact with us whilst you were channeling it then they would…misremember it. See us as someone else, or become confused and leave, maybe not even see us at all if they are enough of a threat. That was a powerful spell, you did well.”

Emma shakes her head. “Thanks, but it was mostly you anyway. Uh, teaching me. You’re a good teacher.”

Now Regina is the one looking away. “Oh, thank you dear, but that was all you, trust me. Now we should be on our way. We can stick to the woods whilst you spend some time practicing. I don’t want to tire you out, but you’ll need to be ready once we reach a town and start searching out our items.”

They start to move through the trees. This is going to be a painfully long day; Emma can feel it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't quite understand how magic works in OUAT, either I haven't been paying attention or it's just not clear enough for me, so I'm gonna be making up my own rules and theories and mixing them in with canon, hope that's ok!


	35. Caught Adrift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, so need to give you all a Trigger Warning for this chapter!! 
> 
> There will be depictions of a panic attack, sorry. Feel free to skip this chapter if it might affect you, but I have left a gap in the text before and after so you can just stop, skip down to the next gap, and then read the outcome.
> 
> For everyone else that this doesn't affect, enjoy me torturing these poor characters.
> 
> And as always, thanks for the kudos and let me know what you think!

They’ve been wandering through the woods now for a couple of hours, and whilst Emma is starting to get the hang of sensing her magic, they still haven’t reached a village to really try out the cloaking spell.

The longer they walk, the more her skin begins to buzz and itch. How had she never noticed the magic trapped inside her before, waiting to get out? She’s beginning to worry it might burst out of her if she doesn’t manage to focus soon.

“What is wrong with you?”

Emma looks up at Regina. Great. Is she going to start snapping at her again? She thought they were past this. Her shoulders tense, and she stops walking.

“What?”

Regina folds her arms and steps closer to her, searching her eyes and frowning. Oh. That’s…that’s a bit too close.

Emma swallows and steps back, clenching her fists. Regina takes a step forward, following her.

“You’re acting strangely. I’ve never seen you so quiet…Emma, look at me.”

Emma looks up warily. The buzzing just will not go away, and she’s not sure at this point if it’s the magic or just Regina.

She can’t stand it, turning her head away again.

Regina grabs her chin and pulls her back round. “Miss Swan, tell me right now. Are you still angry with me, is that the problem? You are obviously uncomfortable with my presence.”

Emma’s breathing quickens and she stares into Regina’s eyes. No, she’s not angry…is she?

Why does she feel so…scared?

She feels trapped somehow.

Her heart batters against her rib cage and she gasps for breath.

What is happening? She feels like…she’s panicking.

The magic. Regina. Everything is just…oh she’s suffocating.

Her hands reach forwards to grasp at Regina, to hold onto anything. She can’t speak she—

“He-help!” she manages to gasp out, her legs collapsing.

Her vision begins to blur, and she feels arms go around her, and all at once she’s sat on the ground.

She scrunches her eyes shut and draws her legs up to her chest.

“Emma! What’s wrong? What—ok, just breathe, Emma. I, I don’t know—”

Regina’s voice echoes from what feels like a long way away. Oh no.

This is a panic attack. She hates panic attacks. It’s been so long, she thought—

She can’t breathe. She’s alone and drifting and it’s dark and—

Hands squeeze hers tightly. And then release. And then tighten. And then release.

Ok. Ok focus on that.

She stops thinking about her breathing and focuses on squeezing back, and then releasing. She’s got something to cling on to. It will be over soon; she just has to distract herself.

Tighten, release.

Ok, and now breathe. Breathing is possible now just…exhale slowly, like they tell you to. Slowly in, and hold, and out.

“…hear me? It will help. This will be over soon.”

Hands tighten around hers again and she opens her eyes. To Regina, crouched in the mud in front of her.

Her ears are still ringing. She stares at Regina’s moving lips and continues breathing. In, hold, out, hold.

“…and I always worried Henry would too, so hopefully it’s not genetic either.”

What?

Emma swallows and licks her dry lips, raising her eyes to Regina’s.

“Emma?”

She’s probably crushing Regina’s fingers. She slowly lets go.

Regina still looks worried. Oh. She hasn’t spoken yet.

Emma clears her throat. “Sorry. Don’t know why that…”

Her lip begins to tremble, and she clamps her mouth shut again. Here come the tears.

Emma feels them begin to slide down her face and wipes at her cheeks furiously. Get it together, Emma.

Regina stares back at her, eyes wide and shaking her head in horror.

Stupid, Swan. This is so embarrassing, stop it.

Regina kneels down and reaches towards her, and then pulls back, hands falling in her lap.

“I’m not sure…Emma, do you want to talk about this or…no that’s…” Regina groans and pinches her brow. “Idiot.”

What?

Regina looks back up and then hurriedly shakes her head. “Not you! Me! I’m the idiot! I…tell me what to do, Emma, this—”

Oh, the poor woman. Emma would be laughing so hard right now if she wasn’t having some kind of weird breakdown. Regina’s true nemesis – not Snow White, not Rumplestiltskin. No, Emma crying, with only her there for comfort, is the greatest challenge of all.

Emma starts hiccuping. She’s completely lost it. To hell with dignity.

She pulls Regina towards her and wraps her arms around her. She’s past the point of no return. Might as well follow her addled brain down the rabbit hole.

Regina doesn’t move to hug her back though, just leans forwards awkwardly. Emma can feel her pulse rushing again. No no no calm down.

Ok. Regina said to tell her what to do. She’s gonna have to get on board the crazy train. “Regina, Regina I’m slipping I— hug me back. Tightly. I need to feel it, ground myself.”

“Oh, I see.”

Arms move around her waist and she’s pulled firmly against Regina. Ok, now her pulse is racing for a different reason.

At least it’s distracting her.

Where had all this come from? This hasn’t happened in years…

Guess magic powers was the last straw.

She should have seen this coming, actually, after the year she’s had.

New family, new life, new town, new job. And that’s before she even got here with the nearly dying all the time and running and secrets and magic and…whatever the hell is going on with her and Regina.

She breathes in deeply, and her nose just happens to be in Regina’s hair.

She isn’t smelling her hair. That’s different. And creepy.

Seriously, what is going on with them? Where did these feelings come from? It’s just…weird. Everything has changed too fast.

For crying out loud, she’s hugging Regina. And this isn’t even the first time. How did that happen in the space of a week?

She takes one last steadying breath and pulls back.

Regina is looking at her like she’s scared she’s going to explode or something. Or cry on her again, more likely.

“Thanks. I think I’m better now. And don’t worry, it wasn’t you or anything. Think it’s just this week catching up to me. All this magic is a bit of a shock.” That’s true enough without getting into the whole ‘also I have a huge crush on you’ thing.

Regina cautiously draws back, and they both stand up, brushing mud and leaves off themselves. Regina still looks a bit on edge. It’s sweet. Is she worried about Emma or something?

Emma grins and nudges her with her elbow. “You’re a good hugger. Saving me with a hug. Told you, you’re the savior.”

Regina scowls and starts walking.

“Preposterous. I did what was requested. If you had asked me to slap you, I would have gladly done that too.”

Emma chuckles. “Thought about that, have you? I didn’t think slapping was your thing. If I remember right, you go straight for punching.” Bit risky, but she just can’t help testing Regina a bit. She needs to figure out where Madam Mayor ends, and Regina begins.

“And you punched back, if I recall correctly. Should I be expecting a return hug?”

Oh. Well that’s not what she had expected. Why does their bickering feel a lot more like flirting now? It would be so easy to…

Stop it, Emma.

Don’t.

“You know, if you want to hug me again so badly, you could have just asked. I’m all yours.”

Dammit.

Regina freezes. And then raises an eyebrow at her.

Emma swallows. Shit. She forgot; Regina always gives as good as she gets. Or goes one step further.

Regina smirks at her and, ironically, steps closer.

“Really? Was once not enough for you, Sheriff? Are you still in need of comfort?”

Oh. Emma looks away and clears her throat. It’s still kind of embarrassing that she needed comforting in the first place.

And that it had worked.

And that it had felt so good.

Normally someone touching her would have made it worse, but with Regina…

She rubs the back of her neck and backs down. She might accidentally say something stupid if this doesn’t stop. Or do something stupid.

“I didn’t mean...thank you, really. For helping me. Can you…all this magic stuff is so confusing. I can feel it, bubbling inside of me. It’s like it’s building up or something, do you know how to stop that? I need some release.”

Oh shit. That came out so wrong.

She looks at the ground, starting to walk again, hoping that didn’t come across the way she heard it. And then drags her eyes back to Regina.

“Oh,yes…yes we can certainly do something about that. I’ll begin your training…if you’re feeling up to it?” The smirk is gone, her face blank.

Emma nods quickly and looks away.

“Alright then. Let’s begin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? It worked out ok in the end. 
> 
> Also, I wouldn't advise touching someone whilst they're having a panic attack without their permission. Regina doesn't know what she's doing. Staying calm and asking before touching is always best. She's lucky Emma just happens to find her presence grounding...


	36. Lean on Me

Emma peeks out from behind the wagon again. Come on, Regina! It’s been two minutes now. She’s counted. She can’t hang on much longer and…why is Regina all the way on the other side of the market now? She’d promised to stay close this first time!

Oh no. She’s definitely not sparkling as much now. The magic’s wearing off.

She watches Regina look down at herself as the white glow flashes, and she moves away from the vegetable stand, walking towards Emma at a fast pace.

For God’s sake, Regina, run! She’s barely flickering anymore. Focus, Emma. Protect Regina.

Has she ever seen Regina run before? Huh. Weird. Think that one time running to meet the witch was the only time. Emma’s done way more running than that recently. But no, Regina is still just speed walking.

And now she’s not even glowing. Shoot.

Emma reaches out from behind the wagon and drags her the last few paces.

“Will you stop manhandling me?” Regina hisses.

“Well run next time! And that was way longer than two minutes. What were you doing over there?”

“I do not run unless absolutely necessary. I’m a queen. Queens do not run. I knew perfectly well how long I needed, your magic is strong enough to last.”

That…was almost a compliment.

“Ok, well next time we need a timer or something. It’s not fun waiting around like that.”

Regina smirks at her as they begin to head back into the tree line, out of sight of the village. “What’s that? Hiding and waiting whilst someone ignores a plan and decides to ‘wing it’ isn’t fun? How ever should I have known that?”

What! “You did that on purpose?! You could have got caught! We’re not that far from your castle, you know. You’ve probably come to terrorize these lot at some point. At least tell me you heard something useful whilst you were risking your life to get your own back?”

Regina shrugs. “The risk was minimum, we’re far enough west now. These peasants are hardly worth our time…and sadly it appears they’d rather talk about turnips than magical artifacts. This shall have to suffice as a training exercise and nothing more.”

Great.

They walk through the trees in silence.

This day is lasting forever. Emma holds back a yawn, turning her head away.

When she looks back Regina is grinning at her. Oh no. Not again.

Ever since they found out that for some reason Emma can cast a cloaking spell on Regina, but not on herself, the woman has not stopped teasing her about it. It’s driving Emma crazy. For conflicting reasons.

“Emma, I’m getting a bit hungry, do you think you could _save me_ from starving to death and conjure an apple?” Regina pouts.

Emma rolls her eyes. Such a good teacher. She wishes she could go back in time and shut her mouth before saying that. The woman is a pain in the ass. And holding out her hand patiently for her apple.

Emma has also figured out another trick since they left the fire pit: it isn’t just about protection. It’s mainly about Regina.

She sighs inwardly. Idiotic emotions.

She holds out her own hand and concentrates, imagining Regina happily eating an apple. She thinks back to when they were at the Queen’s castle, how Regina smiled at the apple Emma had brought her. How much she wants to see her smile again.

And a deep red apple appears. She hands it to Regina.

Regina continues to smirk. “Why thank you dear.”

No smile. Idiot.

They continue on, Regina biting into the apple and Emma trying not to stare at the other woman’s mouth too much. She fails.

Regina swallows another bite and then smirks. “And my clothes, Miss Swan. I’m tired of them. My shoes are hurting, and this shirt isn’t warm enough, I need a coat. Please help me.”

At this Emma bites her lip. She doesn’t really have a reference point for clothes, what if she accidentally vanishes all of her clothes off? That’s kind of where her brain keeps heading right now, that would be so embarrassing. And difficult to explain.

Hey Regina! Sorry I vanished all your clothes, instead of thinking about protecting you, I thought I’d expose you to the whole forest because apparently my strongest emotion is horniness.

“Hey, Regina? Can we take a break for a bit? This is all kinda new and tiring and…to be honest I don’t think my head’s in the right place anymore. And...”

She hesitates. She isn’t quite ready to start relying on Regina again, but she really doesn’t feel up for more magic.

She fights past the uncomfortable feeling. “And could you maybe sort out a place for us to sit for a bit? And I’m sort of hungry too, but I think that apple was the last of my magic for today.”

The smirk slips from Regina’s face and she frowns in concern. “Emma, you should have said so earlier. I assumed you could last longer, but I suppose it has been a long time since I was a beginner. I forget how tiring it can be. I told you we needed to stop and rest. It’s been a strenuous day for you.”

Yeah, yeah. Regina hasn’t shut up about her needing to rest all afternoon. She’s fine! It’s no big deal.

“Here, eat this, I’ll set up the fire and go find the nearest stream for some water. You just sit for a moment.” She hands Emma her half-eaten apple and walks off.

Emma sits down against a tree in relief. Wow, she actually is pretty tired. She thought she’d just been making an excuse to get out of magic school, but it turns out she’s pretty beat.

Dammit, Regina was right.

She looks up at the sky and watches the clouds drift past as she eats the rest of the apple, letting her mind rest for a moment. Maybe it’s the mental exhaustion too. It’s actually a bit of a relief to be away from Regina and let her whole being relax. Feelings suck. And now she can’t even ignore them because she has to keep using them for magic.

The sky looks nice. It’s turning from a pale blue to a yellowy orange as the day begins to fade. She hadn’t realized it had gotten so late. She can hear birds chirping from the trees. The grass is soft beneath her hand. She throws the apple core away and closes her eyes, just breathing it all in.

She comes back to reality at the sound of footsteps through the leaves and then someone sits down next to her against the tree, shoulder to shoulder.

“Well, this brings back memories. Here, water.”

Emma takes the glass gratefully, her eyes still closed, and head tilted skyward.

Regina’s being so nice to her again. And she’s so close. Emma’s foggy mind wishes she could lean sideways against her, rest her head on her shoulder or in the crook of her neck.

She sighs. Not gonna happen. There’s no excuse this time, and despite the attempt at flirting earlier, she’s not brave enough to try anything.

“Thanks. I think all this magic has just caught up with me. It’s quite the crash.”

Regina doesn’t reply, and Emma continues basking in the calm of the moment. After a few minutes she can sense the other woman’s gaze, a pricking in her neck. Part of her wants to open her eyes, but the other part wins out and she just lets herself be analyzed. If she looks as exhausted as she feels then no wonder Regina is staring.

“What happened to your neck?”

Well that has Emma opening her eyes. Shit.

“Oh, that.” She shrugs as casually as she can. “Just part of my adventures whilst you were off with Red. What happened to you, anyway? I never did find out how you went from having an arrow pointed at you to teaming up with Snow White.” Please let the subject change, just this once.

“I hardly teamed up with Snow, I merely persuaded her that I was not the Evil Queen. There’s a difference,” Regina sniffs. Oh, thank God, the mention of Snow did distract her.

“Really?” Emma teases, “because she was telling me that it was you talking about me that convinced her you were good now.”

At this Regina turns sharply towards her. It almost makes Emma jump.

“What did Snow say to you? Because whatever it was, she is a liar, she always has been.”

Wow, she’s somehow struck a nerve, what is this about? Wait. Is Regina blushing?

“Uh, Regina, that was literally all she said. She didn’t actually tell me anything you said at all. Just that you didn’t say anything bad about me. And Red said you told them I was annoying. That’s it.”

The other woman’s expression goes blank and she carefully leans back against the tree again. Interesting. What is she hiding?

“Regina? What did you tell them?”

Regina shrugs and crosses her arms. “Nothing of substance. We spoke of our relationship with Henry, they realized that they had both met the same crazy blonde, and they asked my opinion of you. I told them you were a reckless hero, and as fellow heroes they got on board.”

Hmm. That’s not quite the truth. Regina is lying about something, Emma can tell.

“Anyway, that’s not important,” Regina says, standing. “Come and sit near the fire, you need to recover from all that magic, replace your energy loss.”

She offers Emma a hand which she takes, somewhat self-consciously. Idiot.

She has soft hands.

Emma really needs to get some sleep. She should be used to Regina’s hands by now. They’re not a revelation.

They move over towards a fire pit that Regina has already constructed and filled with branches. Regina raises a hand at it, and it bursts into flames. “Worth the risk,” she shrugs, “I am certainly done with doing that by hand.”

Hmm. They do still need to avoid detection from the Queen though. “Regina, let me conjure the bedrolls. I can just fall into them afterwards, but I don’t want to risk you doing any more magic. It’s my job to protect us now after all.”

Regina looks her over critically, inspecting her face closely. It’s tense, but Emma can’t bring herself to look away this time.

“Ok, fine,” Regina nods, taking her firmly by the arm, “but channel my energy through you.”

What? She frowns at Regina in confusion.

The other woman sighs. “Just do what you would normally do, and my magic will comply. I’m giving myself to you. I – I mean my magic, is free to use on the bed. For the bed. Bedrolls.”

Emma stares at the now flustered woman next to her. Since when does Regina have trouble speaking? She must be tired from the emotional day too.

Emma just nods and takes a deep breath. She’s really tired. They both are. They need a place to sleep for the night. Cozy by the fire like the night before.

There’s a rushing through her arm this time, which feels strange, but the bedrolls appear as she imagined them, so it seems to have worked fine. She pulls off her shoes and sits down on one of the bedrolls. It’s barely even dusk but she doesn’t care, she’ll definitely be crawling into bed soon.

“Sorry Regina, I don’t think I’m gonna be much company tonight. I’m half asleep already,” she mumbles, resting her chin in her hands and forcing her eyes open.”

“That’s quite alright. I’m sure I can amuse myself. Get some sleep, you’ve certainly earned it.”

Oh thank God. Emma crawls into her bed roll and slumps down, dead to the world in seconds.


	37. My Heart Went Boom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So finally, finally, we have another Regina chapter. You guys must be dying to know what's been going on in her head, right?
> 
> And the title is taken from the Hamilton song 'Helpless'.
> 
> So...there's a hint for ya!

Regina sighs to herself for the third time in the past ten minutes. This is ridiculous. Just wake her up already.

Emma’s peacefully asleep, curled up in the blankets. Regina’s hand is hovering over the other woman’s arm, where it has been for quite some time.

She should wake her. It’s probably nearing midnight and she needs to eat properly, they both do. And for that they now need Emma’s magic.

It’s strange, relying on someone again. Regina’s always hated it, but this time it feels…oddly welcome. If she could get over this nonsense and wake her up already.

Plus, Emma’s magic feels wonderful. Comforting. Like sinking into a warm bath, or a hot drink on a cold, blustery day. Not that she’s ever going to admit that.

She grits her teeth and finally moves her hand down, grasping Emma’s arm and shaking her gently. “Emma. Emma wake up, it’s past dinner time.”

The other woman sits up, face scrunched in confusion and hair everywhere. “Huh?”

Regina finds herself smiling sappily, and quickly schools her features. Honestly, what has gotten into her today? Regina cannot figure out her own actions at all. For some reason she’s been all over the place from the moment she woke up this morning. She blames Emma.

“As I said. We need to eat. We can do this together if you are still tired.”

The other woman seems to have come to her senses and is sitting up properly now, running her fingers through her hair to tame it slightly.

“Oh, right. It’s ok, I can manage.”

Emma holds out both hands in front of her. “Save Regina from starvation,” she mutters to herself.

Two plates appear in her hands, a piece of lasagna on each.

How on earth does the woman know her favorite meal?

“Thank you dear…some cutlery, if you would.”

Emma grins. “Save Regina’s hands from lasagna!” she jokes, wiggling her fingers, and two forks appear. “Nice.”

Regina scoffs. Idiot.

They begin eating, balancing their plates on their laps. It’s rather undignified, but Regina supposes it will do under the circumstances. She cannot wait to get out of these woods and return to civilization.

“Oh my god, Regina, this is amazing, I’m never gonna have to cook again. Magic is awesome.”

“I didn’t realize you knew how to cook in the first place, I certainly saw you at Granny’s often enough.”

“Oh yeah, I’m hopeless, but now I never even have to attempt to learn.”

Ridiculous woman. How she could learn such complicated magic in a day, but not pick up a recipe book, is beyond her.

They eat in relaxed silence before the crackling fire. Emma keeps glancing her way for some reason, but Regina ignores it. She’s given up trying to figure out what the other woman is thinking. For someone whose expressions are so open and unfiltered, the woman is bizarrely difficult to understand sometimes.

For a moment today, she’d actually thought…

No, she must have misinterpreted it.

They soon finish, and Regina just lets the tiredness of the day hit her. She had felt oddly restless whilst Emma slept; a strange desire to keep watch over the other woman, especially after this afternoon’s collapsing incident.

Seeing Emma vulnerable like that, scared, had been horribly uncomfortable. Regina is not used to indecision, and she has to admit, for a moment she had been utterly lost and useless.

She’s never had to comfort anyone except Henry before…the fact that she even wanted to help Emma in the first place was rather unexpected. And that Emma had sought comfort in her at all should be laughable…

No one but Henry reaches for Regina.

Except Emma, apparently.

And for that she has absolutely no guidance, no plan. With Henry, she lets her instincts take over completely…

…With Emma…

With Emma she has to be very careful. Her control around Emma is a knife edge, just one slip…

She looks over at Emma, who’s vanishing their plates and cutlery gleefully, waving her fingers through the fading white smoke.

She finds herself smiling again at the childish behavior and pushes her knuckles to her lips, flattening the expression away.

Anyway, it’s a relief that the other woman is back to her usual self now.

Regina’s about ready to collapse too. It’s been a long day, and she’d slept fitfully the night before, dragging herself away from Emma as soon as dawn broke. The woman is always too close, and Regina keeps revealing too much. She’d had to get away, but before she knew it, there she was, back again, as promised.

She’s stuck with Emma now. Someone wants to be around her, said she would stand by her side, even against her own family.

So, of course, Regina had chased her off. Bared her fangs and sliced her open.

She feels her stomach clench uncomfortably at the memory. It hadn’t been her finest moment. Watching Emma run from her had been…

Well. There was a reason she had apologized.

She sighs. “It’s time I got some rest. I know you felt unable earlier, but this time I really would like a change of clothes.”

Emma looks up at her, and then down, and then lies down on her bed roll, fiddling with the blankets, seemingly unsure.

Hmm, maybe she’s still a bit depleted. “I can touch you like before if that will help?” she suggests.

If anything, that makes the other woman more anxious. “No no, it’s cool, I’ve got this. Just let me try it out on myself first and then I’ll give it a shot.”

Emma closes her eyes, focusing intently, and the same pajamas as last night appear on her.

She opens her eyes, and on seeing that it worked, holds a hand out toward Regina, whose skin tingles pleasantly as the magic washes over her and her clothes are transformed.

Emma gives out a relieved sigh and slumps down onto the bedroll, pulling some blankets around her until they almost cover her face. Strange. Is the other woman hiding from her? Or just tired?

Regina shrugs off the thought and settles carefully into her own bed roll, turning away from the confusing woman.

Her thoughts are still racing. There’s something she’s forgetting but she can’t quite pinpoint what it is…

Oh yes.

“You never did answer my question about your neck.”

Silence from behind her. Well now she’s even more curious.

“Emma, I know you’re not asleep. What are you hiding from me?”

There’s some shuffling of blankets behind her, and then a sigh.

“I guess I should tell you. You deserve to know. This is going to be a bit awkward though so brace yourself, alright? And maybe don’t look at me. It will be easier, trust me.”

What on earth? “Miss Swan, just get on with it, you’re making me nervous.”

“Ok.”

She hears a sharp intake of breath. “The marks on my neck…are from the Queen.”

What? Regina shoots up in her bed and turns towards the other woman, eyes scanning her body for more hidden injuries.

“She hurt you? What did she do to you? Emma if I hurt you in any way I—”

“No no no she didn’t hurt me! Well she hurt my head a bit pulling out some hair, but as soon as I told her to stop, she did, I swear. Just…lie back down. Please. I can’t get through this with you staring at me like that.”

Regina huffs and lies back down, frowning at the stars. “I’m sorry if her assaulting you concerns me. She is my past. It leaves me somewhat culpable for her actions. So. Tell me exactly what I did to you.”

More silence from behind her. Regina is about to argue once more when a soft voice begins speaking.

“You kissed me.”

Regina’s heart freezes in her chest. And then starts thundering madly.

Her mind has lost all function, and she just lies there, helpless, unable to do anything but listen as Emma continues whispering into the shadows.

“First you kissed my cheek. I was shocked, I pulled away. Then you kissed my lips and…I didn’t stop you.”

She kissed her. Kissed Emma. Oh.

Regina clenches her hands in the blankets, all her muscles tensing.

Emma swallows. “We kissed and…it was so…It became too much. I pulled away…but you pulled me back, pressed your body against mine, and I let you.”

Emma pauses, and Regina focuses desperately on quieting her erratic breathing and trying not to squirm in her bedroll. It’s no use. Her body is suddenly restless. Out of control.

“You bit me. My neck, and my ear, and then my lip. God you tugged at my lip. It was still swollen the next morning, I couldn’t stop…Anyway, it wasn’t right, so I pulled away again.”

Wasn’t right? So she had forced herself on the woman. No wonder she was too ashamed to tell her, can’t even look at her.

She had bitten her.

She—

Regina swallows, breathing sharply through her nose, flashes of teeth and skin flickering through her mind.

“I knew you were tricking me, using me. I decided to use you back. Find out what you wanted. I touched you. Whispered to you. Told you I wanted to devour you.”

Fuck. Dear God, her body is thrumming. This is agony.

Emma had kissed her. Touched her. Where had she touched her? She needs more. She needs to know everything. It isn’t fair she—

She’s jealous of her past self.

Oh no.

No that’s ridiculous she—

She has to get this confounded attraction under control. She’d thought if she just ignored it…

She had. It was nothing. A passing thought here and there. This is just a natural response to the conversation topic. Hearing she had kissed anyone in the past and lost all memory of it would be…

It would be uncomfortable. It should feel like a violation. But that’s the farthest thing from her mind, she feels— what does she feel?

What had she felt today? What is happening to her? It was just a hug, why does she keep remembering—

Emma interrupts her panicked thoughts.

“I was no match for you though. You didn’t reveal any of your secrets. You pulled your lips to mine. Pulled at my hair. Pulled me in and got everything you wanted. You pulled so much it hurt…so I asked you to stop. You pulled away.”

She had used Emma. Taken from her; ignored her feelings until she was in pain.

She had done the same thing today. Lashed out at her for no reason. Used her magic until she was spent and exhausted, barely conscious.

She’s doing the same thing now. Using her story to get off. The woman is opening up to her, trusting her, and all Regina can keep thinking about is how much she wants to roll over and pin her to the floor. Taste her lips and her skin and leave some marks of her own.

Would Emma be shocked? Would she gasp? Would she surrender to it, or fight back? She has a feeling Emma would fight. They always fight. Perhaps Emma would do something completely unexpected. Shock her back. She usually does.

There’s no knowing what Emma would do. It’s enticing. She could find out right now, roll over on top of her and straddle her hips. Dare her to—

“Regina?” A cautious voice comes from behind her.

Regina bites her lip. Calm yourself, Regina, don’t be selfish.

She sighs, collecting herself.

“I’m sorry I did that to you. It shouldn’t have happened,” she murmurs back, hoping her lowered voice doesn’t give her away.

More pained silence.

And then, “Oh. Right. Of course.”

Of course it shouldn’t have happened. She would never force herself on Emma, not really. Never hurt her.

Well, not if she could help it. She had hurt her already this morning; it was no wonder the woman ran from her.

Maybe she is as horrible as Henry thinks she is. Maybe she still is the Evil Queen, striking out at the world for her own selfish needs.

“Emma, I hope this doesn’t change our relationship in any way. I promise you, I am trying to put my past behind me.”

Emma sighs.

“Yeah, I know. Don’t worry, Regina, we’re still friends or whatever.”

At this Regina can’t help turning around in her bed roll to face the other woman, despite the tense atmosphere. “We’re friends?”

Emma rolls onto her side too, and smiles at her, somewhat sadly. She really is quite pretty. Her hair shines in the firelight, and her eyes…

“Yeah. We’re friends,” Emma mutters.

Hmm. That looks like pity.

Then the woman’s smile widens into a genuine grin. “I figure after you’ve walked about a hundred miles with someone, shared food with them, shared a cloak with them, owned a cow with them, heck, shared a son with them, fought off witches and sorceress queens and werewolves and giant slayers with them, drugged your own parents with them and currently live in the woods with them…it’s probably ok to call that person a friend. We might even be besties by now.”

A bark of laughter erupts from her before she can stop it.

“Miss Swan, don’t you dare ever use the word ‘bestie’ in my presence again if you wish to continue being my friend.”

“So we are friends! I knew it! I knew you cared about me.”

The awkward silence returns.

Regina rolls onto her back once more and pulls the blankets up to her chin. Come on Regina, bare yourself for once. You can be vulnerable. Emma has shared. And certainly revealed her vulnerable side today. Be brave for once in your life.

“I - . Despite what I may have said this morning, I do in fact care about you. And I didn’t want you to die. I wasn’t saving Charming. I didn’t even think about Charming, or Snow, or anyone. I just didn’t want you to die.”

A hand reaches out and takes hers in the firelight. She doesn’t let go. She looks up at the endless sky, forcing herself not to pull away, even as the touch burns. It’s all in her head. This hand won’t hurt her.

Perhaps that’s what makes it all the more terrifying. The chance that the hand might suddenly realize who it’s comforting and let go.

“Thank you,” Emma whispers. And then, even quieter. “Please don’t change your mind in the morning.”

“I won’t.”

She won’t. She won’t let herself hurt Emma again. It’s time to stop hurting the people around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I evil? Sorry, these two are both hopeless idiots.
> 
> And helpless. You didn't think Emma was the only helpless one, did you?


	38. Gal Pals

It’s barely dawn when Emma wakes up, which isn’t surprising seeing as she slept for so long yesterday evening. For a brief moment she just lies there in the warmth of the blankets. And then she remembers last night’s conversation.

She sits straight up in a panic, and then sighs in relief to see that Regina is still there, fast asleep. So, not a repeat of yesterday morning after all.

For a while she just watches the other woman. She looks so peaceful in sleep. Younger almost, and as beautiful as ever. She’s going to miss this once they’re back home.

Then she realizes how creepy she’s being. For crying out loud, Emma, stop it. Friends don’t watch each other sleep. And apparently that’s what they are. Just friends.

Emma sighs. She’s falling in love with her best friend. Or frenemy in this case. It’s such a cliché. What has her life become? If someone had told her a week ago that she’d be friends with Regina and dopily watching her sleep, conjuring apples for her just to make her smile, she would have laughed in their face.

She shakes her head and stands up. Anyway, time to make a plan for the day.

She focuses her magic and changes her pajamas back into clothes, shoving on her shoes and jacket as usual. Then she thinks about how she doesn’t want Regina to get cold, and lights the fire with a wave of her hand. She’s getting pretty good at this.

Ok, so she’s read a few books now, plus she has magic, and she can remember quite a lot from Henry’s storybook. She must be able to come up with a plan.

She holds up her hand, palm out. She needs a table and chairs to sit at.

Nothing.

She groans. She imagines Regina waking up and coming to sit with her at the table, impressed that she already has a plan for the day.

And now the table appears. It’s pathetic.

She sits down and thinks, chin resting in her hands. Ok, think Wizard of Oz. Symbols of wisdom, courage, love and innocence. Well, from the movie it seemed like they needed people, not objects.

Although a scarecrow is kind of an object.

Who does she know that’s clever? Well there’s Regina of course, but it probably doesn’t work if you use yourself, right?

Who else? There’s Rumpelstiltskin…no. They should sure as hell stay away from him. Who knows what he would do if he found them.

Wisdom…if you’re wise you know a lot….so maybe you’re old? She can’t think of any old people other than Granny and, well, no.

So not old, educated. Someone who studies a lot. Who’s read a lot. A geek you’d find surrounded by books in a library—

Belle! She’s definitely smart, everyone knows Belle loves books, whichever story she’s in.

So, they have to find Belle. Damn, she wishes the storybook had a map or something, she can’t even remember which kingdom Belle is from.

But actually…didn’t Regina kidnap her or something? But she hadn’t been at the castle, they would have found her when they were trying to rescue Emma. So that hasn’t happened yet.

Before that, Belle met Dreamy in a tavern…well that must have happened, because Regina had said it was _Grumpy_ who knocked Emma out a few days ago. Well that’s not a big gap. What did Belle do in between?

Ok, she has to wake Regina up now. They need to find Belle before the Queen does.

She hurries back to Regina and shakes her awake, praying the other woman won’t bite her head off. It’s still really early after all. The birds are still singing.

“Emma, I, what is it, what’s wrong?” She murmurs, voice still husky from sleep.

Emma can’t help but smile. “Nothing, nothing’s wrong, but I kinda thought of a plan. Where did you find Belle, when you kidnapped her?”

Regina blinks at her for a moment, face scrunching in confusion as she staggers to a stand, feet caught in the blankets. Emma holds out a hand to steady her.

“You’re worried about Belle now? I’m afraid I’ve hurt a lot of people, you can’t go around saving all of them.”

Emma rolls her eyes. “No! I don’t want to save her, well, we might have to. No, we need her for wisdom! She’s super brainy with all her books and stuff. She hasn’t been captured yet, if we find her before the Queen does, she can be one of our items.”

Is the woman even listening? She’s looking down at—

Oh. Oops. Emma has been stroking her arm.

She hastily pulls back. Maybe Regina would be more comfortable if Emma wasn’t fondling her whilst she’s half dressed.

And in a puff of white smoke, Regina is fully dressed for the day. She even has a coat and comfortable boots this time.

Regina shivers. Is she still cold? Emma thought the fire and the coat would be enough.

A scarf appears around Regina’s neck.

“Sorry, sorry. I must be anxious for us to leave or something, uh…So. Where can we find Belle?”

Regina adjusts the scarf around her neck. “I suppose you are right, the woman is rather wise…choice of lover aside. If I have my timing right, I believe I know which road I intercepted her on. Or will intercept her on. We shall have to wait until tomorrow, she hasn’t arrived there yet, and I’m not sure of her whereabouts before that.”

Emma sighs. “Oh, good, I was hoping you’d remember. And that gives us time to prepare. We can’t use your magic to get there. We have to use mine. And my cloaking spell. This is really risky, we could bump right into the Queen.”

“Yes, you’re right. Now more than ever you need to really focus your magic. You will have to perform two spells simultaneously. Firstly, the teleportation spell, which I will guide but you will enact, and secondly the cloaking spell, which you are already familiar with…well. Aside from needing to focus your protection on yourself a bit more thoroughly.”

Emma ducks her head. Yeah. Hopefully Regina won’t figure out the reason for that.

She clears her throat. “Uh, so you want to practice the teleporting now or…can I get you something to eat? I, uh…how much magic do I have to spend?”

“Oh. Well, there’s no need to begin right at this moment. We can…actually, I might go and find a stream. To wash.”

Oh.

Wow, this is all really awkward. Being officially ‘just friends’ has made this…weird. It’s like a cross between a forgotten one-night stand and a sleepover with that friend you like a little too much.

Emma sits down at the table to distract herself.

“Cool. I’ll just uh…wait here. I’m not hungry either, but I’ll leave you to it. The washing. Not a two-person job.”

Agh Emma shut up. What is wrong with you?

Regina makes a weird strangled sound and Emma looks up.

The other woman starts coughing, face red.

“Are you ok? Here.”

Emma stands up and focuses on conjuring a glass of water. Can’t have Regina choking.

A glass of water appears in her hand. It sloshes over the edge slightly, but it looks normal. She moves it to her other hand, shaking her right hand dry, and offering the glass to Regina who takes it, turning her head away and taking a sip.

Their fingers brush as she passes it.

Emma ignores it.

After a few sips, Regina hands the glass back. “Thank you. Must have been some dust or…the air is dry.”

…okay?

Silence falls between them.

They can’t even talk now. Emma knew she should have kept her mouth shut about that kiss!

She ends up looking down at the table, drying her hand on the bottom of her shirt.

More seconds pass in silence. Isn’t Regina going to leave?

She slowly looks up. Regina is staring down at the bottom of Emma’s top. It’s a bit wet and crinkled now. Emma runs a hand over it to try to uncrease it.

“Uh, my fingers got wet,” Emma blurts out.

Oh no.

Emma’s eyes widen in horror as Regina’s head jolts up and their eyes meet.

Why did she say _that_? Emma is just not allowed to speak from now on. Nope.

Actually, she should probably say something at this point. Anything.

“Because of the magic! I need to practice. I’m gonna sit here and practice and focus on my magic. Maybe I’ll dry myself. That’s probably a useful spell, right?”

Regina steps away from the table and runs a hand through her hair. “Yes. Yes, very useful. I’ve often used it after…bathing.”

Nope. Don’t think about that.

“Which reminds me. I’m going to go now. To look for that stream. By myself. You…stay and practice. Your magic is defensive, remember, so try to use that context. You want to stop something from getting wet. I- I mean…keep something safe and dry. Yes. Very dry.”

Regina whirls around and begins to walk away. Quite quickly.

Emma sits down again and nods at the table, listening to footsteps get fainter and fainter.

She raises her eyes. Oh thank god she’s gone.

Emma slumps down against the table, arms covering her head.

Oh this better go back to normal soon. Arguing was way better than whatever this is.

Agh why had she said any of that. How is everything suddenly an innuendo?

She needs to think of some safe conversation topics for her own sanity.

Henry. Henry is good.

Saving Henry. The plan. Belle.

Magic maybe…except for the part about having to imagine Regina to do anything. Magic is really not a safe topic at all.

But there’s no avoiding that. She’s gonna have to just play it cool. Regina doesn’t know about her feelings…she doesn’t think. Either that or she’s just been friend zoned.

Either way, just forget about all that.

And dry your shirt already. It’s time to practice some magic.

* * *

Emma’s not sure how long she spends at the table, but she’s managed to dry her shirt and make the glass of water disappear before Regina gets back. She doesn’t want to do too much else just yet. It seems like magic doesn’t last all day, so she just focuses on it, imagines saving it up. Recharging the battery. Hopefully it’s doing something.

When Regina does show up, everything seems to go back to normal a bit, to Emma’s relief. It seems Regina is back in teacher mode as she asks for different items and sets some challenges. Emma even dries Regina’s hair with a wave of her hand. It looks a bit fluffier than usual, but overall, not too bad.

Regina gets to her feet and beckons Emma over near the fire.

“Good. I believe you are ready. We should practice the teleportation now before we travel such a long distance tomorrow, seeing as you haven’t experienced that before on your own merit. I know it’s still early, but we should use your magic for the task before you tire again. Breakfast shall have to wait.”

Wow. She’s going to teleport. This is…a lot of pressure.

Regina takes both of her arms. “No need to look so worried dear, this is the perfect spell for you. The last thing you’d wish would be to harm us, so wherever you transport us we will be safe. And besides, I’ll be the one envisioning our destination. So as long as you can put some faith in me, we shall be fine. You just focus on the emotions.”

Emma smiles shyly, and then cringes. Don’t be _that_ obvious about your feelings, idiot, keep it in your head.

Regina doesn’t seem to notice anything suspicious though. She just looks determined, like she believes Emma can do this.

Ok. Here it goes. Trust Regina.

…can she put complete trust in Regina? She really wants to, they need this to work, but she isn’t sure if her heart is quite recovered yet from how horrible yesterday morning was…

She shrugs the memory away.

“Um, ok, sure, I can do that. Think of wherever you want, and I’ll start thinking about you. I mean us. Getting us there safely.”

Regina squeezes her shoulder briefly and then rests her hand there. “Alright. We won’t go far, just a few meters away. I…I believe the more we touch the more optimal the result in linking our magic…so.”

Regina steps closer and opens her arms as if she is about to pull Emma into a hug. Then she hesitates and draws her head back again to look into Emma’s eyes warily. Emma holds her breath. Now it’s so much worse. Their faces are almost touching. She would only have to lean in slightly to—

Emma, focus. You’re making Regina nervous or something.

She lets an easy smile fall across her face. “Hey bestie, it’s ok, you’re allowed to hug me you know. I told you, you’re forgiven. We’re all good.” Even if she might combust if Regina starts hugging her all the time.

The unsure look vanishes, and Regina rolls her eyes, pulling Emma into a tight hug and resting her head on Emma’s shoulder. “What did I say about that word?” she grumbles.

Emma can’t even respond. Her whole body is tingling. She doesn’t care if this attraction is painfully one sided, it’s worth it if Regina will hug her like this. She’s melting into it, letting Regina hold her.

They both start to glow a dazzling white. She feels Regina’s arms tighten around her and then white smoke whirls around them as…

They don’t go anywhere.

Emma takes one look at Regina’s frowning face and jerkily pulls away, turning around to walk a few paces. Yep, she was right.

Complete trust is really not Emma’s thing.

“Emma? It’s alright not to get it on the first try. I myself—”

No no, Emma can’t deal with sympathy right now. She’s already opened herself up to the other woman too quickly. Her heart is achingly vulnerable and…no. She. She has to get away.

“I can’t I—” She doesn’t even know what it is exactly she can’t do. Can’t do magic? Can’t trust Regina? Can’t give her whole being to someone? Can’t expose herself?

In the end, she just does what she does best. She runs away.


	39. Unraveling the Mystery

She runs and runs through the trees, until all she can focus on is her lungs burning and not her squirming stomach.

Shouldn’t she have grown out of this by now? Shouldn’t she have learnt to cope?

Suddenly the forest ends, and she reaches the edge of a lake, skidding to a stop. She leans her hands on her knees, panting at the floor. Great. No matter how far you run you can’t get away from your own thoughts. She should’ve remembered that.

She hears rustling through the trees behind her and whirls around, expecting a wolf or some other fairy tale character to jump out at her.

Instead a panting Regina comes to an abrupt halt in front of her.

Oh.

No one has ever run after her before. Except to catch her and drag her back somewhere. Why?

“Why, Regina? Why are you putting up with me? Why don’t you want Henry to yourself anymore?”

Regina is still trying to catch her breath, pushing the hair out of her face. She opens her mouth to say something, and then looks completely bewildered, shaking her head.

“I- I don’t really know. To be honest I’m not sure why I’ve done anything these past few days.”

Emma growls in frustration. “That’s not gonna cut it, ok Regina? I’ve tried, I really have. To figure this out, to figure us out. If I’m gonna have to put all my trust in you for this magic to work, I, trust is difficult, alright? I thought you might understand that.”

Regina’s face goes blank and she takes a step back.

Well that’s a good start for open communication.

Then she pulls her scarf off. And then her coat.

Is she undressing? What’s going on?

Thankfully she stops after the coat, so Emma’s brain doesn’t explode. She holds both pieces of clothing in her arms, staring down at them.

“Why did you conjure this scarf?”

What? What’s that got to do with anything?

Emma frowns. “You shivered. I thought you might be cold and my magic poofed you one before I knew what was happening. I’m sorry I can’t control my magic the same way as you, it’s only been one day and—”

Regina smiles slightly and nods to herself, looking back up. “So you subconsciously protected me. You’re not just protecting me for Henry? Or so I can help you get back?”

Oh no. This is getting close to feelings territory. How the hell did this happen? It’s supposed to be Regina’s turn to explain herself, not Emma’s.

“You’re the one who knows how magic works. It’s you I need to understand right now, so stop changing the subject. I need an explanation, Regina. Just over a week ago you tried to poison me. You were the mayor, the Evil Queen, and now what, we’re friends? A team? Henry’s mothers? What?”

“You were the one who said we were friends, Miss Swan, not me,” Regina snaps, smile vanished.

“Exactly! Is this all in my head? Because yeah, I don’t know how, but you kind of are my friend now…or something. At least to me. I don’t know what we are but I…I want to trust you.”

“Then what’s stopping you? You think I’m tricking you, is that it? You think I’m the Evil Queen, lying in wait to trap you with my secret plan?”

Emma lets out a groan. “No! I don’t! I really don’t think you’re the Evil Queen at all. I don’t think you’re Madam Mayor either. You’re just…Regina. That still doesn’t mean I have a clue why you’re hanging out with me.”

“That’s why.”

What? Emma goes back through what she just said in case she accidentally said something important.

Nope, she still has no idea what Regina’s talking about.

“What?”

Regina sits down on the floor and pats the spot next to her.

Agh why is every conversation a riddle with this woman?

She stomps over and chucks herself down next to her.

For a moment, Regina just looks out over the lake. Then, without turning, she holds out a hand palm up in front of Emma.

Oh. All of Emma’s anger quickly turns to anxiousness. She wants to sit and hold hands?

Well. Emma isn’t going to say no. She places her hand in Regina’s and lets it fall between them.

Regina slowly breaths out. “I never wanted to be the Evil Queen, you know. I was just a Queen. The Evil part is more of an unaffectionate nickname. I believe your mother was involved, but I won’t get into that now.”

Emma leans back against her other hand and watches the lake ripple. Seems like it’s story time. Finally the woman might not be such a mystery anymore.

“The name is…mostly warranted. I did some terrible things. At the time I thought them justifiable, my only choice. I see now that I’d let myself get rather out of control. I…well, you’ve seen how unstable I was.”

She sure as hell has. It had seemed funny at first, the obsession with Snow. Something to embarrass Regina with. But seeing her at the castle, at her breaking point…

“Back then, anger was all I had. Revenge my only goal. Without it, who was I? They called me Evil, and I became it so thoroughly that I didn’t know how to get back. I never had time to be anyone else.”

She takes a jagged breath. “When I was younger I—”

She stops.

Emma waits for her to continue. She doesn’t.

Then Emma remembers what Regina had told her, about her relationship with her mother.

She squeezes Regina’s hand. “You can leave that part out if you want. I don’t mind you keeping a few secrets from me.”

Regina laughs hollowly. “Oh, you have no idea how ironic that is. But thank you dear, I think I will pass over that story for now.”

“Now, where was I? What did you say? Oh yes. Well, then came the curse. Suddenly I had two goals. Revenge against Snow White of course, and at the same time, a chance of a happy ending for myself. I didn’t know what form it would take, only that the only happy ending would be mine. That I could have a life far better than my own had ever been. So, once again, I did what needed to be done.”

Yeah, destroying everyone’s lives and forcing Emma into a magic wardrobe to be alone forever was definitely what needed to be done. Way to go, Regina. Sorry if she’s a bit bitter about that.

But she doesn’t say anything. She’s still curious about what any of this had to do with her.

“And so I became the Mayor of Storybrooke. Feared and yet respected by all, my power unopposed. Able to watch everyone carry out their miserable lives. The novelty ran off rather quickly though, I must admit. There are only so many years you can have the same conversations. Soon I was no happier than when I left the Enchanted Forest, and I couldn’t even fight Snow White to pass the time. She no longer fought back.”

She turns to Emma and smiles. “And then Henry arrived. Suddenly I wasn’t the Mayor, I was a mother. I was loved, unconditionally. I was needed. I had someone to care about, to put my love and hopes and dreams into. That little boy looked up at me with such innocence and trust. No one in the world had ever looked at me like that. I don’t believe they ever will.”

And then her smile falters, and she looks so lost that Emma wants to reach out and hold her. So, this is Regina behind the mask.

“And now he might never look at me like that again. I’ve run so far, Emma, but once again, and because of Snow! Again! My only love in the world is gone from me, and all I am left with is having to be the Evil Queen. That’s all Henry sees when he looks at me. He’s read the stories. He thinks he knows me, that I’ve been tricking him into loving me. I hate that book. If he didn’t love it so much, I would have burnt it to ash the moment he got it.”

Ok, the anger is slipping through. Emma squeezes her hand again. “He’s just a confused kid, you know. He just wants answers. You’re his mom. You love him. He knows that really.”

Regina pulls her hand away. “You said he was miserable with me. He ran away to you, he wants you instead.”

Emma sighs and grabs her hand again. Nope. She was just getting some answers. The walls aren’t allowed to go back up yet.

“Yeah, he was kind of miserable, but that wasn’t because you were a bad mother. You’re a great mother. I’m kinda relieved he got to have such a great childhood...accidental poisonings and framed murders aside. But he’s also a smart kid. He knows somethings up with the town, of course he’s gonna investigate it. And of course he’s gonna notice his own mom is hiding something. So he must have freaked out when he realized he was adopted and then read all that fairy tale nonsense at the same time. You raised a smart, curious, stubborn kid. And he’s funny too. He’s just like you, Regina.”

Regina turns to her and searches her eyes intently. “You’re telling the truth, aren’t you? That’s why! That’s why I – You’re different, Emma. When you look at me, talk to me, you don’t see the Evil Queen. You’ve seen the me of the past right before your eyes, and you still don’t think of her as me. You said I’m not the Mayor. You’ve known me as the Mayor for months, and yet you quickly seem to have decided that that’s a facade too. I have no idea who you see when you see me. And perhaps if I can stop myself from snapping at you long enough, I might find out.”

Wow. Ok. So Regina wants her around because…because she doesn’t know who she is without Emma. Because of the way Emma sees her.

Well, Emma’s been pretty clear. She just basically told the woman she thinks she’s clever and funny just like Henry. Henry who Emma loves.

Oh god, she’d almost told Regina that she loves her accidentally. If the woman is so smart, how has she not figured that out by now?

She likes having Emma around because Emma loves her. And Emma is different.

Oh.

Regina has just told her that Emma is the only person in the world who loves her. And that’s why she wants to be with her.


	40. Two Blind Women

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos everyone! This chapter's a bit of a long one, but I'm sure you don't mind...

Before Emma can even begin panicking about what to say to that, they’re interrupted by a splashing sound, and the water in front of them begins to ripple.

Emma scrambles to her feet, pulling Regina up by the hand. That’s a big ripple. What kind of fairy tale creature lives in a lake?

Just when Emma is wishing she had a gun, or even a sword, a woman begins to emerge up through the water.

A beautiful woman.

“Emma, Emma we need to get back, she’s a siren.”

A what?

She looks at Regina, confused, and then back to the woman in the water. Who is she?

The woman smiles at her. “Hello. Can you help me? My dress is trapped under a rock. I need a brave hero to come and rescue me.”

Something about this woman is so mesmerizing. Emma should go help her. Who knows how long she has been stuck.

Emma moves to walk forward, but Regina tugs her sharply back by the hand, jolting her shoulder socket.

“Ow! Regina, what the hell?”

Regina turns her around roughly by the shoulders. “Emma, it’s a trap. She’s a siren, a creature that feeds on your desires to lure you to your death.”

“Oh, you’re so clever!” the siren calls to Regina. “But I could never harm such an intelligent, beautiful woman. Maybe you can come to my aid? I’m so very cold. Maybe you can warm me up.”

Regina’s eyes stray to the woman in the lake, and her grip on Emma falters as she takes a step towards the water.

Crap, Regina is right.

Emma moves to block Regina’s view, and then quickly closes her eyes. Can’t be tempted if she can’t see her.

“Leave us alone, siren. We know what you’re up to. Go try your luck with someone else.”

“Oh really? You can’t be tempted? I must admit, the two of you are a challenge. What is lost to you is already found if you open your eyes.”

Emma scoffs. “Yeah, I’m not opening my eyes any time soon.”

The siren laughs. “Oh, sweet thing, you are so very blind, even with your eyes open. Shall I tell you what you cannot see? Come. I shall whisper it to you most softly. I know you want to know. Why, everyone wants to learn more when it comes to matters of the heart.”

The heart? Is she talking about Regina?

“Nope. I know everything I need to know. I don’t need you. You can leave.”

“And what about you, other beautiful blind woman? Don’t you wish to know more? To know everything? Oh I can show you so many things. Things you have laid in bed at night and wondered about. I can reenact every detail if you so wish. Show you what would happen.”

What is she talking about? What does Regina think about at night?

“Ah! So, my savior, you do wish to know more.”

Can this creature read her thoughts? Ok, that’s way too freaky. They need to get out of here.

Emma turns her back to the lake and opens her eyes.

No no no, where’s Regina? Agh, she’s gonna have to look.

She turns back around. No!

She wades into the water after Regina. Dammit, isn’t the woman supposed to be stubborn? And she’s the one getting tempted by the pretty lady in the water?

“Oh good, two at the same time. It’s been a long time since two beautiful women came for me.”

Fuck. Nope, not listening. Don’t care about her. Just have to save Regina.

She finally splashes close enough to grab Regina by the arm. Yes! Ok, just don’t look. She turns to face the land again as soon as possible and pulls Regina along behind her. And Regina is fighting.

“Regina! Come on, she’s trying to kill you! Listen to me, for God’s sake!”

She stops pulling away, but doesn’t move. “Emma?”

Duh. Who else would it be? She needs to shield Regina from this. Oh.

She has magic now. She completely forgot.

“My beautiful Queen. Come closer. Let me whisper to you. Touch you,” the siren calls.

Wow, so if this thing can see their desires, that means Regina is definitely attracted to women. She hadn’t been completely sure before, but this is a hell of a big clue.

She shakes herself. Not the moment to be happy about that.

She turns back towards Regina and the siren. She can do this. She can ignore a stupid mind reading creature. It’s not even a real woman anyway.

“Would you like to take a closer look, savior? I can show you how woman I am.”

Stop it! Ok, think about Regina, look at Regina. She needs to protect her from the world, shield her from harm. This siren will kill her. Drown her. She could lose Regina.

They begin to sparkle faintly. Yes!

Emma tugs at Regina’s arm whilst sloshing closer, grabbing the other woman by the head and physically turning her to look away from the siren.

“Regina, look at me. Come back to me. I’m protecting you. It’s just you and me, remember? Us against the world. You’re stuck with me.”

Regina blinks and her eyes begin to clear as she focuses in on Emma’s eyes.

“That’s it. Look at me. I’m right here, I’m trying to use my magic, can you see it? Can you feel it?”

“You’re really here? It’s you?”

Emma frowns and her magic begins to waver. What is Regina talking about? Why wouldn’t she be real?

No, focus Emma, you’re losing her.

“Yeah, Jackass, it’s really me. Now come on, I can’t hold this cloaking spell much longer. Poof us out of here quick. I kinda trust you now, idiot.”

And that finally seems to break her out of it.

“Oh, I am an idiot. Yes, quickly Emma, focus and hold me.”

Oh thank god, no need to ask her twice about that. She wraps her arms around Regina, trusting her to take them away.

* * *

They land in a sodden heap on the forest floor, back where they had spent the night. Emma fights her way out of their tangled limbs, scrambling to find purchase on the muddy ground.

She gets to her feet, shivering. Fuck it’s so cold. Her teeth are chattering. Need a fire, need warmth, she thinks, raising a trembling hand to the fire pit. Wow, she hadn’t realized how cold that lake was.

The fire roars to life and she steps towards it. Magic is so useful.

She turns to look at Regina, and then her eyes bug out of her head and she snaps her head back in the other direction.

Her shirt is see-through.

Emma looks down at herself. Hers isn’t, thank God. The water didn’t get high enough.

Then it hits her. She teleported!

She turns back to Regina, forcing her eyes up. “Regina! We did it! You poofed us here, it worked.”

The other woman hugs her arms around herself and steps closer to the fire.

“Well. You knew the destination. You didn’t need to trust me, you did it yourself.”

Did she? No, she hadn’t even thought of that.

“Nah, that wasn’t me. I forgot I could do it myself. I wasn’t thinking about anything except you.” Oops. Crap. She hadn’t meant to say it like that.

There’s an awkward silence.

Then Regina’s teeth begin to chatter.

“Oh shit. You must be freezing, hang on, let me focus. I’ll get you some warmer clothes and…did you leave your coat behind? It’s fine I’ll make another one.” She’s rambling. She’s focusing on Regina being warm, why isn’t it working? She needs her to be warm and dry.

Regina reaches out a shaky hand. “N-no that’s en-nough. You lit the fire I’m f-fine. You’ve used too much already.”

Uh no! She is not fine! She can barely talk.

Emma huffs in frustration. Alright then. No magic.

She grabs Regina by the shoulders and marches her a few paces to the bed rolls, still left in a mess from this morning. She pushes the other woman down to sit on one, and then grabs some blankets to wrap around her.

Regina rolls her eyes, unable to protest as she grits her teeth against the chattering. She tries to pull of her shoes, but her hands keep faltering.

Emma reaches down and pulls them off for her. Hmm, should she leave her socks on or take them off? They are wet. What did they say in survival shows?

Ok, she probably doesn’t need to take off all of Regina’s clothes and share her body heat. It’s not that cold Emma.

Or is it? It’s a good excuse.

Stop it!

Ouch her jeans are really rubbing now.

She stands from her crouch and rubs the back of her neck.

“Uh, I’m gonna need to take my jeans off, sorry.”

Regina stares at her.

Emma feels herself flush. Ok, so she’s not going to turn away or anything?

She cautiously reaches down to take off her own shoes. When she looks up Regina has averted her gaze.

“Yes I-, it will be warmer if I take them off too. My own pants, I m-mean. N-Not yours.”

Oh for the love of- Now she’s imagining Regina taking off her jeans.

She turns around to face the other direction. “Sure, yeah, go ahead. I’ll uh just look…over here.”

She hears the blankets move behind her and focuses on her own jeans. God they’re clinging to her like a second skin. She really hopes her underwear doesn’t come down too when she peels them off.

She hears frustrated grumbling from behind her.

Nope, don’t think about Regina.

They’re both undressing together.

Nope, jeans, Emma.

She hops about a bit, fighting her way out of them. They fall in the mud a lot. She’ll definitely need to magic up some new pants at some point.

“Uh, Regina? You done?”

Silence.

“Can I turn around?”

A sigh comes from behind her. “My hands are too n-numb to undo the button. I hate to ask but…could you…?”

Fuck.

She slowly turns around. Regina has her back to her, facing the fire and trying to warm her hands.

Emma takes a breath. “Um, yeah. Sure. Friends, right?”

Regina turns around, eyes fixed intently at a spot just over Emma’s shoulder.

“Yes Emma, we’re friends. I trust you.”

Ok, good. Just friends.

Friends taking off each other’s pants after being tempted by an all-knowing siren.

Emma’s own hands are trembling quite a lot as she reaches for Regina’s pants, searching for the button and hidden clip.

Her hands accidentally brush against Regina’s stomach and she jumps.

“Sorry!” She finds it and undoes everything, pulling the zipper down too. These pants are complicated.

“That’s alright. Your hands were just cold. It surprised me.”

For some reason her hands come to rest on Regina’s hips, and she looks up at the other woman.

Oh no. They’re standing so close. What is Emma doing? Step away!

She looks into Regina’s eyes and pushes at her pants until they fall over her hips, sliding to the floor.

Regina looks down at Emma’s lips.

Oh, does she…is she thinking about…?

Regina swallows. “Your lips are turning blue.”

Oh. Of course not. Idiot.

Emma hurriedly steps away and sinks down into a bedroll, turning it round to face the fire. “Yeah, you’re looking pretty pale, we need to warm up for a bit.”

Regina sits down inside the bedroll next to her and shakes out a blanket to place over both of their laps.

“I’m…rather ashamed of my actions earlier. I thought myself stronger than that. To be tempted by a siren…I always wondered how sailors could be so foolish. Apparently I am just as idiotic.”

Emma shrugs. She’s no better, getting tempted by Regina just because she was standing too close.

“It was just bad luck, you looked at her for too long. She was pretty hot. I would be fish food by now if you hadn’t grabbed me to begin with.”

“Oh. Yes. She was attractive, I suppose. But thank you anyway. For saving me. And for trusting me.”

Emma turns to look at Regina, waiting until the other woman meets her eyes and then smiling at her softly, letting her feelings show for a moment. “You told me your story, put your trust in me. And you ran after me. No one’s done that for me before. Not unless they wanted to punish me for something.”

Emma looks away sadly into the flames for a moment. So much running.

She shakes herself from the pull of the past and turns back to the present. To Regina, watching her curiously. “You ran after me because you like me. Because you wanted to understand me. And I think you do understand me…better than most people, despite what you think. You get through to me, time and time again, in a way no one else does. I’ve never been closer with anyone than I am with you now…well, not this me at least. I was- I’ve gotten close to someone before and…I didn’t think I’d be able to do that again. I don’t think I’m that same person anymore. So this is all new to me.”

Regina just continues analyzing her, and Emma twitches uncomfortably. That was too much, wasn’t it? Time for Regina to block her out.

She lies down in the bedroll to take her mind off it.

She hears shuffling next to her, and then turns in surprise as she hears her bedroll unzip jerkily.

Regina has moved right next to her and undoes her own bed roll, zipping it to Emma’s instead, joining the two.

Emma’s heart starts thundering. What?

Regina carries on with whatever plan she has, rearranging the blankets too to cover both of them and wriggling until she is so close Emma can feel her body heat.

Then she turns on her side, resting one arm under her head and taking Emma’s hand with the other. What is happening? What is happening?

Regina takes a shaky breath and nods to herself. “Thank you for telling me. I think- can? I’ve never been this close with anyone either. Not this me. Like you said, I think over time…well. Just for the moment, can we be a bit lost together?”

Oh, Emma just wants to hold her. And kiss her, she’s so close. Maybe she could kiss her, just once.

Emma licks her lips.

No. Look how vulnerable Regina is. She shouldn’t take advantage of that.

She squeezes Regina’s hand and chuckles. “Oh Regina, I’m so lost too. How the hell did we get here?”

Regina smiles at her. “I haven’t the faintest idea, Miss Swan. I’ve been blaming you, but my own actions are just as nonsensical. Holding hands all the time. How juvenile.”

She doesn’t pull away though, just grips Emma’s hand tighter.

Emma smiles back. “Well, I don’t know about you, but I never had anyone to hold my hand for very long, even when I was younger. Guess I’m catching up for lost time.”

Regina’s eyes glaze over, looking right through Emma. “I did have someone once, that held my hand. It was a long time ago though. And…oh so different from what we have now.”

What we have? They’re a thing? Her and Regina?

Regina starts to glow a shining white and Emma jerks her hand away.

Regina’s eyes snap back into focus and she looks down at herself.

Oops. “Sorry, think I’m trying to protect you again.”

Regina laughs quietly. “Of course you are. Sometimes I feel like you can read my mind.”

Emma scoffs. “Yeah right, I never have a clue what you’re thinking. You’re a complete mystery.”

Regina shuffles and lies down fully. Emma follows suit.

“Well. Perhaps you don’t know what I’m thinking, but you certainly seem to know exactly what to say or do most of the time, sometimes before I realize it myself.”

Emma’s eyes begin to close. It’s so warm and comfortable. The only thing that would make it better would be if she could cuddle up to Regina.

“I just do what I wish someone would do for me, that’s all. We must be pretty similar,” she mumbles.

She begins to drift into sleep, imagining a hand stroking her hair.


	41. Magic Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're all enjoying the slowburn... 
> 
> Sorry, that was a bit mean!
> 
> I promise, you won't have to wait much longer...

Emma’s not sure what wakes her, but the sun is still up, and she’s definitely not cold anymore. It’s so warm.

She shifts to snuggle into the bedroll and freezes. That’s why she’s warm. Regina is practically on top of her.

She tilts her head down to look, and Regina’s hair tickles her nose from where her head is resting under Emma’s chin. She can feel another weight over her stomach which is probably an arm and…she shifts her legs slightly. Yep, her left leg is trapped under Regina’s.

And her left arm is going numb under Regina too.

Emma’s heart begins to race, and she beams up at the sky in a wide grin. Regina is cuddling her. Probably just to keep warm in her sleep, but who cares?

She lies perfectly still for a few moments, feeling their chests rise and fall together and hot breaths against her neck. Maybe she could imagine this was real for just one moment. Close her eyes and picture her bedroom back in Storybrooke, think about waking up like this every morning.

She cautiously reaches up with her right arm. This is so wrong but she’s so weak. She shouldn’t deliberately touch Regina. She’s asleep. She doesn’t know what’s going on.

Her hand wavers over Regina’s back. And then her head.

And then her stomach rumbles.

No no, shoot. Not now.

God she’s so hungry. How late is it? They hadn’t even had breakfast before the lake thing.

Oh, why? She’s going to have to wake Regina up. And she’s probably going to get really defensive about the whole cuddling thing.

Hmm…maybe…

Emma closes her eyes and lets her arms fall dead at her sides.

And then, for one glorious moment, she turns to her left and snuggles sleepily into Regina, tilting on her side so the woman rolls off of her slightly.

She feels the weight of a head leave her chest and evens out her breathing.

She feels Regina shift, and then freeze against her. Yep, there’s the shock. Ok Regina, now pull away.

But she doesn’t. Emma has an arm draped over Regina now, and she can feel her just lying there. Emma frowns before she can stop herself. No, idiot, stay relaxed.

And that becomes nearly impossible when a finger strokes ever so lightly between her eyebrows.

“What are you dreaming about, Emma?” comes a whispered sigh.

Oh. Oh Regina stop. It’s too perfect. She’s watching her sleep. Worrying about her. Touching her. She hears Regina gasp.

A hand grabs her by the shoulder and shakes her.

What? what’s wrong? She sits up with a start.

“Regina? What is it…oh.” Well that’s embarrassing. Regina is sparkling.

The sparkling stops.

Regina unzips the bedrolls and stands, stretching. “Honestly Emma, protecting me in your dreams, you are definitely the Savior now. It doesn’t get more heroic than that.”

Nngh. Regina isn’t wearing any pants. She definitely needs pants, or Emma is going to do something very inappropriate.

With a poof of white smoke, Regina is dressed. She lets out a laugh.

“And it appears your magic is fully replenished. At some point I’m going to have to teach you some discipline though. You’re much too wild with it. I think I’ll need to be strict.”

Emma bites at her lip and then bats the image away, struggling to her feet. God she wants Regina to discipline her.

No, not like that.

She could punish her.

No, Swan, pull yourself together and put on some pants already.

She magics up some pants. And a table. And pancakes for breakfast. This is gonna be a great day.

She grins at Regina’s impressed look and slides into a chair.

“I think my wild magic is pretty good, but if you want to discipline me, go ahead. I’ll try anything once.” She winks at Regina across the table. And then bites into the pancakes and moans. God that tastes so good.

She looks up to find Regina flushed and staring. Oh good, she must have warmed up now with the dry clothes and the body heat.

“Do you not want pancakes? I’m not sure what time it is, I can magic you a salad or something instead if you want?”

Regina just shakes her head distractedly and puts a forkful in her mouth.

Emma shrugs and carries on eating. Yeah, she definitely can’t read Regina’s mind. Complete mystery.

Mmm this is good. Can you do anything with magic? Why did Regina or Gold or anyone even bother with a job?

Maybe there are rules. Can you magic money? That doesn’t seem right, but Gold can spin gold, so if that’s possible…but why doesn’t he just imagine it?

“Hey, Regina, are there like magic rules and stuff? This all seems way too easy, what’s the catch?” she asks, finishing up with the pancake and sitting back.

Regina licks her lips and places her cutlery down neatly. Emma tried not to stare at her mouth.

“This kind of magic is certainly not easy. I told you, Emma, your magical potential is far greater than most. Perhaps greater than my own, or even Gold’s.”

Emma frowns. That can’t be right. She’s not special.

Regina continues. “My magic is not so innate. I had to really fight for it, work for it. It takes a lot of sacrifice. The same is true of the Dark One. He is only powerful because he has given up his soul in exchange for it. We made ourselves monsters for the power.”

Emma opens her mouth in protest. Regina isn’t a monster!

“No dear, don’t argue, it’s true. We use dark magic. It’s part of the price. You, on the other hand, have a magic born from True Love. Rather than sacrificing your soul, you merely reveal it, and the magic shines from you.”

She smiles softly at Emma. “But that is still no easy feat. You amaze me with how powerful you are. Your emotions and willpower must be tremendously strong to do what you have been capable of these past few days. Hence all the sleeping.”

Oh. Oh, that makes a hell of a lot of sense though. Her magic comes from love, and she’s been walking around in a lovesick haze for the past few days. No wonder it’s working out so well.

“Can you do light magic too, if you want?” She doesn’t want Regina to have to pay some price all the time. It isn’t fair.

Regina sighs and shakes her head, looking down at her plate. “Oh, I’m afraid that will never happen. Without anger, there’s nothing for me to grip onto, I’d be weak without it.”

What? What is she talking about?

Emma smiles and shakes her head at the woman opposite her. “Regina, you don’t even use anger to fuel your magic anymore. You said it’s automatic for you now. I’ve seen you light a fire while smiling, conjure books because you want to get back to your son, bedrolls and blankets so we can be warm by the fire. That’s the same thing that I do. Magic is about belief and feelings. If you just realize that you aren’t dark, that you’re not the Queen anymore, your magic will reflect that. You have a big heart, use it.”

“I, no, that’s not right. I’m not like you I- that’s not what I was taught.”

She gets up from the table and begins to walk away.

Oh no, she’s not going anywhere.

She jogs up behind Regina and rests a hand lightly on her arm.

“And who taught you that?” she whispers.

Regina sighs. “Mr Gold. And my mother’s books.”

Well now, that explains some things.

“And you think they know you better than me? You trust them better than me?”

Regina shakes her head. “No that’s not- . I’m not like you, Emma, I can’t be.”

Emma turns her around by the shoulders in frustration. “You’re just like me. We’ve both been through a lot of shit and keep running away from it. You’re doing it right now. I did it to you this morning.”

“Then how do you do it, Emma?” Regina pleads frantically, tears forming in her eyes. “How do you open your heart so easily every day? Because I just can’t do it. I can’t do that, not again. Not after the last time.”

Emma doesn’t know what she’s talking about, but that doesn’t matter. She recognizes that fear.

She pulls Regina into a hug and holds her tightly, stroking her hair. “Like this, Regina. Just like this, just relax and don’t think about the past. Think about right now and how much you want to change. The past was horrible, but we’re done with that now, ok? We got through it.”

She feels Regina cling to her and tears falling against her neck.

Emma rubs her back soothingly. “And hey, we’ve had some good times these past few days, right? It hasn’t been all bad. You’ve got me now. Focus on that. You’ve protected me so many times. From stray arrows and blinding thorns. Remember that. You were good, Regina. You protected me without even thinking about it.”

Emma chuckles. “And you can tell me all you want you were doing it for Henry, but those reflexes were way too quick. That reaction was inside of you.”

Regina pulls back and awkwardly rubs at her wet cheeks.

Emma steps back too, looking away. Regina still needs space after all.

Once she’s sorted herself out a bit, Emma gently tugs along at her sleeve and sits down in front of the fire. It’s something for them both to look at instead of each other for a bit.

For a moment they both just stare into the flames, feeling the heat against their faces, breathing in the smoky forest air. The fire crackles and pops and Emma listens as Regina’s breathing slows.

“So, do you want to try? You can use me if you want. My magic. Just let it go through you.”

Regina sniffs and then rubs at her face once more, clearing her throat.

“Alright. Ok, I’ll give it a try.”

She shuffles around to face Emma instead of the fire, and Emma moves to mirror her. Regina takes both of her hands.

“Alright. Here it goes. What is it you do? Oh yes. Protect Emma. From…what am I protecting you from?”

She huffs out a breath and pulls her hands away.

“Emma, this is ridiculous, this will never work!”

Emma grabs her hands back.

“Regina, close your eyes.”

The other woman glares at her.

Emma rolls her eyes. “Just do it, trust me.”

Regina grumbles, but she does close her eyes. “Now what, Miss Swan?”

Emma rubs her thumbs over the backs of Regina’s hands. “Now you’re going to do a cloaking spell. And I’m not Miss Swan. I’m Emma. And I want you to protect me. You make me feel safe. Even before we were friends, back on that first day we arrived here, I , I don’t know why but I was just watching you. You had a plan and you were…I don’t remember what you were doing but it was a relief, you know? Being with you. I had no idea what to do, but…you were my shield. Shield me, Regina. I know you can. You have before.”

She watches Regina closely. Maybe she needs more of a hand. Emma takes a deep breath and thinks about how much she wants Regina to do this. To be free of dark magic. She’d give anything to do it. Regina can take her magic for all she cares; she didn’t even know she had it before anyway.

She feels a rushing through her arms and then Emma begins to glow. It’s not white, it’s still purple. But…is it paler than before? More lilac?

“Good, Regina, whatever you’re thinking about, focus on that. On that feeling. You can do this.”

Regina opens her eyes. She’d better not be disappointed that it’s still purple; this is amazing.

“Your magic is changing, Regina. Look, it’s getting lighter. I told you! I know you can protect me, protect both of us. It’s you and me, same as always. Hide me away with you.”

The air is tingling and crackling now, like the moment before a storm breaks. God it feels so good. It’s so right, it’s perfect. Like…what is that? Biting into an apple? Or a bath? A hot chocolate…or is it hot apple cider?

Whatever it is, it’s overwhelming. It’s all too intense, it’s —

They both pull their hands away with a gasp. What the hell was that? God Emma’s panting, that was…

“Regina! That was incredible. What- how—” Emma just shakes her head and grins at Regina. “You did it! Whatever that was, that was different, that was new.”

Regina slumps down on her back on the bedroll, still gasping. Fuck, that brings other things to mind.

“Emma, I’ve never done that before. I don’t know what that was it-, you felt it, right? You felt it too?”

Emma lies down next to her and they both stare up at the sky. “Oh yeah, I definitely felt that. Was that because I gave you my magic? Because that didn’t happen before when I used yours. Did I do it wrong?”

Regina laughs in amazement. “Well it didn’t _feel_ wrong. Emma,” she gasps out another laugh, “Emma, what the fuck did you do?”

Emma sits up and gapes down at the other woman. She’s swearing now as well as laughing? Her whole face is lit up. She’s breathtaking.

“I don’t know! I didn’t know how to do it properly. I just gave my magic away to you. I wanted you to have it.”

“All of it?!”

“Well…yeah. You deserve it more than me. You need to get away from all that dark magic crap, I thought you could have mine. You’re the one who showed me I had it in the first place. I’ll be fine without it.”

Regina stares up at her in awe. Shock and hope and joy and utter confusion mix across her features.

She reaches up and cups Emma’s cheek. Emma feels her heart lurch in her chest.

“You wonderful, ridiculous woman.”

Regina stares at her, eyes darting over Emma’s face.

Then she tuts to herself and sits up, pulling at Emma’s shoulders and wrapping her arms around her, tucking Emma’s head under her chin and then lying back down so that Emma is lying on top of her.

Is she dreaming? What is happening?

Emma feels a hand stroke through her hair whilst the other runs up and down her back.

“Emma, you can’t give me your magic. It’s yours. It’s who you are,” she murmurs. “Even if it were possible, I wouldn’t let you anyway. I’d never take that from you. It’s beautiful. I can’t believe you—. I don’t deserve you, you know? You’re so much better than me.”

Emma is speechless. Frozen.

Soon the stroking stops, and Emma, finally able to think again, sits up. That’s not true that’s. Oh.

Regina has fallen asleep already.

Emma cautiously lies back down, listening to Regina’s slow heartbeat. That’s so not true. She’s the one that doesn’t deserve this.


	42. Wise Words

By mid-morning the next day, they’ve slept a lot, and moved from helping Regina with magic back to training Emma - it’s time to get back on track with the plan to get home.

They haven’t really discussed all the cuddling the day before, and there’s a definite nervous tension building. Today is their only chance to catch Belle.

They’ve practiced the poofing spell a few more times in preparation, and to Emma’s relief it’s pretty easy now. She just has to hug Regina and try not to fall over when their feet hit the floor.

So now they’re ready. After eating a brief breakfast in slightly awkward silence, and vanishing all traces of their camp, they hug once more, and disappear into the smoke.

Their feet touch down, and as the smoke clears Emma steps back from Regina and looks around. Ok, on a road, on a hill, overlooking a village.

“Oh.”

Emma looks away from the view, back to Regina, eyebrows raised in question. What’s wrong?

“Emma, I forgot, it was nightfall when she passed this way. We need to figure out how to do this. We can’t change the timeline. Belle is so intertwined with Gold that we can’t change anything. She has to get captured by the Queen.”

Yeah, that’s a good point. Rumplestiltskin is all caught up in the whole curse mess, they couldn’t let Belle go back to him. He might change his mind about everything.

“Let’s track her down then. I’m guessing she’s in the village over there, we can use the cloaking spell and look around for her, catch her when she’s doing something unimportant and then…how does the whole wisdom thing work anyway?”

Regina folds her arms and shrugs casually.

“Oh, that. Well, we can use a vessel to contain the essence of her wisdom, we can’t have her trailing around after us.”

Hmm, something’s off. She seems unsure about something. Emma frowns at her.

Regina shakes her head and smiles. “It’s fine, I’ll manage that part. You just concentrate on protecting us.”

Right, yeah. Damn, she’d already forgotten about that, they aren’t even glowing anymore.

She thinks about needing to protect them both from threats. Nothing happens. What’s different. Oh. Maybe she needs a bit of a jump start.

She grins at Regina. “So, you up for more hand holding? I might have to hold this for a long time, it’s easier if I can feel the connection.”

Regina holds out her hand straight away. “Oh. Yes, of course. I mean. If it will help.”

And now they’re walking down the road, hand in hand. And glowing.

Wow, this is quite difficult to hold for a long time and not get distracted. Protection. Both of them. Think of all the dangers…the village in the distance looks normal though. Well, except from feeling like they’re suddenly in China. What could be a threat here?

Some villagers walk past. They don’t even look their way. So, unless glowy women holdings hands are normal around here, it seems to be working.

Regina tugs on her hand. “Emma, that’s her! Just ahead on the road, the brunette.”

Wow, that was easy.

Emma begins to run to catch up, dragging Regina behind her who grumbles about how ‘unnecessary’ running is and let’s go. And then does start running when Emma doesn’t slow. Emma turns to look at her mid-run, needing to concentrate on the cloaking spell. They’re still sparkly though, so the magic is working. No threats, no danger, protect Regina. Just keep focusing.

The road is clear now except for Belle, and the only sound is shoes hitting against stone. And that seems to be their flaw.

Belle whirls around. “Who’s there? Who’s following me? You!”

Uh oh, she’s staring right at Regina, who has skidded to a halt, unsure.

Shoot. She’s fucked up the spell somehow. Emma runs forward and places herself in front of Regina, reaching back to grab her hand.

Well, they’re glowing still, why isn’t this working? Belle looks pissed.

“Are you following me, your Majesty? Because whatever your plan was, it didn’t work, Rumple threw me out. He would never have given up his power for me.”

Rather than replying, Regina looks at Emma, her mouth opening in confusion.

“I don’t know why it’s not working!” Emma hisses.

Belle looks at Emma. “What’s not working? And who the hell are you? What…are you holding her hand?”

Ok, they need to go, apparently nothing is hidden.

Emma ignores Belle completely and starts dragging Regina into the forest behind them. And, of course, Belle follows.

“Emma, wait,” Regina sighs. “We’re going to have to explain. It might be alright. She’s smart enough to understand the repercussions.”

Belle continues glaring at them. “What repercussions? What are you up to?”

Regina’s right. They need to explain this properly. They need to sit and talk this out, calmly.

Emma conjures a table with three chairs a little ways into the woods, out of sight of the road. “Please, hear us out. It’s always best to talk first before rushing into a fight, right?”

Regina lets out a stifled laugh at that, but Emma ignores her. Jackass. She does know running into a fight isn’t the best option, she’s just had some bad luck recently.

She focuses on Belle instead. Come on, she’s smart. And she gave Rumplestiltskin the benefit of the doubt, why not Regina?

The woman’s glare softens and becomes more curious and Emma breathes a sigh of relief.

“Fine. But only because that looked like light magic.” Wisdom.

They all cautiously walk over and take a seat. Regina clears her throat. “Have you read anything associated with the repercussions of time travel?”

Belle eyes her suspiciously. “You need me for time travel? You want to go back in time and kill Snow White or something? Or Rumple?”

Regina chuckles lightly. “No dear. I don’t need _you_ for time travel. Now pay attention. Think of the _consequences_. And really look at us. I know you can do this, you’re bright.”

Belle squints at them, slowly taking in their faces, their clothes, their posture, everything. And then her eyes widen. “Oh! Don’t tell me anything! Gods, I never should have even seen you, when are you from? Wait! Don’t answer that! This is fascinating…if it’s true… you could be tricking me again.”

No! She nearly believed them!

“No no she’s not tricking you, I promise, she’s changed, she’s good now…uh, oops.”

Regina turns to glare at her. “Emma, the timeline. No information.”

Emma cringes, biting her lip. Idiot.

Belle frowns at them. “I need proof. That you’re good. This could still be a trap.”

Proof? How the hell could they do that?

Emma opens her mouth to protest, but Regina squeezes her arm, so she stops. Right, no talking.

Regina smiles at her. “It’s ok dear. She’s right, I wouldn’t believe me either.”

Regina faces Belle, and lets go of Emma, closing her eyes. What is she doing?

Belle’s eyes slide to meet Emma’s and give her a questioning look, but Emma just shrugs. “I never have a clue what she’s thinking, sorry.”

Regina smiles, and then holds a hand out in front of her.

And in a puff of white smoke, an apple appears.

White magic?

Regina opens her eyes and Emma grins at her. “Regina! It was white! You did it!”

Regina smiles shyly back and hands her the apple. “Here you are, dear.”

Emma just grins wider and then takes a bite. Amazing.

Regina turns back to Belle and her mask goes back up, face blank. “So. There’s your proof. And remember, no word of this to anyone. We cannot risk any changes.” She’s glaring at the woman. It’s a bit intimidating.

Belle is smiling though. “Oh, don’t worry, your Majesty, I won’t tell anyone. No one would believe me anyway,” she grins. “This is so interesting. The Evil Queen, a light magic user. You know, I’ve always believed that anyone can change for the better if they are truly brave. I never expected it from you though.”

“And what is that supposed to mean?” Regina snaps.

Belle shrugs. “Well, fear was always more your thing. And holding a grudge.”

“Fear? How dare you! I —” Ok, this isn’t good. Emma can’t say anything, but she can sure as hell get Regina out of there before she does.

She puts a hand over Regina’s mouth and drags her back a few paces away from the table.

“Sorry, but you really have to be quiet, timeline, remember?”

Actually, it seems to have worked. Regina has gone still and is staring at her, wide eyed. Emma carefully moves her hand away. Oh. She smudged her lipstick. When had she put on lipstick again?

Emma carefully drags her thumb under Regina’s lip, and then sheepishly holds up her pink thumb as evidence. “Sorry, I made a bit of a mess of you.”

Regina just continues staring. Yeah, that was a bit weird, get a hold of yourself, Emma, you’ve been all over her recently. Just because they touched each other more now and…cuddled, apparently, doesn’t mean Regina wants you poking at her all the time.

Emma clears her throat. “Listen, she doesn’t know you, ok?” she whispers. “But I do, and I think you’re brave. You’re so brave. You’ve just…had to face more than most people, so you’re defensive, like me.” She lets out a huffed laugh. “Except your first line of defense is attack. But that’s not the same as fear. It’s telling the world that you can take whatever they throw at you. Daring the world to fight you. _That’s_ brave.”

She smiles at Regina, and then almost starts laughing at her dumbfounded expression. The woman is gaping at her, mouth opening and closing like a fish. She takes pity on her and changes the subject.

“So, what do we do now about the wisdom thing?”

This seems to break Regina out of her trance. She glances at back at Belle, who’s still watching them intently, and leans in closer to whisper in the shell of Emma’s ear. Emma shivers.

“I’ll need to prepare the spell. There’s no way to do it now, especially without her noticing. And I don’t want to do it this close to where the Queen arrives. We need to get further away to ready the vessel, and then meet her again. Catch her essence at nighttime, right before she gets taken. That way we won’t change the timeline either.”

Right. Ok then.

They make their way back to the table and sit down opposite Belle.

“Uh, sorry about that. And all this. We didn’t actually mean to run into you, and we really shouldn’t tell you anything, you know?”

Belle raises her eyebrows at them. “Oh, I think I know exactly what’s going on here. You two carry on.”

Emma freezes. Shit. Had she been that obvious? She knew she was touching Regina too much! Now even Belle knows about her dumb feelings, and she’s only been around for two minutes. Stupid wise woman.

“Don’t let her go, your Majesty. You’ve caught a good one. Maybe you’re braver than I thought,” Belle continues, smiling knowingly at Regina.

Emma internally groans and looks away. Shut up, Belle!

But when she looks back Belle’s smile is more sincere and wistful as she looks at them both.

“You’re in love.”

Regina gives out an embarrassed scoff.

Shit.

Belle shakes her head at her. “Trust me. I know love, and you’re in it.”

“Really? If you’re some kind of expert on love, then what’s it like exactly?” Regina sneers.

Belle sighs. “It’s the most wonderful and amazing thing in the world. Love is hope. It fuels our dreams. And if you’re in it, you need to enjoy it, because…love doesn’t always last forever. She found the good in you, your Majesty. Two opposing sides, working together. And it changed you. You two must have fought for this. And trust me, when you find something that’s worth fighting for, you should never give up.”

No no no what is Belle talking about? Regina isn’t in love with her, it’s the other way round. Can’t she see this is all one sided? That she’s just revealed Emma’s heart to the world? To Regina?

Belle gets to her feet, looking between them curiously. “Oh. So, you haven’t told each other yet. Well, looks like you’re both going to have to be brave.”

Both of them?

Emma’s heart is thundering in her tightening chest, and she can’t seem to move to even _look_ at Regina.

“Anyway, I have a yaoguai to find. I’ll leave you to your hand holding.”


	43. Let the Words Fall Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and comments! Title from the Sara Bareilles song 'Brave' so...
> 
> I won't keep you in suspense much longer! It's time, folks.

The silence when Belle leaves is painful. What now? Should they pretend it didn’t happen? What _did_ happen? Was—

Does Regina love her back?

Oh, this is agony. Belle was right, Emma needs to be brave, but at the moment all she can feel is complete and utter terror.

What should she do? Shit. The silence is just dragging on and on. She kind of wants to crawl under the table and hope this all just goes away.

Ok, if she’s feeling this terrified then it’s a wonder Regina is still sat next to her. She doesn’t have the best track record with running away and shutting out anything emotional.

She’s still here. Which means that whatever she feels, she’s still keeping her promise not to leave Emma either way.

Emma builds up as much courage as she can muster, wipes her sweaty palms on her jeans, and lays her hand palm up in front of Regina, still unable to look.

Her hand remains empty.

Shit, ok, she misread this. The last thing Regina probably wants is—

A hand slips hesitantly into hers. Her breath hitches.

Ok Emma, now is when you say something.

“I- . Um. I care about you a lot, you know. Maybe more than I’ve let you know. When we met the siren, at the lake, she— I think she was talking about you. That’s why it didn’t work on me. I already had you there with me.”

That’s definitely all she can manage right now. No way she’s telling Regina she loves her. There’s no coming back from that; she’s not ready for that cliff edge.

There’s more silence, and Emma’s stomach squirms. Was she clear enough? Maybe she still sounded like a best friend. She isn’t really sure, it’s been a while since she had a real friend that wasn’t secretly her mom.

Just do it, Emma, she promised not to leave, so the worst thing that will happen is she rejects you and the next few days will be awful and never-ending and—

Emma feels Regina lift her hand in hers, and then the brush of warm lips against the back of her hand.

“Thank you, dear. For being brave. I don’t think I ever would have had the courage to go first.”

Oh.

Oh my god, wait, really? Wait, does this mean?

She turns to look at Regina, hope rising in her chest.

She’s still holding Emma’s hand, rubbing her thumb back and forth over the back of it, even as she looks away towards the road.

“You…I thought…just friends.” Emma whispers.

Regina slowly turns her head to look at her, eyes shifting uncertainly. “So did I.”

She seems to find something in Emma’s gaze that gives her a bit of confidence, as she smiles and shakes her head. “I did tell you we weren’t cut out to be besties.”

Emma lets out a strangled laugh and runs a hand through her hair in disbelief.

Holy crap.

Regina is still smiling, and Emma’s mouth widens to beam back at her. She’s not the idiot in love with her best friend. She’s in love with Regina. Regina who maybe loves her too.

And then Regina is glowing a brilliant white. “Oh no! Regina, help, help me stop. Ah, stupid feelings!”

Regina bursts out laughing, eyes shining as she stares back at Emma. Oh no, now Emma is sparkling too. Her magic is going crazy.

Regina can’t seem to stop laughing, but she staggers to her feet, pulling Emma with her.

Eventually she gasps out, “I’m such a fool! Your magic. It comes from love.”

And then her laughter stops, and she just looks at Emma shyly. “So, this whole time…gosh, Emma, right after I said those horrible things to you, you found your magic, because you…love me?”

Emma shrugs and rubs the back of her neck. “Yeah, that was a super confusing day. And then you kind of let me down after the, uh, Queen story.”

Regina frowns at her. What? What did she say?

The glowing vanishes.

“Emma you said that I kissed you and you pulled away. That I hurt you. You said it wasn’t right.”

Oh! No no no

“No, Regina! Of course I want you to kiss me. The only thing that wasn’t right, that was holding me back, was that it wasn’t really you! It’s not the Queen I want, and I didn’t know why she was doing it. I didn’t think she actually wanted me. Why would you want me?”

“Oh.” Regina flushes, moving as if to step forward and then leaning back. She’s fidgeting. “You mean, you actually want me to— Emma, please tell me, because I don’t—”

Emma rolls her eyes and steps forward, pulling Regina against her by her coat and hearing the woman take a sharp breath.

“Regina! Kiss me. If you want to. I’ve been thinking about it for days.”

Emma watches closely as all signs of uncertainty leave the other woman’s features, eyes turning dark, turning hungry. She feels heat pool between her legs and her heart begin to pound as Regina’s gaze roams over her whole face. Her eyes move from Emma’s own to trail over her cheeks, her lips, her jaw. Just when Emma can’t stand it any longer her gaze finally settles, falling once more to her lips.

She pulls Emma firmly against her by the waist, so close they are hip to hip, and Emma can’t help but sigh.

Regina smirks at the sound and slowly leans in, and Emma’s eyes fall shut as lips softly press against hers.

Shivers travel up her spine, and her hair stands on end.

This is actually happening. This is real. This is happening. Regina is kissing her. Really kissing her. Regina.

Her lips part slightly and Regina tugs gently at her lower lip, sucking it into her mouth. Fuck.

For a moment Emma is completely lost in the sensation, dizzy, pulling at Regina and gasping as the woman delves into her mouth. And then she remembers how much she wants to hear Regina gasp too.

She reaches up and runs her fingers through Regina’s hair, her nails scratching lightly over her scalp all the way to the base of her neck.

Regina shivers and lets out a breath against her lips and Emma grins in satisfaction, melting into the kiss. The heat between them becomes warmer, softer, and grasping turns to holding.

She flicks her tongue up to lick the inside of Regina’s upper lip and relishes the moan it produces. Her tongue explores Regina’s mouth, lightly stroking the back of her teeth and dancing against the roof of her mouth. God she could do this forever.

Except for breathing. They both seem to have forgotten about that, and soon have to pull away, panting.

Emma sucks in a breath. Her whole body is tingling. “Wow. Fuck. We should really start doing that more often. That was…”

“I know. I should have kissed you days ago. Possibly weeks, now that I think about it.”

“Weeks? We haven’t been here for weeks, are you saying Madam Mayor wanted to kiss me? You hated me!”

“Oh I hated you, Sheriff, believe me. No, it never would have occurred to me to kiss you. In hindsight however…” Regina drifts off in thought.

Yeah, actually that would have been really hot. But now is not the time to be fantasizing about hate sex on a desk. Unfortunately.

Or against an apple tree.

Fuck.

Emma bites her lip, stepping closer to Regina again. They really need to get going…

Her eyes are drawn to Regina’s lips. Screw it.

She leans in and presses her lips firmly to Regina’s once more. And again. And again.

God she’s waited way too long for this.

Hands slide under the back of her shirt and Emma presses herself closer. Yes yes yes.

She pulls her mouth away to take a sharp breath, and then brings a hand up to cup Regina’s jaw, bringing their lips together again.

And then she bites down. All this talk of biting has been driving her crazy. Who knew?

Regina seems to, as she moans and pulls free, biting Emma back.

Of course she bites back. That kind of sums up their whole relationship.

She feels Regina reach between them to start unbuttoning Emma’s shirt, turning them until Emma stumbles backwards against the table.

Shit. If this is happening Emma might not be able to stop.

Regina leans down and kisses her collarbone, open-mouthed and hot, and Emma whines.

Oh no. She’s going to have to stop this.

Why? This so isn’t fair. But…

Emma sighs and grabs Regina’s hands. This is their chance to get back to Henry. They need to get ready.

Emma pushes her away firmly, and Regina stills. Her lipstick is smudged, and her pupils blown wide as they dart from Emma’s chest to her eyes warily.

Yep, Emma must be insane to stop this.

Emma smiles at her and shakes her head, starting to button up her shirt. “You have no idea how much I want to continue this but…we have such bad timing. We need to go sort out this whole wisdom thing before Belle leaves tonight. How long will your spell take?”

Regina closes her eyes and sighs. “Quite a while I’m afraid. And you need to rest after all this magic.”

God, even her voice sounds like sex. Fuck. Emma is an idiot. An idiot that deserves a medal for this.

Regina exhales slowly and takes a step back. And then nods to herself, licking her lips and flattening her hair. “Ok, you’re right.

She clears her throat and then holds open her arms. “Time to transport us away, Miss Swan.”

Emma grins and sinks into Regina’s embrace. She tries to push all sexual thoughts away and just find comfort in it, holding her tight, and resting her head against Regina’s neck. She can’t help nuzzling at her slightly though, just because she can now.

Regina sighs. “Emma, please, I need to concentrate. And so do you, focus on trusting me, not on…Emma stop it!”

Emma guiltily moves her lips away. Oops. Focus, ok, trust Regina to take them away.

And they disappear in a puff of smoke.


	44. The Things I do For Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank goodness for Belle and her big mouth, those two could have been 'just friends' forever *cough* canon *cough*
> 
> Anyway, the idiocy continues. Title somehow taken from Jaime Lannister in Game of Thrones...um...no children were harmed in the making of this chapter. And no incest, promise.

Regina is watching Emma sleep. Again. She seems to have developed quite a habit of it, and now that she looks back, that really should have given her a clue about her feelings for the woman.

She still isn’t quite sure if…love has never been her strong point.

She still can’t believe that…someone loves her. Emma loves her.

It—

It’s terrifying. Belle had said that love was an amazing feeling. Is this love? It feels…

She shakes her head and looks around at the trees, adjusting the scarf around her neck.

Emma had conjured it some time this morning, as she’d left her last one at the lake.

_Don’t want you getting cold._

She smiles to herself.

She’s not even really sure whereabouts she’d taken them. They’d arrived in some nondescript area of forest, to Regina’s relief, she hadn’t exactly been concentrating. Just the feel of Emma’s lips on her neck had her reeling.

That kiss…

Never in her life has she been kissed like that. The want and need and desperation and…love.

She resists the urge to brush some hair out of Emma’s face, lost in memories. She’d even briefly watched her sleep their first night in the Enchanted Forest if memory served. How had she been so obtuse?

How had this happened? She isn’t even sure herself when things had changed for her.

Perhaps…today. When Emma called her brave. She had known she was attracted to Emma before. That had become screamingly obvious over the past few days. Even without a siren there to reveal her deepest desires, she would have known that.

And she knew she cared about Emma. She’d told the woman that she cared days ago. She hadn’t particularly known why at the time; it had taken her a while to puzzle out what had driven those urges. How the woman was paradoxically both a threat and an enticement.

But love…did she fall in love today?

Or perhaps before. When Emma tried to give her all her magic, sitting together by the fire…

Or before that, when she found her magic for the first time. Found it by protecting Regina, without even knowing what she was doing.

Or before that when…

Gosh. Perhaps Regina is the idiot. Blind woman indeed.

Emma had said that she’d realized how she felt after their argument a few days ago.

How did…how did she know? Regina had been so horrible to her. How was she sure?

What if she changes her mind?

Now she does reach down to stroke Emma’s hair. She’s not strong enough to resist. She can feel the buzz of her magic. It’s comforting.

She could sit there for hours. She had.

But there’s no time for staring now. No, now…

She has come to a decision.

She sits with the Ozian book in her lap, unable to bare even looking at it for a moment longer. She’s read the portal ritual a thousand times by now, desperately searching for a way out. A loophole. Anything to stop what she’s going to have to do.

Over the past few days, the prospect of using it has become more and more repellant.

But she has no choice. As usual she is going to have to blacken her heart in exchange for her happiness.

Sometimes she wonders if she’s cursed. Really, truly questions it. Why else would happiness always be so far out of her reach? Just when she thinks it’s over, that she has battled and won, and is ready for her Happy Ever After, it always comes back, like a stain on her existence.

Daniel, ripped from her too soon because she saved a child, leaving her with a thirst for revenge.

Her mother, finally gone from her life, but at Regina’s own hands, losing her innocence.

The King, dead and gone, breaking her chains, but making her face her own evils.

Her happy ending in Storybrooke, finally away from her past, but in doing so making her own son, her very heart, hate her.

And now this.

Their last chance to get home. To be with Henry. To save Emma and have the chance of a new start. Perhaps even to love again. But she has to perform the ritual.

She hasn’t told Emma what it really entails. She’s shielded her from that at least. She hasn’t told her how dark it is. That the power that emanates from it is from the enormous price that must be paid.

It’s not like the witch’s ritual. No, that was child’s play. That one merely connected energies together, leaving the objects unharmed. No, this one absorbs energies, taking them forever. A dark curse of sorts.

So when they take Belle’s wisdom - when Regina takes it, which she will - it will be gone.

And Regina has decided to do it.

If she is cursed already, has done so many terrible things, then what’s one more? For Emma, who, despite everything, loves her, and called her brave, called her a shield. To get her home where she belongs. Belle will be kidnapped moments later. No one will know. Not until after the curse is broken.

The timeline will be safe. And so will Emma. This is for Regina to do alone.

* * *

Regina had practically forced her to take a nap as soon as they appeared in the woods. Of course Emma had protested - she isn’t a child, she’s long past nap time. And yeah, she was a bit tired out from all the magic today, but she wasn’t about to collapse or anything.

Besides, she kind of wanted to spend more time with Regina.

But the woman had seemed so worried and anxious that eventually she just gave in. It would give her more energy tonight for…other possible activities.

So, when Regina shakes her awake and it’s already dark, she isn’t too mad.

“Emma, it’s time. We’ll get into position and you can hide whilst I capture the energy in this bottle. The containment spell is complete.”

Ok, now Emma is a bit mad.

“What? I’m not hiding! We can do it together,” she snaps as she gets to her feet, kicking the blankets out the way. She doesn’t need to be taken care of, is this what Regina thinks of her? That she needs to be swaddled and hidden away? Is she just some replacement child before they get back to Henry? Because that’s a bit twisted after what they did this afternoon.

And then her gaze softens as she looks at Regina properly. She looks exhausted. And frantic.

“Emma, please. I need you to hide so you can focus all of your protection on me. I’ll be so close to the Queen and it needs to work this time,” she pleads, eyes wide. “And besides,” she says softly, “I think it’s your turn to hide whilst I sort things out for a change.”

Emma smiles. Ok. Ok she can do that. It’s about protecting each other. God, the woman still looks so on edge.

She slowly reaches out a hand and tucks some hair behind Regina’s ear, resting a hand on her cheek lightly and stepping closer.

“Ok. I get it,” she says, stroking her thumb along Regina’s cheek, “it’s your turn to be the savior.”

She watches as Regina lets out a relieved breath.

“Yes, I wouldn’t use that wording exactly but yes, it’s my turn.”

Emma moves to cup Regina’s jaw and leans in to lay a soft kiss on her lips. It’s as perfect as she had imagined, sat at that table surrounded by books, days ago.

She rests her forehead against Regina’s and brings her arms around to hold her. “Time to take us away again, savior.”

Regina tucks her head down to rest in the crook of her neck and she feels her nod. Magic whirls around them.

As soon as their feet touch the floor, Regina steps back. The nervous energy seems to have left her, and suddenly she’s all business. It’s almost like having the Mayor stood before her.

Actually, Regina does seem to be literally channeling the Mayor right now as she snaps out orders.

“Right, Miss Swan, their paths will be converging before we know it so into the bush with you. And try to focus on keeping me hidden. I need to be invisible, my footsteps silenced. They can’t even sense a change in air pressure as I pass if this is to work.”

Wow, stressing much? She really is in love with Mayor Mills. She’s surprised the woman isn’t handing her a step by step agenda.

She ignores the urge to bite back that she’s not an idiot. The woman is obviously worried about this. She’s gonna have to suck it up and do as she’s told.

She reaches out and squeezes Regina’s arm. “Ok, I’ll focus on keeping you safe. I’ll put my heart into it, I promise.”

And then she turns away and quickly pulls back a few branches to go hide. She’s kind of embarrassed at how corny that line was. God she’s in deep.

She peeks out through the leaves, but she can’t even see Regina anymore. She tries not to let that panic her. She doesn’t need to see the other woman to care about her.

Instead she stares down at her feet and focuses on the intended result, just like Regina had taught her, pulling all of her thoughts of love and protection to imagine an impenetrable shield surrounding Regina, hiding her from sight, shielding her from harm.

Please God let this work.

As time ticks on, it’s harder and harder to focus. God, how had Regina put up with this for so long? She was right, being left alone in a bush waiting for someone else to finish the job sucks.

Just when she can’t stand it any longer, and is seriously questioning if her magic is even working, a hand reaches between the leaves, glowing a dazzling white.

She takes it in relief and lets herself be pulled through the branches back to Regina.

“Did you do it? Did it work?”

Regina holds out the bottle, now glowing a neon blue.

“Yes dear, it worked. Belle is on her way to the castle by now with the Queen, and we have everything we need.” She still doesn’t look too happy, why isn’t she happy? They did it!

She launches herself into Regina’s arms, wrapping her arms around the other woman’s neck in excitement.

“Regina! We did it! I know it’s taken us a long time, but Operation Henry Part Two is actually working! Come on! We should celebrate or something, let’s go get a drink. Or just magic ourselves a drink, I don’t care where we go.”

She pulls back and grins at the sparkling woman before her, knowing without looking that she’s probably shining too. “Look, we can’t waste all this magic I’m pouring out, let’s sneak into a tavern before it wears off. We can even get a bed, God I can’t wait to lie in a bed.”

This seems to perk the other woman up, and she smiles slyly. “Oh really, Miss Swan. So you want to get me drunk and into bed. I wasn’t aware you thought me so easy.”

Emma ducks her head, flustered. “Oh, I didn’t mean…that wasn’t…I mean, maybe but—”

Regina chuckles and puts a finger under Emma’s chin to tilt her head up. “Calm down dear, I’m merely teasing. A bed at the tavern sounds wonderful.” Oh good, she hadn’t meant to pressure or anything, Regina is probably really tired and—

Regina leans in closer, her breath hot in the shell of Emma’s ear. “Just the one bed mind, I’m not finished teasing you tonight.”

Emma shudders and bites her lip. Fuck this woman is hot. Yeah, she needs to get her into bed right now. Screw drinks.

She pulls Regina sharply against her by the hips. “Then what are you waiting for, your Majesty? Take me to bed.”


	45. A Night in the Tavern (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, be warned, this chapter is basically pure smut. It should probably be rated explicit, but I don't want to change the whole rating, so if smut isn't your thing, feel free to skip this chapter and you won't miss anything important.
> 
> Umm, for everyone else...I haven't written smut before. So don't look at me. Ahh

They arrive at the edge of the village in a whirlwind of magic, hurriedly looking around for the nearest tavern. Regina spots it first and drags Emma along by the hand towards it.

“Cloaking spell, Emma, confuse them all so we can just walk in.”

Emma nods hurriedly. She’s certainly having no problem focusing on wanting everyone else to get the hell out of the way and leave them to it.

It works. No-one even looks their way as they stumble through the door and head for a staircase. Upstairs there’s a short corridor, and they try all the doors until they find one that is unlocked. Oh thank God and there’s no one inside. And the bed is made.

Emma lets go of Regina’s hand to drag a chair across the room and wedge it under the door handle. Regina looks at her, confused, but Emma just shrugs.

“I’m not gonna be able to concentrate on keeping that door locked with magic, and no way am I letting anyone interrupt.”

Task accomplished, they move towards each other, and almost crash together in their eagerness. Emma’s not sure who moves first, but their lips press together and it’s all consuming.

Her hands thread through Regina’s hair, tugging her closer, and she feels Regina do the same. Emma’s hands aren’t satisfied for long, brushing over the back of Regina’s neck and yanking her scarf off onto the floor. Her hands sweep over her shoulders, down her back.

This isn’t enough, she needs more skin. Gah this coat is just in the way!

She leans back slightly and brings her hands round between them, fumbling to undo the buttons. Why had she made a coat with buttons?

She gasps for breath as Regina takes advantage of the space to break her lips away and kiss her neck, nibbling along her jaw and running her lips along to suck at her pulse point. Her hands falter on the buttons as her brain zeroes in on the sensation of a hot tongue and soft lips.

“Oh. Oh, Regina!” She tilts her head back to give her more space. No, she needs more, now!

Her hands continue and finally unclasp the buttons, pushing the coat down off Regina’s shoulders. The other woman seems to agree with the idea and pulls Emma’s arms away as soon as she’s finished to tug her leather jacket off.

Now there are only shirts between them, and Emma presses her body against Regina’s, as close as she can, feeling her body heat through the thin material.

Their lips find each other once more, sloppy and panting. Regina’s hands slide along her back, slipping beneath her shirt and caressing her spine, sending shivers through her which travel up along her shoulder blades and down between her legs.

She moans into Regina’s mouth. God she’s desperate. She grabs Regina’s ass and pushes a leg forward between the other woman’s legs, up and against her core.

“Fuck,” Regina gasps.

And then Emma is being whirled around and falling flat on her back on the bed, looking up at Regina who crawls on top of her, straddling her hips and pinning her arms above head.

Emma’s chest rises and falls in shudders as she gazes up at her, open mouthed. Regina is flushed, lipstick smeared around her lips and hair wild, her eyes dark and gleaming as she grins down at her like a lion ready to pounce.

“Do you know when I first pictured doing this to you?” she husks, voice low and gravelly as she leans her weight forward onto Emma’s trapped wrists.

Emma just shakes her head, mesmerized.

“When you told me what the Queen did to you. I was lying right next to you, in bed, in the dark.”

She leans closer, her face filling Emma’s vision. “I could hardly stand it. I was biting my lip to hold back moans, I had to squeeze my thighs together against the ache. Just from your voice.

Emma lets out a whimper and surges up to kiss her, but Regina is too fast, moving back out of reach.

“No no, that’s not how my fantasy went. No, I imagined rolling over to straddle you, right on the forest floor in front of the fire, soothing the ache between my legs, like this.” And she sits back up slightly to roll her hips, pressing her core against Emma’s.

Emma’s eyes fall shut and her head tilts back as she bucks her hips up against her, seeking out more pressure. But the weight is gone too soon.

She whines and opens her eyes as her wrists are once again pressed more firmly against the bed, before Regina lets them go to lean all the way forward, letting her body fall on top of Emma and resting on her elbows to whisper into her ear throatily. “But that wasn’t all I wanted from you. No, I wanted to mark your skin with my teeth.”

She nips sharply at Emma’s neck and she hisses at the sting. “The Queen wouldn’t get to claim you. You’re mine. Not hers.” She scrapes her teeth down the length of Emma’s neck, and Emma’s hands shoot up to knot themselves in Regina’s hair, pulling the woman against her.

For a moment Emma is completely lost, grasping wordlessly at Regina, the sound of their ragged breathing and lips against skin filling the room. Then Emma decides she needs to leave some marks of her own.

Her hands leave Regina’s hair to slip under the bottom of her shirt and up. She unclasps Regina’s bra and scrapes her nails down the length of the woman’s back.

Regina shudders and gasps against her neck, arching her back forward so that their chests push together.

Emma uses the pause to flip them over so that she’s the one looking down at Regina, and wastes no time unbuttoning the other woman’s shirt.

“I like you jealous,” Emma smirks, “but if you want to get further than the Queen, then this shirt is going to have to go. Your fashion choices used to be pretty revealing, I might have snuck a peek or two.”

The last button pops undone, but before Emma can do anything, Regina surges up with a growl and claims her lips, reaching between them to undo Emma’s own shirt, leaving Emma straddling her lap and frustrated once more, unable to reach anything but Regina’s back.

She feels the cold air hit her as her shirt falls open, and wrenches her lips away, pulling on Regina’s hair to tilt her head back so she can finally suck at the woman’s neck. It’s her turn, dammit!

She kisses under her jaw, below her ear, at her pulse point, open mouthed and wet, listening to Regina mewl and feeling hands cling to her back. She trails her lips lower and lower whilst tugging Regina’s shirt off and flinging it across the room.

Her hands slide over newly exposed skin. She wants to touch her everywhere, soft over her ribs making her squirm and then harder, running firmly down her sides, around her waist. She kisses along her collar bone, her shoulder until her mouth reaches a bra strap.

She pauses and sits up to meet Regina’s eyes as the woman leans back on her hands. Emma slides a finger under the strap and raises an eyebrow at her.

Regina huffs out an exasperated breath and leans forward to take her weight off her hands. “Yes, yes of course you can, just hold me up so I can get the damn thing off. And yours better be coming off too in a minute.”

Emma grins and moves her hands to Regina’s lower back, pulling her more upright and shuffling backwards slightly so the woman can get her balance.

Regina slides her bra off her arms and tosses it on the floor. Emma’s eyes go wide, and she tightens her grip on Regina, bending down to—

Regina pushes firmly against her shoulders until she is upright once more and glares at her as she begins to tug Emma’s shirt down her arms, and then reaches around to undo her bra. “I believe I made myself clear. Shirt. Bra. Off.”

Emma should have seen this coming. Of course the woman is still as stubborn as ever, even half-naked in bed. And of course Emma is still just as helpless. She hurriedly pulls off her shirt and bra.

Oh good. That seems to have silenced her.

Emma pushes Regina down on the bed whilst she is still distracted and kisses her hungrily, moaning as their chests press together and sliding a leg between Regina’s.

Regina lets out a keen, her hands sliding down to grab Emma’s ass and tongue pressing into her mouth hotly. Emma lets herself be kissed for a moment, before tearing her lips away and moving down Regina’s body to pepper kisses over her chest and then suck an erect nipple into her mouth.

Regina’s hands move to dig into her hair, pushing her closer, repositioning to wrap her legs around Emma’s waist.

“Oh, Emma, yes!”

One of Emma’s hands comes up to lightly skim the side of her breast whilst her teeth graze over the other, and Regina arches her back with a moan.

“Emma! Emma stop teasing, I need, God I need—”

Instead of finishing the thought, Regina tightens her legs briefly around Emma, and then pushes at her shoulders. Oh, Emma knows exactly what she needs.

She grins against Regina’s chest and presses one last kiss between her breasts before she begins to move further down her body.

She starts kissing lazily down her stomach, but Regina growls at her in frustration so she quickly moves lower. She can’t blame her. Emma can feel the wetness between her own thighs as she crawls backwards down the bed. God’s she ready.

She unzips Regina’s pants and reaches back to pull off her shoes. They’re still both wearing shoes for God’s sake! She pulls her own off while she’s at it.

Meanwhile Regina has lifted her hips up and slid her pants down to rest half-way down her thighs so Emma can hurriedly pull them off her, leaving her in her panties.

Fuck. Emma sits up for a moment to look at Regina, lying there flushed and needy in just her panties. And frowning at her.

Emma rolls her eyes and then smiles, bending down to kiss Regina again, softly this time. “You’re so beautiful,” she murmurs between kisses, and feels Regina smile against her lips.

She moves a hand down between them, finding the top of Regina’s panties and sliding her hand under, gasping at the wet heat she finds.

“Fuck, Regina,” she groans.

Regina’s legs circle around her once more.

“Emma, Emma please. Just fuck me already,” Regina whines.

Emma’s fingers move through her folds, down and then up to begin circling around her clit. Regina bucks into her hand.

“Yes, yes. Oh!”

Emma quickens her pace.

Regina begins to pant and squirm, head tilted back and hands gripping the sheets.

“Emma, Emma I need more pressure. I need you inside me, please, harder.”

Emma shudders at the words and groans. God, she could come right now from just listening to Regina.

She wastes no time and reaches down to pull Regina’s panties off. She needs more room. She thrusts two fingers inside of her roughly, curling them and leaning forwards on her other hand so that she can thrust her fingers firmly into her again and again.

“Yes, yes Emma, don’t stop. Fuck.”

Regina places her feet flat against the bed so that she can push her hips up to meet Emma at each thrust and moans.

“Oh, Oh please. Yes. Emma, Emma I’m so close. Faster ngh, I need, my clit, ah!”

Emma quickens her pace whilst moving back down Regina’s body between her spread legs. She leans in and runs her tongue in tight circles, then up and down. And then she sucks Regina’s clit. Hard.

With a strangled cry Regina arches off the bed and Emma feels her walls clamp around her fingers as she comes.

Fuck. That’s probably the hottest thing she’s ever heard.

For a moment Emma just collapses her head down to rest against Regina’s thigh, listening to her ragged breaths begin to slow, and feeling the clenching around her fingers to come to a stop.

Then Regina shakily sits up and looks down at her, pupils blown wide.

“Miss Swan, get out of those pants.”


	46. A Night in the Tavern (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the smut continues. Oops. This time with a bit more feelings, so...
> 
> Anyway, you know the drill. Carry on.

Regina stares down at Emma, still trying to control her breathing. Fuck. She has never come that hard in her life. She can still feel the shudders travelling from between her legs up and down her body. It’s taking all of her willpower just to have the strength to hold herself up; her arms could collapse on her at any moment.

But resting right now is not going to happen. No, she’s wanted Emma splayed naked beneath her for hours now and she doesn’t for the life of her know how that hasn’t happened yet.

She gathers herself whilst Emma shimmies out of her jeans, pulling her panties off with them. Good, just what she wanted.

She crawls to the end of the bed and kneels up, pulling the naked woman against her by the ass before reaching up and wrapping her arms around her neck, feeling their bodies rub deliciously against each other as she brings her lips to Emma’s, slow and wet and hot.

Emma whines into her mouth and pulls against her back to press her closer. Now this is what she wants. She wants to feel everything, taste everything. How many sounds can Emma make?

She’s already found the most tender spot on Emma’s neck, and she lowers her head to lick across it with the lightest of touches.

“Regina,” Emma gasps, “stop teasing.”

Regina grins wickedly against her neck and then kneels lower to nip at her collarbone.

“Oh, I told you dear. I intend to tease you tonight. Although, if you wish this to go faster, perhaps you can instruct me on what you want.”

She shudders at the mere thought.

Emma groans. “Regina, I want you to throw me back on that bed right now and put something between my legs until I come. Your fingers, your mouth, a fucking magic dildo, just fuck me already.”

An embarrassing whine escapes Regina’s mouth and she crawls backwards, falling in her haste and pulling Emma with her onto the bed.

Oh. Now she is once more the one legs spread in front of Emma.

Emma’s eyes are wide. She’s flushed to her chest, gaze roaming over every inch of her. Normally such close inspection would make her want to curl up into a ball and hide, or pull on the easiest mask with a sly grin.

Instead she opens her legs wider and smiles softly, pulling Emma on top of her.

She doesn’t kiss her, just looks into her eyes as their chests rise and fall and memorizes the feel of Emma against her. Every point their skin meets.

“I don’t know how I keep ending up on the bottom, it’s not very me,” Regina chuckles.

Emma laughs softly and kisses her cheek before pulling back to rest on her knees between Regina’s legs.

“I don’t know how I haven’t come yet. Guess I like pleasing you too much. Pleasuring you. I like you on your back, waiting for me. I kind of want to fuck you again right now.”

Regina bites her lip at the thought. Oh, she could definitely do that again.

No, Regina, don’t be selfish. And besides, she hasn’t got to taste her yet. Not properly.

She finds the energy to sit up and pull Emma around and onto her back on the bed, trailing a hand from her throat, dancing across her chest and then down over her stomach, swiping between her legs before pulling away.

Emma gasps and bucks her hips into the air. God, she’s beautiful. What had Regina done to deserve this?

When is this going to be taken away?

Don’t think about that. She’s right there. Take her.

She takes Emma’s knees and pulls them apart. “Sorry dear, you’re going to have to wait your turn. I think I’m done teasing.”

She lowers her mouth between Emma’s legs and runs her tongue flatly up the length of her. Emma makes some wonderful gasping noises and bucks her hips once more. Regina grins against her and holds her legs more firmly.

She begins exploring, trying different patterns until Emma whines and grabs at her hair.

“Regina, Regina I can’t last much longer. I-, fuck!”

Emma’s body shudders. What? Did she just? Already?

Regina cautiously licks at Emma’s clit, but she flinches away.

“I’m sorry I-”

She crawls back up Emma’s body. The woman has an arm covering her face in embarrassment.

Regina kisses her stomach, and then her chest. She kisses the arm resting over her face.

Emma peeks out from beneath her arm. Regina rolls her eyes at her.

“Ridiculous woman. Don’t hide your face, how am I supposed to kiss you?”

Ah good, that’s better. She lies down on top of Emma and kisses her softly. And then harder. And then deeply.

She strokes a hand through Emma’s hair, grasps around until she finds her arms and strokes the pads of her fingers over the lean muscles. Perfect, just perfect.

She breaks away and smiles down at Emma. “Don’t look so embarrassed dear, you held out longer than me. You just drew the short straw. Besides, I haven’t finished exploring you yet. I need to know everything.”

A hunger suddenly appears in Emma’s eyes that she’s never seen before. It makes her shudder. She launches up and practically attacks Regina with her mouth, pulling her close to her and grinding her hips.

Fuck, where on earth did this come from?

Regina moans into Emma’s mouth and then breaks away in confusion.

“Emma, what?” she pants. The woman looks wild.

“You want to know everything. That’s your deepest desire. The siren. Fuck, Regina. Did you see me? At the lake?”

Oh. She kisses Emma hard and pushes a knee between her legs. “Yes. Yes, I thought it was you, that’s why I was so tempted.” She kisses her again, beginning to rock back and forth, feeling the wet heat against her knee.

“The siren said it would show me what you did with the Queen. With me. I thought it was my only chance to have you. I’d been thinking about it all night. Imagining what you did to me. What it would feel like to touch you.”

Emma moans, her head tipping back and eyes closing. But then she seems to change her mind, forcing her eyes open and looking straight at Regina.

“Regina, fuck Regina, you have me. I’m yours, I need you so bad. Oh, oh touch me. I want to look at you this time when I come.”

A jolt goes straight between Regina’s legs and begins pulsing. Fuck.

Fuck.

Her hand goes between Emma’s legs and begins to stroke firmly.

“Yes, Yes Regina. Just like that, that’s so good, God.” Emma pants, eyes not moving from hers.

“Emma keep talking, tell me what you want.”

Emma whines. “I want, I- , yes, that’s perfect, I- , harder. Can’t, Regina.”

Words seem to be too much, but Regina doesn’t care anymore. She’s transfixed by the pleasure on Emma’s face and hopelessly turned on. God the ache.

She straddles Emma’s leg for some relief.

Emma moans. “Regina! Regina inside me now.”

And even as she presses her fingers inside her, Regina feels Emma’s hand brush between her legs, trying to touch her. She can barely reach but fuck, just the feel of fingertips between her thighs…

She bats Emma’s hands away and growls.

“No! This is about you. You’ve been pleasing me for days and I didn’t even realize. Look at me, Emma. I want to give you everything. You’re mine.”

Emma pulls her hands back to grip the sheets and arches off the bed. “Regina, Regina.”

Regina quickens her pace. Deeper. Harder. Faster. She moves off of Emma’s leg and the woman begins to roll her hips in earnest.

“Yes, Yes. Fuck. Oh, right there.”

Her arm is getting tired, but she doesn’t stop, her thumb stretching up to swipe over her clit. She feels Emma’s walls begin to clench.

“Fuck Regina, look at me.”

She looks Emma right in the eye and watches as they glaze over, and she falls over the edge with a gasp.


	47. Lost for Words

The sun is blinding when Emma wakes, and she blinks away stars, frowning in confusion. No trees? She isn’t in the woods?

Oh.

Her vision clears and Regina comes into view, smiling down at her.

“Good morning.”

Emma smiles back and leans up to peck quickly at her cheek.

“Oh it’s definitely a good morning. How long have you been…watching me sleep?”

“Oh, for a few days now. Perhaps a week. But if you mean this morning, then I only just woke up. You must have tired me out.”

Oh. Well that’s…too many different thoughts for this early in the morning.

Emma sits up and pulls Regina into her lap.

“Hmm, maybe I should tire you out some more. Think if I remember right I owe you one, you somehow snuck in two rounds with me whilst I wasn’t paying attention. Very devious.”

She wraps her arms around Regina’s back and pulls her into a kiss, feeling their bodies press together as—

Her stomach growls.

Regina pulls back with a laugh.

“It appears your stomach has betrayed you. Perhaps we should listen to it. You do act strangely when you’re hungry, and we’re yet to make amends to this establishment for our evening of entertainment. We should at least attempt to repay them at breakfast.”

She climbs off of Emma, and the bed, and stretches.

Emma stares at her…and then fights her way out of the sheets, grumbling.

Stupid stomach, it always has such bad timing.

Regina turns to her and crosses her arms. “Well? Some clothing would be appreciated. Unless you would like me to go to breakfast in the nude? I certainly don’t wish to re-wear yesterday’s clothing…or search around for it.”

They both look around. Their clothing seems to have disappeared. Except for Emma’s jacket and a quarter left on the floor.

Huh. So the magic is temporary? Then how did they eat the pancakes?

Magic makes absolutely no sense.

Then Emma’s brain wanders back to the still naked Regina. She bites her lip.

Regina clicks her fingers in front of Emma’s face.

“Emma! Breakfast. Clothes. You’re already beginning to act strangely.”

Emma blinks and then scoffs, magicking them both some clothes and reaching for her jacket, tossing the quarter at Regina.

“You do realize I was acting strange because I had the hots for you, right? I wasn’t actually just hungry…well guess I was hungry in a different way.”

Regina fumbles to catch the quarter and stares at her.

“Oh.” She steps closer, putting a finger under Emma’s chin to look into her eyes. “Oh, I see. That does explain…” She drifts off, looking at Emma’s lips.

She pulls back sharply. “You are not drawing me back in, Miss Swan. We need to have breakfast. And continue our plan. As much as I’d love to spend the day, perhaps even the week, in this room, we still need to return to our son. We’ve been away from him long enough.”

She turns and pulls the chair out from under the door handle and marches out the room.

Emma follows along after her, chuckling.

“I don’t think I was doing anything, Regina, but sure, let’s go have breakfast. I’m starving. I’ll magic up some money, I guess. It’s on me. Oh, wait!”

Regina turns around, eyebrow raised quizzically.

“Uh, I could do with a shower or something before we’re in public…how does…do they have baths or something?”

Regina walks back towards her along the corridor. “Bathhouses are more the thing around these parts, or just a river. This is a rather small village. Perhaps you can clean us…” She smirks, and then adds, “with a ‘magic cleaning spell’, of course, not by hand, although remind me to circle back to that thought at a later date.”

Emma thinks her brain will have no problem holding onto that thought either, and it must show on her face because Regina’s smirk widens to a satisfied grin. “There. Now you know what it’s like when someone keeps talking about washing you. Honestly Emma, your runaway mouth has been driving me crazy these past few days.”

Emma shakes her head and then smiles cheekily, moving forwards and trapping Regina between her arms against the wall. “You love my runaway mouth. Wonder where it will go next?”

Regina rolls her eyes.

And then in one sudden movement grabs Emma by the head, tugging her forwards so their lips meet. All thoughts leave Emma’s head, and before she knows it she has her back to the wall, Regina pulling away from her and turning with a sly grin to walk off down the corridor.

“And now I have a way of shutting you up. Excellent. Come along, Miss Swan. It’s breakfast time. Don’t forget to wash your hands.”

Emma just blinks for a moment, licking her lips as her thoughts return. Ok. Don’t try to out-tease Regina, got it.

She hurries after her along the corridor, feeling out for her magic and imagining how nice it will feel for both of them to be clean and refreshed, ready for the day. Her magic jumps eagerly to her fingertips and she feels it wash over her skin, Regina sparkling faintly as she makes her way downstairs ahead of her.

Emma follows her down and they sit down at an empty table.

“So…do we need a cloaking spell? It might be hard to do whilst I’m eating but I can probably manage it.”

Regina shakes her head. “This is a far-off land. I doubt anyone shall recognize us now that Belle has…left. And I saw myself last night. The timeline appears to be back on track. I’ll be back in my castle by now, none the wiser.”

Oh good. It’ll be nice to just act normally for a while.

Hey. It’s kind of their first date.

Emma grins at Regina.

“So…First meal together outside of the woods. Just us. No disguises. Is this a date?”

Regina looks up at her with a start from where she’s been frowning over a menu.

“Oh. Yes. I suppose. I—. Sorry, I don’t know why this is surprising me after last night. It’s just…it’s somehow more intimate. I’ve never been on a date before.”

Emma’s jaw drops.

“Never?! How has no one asked you on a date before? Is the whole world blind?”

Regina smiles and shakes her head at her. “No dear, but they were under a curse. That I created. For some reason my Happy Ever After didn’t include dinner dates…at least not outside the house. I have invited a few people in for dinner over the years…”

Emma grimaces. Oh yeah, Graham. And…please God not Sidney. Who else had there been? Ruby? She’s still not sure if anything happened there…

She doesn’t want to know.

She desperately wants to know.

“Wow, Regina that’s…what kind of curse was that? You didn’t seem to get anything out of it either. It kind of just screwed everyone over. You only got, what? A guy without a heart and…a creepy newspaper guy who was obsessed with you?”

Regina shrugs. “Mostly my own doing. There were others…I had dinner with your father once,” she smirks.

Ewwww, no no no!

“What?!”

Regina laughs. “Oh, oh that was worth it for your face. I’m sorry dear, it’s alright. Nothing happened.”

Oh thank God. Is Regina trying to kill her? Their family is messed up enough as it is without —

“I tried to kiss him, but he pulled away.”

Emma’s head jolts back up.

“You- you-, eww Regina! My dad? Why did you tell me that? Why did you even do that?”

Regina’s smile falls and she sighs. “Oh, the usual reason, dear.”

Emma frowns. “To mess with Snow?”

Regina nods, and then changes her mind and shakes her head instead, taking Emma’s hand.

“I thought that was why,” she whispers, “but actually, I think I was just lonely.”

Oh.

She squeezes Regina’s hand.

Then she grabs a menu with the other.

“So. What do you want for breakfast? It’s on me.” She quickly changes the subject. How had the conversation derailed that quickly?

Then Emma actually looks at the menu.

“Uh, Regina? I can’t read this. Is this Chinese?”

Regina chuckles. “Perhaps I shall order for the both of us. I’m afraid pancakes as you know them may not be an option.”

She raises a hand at a passing waiter.

“服务员！”

Whoa. What the hell?

The waiter makes his way over.

Regina nods to herself, frowning in thought, and then looks up at the waiter.

“我们要点菜。您们今天早上有什么吃的？”

Ok, this is ridiculous. Is there anything Regina can’t do?

The waiter shakes his head, muttering to himself and chuckling. “外国人。。。”

Regina glares at him.

He stops laughing. “姐姐，不客气啊。这里没有很多外国人啊，我不禁笑了起来。”

Regina stops frowning and nods. “没问题。”

Ok, Emma is lost. She nudges Regina.

“What’s happening? What can we get?”

The waiter interrupts. “没选择, 除了包子不卖饭。今天庆贺胜利.”

Regina nods. “好的, 我要两个菜。”

She turns to Emma. “They only have steamed dumplings. There’s some kind of celebration happening, um…”

She turns back to the waiter before he leaves. “小弟，今天为什么胜利？”

The waiter turns back and smiles at her excitedly. “光荣花木兰把妖怪战胜了！”

Regina’s face lights up and she grabs Emma’s arm.

“Emma! Mulan is here! She defeated some kind of monster!”

Mulan? Of course...so that means…

She grins back at Regina. “Courage! She’s the next item! We can take her courage!”

Regina’s face falls and she looks away sadly. What? What did Emma say?

“Yes, I suppose I shall prepare the spell after breakfast whilst you track her down.”

Oh, maybe Regina doesn’t want to spend more time apart again. It does seem to take a long time for her to work on those containment spells.

Emma squeezes her hand and smiles at her. “Hey, don’t worry about the spell. I’m sure it will be fine. I can do it with you, if you want? If you show me? And then we can look for Mulan together.”

Regina’s eyes go wide, and she hurriedly shakes her head.

“Oh no, it’s fine, it’s extremely complicated, and delicate. You’re good at tracking people down. You can find her whilst you wait for me.”

Ok…

Well. Looks like they have a plan for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering what the chinese is about...I kind of wanted the reader to be left in the dark, just like Emma. So if you're curious, feel free to google, but it's not really necessary for the plot. If you do speak/read Chinese...sorry. I'm a clueless foreigner just like Regina, so there's probably a ton of mistakes, I'm still learning. Regina is supposed to sound a bit wrong, but if I've made some weird mistakes with the waiter I'd love it if any of you guys could tell me what to say instead!
> 
> Ok, I'll let my inner languages nerd shut up now. Hope you enjoyed the rest of the story!


	48. I need a Hero

Leaving Regina at the tavern after their ‘date’ sucked, Emma wasn’t going to lie, but she was kind of psyched about meeting Mulan. The woman is a bit of a role model, she was always the most badass Disney princess after all. In fact, she isn’t even a princess. It’s kind of a relief not to be around royalty for once.

Emma wanders through the village, watching people hang decorations and pass food around. It seems like quite the celebration. Mulan must be a big celebrity already.

Some kids run past her and then stop, turning to stare at her, pointing.

“外国人!”

Uh…what does that mean? Is there something on her face?

She smiles at them cautiously, pointing at herself and trying to repeat what they said. “Um…why go len?”

The smallest one stares, wide eyed, while the others burst into giggles. Great. So much for getting intel.

Ok, time for some charades.

She pulls an imaginary sword from her waist and tries to form some kind of fighting stance. “Mulan! Mulan!” She repeats.

The laughter continues and the children copy her, adopting some much more believable martial arts poses. Even the youngest one.

“Hua Mulan!” the tallest girl says. Yes!

Ok, good. This is ridiculous, but it’s working.

Emma frowns and looks around dramatically, shrugging “Mulan! Where is Mulan?”

She points at the ground. “Hua Mulan?” Then she shakes her head and sighs.

The middle boy laughs and pulls at her arm, pointing at a building not too far away.

“她在医院里，看大夫。她受了伤。”

…what? Well he is pointing over there.

Emma points as well. “Hua Mulan? There?”

The kids frown at her. She sighs. Ok, hopefully they haven’t heard of stranger danger.

She touches the middle boy on the arm and tugs gently. “Mulan!”

He smiles shyly and nods, and then begins running.

Oh thank God.

She runs along with the kids, hoping she doesn’t look too strange. Well, she probably should have asked some adults but… everyone loves kids, right? Maybe even if Mulan’s busy she might make an exception for them?

They arrive at a doorway, and the children motion inside, but hang back shyly. What’s in there? What if it’s someone’s house?

And there isn’t a door to knock on. Just an arch.

Emma takes a breath. Clueless foreigner, alright? Just walk in like you own the place. Pretend you’re Regina or something, she always knows how to make an entrance…actually maybe that’s not the kind of first impression to go for. Friendly foreigner might be better.

She walks in and turns a corner, finding a spacious room with sleeping mats across the floor, a couple of people lying down and about half a dozen more buzzing around frantically. Something is wrong. There’s an air of panic.

Hey, that guy doesn’t look Chinese.

She keeps her head down, slipping past people and making her way towards a dark-haired guy wearing armor and staring around in confusion.

“Uh, hi. What’s going on? I stopped by for the celebration, but everyone seems…worried or something. Can I help?”

The man turns to her, frowning. “You’re here for the celebration? How did you know we’d be celebrating? The Yaoguai was only defeated last night, trust me, I would know.”

He smiles as he says it, as if there’s a hidden joke only he understands.

Emma narrows her eyes but quickly corrects herself. “Well I just happened to stop by overnight, everyone at the tavern was talking about it. Isn’t Mulan here or something?”

He sighs. “That’s the problem, I’m afraid. I only made Mulan’s acquaintance last night, but she swore to aid me in my quest. She is an honorable warrior, I took her word for it. And yet this morning, once the doctor announced her leg healed and the celebrations began, she disappeared. No one knows her whereabouts. I should like to be on my way as soon as possible, but this disappearance leaves me wary. It is unlike her to dishonor her people in such a manner.”

Huh, yeah. Honor is kind of Mulan’s thing. So, who’s this guy?

She holds out a hand. “I’m Emma, by the way, Emma Swan. I’d be happy to help you look for her if you need a hand?”

He bows to her and takes her hand, holding it to his lips. She tries not to pull it away in shock.

Right. Women don’t do handshakes here.

“My apologies, how rude of me. Prince Phillip. I’m honored to make your acquaintance, Emma Swan. And thank you, for your kind offer.”

Great, more royalty. Prince Phillip…which Prince is that?

“If you don’t mind me asking, what quest did Mulan say she would help you with? Just to get a better idea of what’s going on, her mindset, stuff like that.”

“Ah. Well you see I am not from this kingdom. I was cursed by a dark fairy, Maleficent.” Emma nods in realization. Oh, that Prince Phillip.

“I am not the only one to be cursed. She has cursed my entire kingdom to sleep, including my dearest Aurora, who is under a sleeping curse. I must return to her, as only True Love’s Kiss will break the spell. I was hoping that having a brave warrior such as Mulan on my side would topple the scales in my favor.”

Sure, why not. She should have figured that Sleeping Beauty would show up at some point, everyone else seems to.

So, where would Mulan go? She just saved the day. Everyone wants to celebrate with her, she’s not injured anymore. Plus she has a quest to go on, one that she’d made a promise to Philip she would help him with. So why leave?

Why would a savior leave?

Why would a savior run away right when she’s needed again, when she thought she had fought and won but even more was asked of her?

Ah.

“Hey Phillip, which window is closest to Mulan’s bed?”

He frowns at her. “Well, she was over there last night, so that window I suppose,” he says, gesturing across the room.

Emma walks over and looks out the window and across the fields in the distance. The plains are wide and open, empty apart from a large tree about half a mile away.

Maybe she could try out this poofing thing without Regina, it can’t go that wrong, right? And it would be quicker.

She stares at the point in the distance she wants to go to, feeling out for her magic.

Wow, it’s way more difficult without Regina there to focus on. She can’t even pretend she’s doing it for love, how can she connect love with going over there?

She closes her eyes and thinks about Regina, smiling to herself.

Regina, holding her hand.

Regina, smiling at her when she woke up.

Regina, right now, doing some complicated magic for them.

There’s a warm fizzing in her chest.

Ok, but don’t end up teleporting to Regina. Focus on wanting to go to the tree. She needs to talk to Mulan. Find Mulan so they can take her courage and get home to Henry.

Regina will be happy if Emma finds Mulan. Who is probably over there right now, if Emma guessed right.

She focuses on Regina’s happiness and imagines her feet touching down on the grass by the tree. And before she knows it, she feels the floor give way for a moment, and they are.

She opens her eyes in wonder, staring up at the tree in front of her. Awesome.

Then she groans in frustration as she spots a figure sat right at the top. Just perfect.

It’s a tall pine tree, with no branches until a few dozen feet up at least.

Well, she saw the movie. She thinks she knows how Mulan got up there.

She could just leave her there…go and get Regina right now, and they could take the courage and go.

Dammit, maybe she does have some savior instincts. She knows what it’s like to run from something, how nice it is for someone to come after you for once and talk things out.

Somehow Regina has made her go soft. How the hell did that happen?

Maybe she can use magic for this…although she doesn’t fancy teleporting up there, that’s a bit of a drop if she judges it wrong.

Can magic make anything?

Or maybe she should prove herself to Mulan to get her on side. This is all about courage after all.

She thinks back to the movie, picturing the weighted discs and cloth, holding out each hand and searching for a spark to trigger her magic once more.

It takes a moment, but she finds it surprisingly quickly, faster than before. Maybe her magic is more innate than she thought.

The weights are heavy in her hands and she puts them down for a moment, stretching out her arms. Seems like there’s no skipping arm day.

She rolls her neck and picks up the weights, taking a steadying breath.

Up you go, Savior.


	49. A Girl Worth Fighting For

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thank you once again for the kudos and comments. Bit of a long chapter this time, I was having too much fun. Title taken from a song in Mulan...for obvious reasons.

Emma grunts and curses to herself as her feet slide uselessly against the tree bark. She wishes she’d at least put some kind of grips on her feet, or magicked up a net to catch her.

This looked way easier in the movie.

She’s pretty high up now, the view is amazing, but it just reminds her how far she has to fall. Argh her hands are burning on the cloth.

She finally gets her skidding feet under control and pushes her weight against them, shifting her hands higher for the hundredth time. She’s just taken them off when her feet lose their purchase and her stomach drops as she’s suspended in mid-air.

She hugs at the tree in blind panic, holding the trunk for dear life and scrunching her eyes closed. She can feel herself slipping—

A hand grabs her upper arm and her eyes open in surprise.

“I have your arms, readjust your feet and tighten your hold.”

Emma nods shakily at the woman hanging upside down before her, gripping the cloth more securely and then moving her feet until she finds some rougher bark.

The woman nods blankly at her and then flips back up to sit a few feet above Emma once more.

That’s it? Great job saving women from trees. Some savior this one is. At least when Emma had saved Regina from a tree, she’d helped her to the ground.

That tree had been a lot smaller, but Emma likes to think maybe this gives her one up on Mulan in the savior department.

She huffs and glares at the last few feet. Almost there. Hold your hands tightly like she said and just walk the last few paces.

She sets her jaw and determinedly walks her feet up before adjusting her hands. Ok, and again.

Step, step, adjust.

Step, step, adjust.

Don’t look down. Focus.

With a final grunt and a sigh of relief, she hauls herself up onto a branch to sit next to the warrior.

She’d better actually be Mulan, or this would all be for nothing.

For a moment Emma just leans against the trunk and sits, panting. Her heart is hammering, and she tries not to think about the growing feeling of vertigo.

Safe now, solid branch.

She inhales slowly, and finally chances a glance at the other woman, who hasn’t turned and is just staring into the distance, chin in her hands.

“That’s quite the morning workout,” Emma jokes. “Not sure I want to add that to my regime.”

The other woman turns to frown at her.

“The morning what? You could have died. It was foolish.”

Yep, Emma should really get used to everyone calling her a fool by now.

It was nicer when Regina said it.

“What are you smiling at? Who are you to smile at death? Who are you anyway?”

“Oh, I wasn’t smiling at the death part. That is definitely still fresh in my mind, not funny. You just reminded me of...,” Emma shakes her head, chuckling, “I was going say my friend, but she’s definitely more than a friend now. I don’t know what to call it yet…”

Emma’s mind drifts back to Regina. She can’t stop smiling.

“Oh. I see. Well, you should get back to your love then. I don’t understand why you’re here anyway.”

Emma glances at her. Her love? Guess so. She looks back at the view. “Me and my love just broke a sleeping curse on our son, you know. But now we’re stuck in this realm and can’t get back to him.”

Mulan turns to her, frustration crossing her features. “Let me guess, you heard about the honorable Mulan and thought you could come here for help.”

Emma smiles and shakes her head. “Nah, you’re not the only savior around here. We’ve got it covered.”

She shuffles along the branch to sit next to Mulan. “Just thought we saviors should stick together, you know? The journeys can get long. And not everyone gets that. There’s no shame in needing a break, or to talk.”

Mulan fidgets, nodding jerkily to herself but not moving.

They gaze into the distance in silence.

“I’m fine. I made a promise. It’s the right thing to do.”

Emma scoffs. “Yeah, your walls are up pretty high but I’m not buying a word of that. You’re nothing on me, trust me. I’ve dismantled some major walls recently. A lot of them my own.”

Mulan turns to look at her cautiously. “Is this about your love again? How did…?”

She sharply looks away.

Interesting.

“So…do you have anyone? Adventuring with you at the moment? I ran into Phillip—”

“—how do you talk to girls?”

What?

Ok, she’s definitely barking up the wrong tree with Phillip.

Ha, tree.

“Uh…you’re talking to me right now, so I’m guessing you mean…”

They sit in silence once more.

Emma sighs. “Look, I’m probably not the best person to give advice about this. I’m completely clueless.”

“But you have a woman who loves you?”

All this talk of love is getting her a bit flustered. It’s a big word, everyone here just seems to throw it around. Does Regina even love her?

“Uh, I guess she, I don’t know about full out love but we definitely…I don’t know how it happened. We just spent a lot of time with each other, went through a lot of crazy shit, and then…listened to each other. Let ourselves trust a little bit.”

“So you were friends first?”

Emma barks out a laugh and Mulan frowns at her. “Oh. Oh I’m sorry. It’s not you, it’s—”

She breaks down into laughter, gasping.

“Oh we were not friends, I don’t know how but, oh we absolutely hated each other. And now…the whole thing is ridiculous. It doesn’t make sense, I’m sorry. I think by the time she was close enough to be a friend I was already completely gone.”

She steadies herself and smiles at Mulan. “But…is that what you’re worried about? Getting the girl?”

Mulan’s lips quirk up in a sheepish smile. “There isn’t a girl. There’s never been a girl, I’m always too busy fighting something to spend more than five minutes with one…well except for…”

Emma wiggles her eyebrows. “Yes…go on, warrior. I’m all ears.”

Mulan’s smile widens. “Yesterday, a woman helped me defeat the Yaoguai. Actually it was almost all her. She was…clever. And brave.”

Emma grins at her. “And pretty? Yeah, been there.”

Wait. Yaoguai?

She’d heard that before. That was seared into her brain for some reason. A moment of tension and dread and…

“Are you talking about Belle?!”

Mulan’s head shoots towards her.

“You know her?”

Emma laughs. And then her laughter falters.

Oh. Belle is kidnapped, locked away forever. And Mulan isn’t in Storybrooke…why isn’t she there? Does she die or something?

Emma really hopes not…

“Uh, yeah. We met yesterday too. She’s actually the one I have to thank for all this love stuff working out. She took one look at the two of us and figured out we liked each other and didn’t know it. She is really smart you know. She told us to be brave.”

Mulan lets out a sigh. “How is it I can be so brave in one way and…so scared in another? My courage defines me. And yet…it seems it’s all just a distraction from an, an enormous fear that lives inside of me. That I can’t name. That I keep ignoring but it just…comes back, stronger than ever. I don’t think I want to hide from it anymore. I want to be brave but…there’s no space. No time.”

Emma lets out a breath. Yep, she knows what that feeling is.

She puts a hand on Mulan’s shoulder. “You’re not alone with that fear, that’s quite the monster, you know? I hid from mine too for a while. Maybe…don’t fight it. Just acknowledge it for a bit, learn to see it. To live with it.”

Mulan’s face goes blank as she rolls her shoulders back.

No, that’s not right, that’s not what she meant.

“No no, none of that. Get those walls back down. It’s just me, the strange woman in the tree. Hey, maybe I do have some wisdom for you, you know, about _girls.”_

She nudges Mulan and grins when she turns to look. “Ok, number one. Be yourself, even if you look like an idiot. Some girls actually like idiots, you know.”

Mulan opens her mouth in protest, but Emma interrupts her. “Number two. Smile more, laugh and joke. She might smile back. That’s the best.”

Mulan frowns, crossing her arms. “You’re turning me into the village fool.”

“Well I have to balance out all your stern grumpiness somehow! You’re honorable enough already, you don’t need to prove yourself all the time. Now, don’t you want to hear rule number three? If you smile, I’ll tell you…”

Mulan’s face falls carefully blank. And then her lip twitches.

“Ha! I’m counting that! Ok drum roll please, because number three is…talk to the girl! Open yourself up a teeny tiny bit. Come on warrior, I know you can do it. It’s worth it, trust me. Don’t you want a pretty girl to hold your hand?”

Mulan lets out a snort. “There isn’t a pretty girl! I told you! She left!”

Emma looks down at the floor and shrugs. “There’ll be one. Now come on, let’s get down from here. I have a girl waiting for me, fancy a shortcut?”

Mulan frowns at her in confusion but Emma focuses her magic; she has a beautiful queen waiting for her.

She begins to sparkle a shining white and Mulan gasps.

Emma holds out a hand. “Hang on tight, the first time is a bit of a mind bender.”

Mulan cautiously takes it and Emma closes her eyes. She wants to be wherever Regina is. She needs it. Craves it. Back at the tavern, probably.

And in a confusion of squawked yells and tangled limbs, Emma finds herself on a bed.

“Emma? What on— oh. You brought her here?” Regina hisses from underneath her, pulling herself up onto her elbows and shoving Mulan off her legs.

“Sorry, didn’t quite stick the landing. We did pretty well though, we started off in a tree.”

Regina scoffs. “Of course you did.”

Emma smiles down at her. Regina smiles back.

“I need to get up eventually dear, we have a guest. And I can’t breathe.”

Oh! Emma scrambles up, rubbing the back of her neck and glancing at Mulan. “Yeah, uh, Mulan, this is Regina. She’s…the one we talked about.”

Mulan looks between them uncomfortably and Regina frowns, crossing her arms. “You talked about me? What did you say? Emma, if you’ve told her anything important, I swear to God—”

“—we were talking about love!” Emma quickly jumps in, not wanting Regina to get the wrong idea.

The anger fades from Regina’s expression, leaving her flustered, her mouth opening in surprise.

“Oh.”

Whilst Regina is left speechless for once, Emma turns to grin at Mulan and holds up one finger subtly behind her back.

“Yeah, we were doing some soul searching and taking in the view at the top of a pine tree, it was freaking high. Remind me to never do that again.

Regina scoffs at her and rolls her eye. “Foolish woman. I’m surprised you made it back in one piece.”

Emma holds up two fingers to Mulan and then smiles widely at Regina and shrugs. “It was close, not gonna lie. I’m the savior though, wasn’t gonna leave a damsel in distress up a tree.”

Mulan opens her mouth in protest but Emma nudges her, jerking her head towards Regina, and continues smiling widely.

Regina lets out a laugh, smiling back.

Emma raises an eyebrow at Mulan and holds up three fingers behind her back, walking towards Regina. “And hey, I had to come back you know. I promised I would…and I missed you,” she says, ducking her head. She had missed her. It had only been about an hour or so…maybe more…but it was too long.

Regina looks over Emma’s shoulder at Mulan, tensing, but then she lets out a quiet sigh and nods to herself, putting a hand over Emma’s own and squeezing briefly. “I missed you too dear.”

She takes Emma’s hand and they turn back towards Mulan.

“Now, if everything is sorted, I’m afraid we must be going…or perhaps…”

Regina walks up to Mulan and looks her over critically.

Mulan stands tall and pulls her shoulders back, obviously uncomfortable with the scrutiny, but not wanting to show it.

Regina nods in a somewhat resigned manner. “Emma, I need to be alone with Mulan for a moment. There is something that needs to be done about her courage. Perhaps you can wait for us downstairs?”

Oh yeah! The ritual! It must be ready. That was quick. Nice, they were going to have two items already.

Emma grins at Regina and gives them both a thumbs up. “Sure, no problem.”

Mulan turns to her, widening her eyes.

“Hey warrior, don’t worry about it. I told you, us saviors stick together. Maybe you’re in for some more solid advice.”

Mulan still looks very uncomfortable…as does Regina.

Ah well, Regina is probably worried about the magic again. She doesn’t get why; the woman is amazing at magic.

She gives them both one last encouraging look and walks out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Mulan! 
> 
> 'How 'bout a girl who's got a brain, Who always speaks her mind?' . 
> 
> Sadly, it wasn't meant to be.


	50. What You Deserve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so...this chapter doesn’t start happily. References to emotional abuse. Sorry.

Regina walks out of the bedroom and closes the door carefully behind her.

And then she leans back against it and a shuddering sob wrenches its way out of her. She clamps her hands over her mouth to stifle the sound, but it’s no use, she’s already sinking to the floor as her legs give way, and tears race down her cheeks before she can stop them.

She gasps for breath, and the sound echoes around the empty corridor.

She couldn’t do this. She can’t do this, she’s not strong enough.

Love is weakness, Regina. You’re weak. You care too much, and now you can’t do what needs to be done.

She can. She’d done it. She had made the difficult choice. For her son, and for Emma. It needed to be done.

Her eyes have drifted shut, and there’s no escaping the memory of what she just did. The image of the once brave warrior, cowering from her in the corner of a room like a terrified child, flinching from her like an abused animal. Her wide eyes and tear-streaked face will haunt Regina’s nightmares for some time.

She forces her eyes open and stares at the walls, begging the image to disappear.

Foolish girl. If you want to be powerful, you must do what must be done. Do you want to be a victim your whole life? Crying in a corner?

She shudders and puts her hands over her ears, shaking her head.

There’s no escaping the thoughts though. No escaping her past. Her mother. Herself.

Pathetic. Letting a little magic get in the way of your son. Your life. Do you think you’re better than this? That everything will be handed to you? If you want anything in this world, you have to make a sacrifice.

But why does she always have to sacrifice her heart? Where will her happiness be then? What will Emma say when…

_It’s just you and me. Us against the world._

_And if they don’t like it, they’ll have a sheriff to fight._

But she’s evil. Emma won’t understand. She’ll hate her.

_Nah, you’re not her. I’ve met her, remember?_

If she’s not evil, then who is she? What is she doing? How can she decide what to do?

_I really don’t think you’re the Evil Queen at all. You’re just…Regina._

Dark magic is the only way back. Her heart is blackened already. It’s hopeless. It has to be done.

_You need to get away from all that dark magic crap. I thought you could have mine._

_You’re stuck with me now._

Regina wipes at her eyes and collects herself, staggering to her feet and adjusting her crumpled clothing.

Maybe she does have a difficult decision ahead. She has to make the right choice, for her child.

And for herself.

She takes a steadying breath.

Time to be brave, Regina. Tell Emma what you’ve done. It’s time for her to see how evil you truly are…

…And wish, with all your might, that she won’t leave you.

She walks over to a mirror in the corridor warily, hoping her counterpart isn’t spying on her. She looks a mess, as expected.

She opens her hand to magically adjust her makeup when she pauses.

Stay out of the dark, Regina. You will not become your mother. I forbid it.

Turn that stubborn spite into a drive for good. She can change. Who’s to say she can’t?

She thinks about Emma instead, focusing her magic. She doesn’t want Emma to know she’s been crying. She has to look strong for Emma.

Nothing happens.

Ok, so she’s not that good at pure thoughts.

Well, she’s not giving up that easily.

She closes her eyes again. She doesn’t want Emma to worry. And she wants to look good for Emma. Wants Emma to smile at her, to draw her eye to her lips.

She opens her eyes. Again, nothing has happened, and she glares at her reflection.

This just proves she can’t do light magic without Emma. It’s not in her.

_You’re a good person, Regina…You have a big heart, use it._

Oh. Well.

Regina studies herself.

Well, that’s the problem. She hasn’t been thinking about her heart. Her true feelings. She hadn’t exactly left her heart on the floor. It’s still in her chest after all, aching.

And she watches as her face sparkles white, and all traces of makeup disappear, leaving her face bare.

Now is not a time for masks. Unfortunately, it’s a time for vulnerability.

She takes a sharp breath, and then makes her way downstairs.

Where has the woman got to? Her eyes scan the tables and bar, but there’s no sign of a blonde head.

She catches the eye of the waiter from this morning. He smiles at her. He’s only young, and cheeky. Regina kind of likes him.

He walks to greet her in the local dialect. She listens attentively.

“Hello big sister! I (估摸) you’re looking for your girlfriend?”

Part of Regina wants to know what 估摸 means, but the thirst for knowledge is drowned out by the word girlfriend.

Well. She supposes…is she? She’s never had a girlfriend before. The word doesn’t seem big enough to describe Emma. It’s too mundane. Juvenile.

The waiter looks confused by her lack of response, and cautiously points out into the courtyard.

Regina turns and holds back a laugh.

She sighs dramatically and smiles at him. “What a child.”

He laughs, and she rolls her eyes and walks outside, shouting a thank you over her shoulder. Apparently she’s polite and friendly now.

She shades her eyes against the sunlight with a hand, and her smile widens at the scene before her.

Emma is blindfolded, surrounded by giggling children as they run out of her reach.

So, she’s brought Blind Man’s Bluff to the Enchanted Forest.

She walks down the steps towards the woman, and the children turn to gape at her and stand back shyly. Some even point at her.

“Foreigner!”

Emma laughs from behind the blindfold. “Yeah, why go len, I still don’t know what that means. It better not mean Savior.”

Regina holds back a chuckle. Her beautiful idiot.

She stops in front of Emma, and watches her reach around. The kids have all backed off curiously.

Eventually Emma’s hands brush her midsection. It tickles, and she flinches slightly.

She watches Emma frown in confusion as her hands go higher.

They reach the underside of her breasts, and Regina’s hands fly out to capture Emma’s.

“Careful dear, children are present.”

She releases Emma’s hands, and the woman hurriedly pulls off the blindfold and beams at her. Regina’s heart hammers in her chest. What did she ever do to deserve this?

Her heart falls down to her stomach in sickening dread.

Emma frowns. “Hey, what’s up? You alright?”

Regina plasters a quick smile on her face. It won’t fool Emma, but it will fool the children milling around them.

“So, looks like you’ve made some new friends.”

Emma continues to frown at her suspiciously, so she turns to the children instead.

“Are you all having fun? Is the foreigner a good friend?”

They all smile in surprise at her knowing their native tongue.

“She’s funny!” one says. “She’s so silly.”

Well, Regina can’t disagree with that.

“And she’s very pretty.”

Regina turns to scrutinize Emma closely. The woman looks annoyed and bewildered.

Oh, she doesn’t think her Chinese is good enough to adequately capture the beautiful soul that is Emma.

“Yes, you’re right. She’s funny and pretty. Her name is Emma, not foreigner.”

Emma looks up at the mention of her name.

“Are you talking about me? What did you say?”

Regina just smiles and shakes her head.

The children crowd round and tug at Emma.

“Emma! Emma! Play with us!” they chant, and Emma laughs.

“Finally, I’m not called why go len. What do they want?”

“They want to play with you. They think you’re funny…”

Emma laughs sheepishly, but then her eyes narrow once more.

“What else did they say? You’re hiding something. I can tell.”

Regina’s chest tightens. Oh, if only she knew. And she will soon.

“Hey, no need to look so scared. I don’t have to know what they said.”

Regina shakes herself. “Oh, it’s fine. They also said you were pretty. I couldn’t help but agree.”

Emma rubs the back of her neck, looking flustered. “Oh. Well they’re delusional if they think _I’m_ the pretty one. Hey, these lot are all so innocent. Think they’re next on the list for the spell?”

A cold dread trickles down Regina’s spine, settling in her stomach and churning horribly.

She looks around at the smiling children. She thinks she might be sick.

She clamps a hand over her mouth. She might actually vomit.

“Whoa, whoa. Hey, Regina, what’s wrong? You’ve gone so pale, you’re shaking.”

Strong arms grab her waist and lower her to the floor. “Sit here for a minute. I’ll go get the doctor. You really don’t look good.”

Regina wants to shout at her to stay, but her stomach is still tossing and turning so she holds her mouth shut, focusing on breathing as Emma runs away.

After a few calming breaths, she cautiously takes her hand away from her mouth.

A child takes her hand. “Are you okay, auntie?”

She smiles at the boy. He reminds her of Henry.

She squeezes his hand reassuringly. “I’m fine. Just a tummy ache. It’s alright, Emma will look after me. Go play.”

He smiles shyly at her and then runs off.

It seems everyone is running from her. And that isn’t likely to change now.

She hears footsteps approaching her and looks up.

It’s Emma. Regina smiles and opens her mouth to reassure her, but then she freezes.

Emma doesn’t look worried. Her face is carefully blank, but her eyes are icy and sharp.

Her chest seizes once more and sweat begins to trickle down her back.

No no no no no no no

“So. I ran into Mulan at the doctor’s.”


	51. Lost in the Dark

Emma stares down at Regina, so angry it physically hurts. A burning, numbing, inescapable cold. Except it’s not even anger. She’s just achingly hurt and betrayed.

All this time…

She thought she knew Regina. That she’d figured her out.

Well, apparently Emma is still completely blind. A clueless idiot.

The children make their way towards her. They need to get out of here. This is not a discussion for children.

She needs to get Regina the hell away from them.

She reaches down sharply to pull Regina up, but the woman flinches back.

Oh.

Emma takes a calming breath and closes her eyes, forcing herself to speak softly.

“Regina, we need to talk. But not in front of the children. I think I’ll need to guide us out of here as I’m not sure I can trust you right now.”

Regina gets to her feet, and all signs of fear disappear from her face as her mask drops down.

Typical. Run away and hide, Regina. Hide everything. It’s what you do best.

“Alright. Take my arm. I trust you.”

Emma walks up to her and grabs the nearest arm, softening her grip when Regina takes a sharp breath.

“Sorry. Do you trust me, Regina? Because it seems like you don’t right now. Maybe we need some time apart.”

“No!” Regina’s eyes widen and she grips both of Emma’s arms. “No, stay. It’s fine, I’m fine, I do trust you. I’m sorry. Emma I’m so sorry I—”

Emma pulls herself away.

“You’re lying to me _again_ , Regina. Just stop. Stop it. And stop lying to yourself. You don’t want me here right now. You’re terrified. I might be angry with you, but I’m not an idiot. I don’t want to scare you. I’ll leave you alone.”

She begins to walk away but a hand tugs at her wrist.

“No, don’t leave me. I’m sorry I– you’re right. You’re right, I am scared. But you leaving frightens me even more.”

Emma closes her eyes and sighs. She blindly reaches for Regina and pulls her closer, resting their foreheads together.

“Do you trust me enough for me to take us away?”

A sigh sweeps across her face and she feels Regina nod.

“Yes, Emma. I still trust you.”

Emma focuses. Focuses on Regina. Emma still loves her, she has to. Doesn’t she?

Nothing happens.

She feels hot tears fall against her cheeks. They’re not hers.

“I knew it,” Regina whispers.

She pulls away from Emma and turns, walking away through the village.

Emma drifts along after her, shaking her head at passing children. “No. Go home. I’m not playing.”

Her tone must give her away as they all scatter sadly.

Her thoughts whirl as she follows Regina’s shrinking figure through the village and out the other side.

Mulan…

The shock of it hasn’t worn off. The warrior had trusted her, opened up to her, talked to her…and she had left her with Regina to be…tortured. Stripped of her courage. Her very being torn out of her, leaving her a trembling husk.

Regina had tricked her. Fooled her. This isn’t some misunderstanding. This was deliberate. She had made Emma complicit to her crimes. Made Emma a mastermind who kept her hands clean.

Emma had chosen Mulan. And Belle. It was Emma who had sentenced them to this fate.

How could Regina do this? Step back into the darkness and shut the door behind her, leaving Emma out in the sunlight, ferrying innocents her way.

What she had done…it was…

And she was just going to leave them like that? Forever?

Belle without any knowledge. Wasting away in a cell with no thoughts to keep her company.

Mulan would howl and weep for the rest of her life. Unable to defend her people. Nobody would understand. She would be a disgrace.

She would never have the chance to go get the girl. She’d be too scared to do anything.

Tears fall down Emma’s cheeks. They’re definitely hers this time. She can only just spot Regina in the distance. Running away.

Emma grits her teeth. It’s not fair. She’s allowed to be angry, allowed to be furious. She wants to yell at Regina. Scream at her for her actions.

Why did she do that?! Why did she hide that?! How could she?! How could she do something so sickening, so disgusting, so purely evil?!

But she can’t! She’s shouted at Regina before, but this is different.

Emma doesn’t want to actually hurt her, to really scare her. She doesn’t even want to leave her.

Because she knows Regina now. She’s not a fairytale villain, or some self-righteous mayor she can shout down.

She knows Regina’s deepest fears. And this is it.

Regina has become the monster. And the Savior is going to slay her.

Regina is the frightened girl in a tower. And the Prince is going to leave her behind.

* * *

Darkness has fallen around them, the wind quickening and the leaves scraping across the road. Time to set up camp.

Emma has been slowly catching up with Regina, who’s pace has begun to falter over the passing hours, her head lowered and arms hugging herself.

Emma jogs the last few paces and Regina whirls around, a fireball filling her hand.

Emma ducks, covering her face.

“Emma? You…you followed me?”

Emma cautiously stands back up and lowers her arms.

“I’ve been here the whole time. We need to set up camp,” she grits out, teeth clenched.

Regina stares at her, fireball vanished and mouth open in astonishment.

Emma ignores her, and turns off the road, into the woods, sitting down against a tree.

“I think it’s your turn to start the fire. And get the bedrolls. I’m too angry with you for magic right now.”

She hears Regina follow her and then she comes into view, standing before her in the small clearing.

She just stares.

Emma sighs. “Well? It’s not going to appear by itself. You have magic. Use it.”

Regina continues staring. “You’re real? I’m not imagining you?”

Emma clenches her jaw. “Well I haven’t spotted a lake around here, so I’m not a fucking siren if that’s what you’re wondering.”

She scowls at the floor. She can’t even look at Regina right now. Her hands clench in the muddy ground. She wishes she could throw something. Or scream.

A glow lights up the darkness as firelight flickers though the trees. Emma curls sideways against the trunk and closes her eyes. She’s done with today. Today can fucking end already, this is too much to deal with.

She tries to block everything out, focuses on her breathing, counts the chirping crickets…

She can’t believe…

She did that…

Mulan.

Would she have hurt the children too? Taken their innocence? What would that even mean?

She had been blind.

Idiot. It was all too perfect; of course something was wrong. Of course she was being lied to.

A hand comes down softly on her shoulder. “Emma. You’re shaking. You don’t have to talk to me, but come and sit by the fire. I’m worried.”

Emma wrenches her eyes from the ground to meet Regina’s, and feels the tears begin to slide down her cheeks.

“Regina wha–, what have you done? Why…how could you…I hate this! Why did you do this?”

Regina opens her mouth, but Emma holds up a hand and shakes her head, getting to her feet.

“No, I, I don’t want to know. Not right now, I can’t…it hurts too much. You…I feel like you’ve stabbed me, Regina. Like you’ve torn out my heart, my lungs. I…I can’t stand it. I can’t breathe. I can’t even close my eyes without…”

She pushes past Regina and sits down on a bedroll to stare into the fire.

“I’m not going to leave, but just leave me alone tonight, alright Regina?”

She gets no reply, and continues staring into the fire. That should be a relief, right? She’d asked to be alone.

She got her wish.


	52. An Inner Flame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're not too mad at me...the path to change isn't smooth, sometimes past demons catch up with you.

Emma can’t see anything in the pitch black when she opens her eyes. The fire must have gone out.

She hugs the bedroll and blanket to her. Maybe that’s what woke her up. The cold.

She sighs to herself in the darkness. Looks like tomorrow hasn’t arrived yet. She’d hoped she’d be able to just sleep through everything, but of course she’s not that lucky.

Seems about right.

She hears blankets shuffling from a few feet away. Is Regina still awake? Lying in the dark?

Serves her right if she can’t sleep. What was it they said? Only the guilty sleep in prison…

No, that doesn’t fit…

This land is definitely starting to feel like a prison. They’ve been trapped here for so long, for a minute there Emma had kind of forgotten…

A whimper breaks through her muddled thoughts.

What was that? An animal?

She listens intently, staying perfectly still and blinking her eyes, trying to adjust to the darkness. It’s not quite pitch-black. The moonlight allows for faint silhouettes to fade into view.

A gasp comes from the other side of the fire. “No…please!”

Oh, it’s Regina.

Emma sits up and squints over to the other side of the fire pit.

“Regina?” she whispers. She’s not sure why she’s whispering; they’re alone after all. But it feels wrong to break the silence.

There’s no reply, just more shuffling.

Emma rubs her hands over her face. Who knew you could hate someone and care about them so much at the same time? Masochist. What does this say about her self-esteem?

She grumbles to herself and gets to her feet. There’s no stopping her stupid savior impulse.

She stumbles around the fire, hands out in the dark, getting about half-way round before she realizes she could just light the fire.

Maybe. If her magic is feeling cooperative.

_Your magic is innate._

_It’s part of you._

_It’s beautiful._

She pushes the memories away. It’s too painful.

But…it’s also true. Her magic comes from herself, not Regina. Not really.

She can use her own love. Her love for herself.

Ouch, now that might be a bit difficult.

She looks over at the other woman’s shadowy form. She’s not moving anymore, or making a sound.

Emma continues round and sits down next to her.

Yep, still asleep.

She begins to stare, but it just reminds her of…

She forces her eyes back to the fire pit and wipes tears from her cheeks.

Ok Emma. Dig deep. You might have to go it alone for a bit, so you need to be strong. If you’re too scared to let someone in, then you’re gonna have to be very sure of yourself. Your shield has faltered.

Stop it. Forget about Regina.

She holds her hands out over the fire pit and closes her eyes.

Who are you, Emma? A nobody? A savior? A frightened little lost girl? Who?

To love something, you have to understand it.

Emma has been the abandoned child. She needs to love that child.

She has been the frightened teen, lashing out at the world. Comfort her. She made bad decisions; she was trying to survive.

She was a bad mother. She gave up her kid. She was one of those women you warn your kids about, the pregnant teen locked up in jail. A petty thief.

She gave Henry his best chance. She loved him. She did the right thing for him. That’s what a good mother does. She had still been a kid herself, she needed to sort out her own shit first.

Her parents left her…

That wasn’t her fault. They loved her, wanted her, fought for her. They’re waiting for her right now. They even tried to fight for her only a few days ago, minutes after hearing she was their daughter.

Her mom had held her hand and told her she was sorry she’d doubted her. She’d been happy to meet her.

Her dad had smiled at her when he found out. He said she was funny. He liked her.

And it’s ok to be angry at them regardless. Feeling abandoned is ok.

It’s ok to feel like an orphan, because you were.

Emma pours all of her love for that child, for herself, into her open hands. Let’s her heart clench and weep for that kid and cheer her on.

You made it, kid. Look what you did. Look at where you are, crossing worlds for your kid. Fighting and winning and losing, and getting back up, letting your heart open again.

A blast of heat hits her face, and she opens her eyes as the fire roars to life.

And in the light of the fire she can’t help but turn to study Regina. A moth drawn to a flame.

She’s frowning in her sleep, face red, wet with tears that glisten as the flames dance.

Emma sighs. What should she do? Does she owe it to herself to forgive, or to hold Regina accountable?

It’s moments like this when she wishes she had any kind of role model to go to for advice. Guess she would have gone to her parents in a different life…

She laughs to herself.

Hey Mom, so I’m kind of in love with your step-mom, the one who wants to kill you. Anyway, I found out she’s mentally damaged some people behind my back, but she seems really scared and sad now, should I talk to her? Forgive her?

Hey Dad, so if you’re in an argument with the woman you love, and you’re really angry, and you deserve to be angry, should you put her needs first if she’s crying in her sleep?

Emma hugs her knees, resting her head against them.

Damnit, Regina, why do you make everything so difficult?

_Sometimes I feel like you can read my mind._

_You always know the right thing to say or do, sometimes before I realize it myself._

“I just do what I wish someone would do for me,” Emma whispers to herself.

She sighs. She’s fucked up before too. When she was lying in jail, all alone. Except for Henry.

It wasn’t quite the same, but she’d cried herself to sleep a few times. Hating herself for what she’d done. The person she’d become.

She knows what she’d wanted.

Emma nods to herself a few times, thumping her head gently against her knees, gearing herself up.

She can’t believe she’s going to do this. She really is an idiot. Her fragile heart is probably screaming at her from inside her chest.

She sits up and unzips Regina’s bedroll, the sound filling the air.

Regina frowns once more, shivering and reaching to pull it back.

Emma takes her hand and rubs a thumb across the back of it until Regina’s eyes open.

She blinks a few times. “Emma?”

Emma opens the bedroll completely and lies down behind Regina, lying her arm cautiously over her from behind, leaving it lightly over her midsection so that they are in a loose embrace.

“You were crying,” she whispers to the back of Regina’s head, reaching to pull a blanket over them.

“Oh. I was dreaming. I—I’m fine. You can go, if you want. You said you wanted to be alone.”

“Do you?”

Silence greets her.

“Regina. Let’s stop with the secrets. Don’t hide from me, please. You don’t have to answer my questions, but at least tell me what you’re thinking.”

Regina lets out a breath. “It doesn’t matter what I want. You shouldn’t be comforting me. You shouldn’t be anywhere near me after what I did, you should just go. You’ll be better off that way. You should stay away from me.”

She’s right. A more sensible, secure person would have got the hell out of there by now…

And Regina knows that. She always has a plan. A reason. Why did she do what she did? Wasn’t she trying to change?

If she’s so scared of Emma leaving, why did she do the one thing that would make her?

She’s brought about her greatest fear. Regina plans things. She knows the consequences. She must have thought that it was worth it.

Is getting home to Henry really worth this? Ruining people’s lives for their Happy Ever After? She’d thought she’d changed…

She realizes she hasn’t spoken in a long time, lost in thought. She has too many thoughts. It’s late.

“Regina, just tell me one thing before we go to sleep.”

“Emma, you don’t want to sleep here. Stop putting me first, I don’t deserve it. You hate me, I hurt you. You should get away from me, I—”

She strokes Regina’s hair and the woman falls silent.

“Sshhh Regina. It’s late. We both have a lot of thoughts, a lot of things to talk about. Tomorrow. For now, just…answer me, please. I have one question.”

She feels Regina nod. “Yes. Alright. Anything.”

Ok, good.

“What you did…can we reverse it? Give it back? Heal them?”

A shaky breath answers her.

And then some nodding.

“Yes. We haven’t…used them yet. We can release it back.”

Emma lets out a sigh of relief and moves closer to Regina, just slightly. Enough to feel her warmth.

“Ok. Then we have a plan for tomorrow. Get some sleep, Regina.”

She breathes in the scent of apples and prays she’s making the right choice. Because despite everything, despite part of herself screaming at her to run, this feels like the right choice.


	53. A Long Awaited Release

They’re tangled together when Emma wakes up, and she jerkily pulls herself away, getting to her feet and lighting the fire.

She warms her hands, training her eyes on the flames and listening to Regina move around behind her. She can’t ignore her forever, but she needs a moment.

She focuses on how much she needs to wash yesterday away. A clean start. Her magic washes over her, comforting and refreshing as her clothes transform and the grime clears from her skin. Take care of yourself first, Emma.

She turns, avoiding eye contact with Regina and conjures a table and chairs. For herself.

A hot chocolate and some bacon and eggs appear before she even thinks about it, and she smiles to herself. Subconscious self-love. Who knew?

She sits down and takes a deep breath, finally turning to Regina.

She’s standing awkwardly a little ways away. She’s obviously just been staring but has quickly averted her gaze.

“I think it’s time for that talk, Regina. I’m gonna have some breakfast. You can join me whenever you’re ready.”

Regina’s head darts in her direction, her eyes moving rapidly over Emma, her clothes, the table, the food.

Emma shakes her head and starts eating. If Regina has questions, she can sit and talk. Emma isn’t a mind reader.

She hears a chair scrape back and then shuffle forward and looks up.

Regina’s face isn’t giving much away. She hasn’t changed her clothes, or washed her face. She clasps her hands on her empty side of the table.

“Um…is there anything you need before we start all this? I have no clue what a healthy relationship looks like, but I know people need to look after themselves. We haven’t been doing that very well lately. This is gonna be hard enough as it is. I figured we need a good start.”

“What do—relationship? I thought…”

Emma sighs. “Gonna need some full sentences, Regina. Pick one to start with.”

Regina glares. “There’s no need to be so patronising. I have no idea what’s gotten into you this morning. It’s strange. I don’t understand. You were ignoring me, as I expected. I thought you might have left. Shouted at me. Demanded a confession. I’m sorry if I need some time to process you calmly eating breakfast and talking about our relationship. Aren’t you angry? What’s wrong with you?”

Emma can’t help but snap at that.

“Yes I’m angry. I’m pissed Regina, that hasn’t gone away overnight. But I’ve had some time to think. To decide what to do. And I don’t want to shout at you, ok? I mean I do…but what’s the use in that? We yell at each other, blame each other, run away. I’ve done that before. We’ve done that before. I’ve decided I deserve better.”

“Well good for you, you do deserve better. Better than hiding behind this high and mighty zen image. You’re not dealing with anything. You’ve just found a mask to hide behind. Congratulations on your first façade. I hope you chose it better than me.”

Oh. Is she right? Something does feel a bit…off. But is that just because she’s making better decisions?

Is this just a mask? A replacement shield?

Emma pushes her half-eaten breakfast forward in front of Regina, suddenly not hungry.

She rests her head in her hands and stares at the table.

“I don’t know what to do, Regina. I’m so…I’m scared. For what this means. I was trying to be strong, to be sensible.”

She looks up and meets Regina’s soft gaze. “It kind of worked. My magic I…instead of thinking about you, I was trying to love myself. And it worked so…that’s good, right? I’m doing the right thing?”

Regina stands up and walks round to her side of the table, crouching down next to her chair and looking up at her.

She raises a hand to Emma’s cheek and Emma lets out a sob, tears forming.

Regina’s eyes widen in panic.

“No no, don’t cry I— Emma I don’t know what to— Yes I do. Can I hug you? Please.”

Emma nods shakily and closes her eyes against the tears, feeling arms go around her and she’s pulled against Regina, being held firmly but rocked gently, shushing noises filling her ears.

The angle is awkward, and she slowly sinks off the chair onto the floor, giving in completely to the embrace.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Emma. I’ll fix this. We’ll fix this. We’ll be ok, it’ll all be ok.”

Emma clings to her. “How, Regina? What do we do? How can this work?”

“I don’t know. I don’t know but I’ll do whatever it takes.”

Emma jerks herself away and stumbles to her feet.

“No, Regina. That’s what got us into this mess in the first place. You can’t, you have to stop. Some things aren’t worth everything.”

She rubs the tears from her eyes and lowers herself tiredly back into her chair.

Regina looks confused. How is she confused? Doesn’t she realize her mistake? Does she feel bad about what she did at all, or is she just sad she got caught?

“Regina, show me everything, right now. The bottles. The book. Everything you’ve been hiding.”

Regina gets to her feet and moves around to sit in the chair opposite.

“Alright. Of course. Give me a moment to concentrate,” she says and then closes her eyes, frowning.

Concentrate?

What does she mean? What is she hiding now?

And in a whirl of white magic, four bottles clatter and roll onto the table, a book thudding down after them, almost shattering them.

They both scramble to catch the bottles before they roll off the edge of the table, and then still.

Light magic.

Oh Regina.

Once she’s sure everything is steady, she reaches over and takes Regina’s hand, raising an eyebrow at her.

“I was going to tell you,” Regina whispers. “Yesterday, after Mulan. I was going to tell you everything. As soon as I did it I…”

Regina pulls her hand away and collects the bottles in front of her.

“We should have released them sooner. Would you like to do it, or shall I?”

She watches as Regina uncorks the bottles.

Light magic. She does care. So there’s still hope; she hadn’t imagined it.

Regina gasps and Emma watches as a shining white magic pours out of Emma’s mouth and begins to stream towards one of the bottles.

What’s that? What’s happening?

Regina hurriedly fumbles a cork into the bottle before any magic can enter.

“Breathe in Emma, quickly, will it back.”

Emma takes a deep breath and the magic sucks back into her lungs.

Regina lets out a relieved breath.

“Regina, what was that?”

“I think it was your love. No, that’s not right. That’s the other bottle. It was your innocence, then. You must have been thinking pure thoughts, some sort of innocent belief, and the bottle sensed it.”

“And it’s back? Nothing was taken? I’m ok?”

“Yes Emma, you’re fine, you’re perfect.”

Perfect?

She watches Regina comb her fingers through her hair. She thinks she’s perfect.

She can’t help but smile. Perfect.

Then her eyes slide back to the bottles.

“What do we have to do?”

“It’s simple yet powerful. We must open the bottles, and wish the essences returned. Wish them free and back where they belong.”

Emma nods.

“You do it then. I need to know you mean it. That you regret it.”

Regina takes a steadying breath and nods to herself. She takes the two glowing bottles in her hands and closes her eyes.

Nothing happens. At first Emma watches intently…but it’s taking a while. She pulls her plate back towards her, deciding to finish her leftover breakfast.

Soon she’s finished, and still nothing has happened. Looks like Regina’s magic isn’t up for caring. Or repenting.

She’s about to grab the bottles in frustration and take over when Regina takes a strangled breath and her face crumples, tears spilling down her face.

“What more can I do? I’m sorry, alright? Do you need me to beg? I can beg. Please leave. Please let me do this. Am I not good enough? Is my heart not strong enough? I know it’s not much. I’m weak. But just this once…can my heart be enough? I don’t think I can give anything more.”

What is she saying? What is she doing?

“Regina. Open your eyes. Look at me, you’re losing yourself, come on.”

Regina shakes her head.

“It’s hopeless, Emma. Light magic is too good for me. It needs a pure heart like yours. I thought— Perhaps, if I can just find a bit more strength, I can do this. I just need my useless heart to work. One last sacrifice.”

“No no no, that’s not how light magic works, remember? There isn’t a sacrifice. You don’t give your heart, you reveal it. This spell isn’t about torturing yourself, Regina. It’s about letting go. Letting go of your past mistakes.”

“I can’t. Emma I can’t I—”

Enough of this.

Emma walks around behind Regina and hugs her from behind, around her neck, her head resting on Regina’s shoulder.

“Together then. I forgive you, Regina. You made a mistake. You regret it. Just let it go. Take a deep breath and let it all go.”

She brushes some hair out of Regina’s face and presses their cheeks together, and they breathe as one.

The blue and orange magic starts to rise from the bottles.

Emma smiles against Regina’s cheek, and then purses her lips in a quick kiss.

“Regina,” she whispers, “open your eyes, look!”

She raises her eyes to the sky and feels Regina’s cheek tense against hers as she smiles. They watch as the glowing magic drifts up into the clouds and away, orange and blue splitting to head off on different courses. Back to where they belong.


	54. No One Is Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sad to announce that this is the last musical chapter :( 
> 
> It's based on No One Is Alone, one of my favourite Into The Woods songs, and I think the message is important to this chapter and the whole story in general so check it out: https://youtu.be/5xaxP_kErTU
> 
> Also thanks for the amazing amount of kudos, I can't quite believe it!

They watch the sky for a while, watch the clouds drift past.

Eventually though leaning over Regina begins to hurt, and Emma pulls away, stretching.

“Don’t think we’re quite used to hugging yet,” she jokes when Regina turns in her seat. “That’s something else we need to work on.”

“I’m afraid we’re building a long list of things we need to work on, dear, are you sure you don’t want to give up on me?”

She says it jokingly, but there’s an anxious truth hidden behind it.

It’s definitely time to talk.

Emma stares at a spot opposite the fire with a wide gap between some trees.

A couch appears.

Emma flops down on it and beckons to Regina.

“Nah, I’m not giving up just yet. Come and sit. You’ve got a few things to explain still.”

The other woman makes her way over and perches carefully on the other couch cushion.

Emma looks at the fire instead. They both might need a bit of distance for this.

The flames are flickering out. Emma lifts a hand and magics a few more logs onto the embers.

“You’re becoming remarkably adapt at magic.”

Small talk, Regina? Really?

“Thanks. I had a bit of a breakthrough last night. Kind of accepted that my magic is part of me, it’s coming a lot more naturally now…”

The fire crackles in the silence.

“So, you’re using light magic now too. When did that start?”

Regina sighs. “Yesterday. After…after what I did to Mulan. It felt so wrong. I felt like…I could hear my mother, in my head. She always used to tell me that love is weakness. I felt weak.”

Damn. And she thought her parents were messed up for putting her in a wardrobe.

Is this the moment to give Regina some space? Or offer comfort?

She rests her hand on Regina’s knee, palm up, giving her the choice.

A hand takes hers. That shouldn’t be a surprise anymore.

“You know she’s wrong, right? Think we both know love takes a hell of a lot of strength.”

Regina chuckles. “Oh I know dear. It’s just a hard habit to break. And the memories…she told me that to get anywhere in this world, to have power, you have to make a sacrifice. To do what must be done. I never _wanted_ to believe her. I saw what she was like. The things she did. I didn’t want to become her. But…the more I tried to get away, to find happiness, the more I lost. Lose. I think…”

She pauses, and Emma turns to look at her.

Regina ducks her head, gripping Emma’s hand tightly with both of her own.

“I think I’m cursed,” she whispers.

Cursed? Like actually cursed? Magically?

She can’t take Regina’s agonized expression any longer and pulls her sideways into a hug. Ah. Now this is the hug they need.

They relax into the couch and curl together.

“Emma, when I was younger I—”

Ah. This story.

“I fell in love. With the stable boy. His name was Daniel.”

Was?

Oh, this is not going to be a happy story.

“And he loved me too, wanted to run away with me. Marry me. Finally, I would be free of my mother, and I’d have someone who loved me, just for me. I wouldn’t be rich anymore, we wouldn’t have anything. But we would be happy.”

“And then, one day, I saved a child. A girl. Her horse was out of control, she would have fallen and died so I raced after her of course, saved her. Her name was Snow.”

Oh no. That can’t be good.

“I thought I’d done the right thing. It had to be, didn’t it? Saving a child? But it…it ruined everything. This always happens to me, again and again. I face a decision, and no matter how hard I try, it never works out for me. It always comes back to hurt me in some way. Even the curse I created for my own Happy Ever After, left Henry and I…and you, miserable!”

What had happened? There’s a difference between saving a child and cursing a whole realm.

“Uh, Regina? I think I missed a step. What curse do you think you have? What happened to Daniel?”

Regina sits up and looks Emma in the eye, gritting her teeth and swallowing harshly.

“I think I’m cursed to be alone. I’ve always been alone, my whole life. Mother didn’t count. Daddy…did his best. He was there but…he was like a ghost. There was nothing to cling to there. In the end he was all I had, and I loved him fiercely. I still do. I had to sacrifice the thing I loved the most to create the curse…I sacrificed him.”

Her own father…

All for a broken Happy Ending and a son who calls her Evil.

Emma grimaces. “And Daniel?”

Regina looks away. “Dead. Snow found out about us. She was upset because I was supposed to marry her father. Mother had promised me away to him. I told Snow that I loved Daniel. Made her promise to keep it a secret. She said she would…she lied. Told my mother. She…mother killed him. Ripped his heart out in front of me and crushed it. Said she was doing the right thing for me. And I was alone again.”

Oh.

So that’s why. The reason for all of this, this whole mess.

For Emma’s whole life.

It feels too small…but also completely right. Of course. A broken heart. Alone. Abandoned.

They really are similar.

She tucks some hair behind Regina’s ear. “I’m sorry.”

Regina frowns at her.

“What?”

“For your loss. I’m sorry for your loss. Where is he buried? We can go visit if you’d like. Leave some flowers.”

Regina shakes her head in astonishment and then crashes her lips to Emma’s. It’s unexpected and awkward; their teeth hit together.

Regina pulls back slightly, her eyes darting away in embarrassment and then back.

“You’re the first person to tell me that. I didn’t even think of…you’re amazing, Emma. You make everything better. How do you do that? Whenever there’s some impossible choice to make, some darkness creeping back in, you just flip everything upside down.”

Emma rubs the back of her neck awkwardly, not used to the praise. “So I turn your world upside down, huh? That’s a bit romantic for you, don’t you think?”

Regina bats at her arm. “I’m allowed to be romantic. It’s us against the world, remember? I think I’ve heard you say that a few times now.”

“Hey, you started that! Do you know how hard that was, you saying that to me and touching me everywhere right after I realized I liked you?”

“You like me? Oh I didn’t realize you liked me,” Regina teases. “That’s just too much, I’m afraid I have to leave. I’ll be better off alone.”

An uncomfortable silence falls.

“Do you really think you’re cursed? To be alone? A real curse? Like by a witch or something?”

Regina sighs. “Perhaps. I don’t know. It’s just the way I’ve always felt. That’s partly why I decided to complete the ritual, with Belle and Mulan…I thought, if I’m doomed to be alone, if I was going to lose you anyway, if my heart is already blackened and broken beyond repair, then I would do what I had to and get you home. To Henry. That way, whatever happens to me, he’ll have you. He won’t be alone. Like me. And it wouldn’t be your fault. He couldn’t blame you for anything.”

She did it…because she thought she didn’t deserve a family. That it would never happen. She did it for Emma…this whole time…sacrificed her own happiness for Emma and Henry.

She puts an arm around Regina and pulls her to her side. Now who’s the ridiculous woman?

“Our parents really messed us up, huh?”

Regina chuckles darkly. “They certainly did. And yet… I would have had nothing without my mother. Her guidance was all I had, flawed as it may have been. Now that that’s been taken away, I’m alone with my decisions. How on earth have you managed that your whole life? It’s horrible.”

Emma shakes her head, sighing as she gazes off into the flickering fire. “Your mother can’t guide you, now you’re on your own. Only me beside you, still, you’re not alone.”

She turns to look Regina in the eye, firmly, letting the words she’d always wished to hear fall out of her mouth.

“No one is alone. Truly, no one is alone.”

Emma swallows. “Sometimes people leave you, halfway through the wood. Others may deceive you. You decide what’s good. You decide alone… but no one is alone.”

Tears fill Regina’s eyes and she shakes her head.

“I wish…”

Emma sighs. “I know.”

She pulls Regina to her again, stroking her hair.

“Mother isn’t here now…”

“…Wrong things, right things,” Regina mutters. “Who knows what she’d say?”

Emma shrugs. “Who can say what’s true? Nothing’s quite so clear now…”

“…do things…fight things…”

“Feel you’ve lost your way?” She squeezes Regina’s hand. “You decide, but you are not alone. Believe me, no one is alone.”

“No one is alone?”

“Believe me.”

“Truly?”

Emma nods. Time to let go of the past. “People make mistakes. Fathers, mothers, people make mistakes. Holding to their own…”

She glances sideways at Regina. “Thinking they’re alone…”

Regina turns to meet her gaze guiltily.

Emma shakes her head and kisses her cheek again. She can’t seem to stop.

“Honor their mistakes. Fight for their mistakes. Everybody makes one another’s terrible mistakes. You can still be right, you can still be good. You decide what’s right. You decide what’s good.”

“How?” Regina whispers.

“Just, remember…someone is on your side…our side.”

“Our side?”

“Someone else is not. While we’re seeing our side—”

“Our side…”

“—maybe we forgot. They are not alone, no one is alone.”

Regina sighs. “It’s hard to see the light now.”

Emma nods. “Just…don’t let it go. Things will be alright now. We can make it so. Someone is on your side…no one is alone.”

They both stare into the fire, watching it crackle and spark.

“You’re not cursed, Regina. And if you are, I’m the savior. I’ll break it.”


	55. An Unwanted Visitor

“Right. I think that’s enough feeling sorry for ourselves, don’t you, Miss Swan? Time to make a plan and get back to our son.”

Emma smiles and pulls herself to her feet, stretching. Some things never change. It’s nice.

Except that as Regina stands too, she isn’t looking too steady, her face going pale and wobbling on her feet.

Emma grabs her and lowers her back down. “Whoa, you ok? I thought you weren’t really sick. You’re not sick, are you? Tell me the truth.”

Regina huffs out a breath. “No, I’m not sick. I’m perfectly fine, I’m not hiding anything, don’t you worry.”

Emma folds her arms at her. “Sure. You’re _fine._ You just collapse all the time for no reason.”

Regina opens her mouth to argue back, but then seems to change her mind and lies down along the length of the couch, closing her eyes.

“It’s the light magic. As you would say it’s ‘quite the crash’.”

Emma frowns. “Why didn’t you tell me? You should have said something before. I forgot how tiring it is.”

Regina, eyes still closed, chuckles.

“We don’t have to go through the exact conversation again, dear. I’m sure you remember. Hurry up and give me my apple and scurry off for the water.”

Oh yeah. Good times.

“You know I could just magic you some water, right? Hey! Why didn’t you do that for me? You must have magicked the glass…and the fire! Did you leave me on purpose?”

Regina groans. “This is hardly the time for this discussion. Go! Get the water.” She sighs and her voice softens. “I need a moment dear. It’s been a rather taxing morning, this isn’t my strong suit. Just…a few minutes please. I’m not going anywhere, trust me.”

Oh. Yeah…Emma might need a moment too actually. Some emotional distance might help her clear her head a bit.

“Sure. Don’t worry about it, we both need a bit of a breather.”

She goes to leave and then hesitates.

“Um…can I kiss you? Before I go?”

She just…needs her. It’s probably the wrong moment, but she hasn’t had the chance to kiss her in so long, not properly.

Regina turns her head and squints at her. “You are unbelievably strange, Miss Swan. Now?” She sighs. “You do realize I’m not going to disappear before you get back?”

Emma nods.

Regina grumbles at her. “Fine. But you’re going to have to come to me, I’m not sitting back up. And make it quick before I fall asleep.”

“Ok, try to sound less enthusiastic, I dare you,” Emma grumbles back as she walks over and kneels down over Regina, who is still frowning, eyes closed.

She leans in, and her lips almost touch Regina’s, when a thought hits her, and she scrambles back.

“Eww, why?”

Regina’s eyes snap open.

“Alright. You win at the least enthusiastic response.”

Emma hurriedly shakes her head. “You reminded me of my mom!”

“What?!” Regina pulls herself to sit up, somehow enraged and grimacing at the same time.

Emma cringes, face scrunching. “You were lying down, like you were asleep. When I leaned over like that all I could picture was my dad leaning over to kiss her after the sleeping curse, like in Henry’s book.” She shudders.

“Well stop picturing it! Damn it, Emma, now I’m picturing it! You didn’t have to do that!”

“I didn’t mean to! It just popped into my head. Would you have preferred it if I continued?”

Regina growls. “Just stop talking!”

Emma leans over her on the couch. “Make me.”

Regina’s eyes flicker back and forth between Emma’s, and then she lunges forwards, pressing her lips firmly to Emma’s own.

Emma breathes in sharply through her nose and kisses her back fiercely, grabbing the back of her neck and pulling her closer. Yes, God yes.

Her mouth falls open as Regina pushes forwards hungrily, pulling her closer by her jacket and her hair and–

And then Regina’s grip falters and she falls back, eyes rolling in her head.

Shit.

She falls back on the couch and Emma panics, shaking her.

“Regina. Shit, Regina, open your eyes, come on, talk to me.”

Regina mumbles something and Emma breathes out a relieved sigh. She hadn’t kissed her to death then.

The woman had said she was weak. What had Emma been thinking?

She hasn’t eaten anything all morning either. She did all that magic. The book, the bottles, freeing the essences. Why hadn’t she said something?

Emma shakes her again. “Dammit Regina! Why are you so stubborn?!”

“Emma…just sleep. Water…Apple.”

Fine. Yes, ok.

Emma quickly conjures an apple, leaving it next to Regina. And a blanket, a blanket is probably good.

She squeezes Regina’s hand. “I’m going for water, ok? Just rest.”

Regina nods slightly, curling under the blanket, and Emma quickly gets to her feet, jogging off in search of a stream. She doesn’t really understand why, seeing as she has magic. But it’s important to Regina so she just goes with it.

It takes a while to find a stream. Emma tries to think of a new plan while she looks, but she can’t think of anything. No one in Henry’s storybook left the Enchanted Forest that she could think of…other than herself. But the wardrobe hasn’t even been built yet.

Once she finds the stream, she thinks about poofing back…and then thinks about having to keep the water steady whilst doing that and quickly changes her mind. Time for a walk back with a bucket of water.

She’s almost there when the forest falls silent. The birds.

She stops and listens intently. Absolute silence. Not a good sign.

She creeps forwards, avoiding twigs and dry leaves as she goes and, finally reaching the edge of their camp, peeks around a tree.

Holy crap.

What is that?

Some kind of giant is stood near their fire. Next to a sleeping Regina.

An actual giant? Don’t they live in the clouds or something?

It’s not that big…it’s as tall as the trees, but not towering like she’d imagined.

She carefully puts down the bucket of water. Whatever it is, best not to surprise it. There must be a reason the whole forest is holding its breath.

Could she poof next to Regina, grab her, and leave, before this guy got to them?

No. He’s too close. Shit.

No no no, Regina is sitting up.

She watches as Regina rubs at her face and the apple begins to roll off of her.

It’s going to thud onto the—

Regina catches it. Her eyes darting up to the big guy at the fire, and then scanning around the clearing.

Emma leans out from behind the tree and gives a quick wave.

Regina’s shoulders fall in relief and then she holds her finger to her lips.

Be quiet. Yeah, Emma figured.

“What is it?” Emma mouthes, pointing at the thing.

Regina mouthes back.

What?

Ohlee? Ohkey? Oka?

She shakes her head at Regina, who pinches the bridge of her nose and then shakes her head back.

Then she covers both eyes.

It’s blind?

Regina nods and then puts her hands behind her ears.

Ok, blind but good hearing. Gotcha.

So what do they do? Wait until it leaves?

The ‘oka’ falls onto its ass next to the fire, warming its hands. Great.

Emma rolls her eyes at Regina and—

A bird flaps wildly out of a tree next to the couch, squawking.

The thing lets out a roaring groan, crashing to its feet and swinging itself to face Regina’s direction.

Regina freezes, eyes wide, and Emma holds her breath, cursing herself. She really wants to run in there but that would be so stupid. It’s too close to Regina and…is it holding a club? That could crush her in seconds!

It takes a thudding step forward. It will reach the couch soon, in only a step or two.

Why isn’t Regina defending herself? She doesn’t have to use light magic. Fireball him! Now is the time!

Emma mimes throwing a fireball.

Regina shakes her head slowly.

What?

She mimes punching it, stabbing it. Do something, Regina!

Regina just sits there frowning, and the not-giant takes another step, its toe coming into contact with the couch with a bang.

Regina’s arms fly out to catch herself on the back of the couch as it tips, and the thing roars in pure rage, raising the club above her.

“No!” Emma yells. She can’t help it. Screw being quiet. “Regina! Attack it! Use your magic, come on!”

But before either of them can do anything, the thing jerks around and charges in Emma’s direction, straight through the fire sending sparks and burning wood flying.

Emma brings up her arms to protect herself, but it’s too late, and she yelps as something hits her cheek and burns.

Roaring fills her ears once more.

Shield! She needs protection, now. She’s too scared to concentrate. The ground rocks and the trees shake and—

And there’s a thundering crash. Emma’s heart seizes.

And then silence.

Emma moves her arms down shakily.

The thing is lying on the floor, frozen and glowing a dark purple.

Her eyes search for Regina, and she doesn’t have to look far. She’s standing right behind it, chest heaving and hands sparking.

“I can’t hold it for long, vanish the couch and collect the book and bottles in a bag. They’re too dangerous to be left behind.”

The darkness is oppressive, syrupy thick and filling the air. She forgot how dangerous it feels when Regina is on the attack.

Regina growls at her. “Go! Quickly!”

Emma runs to the table, raising a hand to vanish the couch on the way. It doesn’t work the first time. Focus, Emma. Your magic is right there, you’ve got this.

It flickers and disappears, and she hurriedly conjures a backpack, shoving the bottles and book inside and swinging it onto her back as she gets back to Regina.

Regina grabs her arm. “Take us somewhere, Emma, anywhere in the woods you remember well.”

Emma grips her other arm and closes her eyes. Where’s the easiest to remember? Oh, the clearing where they first learnt this, near the lake.

She feels her feet lift off the ground and pulls Regina closer. Away they go.


	56. Fed Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos! We're in the final stretch, but I still have some twists coming your way, don't relax just yet...

The white smoke clears, and Emma continues to hold Regina firmly with one hand, conjuring some bedrolls with the other. And then a fire. And then an apple. She’s learnt her lesson. Regina isn’t fainting on her again.

She leads the other woman over to the bedrolls and they sit.

Emma hands her the apple. “Eat.”

Regina doesn’t meet her eye, but takes the apple, biting into it.

Emma lies down and stares at the sky.

“That was close, huh. What was that?”

No response comes. Just crunching.

And then the crunching stops, but there’s still no reply.

Emma sighs. “What is it, Regina? You know I’m not mad about the magic, right? You defended me.”

The crunching continues once more, and Emma closes her eyes. Give her time.

There’s a rustling thud and Emma looks up, resting her head on her elbow.

She raises an eyebrow. “Did you just throw the apple at that tree?”

Regina lies back on the ground next to her and crosses her arms. “It’s not fair, Emma. I was trying. I told you! This always happens. It’s that confounded curse.”

Emma leans to look down at her and chuckles at Regina’s sulking face.

“Which one? We have too many curses in our lives, you’re gonna have to be more specific.”

Regina flicks her forehead. Ow!

Emma rubs at it. Hey! She wasn’t even kidding, which curse?

Regina huffs. “Every time I try to do the right thing it goes wrong. I promised myself I wouldn’t use dark magic anymore, and what happens? An ogre shows up. There haven’t been any ogres around here since the wars, and there one is, right when I’m too weak from light magic. Love was literally my weakness. It left me weak and powerless and I had to turn to dark magic to protect you. I bet it’s something to do with my mother. It has to be.”

Wow, that does kind of suck. An ogre? Ohh.

“It was bad timing, yeah. Probably not your mother though…uh, where is your mom exactly? Is she…”?

Regina raises an eyebrow. “Dead? Yes dear.”

Uhh…

Regina scowls. “I didn’t kill her!...I got somebody else to do it. A pirate.”

Ok, talk about delegating tasks…

Anyway, they’re getting off track.

“You made the right decision. With the magic. Well, I think so anyway, otherwise I’d have more than just a burnt cheek.”

Regina flies up. “You’re hurt? I thought you shouted in fear. Let me see.”

She grabs Emma’s chin.

Emma swallows. “Uh, it’s fine, it’s nothing. You’re the one who needs to lie back down. Or eat something. An apple isn’t enough you know, you need to sleep properly and then have a meal, like I did.”

Regina ignores her, running a finger over Emma’s cheek.

She hisses. “Ow, Regina, you’re a worse patient than me you know. I went to sleep when I was told…eventually. And didn’t poke you.”

Regina’s eyes continue to dart across Emma’s face. “It appears to be only a mild graze. No splinters that I can see. Are you hurt anywhere else?”

Emma huffs. “Yes, there’s a pain in my ass. Oh wait, that’s you. Stop worrying, Jackass, I’m tough. Lie down before you fall down.”

Regina glares at her, but she does lie down.

“I’m not a child. I can handle a bit of magic. I’m fine. We need to plan our next step for getting back home. Conjure a table and I’ll join you shortly, I’ll only be a moment.”

Join her— Argh she is so frustrating!

Fine, she wants to resist? Resist this.

Emma lies down on top of Regina, hugging her and closing her eyes.

“You sure you want to move? I’m quite comfortable right here. But if you don’t want to sleep with me, I can move over there.”

Arms quickly come up to wrap around her.

Emma tries not to chuckle.

“Good. How about I give us some pajamas?”

She listens to Regina’s breathing and slowing heartbeat as she waits for a response.

None comes, and Emma scrunches her face and concentrates, smiling as the fabric under her face changes texture.

There’s still no reply.

Regina’s arms go slack and fall off her.

Stubborn woman. She must have been barely conscious this whole time.

She stays lying down, even though she’s really not tired. If anything, the adrenaline is still pumping through her, and the magic today hasn’t seemed to have had any affect at all. Huh. Guess it is innate now.

She listens to Regina’s heartbeat.

She was right. It really isn’t fair that she had to use dark magic.

She has to make sure that doesn’t happen again. It _was_ kind of Emma’s fault after all.

No, it wasn’t. Stop it, Emma. No more blaming yourself for stuff.

But it wasn’t Regina’s fault either. They need a plan that doesn’t involve dark magic at all, no more sacrifices…but magic always comes at a price, and they will have to use magic to get home. There’s no way to cross worlds without it.

Emma slowly sits up and pulls a blanket over Regina to replace her body heat.

She’d put down the backpack next to the bedroll earlier, and she leans over to drag it towards her. She hates this book, but it’s all she has for now. One of the bottles rolls out too.

Emma frowns in thought. The innocence bottle. The one she had almost filled with her own essence.

Unless…

She opens the book to the diagram.

Wisdom, Courage, Innocence and Love. All placed in the diagram.

So…Regina took the essences…and put them in the bottles for convenience. But it had come straight from Emma’s mouth without any special spell.

For dark magic, you have to make a sacrifice. But for light magic…

You just reveal your soul and it shines from you.

So, the reveal is the price? Being honest and true and vulnerable is the price?

Emma could do that. For Regina. Regina has tried so hard to do that today.

She looks over at the sleeping woman. She always has to fight so hard.

Maybe they can use this ritual…but do it differently. Turn it on its head. Regina had said she was good at that. Thinking differently. Maybe Regina only thought of the dark way of doing it.

Emma studies the diagram. It doesn’t look _too_ complicated. It just says to create the diagram with sand or chalk or whatever is to hand.

Emma stands up and shoves her shoes on, not bothering to change out of her pajamas, and looks around for a stick. She’s not going to go far from Regina anyway.

She picks one up and then makes a space, brushing leaves out of the way so that it’s just muddy earth in the clearing.

She goes back to the book. Ok, time for some drawing.


	57. All I've got, I give

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now. Here we go.

After half a dozen attempts, it’s actually pretty symmetrical and looks just like the book says. Not too bad. Looks like Regina’s not the only one who can do complicated magic.

Not that she’s done the magic part yet.

She’s read through the chapter so many times now that she practically has it memorized, and she thinks maybe she’s hacked it.

It doesn’t actually _say_ she has to use dark magic. So…did she crack some kind of code?

She really hopes so. If she’s right, they could go home right now! She could be having dinner with Henry and Regina tonight at Granny’s, order from Ruby and check in with Mary Margaret and David. Sleep in her own bed…or maybe Regina’s.

She grins to herself. This has to be it. She has such a good feeling about this. And she is the Savior after all, time to save the day.

And she thinks she has everything she needs. For the ritual.

She knows she has innocence inside her, it already tried to escape earlier. She definitely has heart. Her magic is made of True Love. And she’s in love. So that leaves courage and wisdom.

She is brave. She’s brave to try this, to do this. She’s had to be brave for days, years, her whole life.

It’s the last one that’s hard…she’s never been clever. She’s an idiot. A fool.

She sighs to herself. So she’s not good enough for the spell. She’s gonna have to ask Regina to help, she’s definitely clever.

…But. Oh, hell, she doesn’t want Regina to have to help. She’s done so much already, and light magic really wears her out. She’s been sound asleep for hours now. It’s kind of creepy, it’s like she’s in a coma or something.

She sits down next to Regina. She’s frowning again. More nightmares.

Emma leans over and kisses her forehead. She doesn’t wake up of course, comatose, but the frown clears. Good.

Sometimes Emma does feel wise…when she understands Regina. Makes her feel better. If she can do that, but Regina can’t, does that mean she’s wiser than Regina?

Maybe Emma has a different kind of wisdom. She did get the cloak from Red, improbable as Regina thought that task would be. She got the slipper, realized they could use her own yellow hair for the ritual.

She’d thought of a plan and convinced Belle not to fight them, talked Mulan out of a tree…

She might not be educated, speak lots of languages, or know anything about this world or its customs…but she does have a certain kind of intelligence. With people. That counts, right?

Screw it. She’s figured out the book. She has everything. She can do this.

They are going home. Now.

“Don’t worry, Regina, I’ve got this. No more plans, this is it. To hell with your mother and Rumpelstiltskin, you don’t need dark magic. I’m getting us home.”

Emma takes a shaky breath and then sets her jaw, walking over to the diagram.

“How sweet. And who might you be, dearie? Looking after our ‘beloved Queen’ so well?”

Emma whirls around.

Fuck. Her whole body tenses, and she hurriedly backs up onto the portal, scuffing it with her shoes.

Rumpelstiltskin.

He lets out a manic giggle and saunters closer. “Oh a smart one, are you? Come now dearie, don’t be shy. Tell Rumple what you’re up to.”

Oh hell no. He is not finding out anything. She needs to get her and Regina out of there.

She shrugs casually, moving towards him but edging closer to Regina as she goes. “Just some camping, nothing interesting. Must have said your name by accident. Sorry about that.” His eyes are pitch black. This isn’t Mr Gold anymore. Her palms clench, and she calls up her magic. She has to be ready.

His beady eyes flicker between her and Regina. And the book.

Oh he can’t get the book. He seems interested in the portal for some reason, and he sure as hell isn’t getting out of this forest.

She takes another step back towards Regina.

He lets out another giggle, spreading his hands. “So, the Queen has found herself a guard dog. I wonder if it bites? You know, it’s funny dearie, I was quite certain that the Queen was off chasing Snow White in a different kingdom. She came to me only yesterday asking after a mermaid…you have a few too many legs for that. And how peculiar you both look. Otherworldly. Futuristic.”

His eyes dart back to the book hungrily.

Ok, screw hiding.

Emma holds out her hand and vanishes the book, running towards Regina.

And then she rears back as the Dark One appears before her, inches from her face.

Emma shudders and steps back.

He doesn’t seem to share her horror, face lighting up in glee. “Light magic!”

He turns towards the sleeping Regina and bends over her. Emma’s stomach flips and a cold sweat runs down her back. He may look like a man, but this beast is so much worse than an ogre.

“Well well, your Majesty. What have you been up to? Or what _will_ you be up to, should I say.”

He reaches down as if to stroke Regina’s hair and Emma sees red. Or white, in this case.

“No!” Emma growls out, raising both hands. He is not touching her.

A blinding white light encases Regina and Rumpelstiltskin staggers back, hands raised to cover his eyes.

Emma moves to take his place, back to Regina and widening her stance, hands splayed as she glares him down. The air crackles and pops and Emma’s skin tingles as her fingers spark and her hair stands on end. The white light becomes a dome, surrounding the woman behind her in a magic shield. Protect Regina. Keep her safe. Rumpelstiltskin could hurt her, kill her. She could lose Regina.

The Dark One lowers his arms and stares back at her in shock, taking another step back.

“Leave. Her. Alone. Leave _us_ alone. Or you will regret it.”

At this he lets out another laugh and steps closer once more. “Regret it?”

In a flash his face contorts into a snarl. “ _I_ am the Dark One. _I_ have more power, more regrets, than you or anyone will ever know. Now tell me about that portal or _you,_ dearie, will regret ever being born!”

A darkness is emanating from him now as he spits and snarls, black veins spreading across his skin like ink. From behind Emma’s magic daze, a prick of fear slips through.

But he’s coming closer, and that can’t happen.

She pours all of her love and fear into protecting Regina, and takes a step towards him.

“I don’t care who you are. I’m not telling you anything. You can threaten us all you like, my shield isn’t falling. You will never hurt her again.”

The snarl vanishes from his face and he tilts his head to the side, eyeing Emma curiously.

“Alright then.” His hand darts out like a viper, nails gripping into her arm like fangs. “I’ll just hurt you instead.”

Shit.

Emma feels the ground disappear beneath her feet, and the world goes dark.


	58. An Inescapable Grip

Emma wobbles as a room comes into existence, yanking herself away from him.

“Now, what to do, what to do? I would put you in a cell…but I’ve had a little trouble with that recently.”

Yeah, with Belle. Should Emma mention her? It’s a touchy subject…no. She can’t reveal anything that will change the future. Just stay silent and leave.

White magic whirls around her and the floor disappears as—

A cuff is clamped around her wrist.

“The guard dog is here to stay, we still have some games to play!” the imp sing-songs.

Damn. It’s like her magic is bottled up inside her again. The buzzing is making her queasy. She needs to let it out. She tugs at the cuff, but removing it is impossible. Must be magic.

“Why so green, dearie? Lost your bite?”

Emma clamps her mouth shut and glares at him. Alright. No magic. But knowledge is power. And she’s not giving him anything.

Rumple sighs and turns to sit down at the far end of a long table, resting his hands behind his head and propping his legs up, ankles crossed. “Take all the time you need, I’m a patient man. I can wait. Believe me, I’ve done my waiting.”

Emma swallows and looks around at the various objects displayed throughout the room. Maybe she’ll recognize something from Henry’s book.

Isn’t that an arrow that never misses?

She chances a step sideways.

Tutting echoes across the room. “Careful. The last person who touched that, I strung up by his thumbs. And that was the nice part. Wouldn’t want to have to carve up your pretty face. What will the Queen think of you then?”

Emma’s head jerks to meet his eye.

He cackles with glee, disappearing and reappearing on the other end of the table, sat in front of her and dangling his legs off the end.

He searches her eyes curiously. “What has she done to you?” he murmurs. “Such loyalty. Has she taken your heart?”

Emma gulps. Well, yeah, kind of.

She slowly shakes her head. “Nope. Still in my chest.”

His grin widens.

Dammit. She spoke.

“Mind if I check?” His arm jolts forwards and Emma gasps for breath as it enters her chest, clamping around her heart.

It feels like bees are swarming through her veins as her magic tries to fight back, fight him off. But whatever that cuff is, it’s powerful, and nothing happens.

He slides his hand from her chest, Emma’s shining heart pulsing in his palm.

No no no. Her heart should be hammering but it’s gone. Her chest is empty it’s—

It’s so wrong. Her legs begin to collapse, and she reaches for a nearby dining chair, pulling herself into it.

“So pure. Remarkably pure. Where did she find you?”

Emma’s hands grasp up as he turns towards her on the table, desperately seeking out her heart.

He pulls it out of reach.

“Let’s make a deal. I’ll give you back your heart, if you tell me about that portal.”

Emma leans back in her seat, eyes closed and gasping as shudders run through her. She feels so empty and cold.

At least Regina is safe. As long as he has Emma, he won’t need her.

Her head lolls back against the chair and her eyelids become heavy.

She’s shaken roughly by the shoulder. “No no. No sleep for you, missy. Now do we have a deal?”

Emma grits her teeth and squints her eyes open. “No,” she breathes out. “I’d rather die than make a deal with you. You’ll never know anything.”

The Dark One growls, grabbing the top of her chair and throwing it sideways so that she flies out and rolls across the floor, smacking into a wall beneath a tall window.

Emma groans and turns onto her back, head thumping from the impact.

“Tell me! Tell me who you are and where you are from! Tell me about the portal!”

He squeezes Emma’s heart, and she moans, curling in on herself as tears leak from her eyes.

She doesn’t want to die. She—

What should she do? He can’t find out anything. He just can’t. Everything would change. She might not be born. Henry would never be born.

She’d never get to meet Regina.

He squeezes again, and her hands come up to clutch at her chest. It’s so empty, so hollow, so disgusting.

Then how is she still feeling?

She still loves Regina, and Henry, and cares about her parents. How?

Graham had said he couldn’t feel when his heart was gone.

Well. She might as well find out.

“I can still feel!”

The squeezing stops.

Emma gasps for breath and pulls herself into a sitting position, looking up at him.

He’s frowning at her, but she seems to have distracted him.

“What was that?”

Emma swallows. “How can I still feel? If you’re holding my heart, why can I still feel love? Care about people?”

He continues to frown at her, and Emma props herself up against the wall.

“What do you mean, blondie? You shouldn’t _feel_ anything. And you should have obeyed me by now. I’m holding your heart.”

Emma licks her dry lips and nods at him. He’s smart. Smart people are curious. They want to know everything.

“Exactly. But I don’t I— I feel weak and vulnerable, but I still care. I don’t want to die. I don’t want the people I love to get hurt. That’s…that’s not normal. Is it.”

He walks forwards and crouches down in front of her, one hand reaching far out behind him with her heart.

“Oh a mystery a mystery. What a topsy-turvy thing you are, muddily muddled.”

Emma leans her head back, a headache forming. This is like the witch all over again.

“Yeah, lots of people have told me I’m strange. I’m hard to figure out. Good job you have some time on your hands.”

His eyes crinkle. “A loyal pup who bites, who lies down for her mistress. Is that it? A love potion?”

“Does a love potion need a heart?”

He frowns. And then disappears, appearing once more in the middle of the table.

Emma closes her eyes in exhaustion.

And then jerks as a jolt runs through her chest.

Her eyes snap open, and she watches in horror as her heart is thrown in the air and then caught. Her whole body shakes.

“Stop it,” she grits out.

The imp cackles at her. “Just checking you can feel it. Cancelling out the variables.”

Emma glares at him. “I’m not a science experiment!”

He grins at her. Oops.

“Science? You really aren’t from around here, are you? And yet you have magic. Fascinating.”

No no no, Emma. Stupid. No information.

He taps a finger to his lip and jumps off the table, wandering over to search through a cupboard.

“An innate light magic user, who has grown up in a non-magical world. A girl who feels love from inside her, without her heart. So, the love is not in her heart at all. It’s in her soul. Her being. Her magic.”

Oh no. Emma drags herself up by the curtains. No no this is bad.

He whips round to face her. “True Love magic. Powerful stuff…and loyal to the Queen. But not our Queen, a future Queen. One from another world.”

Emma steadies herself against the window, palms slick with sweat.

Ok. Ok he might know who she is. But he wants the curse to happen, doesn’t he? Does he know about it yet? She can’t remember. She can’t concentrate.

She needs her heart back.

“Ok. Alright. I’ll make a deal. I’ll tell you where I’m from just, just give me my heart back. I’ll tell you about the future.”

He giggles and dances towards her, a scroll unfurling from his left hand.

“Just sign on the dotted line, dearie, and your heart will be yours.”

Emma’s head is spinning with all the magic build up, the cloying rot fills her chest like a toxic gas where her heart should be.

She squints at the scroll. It’s so long.

She shakes her head. “No scrolls. Just trust. We both benefit from this. I can’t exactly leave.”

The scroll curls back up with a snap. “No name, no deal. There’s no trust between us. Why, only moments ago, you were telling me you’d die rather than make a deal with me. Maybe we should keep that promise instead.”

He squeezes her heart, and she curls around to rest her burning forehead against the cold glass, focusing on her breathing.

She’s shaking.

In fact, it feels like the walls are shaking. She steadies her breaths.

And then jerks away from the window as the floor tilts beneath her. Whoa.

Her head snaps up, and she meets Rumple’s eyes as the floor continues to shake, pictures swinging on the walls and objects sliding off tables.

Even the imp has his arms out to steady himself as the room rocks. Their shocked eyes meet. It’s not him either? Well it’s not Emma. What is happening?

The doors behind the head of the table slam open with a bang, and a gust of wind fills the room as Emma clings to a curtain for dear life.

The air crackles and buzzes, and her magic tears around her body in response, searching longingly for a way out.

It smells like apples.

Veins of purple magic creep through the door like vines, spreading across the walls in jerking spasms, creeping along the floor towards them.

Apples.

Emma’s feels the relief flood through her, and she grins at the startled man next to her, before staggering across the rocking floor. Her eyes come up as she nears the doorway. In glides Regina.


	59. Spilling the Tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just couldn't help myself with the title. You'll see...

Regina stands firm and tall in the doorway, magic glowing sinisterly over her skin and fingers letting off sparks. She’s dressed like the Queen, but Emma knows it’s her. Even as the world around her shivers, and the light dims, her feet are steady. A rock in a storm.

Emma smiles at the sight of her. Regina. Of course she came. She always saves Emma, always.

And then she freezes.

This isn’t safe. This isn’t—

Regina shouldn’t be here. What if she gets hurt? Emma can’t protect her. She’s powerless, she—

Emma’s hands rise to her chest as she stares at Regina in horror.

Her heart.

She meets Regina’s eyes and shakes her head.

The shuddering stops, a few objects clinking and clattering onto the floor. And then silence.

“Regina. Regina you need to go. You need to leave, right now, please!”

Regina ignores her and walks forwards, eyes darting over Emma as she continues past her, brushing her hand over Emma’s arm softly out of Rumpelstiltskin’s eye-line and coming to stand between them, arms folded as she faces the man.

“What is this about, dear? You usually leave me well alone. Isn’t that our deal?”

The imp grins at her. “That was quite the entrance, dearie, and all because I took one of your toys? I’m impressed. This one must mean a lot to you. I think I’ll keep it.”

Regina reaches a hand backwards and grabs Emma’s arm. “I don’t think so, dear. We’ll be going now. I’m sure you have other things to pass your time with.”

She turns and drags Emma towards the door.

“Wait,” Emma hisses. “We can’t leave. You don’t understand, he—”

Emma gasps and stumbles sideways against Regina as her chest tightens. It feels like her ribs are bending inwards, splintering and about to crack.

She lets out a cry and clings to Regina. Make it stop. No no no she can’t, this is—

She sucks in a breath as the pain leaves, disappearing as if it was never there.

Oh. She’s clutching Regina, face buried in her neck. That’s not good. Rumple can’t find out that—

A cackle fills the room. Emma jerks away from Regina and wipes at her face. Some savior she is.

The imp rolls Emma’s heart from one hand to the other as he grins at them.

“Your little pet is right. Leaving isn’t an option. No, we have a lot to discuss. Take a seat, your Majesty. It’s teatime.”

Emma darts her eyes sideways to glance at Regina. Her face is blank. Good. They need to keep their cool, keep their emotions under control.

Emma clears her throat, pulling back a chair. “Uh, as I was saying, if you want to know about the future, we’d be happy to tell you…once I have my heart back.”

Regina’s head whips round to stare at Emma. She tries to reassure her with just her eyes. He wants the curse to happen for some reason. Maybe if they tell him it will all work out for him, he won’t change anything.

She really wishes Regina could read her mind right now. This is like the hardest poker game ever. They have to play their cards right. And keep them close to their chests.

Regina takes a seat next to Emma, a bored expression falling on her face. She sighs. “Well, come on then, imp, out with it. I don’t have all day.”

He twirls around and folds himself into a chair opposite them, a tea set appearing on the table.

Really?

He takes the teapot. “Shall I be mother?”

His other hand still holds Emma’s heart. Regina twitches.

Emma puts a hand on her knee under the table, squeezing gently, and reaches for a cup. “Sounds good, I’d be careful of this one though. It’s chipped. Don’t want anyone getting hurt.”

She meets his eyes with an innocent smile. His nostrils flare. Good.

She places it back down carefully, and chooses another cup, holding it out for him to fill, trying to ignore the shaking in her hands and growing nausea.

He fills their three cups, and then reaches for the milk. “How about it, dearie? I have a feeling you take it white. Sugary sweet and snow white, am I close?”

Hmm. Is it better if he knows that? He did help her parents so the curse would be cast...

“Yep, you got it.”

He bounces in his seat. “And you, your Majesty? Can’t leave you out.”

Regina rolls her eyes. “How charming of you. How ever shall I repay you?”

His eyes shine as he pours the milk. “How will you indeed…” he mutters.

They both stare each other down politely. Emma watches as the cup overflows and milky tea spreads across the table. Power hungry idiots.

She reaches over and pushes both the milk and the cup away with a groan, sweat breaking out on her forehead.

“Yeah, yeah, alright. Look. We’re all enjoying the tea party. We’ll all have a great time. Everyone gets what they want. Eventually. Or they will, if we stop making a mess of it and fighting with each other.”

Rumple vanishes everything off the table and leans back, tilting his chair. “Such wise words. How old are you, girlie, with such knowledge?”

He looks up at the ceiling and she chances a glance at Regina, who nods sharply.

“Twenty-Eight,” Emma grits out. “I’m no longer a baby, if that’s what you mean.”

“Twenty-Eight years…” he mumbles. “Tick-tock. More time on the clock…”

Emma fights to keep her eyes open. Her magic is screaming to fight him, but all it’s doing is making her dizzy.

“Speaking of which, I hope you’re not going to detain us all day. What do you want, dear? Get on with it,” Regina snaps.

“Patience, patience, your Majesty. You won’t have to wait any longer…and neither will I. We can all be on our way, hearts safely tucked in chests…as soon as the girl activates the portal for me. Deal?”

Emma’s breathing is ragged now, but she just shakes her head. “No, I told you, no deals. I won’t open the portal, you, you have to wait. You have to stay here, it’s the only way. You’ll get what you want eventually, I promise, just wait. Please.”

The imp slams his hand down on the table. “I’m tired of waiting! No more! Your pleas will not stop me. No one will stop me now. You will open the portal, or I will grind your heart into dust!”

Emma shakes her head once more, and watches through blurry eyes as his hand clenches around her heart, and then all she can see is darkness as she cries out, slipping from her chair to curl into a ball on the floor.

She’s going to die. This is it. They made the wrong decision somewhere, and she’s going to die.

Sorry Regina, you picked wrong. Emma isn’t strong enough. You’re going to be alone again. To watch another heart turn to dust before your eyes.

Emma tries to open her eyes through the pain. See her one last time.

Laughter echoes around her.

What? That doesn’t make sense. She must be delirious. That sounds like—

The laughter starts again, and the pain stops.

Emma lies there panting, eyes still squeezed shut and muscles quivering.

“Something tickled you, your Majesty? Do share.”

Regina lets out a last chuckle and then sighs.

“Well dear, it’s just amusing to see you do something so foolish. The girl admits she is the only one who can activate this portal, the only one who can get us back, and you decide to kill her. I admit, she is rather tiresome, but even I can see what little worth she has. Why do you think I find myself with the wretched thing?”

What? Emma blinks her eyes open, squinting up at them.

“Not a precious trinket then?”

Regina scoffs. “Hardly. The spawn of Snow White? Who do you take me for? But you must see her power. Her potential. She’s a romantic fool like her parents, it didn’t take much to convince her to my side. And now I have a way back to my land. As she said, only she is able to activate the portal. You’ve stolen my ride.”

The imp lets out a ringing laugh, and then beady black eyes are staring into Emma’s as he crouches in front of her on the floor.

Regina sighs. “Well? Stop toying with the girl and pop her heart back before she grows cold. You know what light magic users are like, they don’t last long without their bleeding hearts. Why do you think I left hers lying around in her chest and not safely locked away?”

He reaches out a clawed hand and grabs onto Emma’s upper arm, wrenching her to her feet. The room spins. She has to lean against him to steady herself. Everything’s so bright.

“And if she has her heart, safe and sound, what’s stopping you from whisking her away? That portal is mine. I stole her fair and square. Finders keepers, _my Queen_.”

Regina growls, chair scraping back as she stands. “Get your own pet. This one is loyal to me. She’s no use to you. Why, even now, moments from death, she’ll still come to me willingly. Follow my every word. Nothing you can say will take her from me. She’s mine.”

“Then tell her to activate the portal! Tell her to do as I say, or you’ll be telling her goodbye!”

Emma closes her eyes and whimpers. She’d tried to hold it back, but with both her heart and her magic gone, it’s all too much. She can barely think. Hardly breathe.

“She’ll be useless to us both in a minute if you don’t put that heart back where it belongs. I might be willing to share if you stop breaking my toy!”

A hand slams against Emma’s chest and her eyes snap open, head tilted skyward and wheezing. Her heart thunders to life inside of her and she almost weeps with relief.

She slowly brings her head down, steadying her ragged breathing. The crocodile still has her in his grip, one hand on her arm and the other pressed to her chest. And Regina’s hand rests there too, on top of his.

So, she forced his hand.

She looks up cautiously at Regina’s sneering face, meeting her gaze.

Regina’s lips stretch into a cruel grin.

Emma sighs. So this is how they’re playing it.


	60. Three of a Kind

Emma swallows harshly, eyes darting between the two fairytale villains standing before her. Her heart is hammering.

But it’s alright. She can calm down, because it’s just acting. Just Regina. Who has a plan.

She must. This has to all be a plan. And Emma has her heart back, so it must be working, right?

Her eyes are so cold…

“It seems we’ve spooked her. Is your puppy still obedient after it’s been kicked? Will she roll over now?”

Regina sniffs, hand moving to take Emma’s other arm. “She’ll do whatever I say, won’t you dear?”

Still Regina. All a plan. Just…trust her.

“Yes I…of course. I trust you, Regina.”

Regina looks at the imp triumphantly, and her hand slides down Emma’s arm.

Oh.

The cuff. The magic cuff is on that wrist.

Emma beams at Regina. She knew it! She’s saving her, she—

Emma yelps in shock as she’s roughly pulled away from Regina, smacking into the table and tumbling forwards on top of it.

The imp is strong.

He giggles at Regina. “In that case…there’s only one thing to do, isn’t there? She’s loyal to you! And you, dearie…you don’t share, do you?”

Emma turns around at the sound of a sickening thud, staring in horror as the slippery crocodile pins Regina to the floor, wrapping his hands around her throat.

Regina scrabbles at his hands, purple magic pulsing off of her in waves, but it doesn’t seem to be stopping him. Her face is turning red, tears springing from her eyes and legs kicking uselessly for purchase on the wooden floor.

Emma jumps on top of him and tries to pull him from Regina. She doesn’t need magic to punch him.

He lets out a growl, and she goes flying back from him as if she’s been shocked, the air rushing from her lungs as she batters into the table legs and chairs.

“Tell me about the portal, girlie. Tell me how to leave this land, or the Queen dies.”

Ok. Ok.

She gasps for breath.

Ok.

He’s a monster, but he’s just a man. A powerful man. A scared man.

He’s afraid he’s running out of time. Wants to find something. He think Belle is dead, so what does he want?

Wasn’t there a story in Henry’s book about his son?

What happened to him?

“I know about your son!”

Emma crawls out from under the table and places a hand on his back. “Let her go. Please. And I’ll tell you about your kid.”

His hands leave Regina sharply, her head thudding against the wooden floor as his hands come up to cover his mouth, a muffled sob leaving his lips. Regina lets out a gasp and drags herself backwards as she fights for air.

And then she’s yanked back by the hair, a dagger pressed to her throat.

No!

Emma cautiously gets to her feet, hands raised in surrender and giving the imp some space, her eyes trained on the dagger. She doesn’t dare even breathe, not wanting to spook him.

Rumple looks up at her, staggering to his feet clumsily and pulling Regina with him. Regina’s hands spark, and her head jerks, but he’s holding her tightly and her magic stutters out. Something is wrong.

Emma studies the man closely, trying to figure out what he’s doing to Regina. She should be able to repel him, fight him.

He suddenly looks old, weariness dripping down his face. “Tell me. Tell me about my boy.”

Emma swallows. Ok, time to spin a good tale.

“He’s why you want to leave, right? Go through the portal? Where we’re from, there isn’t any magic. You helped get us there, convinced Regina to send us all to another world. You never said why, but it was to look for him, wasn’t it?”

He sighs. “Yes…yes I— have you met him? In the future, have you met Bae? Did I find him?”

There’s such agonizing hope in his eyes. It’s astonishing.

She should lie.

She really should.

Her eyes meet Regina’s once more. People will do anything for their children.

No. She shouldn’t lie. Not about that. He needs to know the truth. Make it a part of his plan.

Emma shakes her head. “Not yet. You had to wait. There was a curse over the land. I had to break it before anyone could leave. But I have now. The curse is broken. You might be with your son right now for all I know! You did the right thing. You made it to him. You made the right choice before, you will, I promise. You don’t have to wait much longer, and I know that sucks. I know what it’s like to be away from your kid. But the only future I know for certain, your best chance, is the one where you wait a bit longer. If not…who knows what will happen, the paradox you’ll create.”

If he leaves now, the curse might never happen. Storybrooke wouldn’t exist. Emma would never exist. It’s just impossible for him to go through the portal. He has to understand.

The dagger falls away slightly as he looks down at Regina, who pulls her head back to meet his gaze.

“She’s right, dear. I don’t know how you manage it, but you trick me into helping with your happy ending. Everything you do from now on leads to it, and we’re all none the wiser. It’s rather impressive.”

He appears lost for a moment, eyes darting, grasping at a memory…

And then the dagger is pushed back, a thin red line cutting into Regina’s neck.

“You see, dearie, promises aren’t enough for me. When I want something, I take it. I don’t care about your supposed future. I think I’ll see my son now. Take me to him, or I’ll slit your Queen’s throat and we’ll see how royal blue her blood is.”

Emma’s eyes drift from the blood beginning to drip down Regina’s neck…to the crazed but determined man holding the dagger…to Regina’s carefully blank face.

Emma’s hands clench, heart thundering.

He could do it. Without Belle, he has nothing to live for other than his son.

And if she tells him Belle is alive, then he might kill Regina anyway. Both of her even.

“Ok. Ok tell me what to do. Whatever you want me to do, I’ll do it. Just don’t hurt her.” And she means it. She grits her teeth, eyes finding Regina’s.

A sly grin spreads across the man’s face, and Regina struggles in his grip, eyes widening and searching Emma’s own. She must see that Emma isn’t bluffing. Her mask shatters.

“Emma, no! I’m not worth it, just go! We have to preserve the timeline. Run, save yourself. I’ll make a deal with him. It’s more important—”

“—nothing is more important than you!” Emma yells out, her voice echoing throughout the room.

A shocked silence falls. Even Rumpelstiltskin looks surprised, by her or Regina she’s not sure.

“I’ll do whatever it takes,” Emma whispers.

Regina starts to glow a shining white.

What? She thought the cuff was stopping her magic? And even if it wasn’t, this is too risky. She’d never risk Regina like this, she—

 _She_ would never risk Regina’s life. But _Regina_ would.

The magic isn’t coming from her.

“How are you doing that, girlie? She didn’t take off that cuff. You’re not powerful enough to stop that, you can’t be.”

Emma shakes her head and smiles softly at Regina. “It’s not my magic,” she whispers, watching as her own hands begin to glow, and then her arms.

The imp frowns and pulls the dagger back harshly against Regina’s skin. Nothing happens. No more blood. The dagger bounces back.

“Impossible.” He pushes Regina away and throws a fireball at Emma. It extinguishes on impact.

He turns to gape at Regina, who starts to smile.

“Impossible. I’ve protected this room from your magic, dearie. You may shake the walls, topple some trinkets, but any intent to kill, to harm me, should be stopped. Any attempt on my part to kill you, aided.”

“Oh, I know dear. The Enemy Ward. You taught me well, I have one myself for when you appear in my castle. Set to your magical signature. How rude of me to tweak mine. You see, I’ve changed since you last saw me. It appears my magic is no longer recognizable enough for the wards. Oops.”

She knew. She knew she was coming here without her magic, with only light magic to protect herself. She ran in like a reckless hero to save Emma. Risked her life for her. Would have died for her.

Emma laughs, and Rumpelstiltskin shakes his head in disbelief as Regina reaches out, pulling Emma to her, unclasping the cuff at her wrist

His shock turns to rage. “No! You can’t fool me! I made you, I taught you everything you know. I made you who you are!”

He raises his hand and a cage appears around them.

Regina steps closer to Emma, wrapping her arms around her. The cage begins to shake, the bars creaking and groaning.

With a resounding crack, the metal bursts and flies outwards, and the Dark One cries out as chunks of metal pierce his flesh.

He needs to be taught a lesson. Time for Emma to join in.

She inhales slowly. Protect Regina. Keep them safe. A warm hum settles over her skin, like the heat of a campfire. A cloak. A blanket in the dark.

Emma closes her eyes and pulls Regina closer.

Both of them…it’s us against the world…your magic is beautiful…you’re stuck with me now…wonderful, ridiculous woman…no one is alone…apples and cinnamon and a hot bath and a cold day.

A hand gripping hers, never letting go.

The floor shakes, and a hurricane whips around them.

“No! I am the Dark One! No one is more powerful than me! No one!”

Emma opens her eyes and watches as fireball after fireball is thrown towards them, fading into the white smoke.

She closes her eyes again. They’re safe. They’re shielded.

Shuddering crashes and groaning cracks fill her ears, a deafening roar of falling stone and breaking wood. She holds Regina to her gently, one hand in her hair, the other at the base of her back. The floor falls from beneath their feet.

And they float. Emma’s heartbeat is slow and steady. Of course they float. She’s safe. Loved. Nothing can hurt her.

Her feet touch down again, and the glowing behind her eyelids fades. The heat disappears, and the wind drops.

All is still.

She blinks open her eyes.

That was…

Oh.

Rubble surrounds them. The ruins of a castle, ash floating down through the air like snow, covering their clothes, their hair.

Rumpelstiltskin is nowhere to be seen.

She pulls back from Regina, resting their foreheads together and smiling softly. “Love is weakness. Yeah right, Regina. That was incredible. Magical. You’re so strong. Brought a castle down for me.”

Regina huffs out a laugh against her lips. “Thank you, dear. But as right as you are, I think you’re going to have to catch me in a second.”

What? Oh shit.

Regina falls backwards unconscious in her arms, and Emma carefully lowers her to the ground. Well. At least she had some warning this time.


	61. Whatever it Takes

Emma collapses down in the ash next to Regina. They probably shouldn’t stay, who knows when the imp will return? But she’s exhausted. Completely empty and done. She’s tired. Tired of running. Of fighting. Of bleeding her heart dry with every day, every struggle.

Night is falling, and it’s cold. But she just lies there as the adrenaline wears off. Numb. She closes her eyes…

…and opens them, what feels like moments later, to birdsong. Daylight shining through the dust and ash so that it sparkles. It should be comforting, magical…

It just reminds her that another day has passed. Stuck here. Another day of fighting.

She rolls over and shakes Regina gently. No response. Well, she did bring down the beast and his castle all in one. She must need a few more hours rest.

Emma gets to her feet, coughing in the ash and stretching her aching muscles. She feels like she’s been hit by a bus…and smells like she’s been in a house fire.

Ok, that’s it. Enough of this. No more complications. No more Dark Ones or ogres or witches. Nothing is stopping her now.

She grabs a stray bit of wood off the floor and starts drawing the portal in the ash. Time to go home. And quick, before something else pops up to stop them. She can remember what it looked like. She’d drawn it enough times.

A few minutes later, and it’s done. She stands back to get a better look. Ok. It’s symmetrical.

Which way’s north?

She conjures a compass. Ok. Fine.

She drags Regina over next to the portal and lies down on it, careful not to ruin it. Her head is pointing north, she’d checked. Wisdom points north.

She lets out a slow shaky breath. Here it goes.

She prays she’s smart enough.

She is. She figured this out. She believes in herself. She’s not an idiot, not really.

It takes all of her courage to lie there. She feels sick, her palms sweaty and heart stuttering.

It will be fine. She can be brave. She has to be.

She is innocent in her belief, her trust. She will endure; her pure heart believes this is the right thing to do. She is doing this because she loves Henry. And she loves Regina. And she’s giving up her heart. And in this second, she knows that it will all be okay.

The air begins to crackle, and she reaches for Regina’s hand. This is it. Magic. She can feel it, buzzing and whirling around her.

The ash whips around as a breeze swoops in, spiraling, and she takes a sharp breath, worried all her hard work will be lost. But the portal lights up, shining white light flooding along the indentations beneath her arms, her fingertips.

The wind picks up. Wow, where did that come from all of a sudden?

They’re at the eye of the storm, rubble and wood and stone hurtling around them and ow! Okay that’s not good it’s-

Stray bits of paper, fabric and broken china batter into her. She squeezes her eyes shut, letting her magic out to protect her. Protect them. Her skin tingles warmly as her magic washes over them.

But…

What does that mean? She can’t remember she…the wind is so loud.

It’s frightening. She doesn’t know what to do.

She wants to run. She has to hide, but her body isn’t responding.

Everything is so heavy.

…Who is she? Where—

What’s happening?

A horrifying fear grips her, coating her heart and lungs like tar. The world blurs around her and all she can hear is her own ragged breathing.

She, she can’t. What?

Her. Her head it. Help. Help.

Something bad something bad something bad. No no no no no

A gut-wrenching scream fills the air.

“Emma!”

She’s suffocating. And the world goes dark.

Snow is walking past Granny’s with David and Henry in tow when she first spots her, lying in the middle of the street, covered in dust and shaking.

That’s Regina. What is she—?

“David, over there, it’s Regina! She’s back! What’s she doing? Is, is that a body underneath her? Is that a person?!”

They both run over, a crowd of onlookers already beginning to gather. David gets there first.

“It’s Emma!” he shouts, and everyone begins to murmur. Emma!

He reaches down and grabs at Regina. “Get off of her!”

Regina yanks her arm back and throws herself on top of Emma.

“No!” she shrieks, and the cry is so anguished that David stumbles back in surprise.

The crowd falls silent.

“No no no Emma, please! You can’t do this to me, I can’t do this, Emma!” she wails.

It echoes through the street, and Snow is frozen in shock as she watches Regina sob over Emma’s unmoving body.

She’s dressed like before, like the Queen. She hadn’t noticed at first, underneath all the ash and soot. There are cuts littering her arms, her face.

She quickly shakes herself and moves closer, desperate to help her daughter.

“Regina, what’s going on? What happened to her? What did you do?” Emma is gray with ash too, bleeding and horribly pale.

Regina ignores her. She doesn’t seem to see anything except for Emma.

“Don’t leave me!” She shakes Emma’s shoulders desperately, before giving up and cradling her body to her own, rocking back and forth. “Emma, you promised, you foolish, stubborn woman. You’re stuck with me, remember? You don’t get to do this, please!”

“Mom?” A cautious voice comes from behind them. Oh Henry.

And that brings Regina back to them, tear streaked and looking terribly lost, but her eyes become focused. All of the air seems to rush out of her.

“Henry!”

She gets up off her knees and staggers over to him, pulling him into a hug and clinging to him. “Henry, I’m so sorry. Emma, she. I didn’t know. I swear I didn’t know what she was doing, I would have never…she, she sacrificed herself to get back. I tried to stop her, but it was too late, I.”

She breaks down into sobs and Henry stares at Snow in horror.

No. No this can’t be happening. Emma isn’t dead. This can’t be happening. Her baby.

She turns to David in terror, and they both crouch down over their daughter’s body. There’s no pulse. She’s not breathing and there’s no pulse and—

“Try True Love’s Kiss!” Henry shouts.

Snow immediately bends down, kissing Emma’s forehead. Please wake up, please. I love you.

Nothing happens. Why is nothing happening? She loves her.

“It’s not working! David, it’s not working.”

“Not you,” Henry calls out. What?

Snow looks up at him in confusion, but he’s looking at Regina curiously. “I meant Mom.”

What? That’s ridiculous! Why—

But then she looks at Regina. The woman who wants to kill her. The woman who forced her to give up her baby. The woman who is staring at Emma in hopeless agony.

She steps away from Emma, pulling a bewildered Charming with her by the hand, back towards Henry.

Because that’s not the Evil Queen. No, she knows that expression. She knows that face very well. That is a Regina who is heartbroken. And she doesn’t know how that ever happened, but maybe it’s enough to save her daughter.

She nods at Henry, who nudges a still horror-struck Regina closer to Emma.

Regina turns for a moment and looks at the gathered crowd in confusion, and then she walks towards Emma’s body and falls to her knees.

Snow winces. That must have hurt, but Regina doesn’t seem to notice.

Everyone waits with baited breaths.

Regina gently brushes some hair out of Emma’s face and leans down, hovering her lips over Emma’s forehead. And then there’s a collective gasp as she moves to instead hover over Emma’s lips.

Snow can just about make out the faint whisper. “Please, Emma, I love you. Don’t leave me, I love you.”

And they all hold their breaths as Regina leans down, pressing her lips to Emma’s.

Nothing happens, and Snow feels her heart stop. Of course not. What a foolish thought.

She turns to bury her head in David’s chest, pulling Henry to her side.

The only family she has left.

And then a blast of magic shoots through them like a shock-wave. Snow knows that feeling. She pulls back, her eyes jolting up to find Charming’s and her jaw dropping in happy confusion. True Love?

She turns and watches in awed relief as Emma’s eyes blink open and she slowly sits up, smiling confusedly at Regina. She can’t tear her eyes from her daughter. She just continues to watch Emma smile, and then watches as her eyes widen in realization as she says “Regina! Did it work? Are we home?”

Regina throws herself into Emma’s arms and is caught with a surprised but cheerful “whoa, careful!”.

And then Emma looks over Regina’s shoulder and finally sees them.

“Snow? Charming? Henry!”

Emma struggles to her feet, having to pry Regina off her slightly, and Snow’s legs finally kick back into gear as she runs towards them, sensing David and Henry close to her side.

Suddenly the crowd burst to life, and the air is filled with excited chattering, everyone rushing to greet Emma. Snow fights her way forwards and tugs Henry along. David talks down the advancing crowd, and people give them some room as he joins them.

“Emma,” Snow whispers, “Oh honey, you found us! You’re home.”

She hears Emma let out a sob, and reaches out to hold her, shushing her cries. Their time apart doesn’t matter now. She can still comfort her daughter.

Emma pulls away and smiles at them. “Hi. Wow, this is so confusing, I feel like I know three versions of you.” Three?

And then she bends down and hugs Henry tightly, clutching his head. “Kid! I’ve missed you so much, you have no idea. You’re ok, right? The curse didn’t hurt you?”

She searches his eyes and Henry nods, grinning at her.

Emma lets out a sigh of relief. “Thank God. And I’m sorry I didn’t believe you earlier about the whole magic savior thing.”

“Emma! I knew you’d do it, I knew you’d break the curse.”

Emma stands up and shrugs. “It wasn’t just me, your mom helped me do most of it.”

“Mom helped? You mean she’s good now?”

Regina helped to break the curse?

Snow looks around for the other woman. Where has she snuck off to?

“Regina!” Emma bellows, making them all jump. She’s spotted Regina, alone and beginning to walk away down the street.

The woman turns, and Emma waves wildly at her, a beaming grin on her face. “Hey Jackass, get over here! What have I told you about being alone?”

Snow gasps. “Emma you really shouldn’t anger her,” she warns hastily. Maybe Emma still doesn’t know what she is capable of.

And then she gasps again as Regina grins right back.

“Come and get me then, Savior!” she shouts.

Emma bursts out laughing and rolls her eyes. “Stubborn woman.”

She twirls on the spot and, to their astonishment, disappears before their eyes in a cloud of white smoke, reappearing next to a waiting Regina.

Snow has never been more confused in her life.


	62. Things Will Be Alright Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title taken from the closing song of Into the Woods 'Children Will Listen'
> 
> Thank you all for listening to my little story, I hope you enjoyed it. Here's the last verse.

Regina is still smiling as the white smoke settles, but there are tear tracks on her face and the smile is beginning to wobble.

Emma frowns and puts her hands to Regina’s cheeks. Oh. She’s hurt.

She waves a hand over the other woman, and the cuts close up, ash washed away.

Regina takes a shuddering breath. Emma searches her eyes. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

Tears slip free and slide down Regina’s cheeks. “Emma, you died. The portal it, it killed you. I thought…why did you do such a foolish thing Emma? I lost you. You left me, I –”

What? She—

“I died?”

Regina nods and her eyes fall shut.

Oh.

Emma pulls Regina into her arms. She died. She nearly left Regina all alone.

Tears begin to well up in her own eyes. She starts to shake.

“Regina, I’m so sorry, I didn’t know. I thought. I just wanted to save us. To get us home. I thought, because my magic is light, we wouldn’t have to sacrifice so much.”

Regina holds her tightly. Holds them up.

“You sacrificed yourself, Emma. You sacrificed everything.”

She pulls back to glare at Emma. “Never do that again. Miss Swan, I forbid it. From now on, we make decisions together. Both of us.”

Emma chuckles through the tears. “Together. Always, yes. I promise, I swear.”

She pulls back, wiping at her face. God they both must look a mess. Well she did just die. Wait.

“I died so…how am I alive?”

Regina looks away over Emma’s shoulder, crossing her arms.

Emma turns around. Her parents, Henry, and, strangely enough, Red, are walking to meet them, but they’re still pretty far down the road. What’s Regina hiding now then, looking over there?

She turns back.

“Regina, no secrets, remember.”

Regina rolls her eyes but then smiles at her awkwardly.

“I — well it was Henry’s idea but…I kissed you. And, well, I love you, Emma. It broke the curse from the portal.”

She—

Emma grins. True Love’s Kiss.

They both begin to shine a brilliant white. Emma wraps her arms around Regina’s neck.

“You love me, huh? Truly? You’ve never actually said that before,” she teases. “Hmm, I wonder if I love you too?”

She leans in and presses her lips to Regina’s. God she loves her.

A blast of magic jolts through them and Emma opens her eyes.

“Yep, guess I love you too.”

“Eww, gross,” a voice comes from behind them.

Emma turns. Oops, the others have caught up. Well, hopefully the kid will be cool about this. Still though…

Emma hastily pulls herself away from Regina who jerks back in her arms.

“Oh. Hey kid. And…everyone. Red, nice to see you. Uh, this…” how the hell is she supposed to explain this to a ten-year-old?

Henry squints at them both, frowning as he analyses their faces. What’s he thinking? Is he still mad at them? How long have they been gone? Emma didn’t mean to leave him.

Regina’s hand finds hers and squeezes. Emma smiles at her gratefully.

And then Henry launches himself between them to hug them both around the waist.

Oh Henry. He’s such an amazing kid.

He doesn’t stay there long enough for them to hug him properly, quickly pulling back.

“Mom, Emma, I have like, a zillion questions. Where have you been? What happened? How long have you been in love? How did you break the curse? Why are you covered in ash?” He pauses to breathe.

Emma chuckles and makes eye contact with Regina.

“Your son,” she mouthes at her over Henry’s head.

Regina rolls her eyes at her through a smile.

Charming clears his throat, drawing Emma’s attention back to them.

“Yes, I’m quite curious myself,” he frowns, eyes flickering between Regina’s quickly fading smile and their still joined hands.

Emma tightens her grip. Hopefully she doesn’t have to fight him on this. At least he doesn’t have a sword this time. But…is that a Sheriff’s badge? He might have a gun.

“Yeah, we need _all_ the details,” Red pipes up from behind him, pushing forward and grinning.

Snow takes one look at her and flushes. “Well not _all_ the details,” she squawks out, flustered.

Charming goes pale, eyes drawn back to their hands.

Red barks out a laugh and shakes her head at a confused Henry. Poor kid.

Emma pulls Henry against her side and begins walking back towards Granny’s.

“Yeah that might be too embarrassing, like when Charming here and the Evil Queen were fighting over Snow White.”

That distracts everyone, and they pause for a moment in their walking to look at Regina weirdly.

“Don’t look at me, it was the other me, well, past me. And I wasn’t fighting over her anyway.”

Emma wiggles her eyebrows at her and Regina swats at her arm. “Well not in that way, Emma don’t be disgusting.”

They all continue walking.

Then she smirks. “Besides, you were the one drooling all over Miss Lucas.”

Now everyone turns to look at Ruby, whose eyes widen in surprise. Emma grins at her. Ha! She’s finally got Red back for shocking her. Not that she’ll remember it.

“Don’t worry Red, she’s just joking. Or are you Ruby now? Sorry, I don’t really know what to call anyone.”

She relaxes and shrugs. “Yeah, we’ve been having the same problem the past week or so since the curse broke. I think I’m sticking with Ruby for now. These two are David and…Mary Margaret?”

“I think I prefer Snow, actually. It is my real name after all. And…”

Snow hesitates, glancing at David and then back to Emma. “And you can call us Mom and Dad, if you want. Whenever you feel…ready.”

Oh. Right. Mom and Dad.

“Yeah Emma, they’re grandma and grandpa now. And you’re my mom too! Although, that could be confusing…I have two moms!”

Emma pulls him tighter against her side and takes a breath.

Her eyes find Regina’s, who is watching her softly.

Emma leans down and kisses Henry’s head, all the while staring at Regina.

She pulls back and ruffles his hair. “I’m sure we’ll figure it out kid. We have a smart family. We’ll work something out. Now walk with your other mom for a bit. She’s been worrying about you for days.”

Regina smiles at her gratefully, and then her smile becomes nervous as they all stop walking and Henry moves to stand in front of her.

Regina crouches down, shaking her head at him. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to, Henry. I understand if you’re angry with me. You don’t have to have anything to do with me if you don’t want to. I broke your trust. I’m not going to force you to do anything, alright? I just want you to be happy, and safe. Even if I have to— to give you up. You have a big family now. You’re not alone with me, you can leave. If you want to.”

Henry looks down at his feet. “Do you want me to leave?”

Regina gasps and grabs his hands. “No! Henry, of course I don’t want you to leave! I love you, you’re my son. I just thought you might want some space from me after all the horrible things I’ve done to you. I’m so sorry, Henry. I should never have lied to you, I did such terrible things, I’m so sorry.”

He looks up at her and moves forward, reaching out and wrapping his arms around her neck to hug her like the child he is. “Mom. Mom I missed you. I was so scared, I wanted to go home! You weren’t there. I don’t want to leave, I just want you back.”

Regina hugs him tightly, a hand coming up to cup his head and pull him to her. “It’s alright Henry. It’s alright, I’m here, I’m home. I’m not going anywhere. You’ve been so brave, I’m so proud of you.”

Emma watches them both. Seeing Henry so lost is horrible. She hates that they left him. She fidgets from foot to foot guiltily.

Regina looks up at her and sighs, pulling one arm away from Henry and beckoning her in.

She joins the hug, sighing in relief as she breathes them both in, Henry clinging to her too.

“Emma and I won’t be fighting over you anymore. No more fighting, alright? And no more secrets. How about we all go to Granny’s for some breakfast and we’ll tell you everything. Would you like that?”

Henry pulls back and smiles at them both. “Yeah that would be cool. I can’t believe you guys love each other now, it’s weird! But kinda nice too.”

Emma gets to her feet again, rubbing the back of her neck and looking away from Regina. The kid really caught on to the ‘love’ word fast. Like yeah, she’s said it to herself, and to Regina maybe once, but it’s just _out there_ now.

She shrugs it off. Time to get used to having a family that loves her.

They’ve reached Granny’s, and there’s quite the crowd gathered. Emma ignores everyone and pulls Henry and Regina along through the door, sliding into one side of a booth so her parents and Ruby can sit opposite.

“See kid, it all started when your mom made a deal with a witch to save you and break the curse.”

Regina scoffs. “Emma, it all started when your inane babbling reminded me of her calling card.”

Emma laughs, shaking her head. “Looks like this will be a long story. How about we order, what time is it? I’m dying for a…not a burger. I’ve had enough of cows for a while.

Regina bursts out laughing and everyone’s jaws drop. The diner falls silent as everyone turns to stare.

Except Emma. She’s seen Regina happy before.

Regina begins to sparkle a shining white, and she stops laughing to smile softly at Emma. “You’re doing it again, dear. Perhaps you should put that magic to some use, instead of spoiling me, and change our clothes. I’m not sure Evil Queen and Chimney Sweep are the right looks for us.”

Oh, right.

Emma stretches her fingers, then wiggles them, grinning at everyone. Especially Henry. The kid is staring at her in awe.

“What’ll it be, your Majesty? Silk shirt? Pantsuit? Ballgown?”

Regina snorts. “Preferably not a ballgown. Or any other gown in fact. I trust you, dear, you know what I like.”

For a moment Emma’s mind wanders, but she forces it back on track as she looks at Henry’s excited face.

And their clothes transform, skin washed clean.

Emma rolls her shoulders in her leather jacket. Much better.

And Regina is wearing a dress again. Not a ballgown, of course, more business wear. Emma does love the shirts too, but a sleeveless dress…

“Emma! That’s so cool, you can do magic?”

Emma smiles smugly at Henry. “Yep, pure white True Love magic. I’m pretty powerful, you know. Your mom taught me. Oh, hey! Regina! Show the kid what you can do now!”

Henry turns excitedly to Regina, as do the others, although slightly more cautiously. Especially once Regina raises her hand.

Even Regina looks nervous, shifting in her seat.

Emma frowns at her. “Don’t look so worried, you brought down a castle, remember? You’ve got this,” she whispers.

“That was different. I was trying to save us, it just…happened.”

Emma raises an eyebrow. “Like it was _innate_? Who could have guessed?”

Regina shakes her head, and then smiles softly at Henry. “What would you like, Henry? Something small. I’m still learning.”

The others look at her in confusion, and Henry frowns in thought. “Uh…how about a hot chocolate? Then we don’t have to wait to order. Me and Emma can share, so it’s not too much sugar.”

“Emma and I,” Regina corrects.

Emma rolls her eyes. Nerd.

Then Regina nods at him, smiling once more. “Alright. I think you deserve a hot chocolate today.”

She raises her hand, and Snow, David and Ruby all lean back.

And then white smoke swirls from the palm of her hand, a hot chocolate rattling to sit on the table. It slops over the edge slightly, but it’s all there, cream and cinnamon sitting on top.”

Henry grins and then takes a cautious sip.

“It’s perfect! Just like Granny’s!”

Regina lets out a small sigh of relief, and Snow continues staring at Henry in concern. Guess the poisoning thing is still on their minds. That feels like ages ago now.

“What’s just like me?” a gruff voice says, and Emma turns to the end of the table. Oh, it’s Granny. Oops. Does it count as bringing your own food if it’s magic?

“Uh, hi Granny, we were just about to order. We were just catching up.”

Granny ignores her and turns to Regina.

“So, you finally figured it out, huh? Think you owe us an apology after biting our heads off for saying you were in love with this one.”

What? When…what?

Regina’s eyes widen.

“Emma, we forgot about Granny! She didn’t forget, we didn’t give her the potion!”

Oh shit!

Emma whirls to face Granny. “You remember meeting us? Back in time? You’ve known this whole time we were going to time travel?”

“You went back in time?!” Snow cries.

“You met my Granny? Why did you meet Granny?” Ruby frowns.

“You can’t have traveled to the past! I would remember, you’re my daughter!”

“Oh, they met me alright, and her Majesty here met you Snow, and my Ruby. Spouted a load of nonsense about how much she hated Miss Swan. We quickly saw through that though. She was definitely crossing that thin line between love and hate. I’ve been waiting for these two to get their acts together since the Savior drove into town.”

What?!

Emma turns to grin toothily at Regina. “Why, Regina! What’s this? Already in love with me? You kept that hidden. They kidnapped you…what, a week ago? More? How long exactly have you been in love with me?”

Regina flushes and starts cleaning up the spilled hot chocolate instead of meeting their eyes.

“We kidnapped you?” Snow frowns. “I think we need to know more about this story.”

“And where was I, exactly?” David jumps in, cautiously.

Emma takes pity on him.

“Sorry, you were still stuck with Abigail at the time. Don’t worry though, I wasn’t there either. I had to team up with you to go save them all. You taught me to ride a horse!”

That puts a smile on his face.

Snow opens her mouth. “Wha-, I’m sorry but I’m still stuck on this whole love thing. I mean…when you left you both hated each other! And apparently that’s what Regina told us. And…so that’s where those strange shoes came from!”

She turns to Ruby, side-tracked. “Remember those shoes? They were sneakers! They were such a mystery, and Granny kept saying we’d all forgotten something. We thought she was going loopy!”

Ruby looks at Granny and cringes. “Uh, Sorry Granny, guess we should have listened to you. So…that was so long ago. You went back in time to before these two even got together.”

Emma nods, but she’s not really listening anymore. She’s staring at Regina again. She’s looking a bit sleepy. Hopefully the magic wasn’t too much too soon.

Maybe Regina can sense her gaze, because she looks up at her. They stare at each other in silence.

A hand waves between their faces. “Hello, lovebirds? You need to order.”

Emma ignores Ruby and waves a hand distractedly. Two plates of pancakes appear in front of her and Regina.

“I hope you’re still intending on paying for that,” Granny grumps at them.

Regina pulls her gaze from Emma. “Apologies, Widow Lucas. I’m afraid I only have a quarter on me. We’ve been living in the woods for quite some time.”

Emma laughs and turns back to start eating.

“Um, don’t worry about it, Regina. It’s on us. You did just bring our daughter back to life after all.”

“That wasn’t for you!” Regina snaps at Snow, who flinches back, wary.

Emma nudges Regina. “Hey, cut it out, Little Miss Jealous. We all know how much you love me, no one’s coming to steal me away.”

Regina glares at Emma. “I didn’t _know_ I was in love with you a week ago. It’s not like I went around professing my love for you or something. You were a nuisance.”

Emma rolls her eyes. “Ok, sorry. You know, you were a bit of a nuisance too. Didn’t stop me falling in love with you right after you said you’d saved _David_ instead of me.”

Regina’s eyes go wide and her anger fades to panic as she puts down her fork to grab Emma’s arm. “I didn’t mean that! Emma, I told you. I was lying. I promise, I didn’t think about anything except you. I was terrified when I thought you were going to die. I realized that with a choice between going home to Henry alone, or staying to save you, I’d pick you. We’d find another way and I could stay with you.”

They’re interrupted by some sniffling across the table as Snow hurriedly wipes at her eyes.

“I’m sorry I…I still have no idea what you’ve been through but, it’s just so romantic. I don’t understand your relationship at all, but it just works! I can’t believe this is actually happening, but I believe you, Regina. You can’t fake true love.”

David nods. “Snow’s right. If True Love’s Kiss didn’t prove it then seeing the both of you together has.”

Emma smiles at them both. They mean well at least. Regina is still glaring at them of course, but it’s nice to know no one’s going to fight them on this.

“Thanks, David. That’s a relief. I promised Regina I’d fight you for her, I wasn’t really looking forward to that.”

Regina scoffs. “Idiot.”

“Jackass,” Emma fires back.

“No, that’s the cow dear,” Regina smirks.

“What are you talking about?” Henry shouts, frowning at them and crossing his arms. “I thought you were going to tell me everything now! How you broke the curse and battled to save the day, like heroes.”

Emma and Regina smile at each other. “Your son.”

Suddenly the diner falls silent and everyone’s eyes shoot up as someone enters through the door.

Emma turns. Oh no. Mr Gold. And Belle.

She takes Regina’s hand and begins to magic a protective shield around her. This could be bad. They’re coming their way.

Gold stops at the end of the table with Belle in tow.

“Your Majesty, I heard that you were back. Quite the surprise this morning. And look at your company. I would say it’s surprising...but our tea party was rather memorable. You owe me a castle.”

“Leave her alone!” Emma growls.

Gold looks at their joined hands and smiles. “Ah. As loyal as ever. How ever did you manage that? I never got the chance to ask.”

Regina sits up straighter in her seat and glances from Belle to Rumple.

“I changed. Something you haven’t quite seemed to manage.”

She looks back at Belle. “Thank you for not divulging our secret dear. Well, both secrets in fact. And…I am sorry. So, so sorry for everything I did to you. Please believe me, I, I was weak, and foolish. And Emma had nothing to do with it, she didn’t know, I swear.”

Emma lifts up their joined hands and kisses Regina’s. She’s never going to be alone anymore. No more horrible choices.

Belle lets out a huff. “I suppose I can forgive you. You’re right, you have changed. And you were brave enough to tell each other by the looks of it.”

Emma groans. “Regina, everyone knew we were in love before us. We must have looked like idiots!”

Regina shakes her head with a sigh and then looks up at Rumple. “You’d best hurry along, dear, and think through your feelings. I don’t think bravery is your forte either. You don’t want to lose her, trust me. If you carry on this way, you’ll lose more than just a castle. You need to decide what kind of man you want to be when you return to your son.”

This seems to surprise Gold, and he frowns at Belle, turning to leave without even taking the last word.

The diner buzzes back to life, and Regina smiles widely at Emma and Henry as she turns back to her pancakes.

“Come now, Henry, drink up. You need to listen to the rest of the story. About how your mother broke my curse.”

Henry picks up his teaspoon and frowns. “I thought you helped break the curse? That’s what Emma said.”

Regina smiles softly at him and sighs. “Oh, we both had a hand in saving you, that’s true. But that isn’t the curse I’m talking about. No, this is the story of another curse, a curse that has plagued me all my life. One which I believe your mother has finally broken.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there we go. Thank you all so so much for all of the kudos and comments along the way. I've really enjoyed writing this and your support has made me want to write even more. Please feel free to come and talk to me on tumblr: looktotheedges.tumblr.com (and tell me how to use it because I'm hopeless and just reblog things ahhh) about the fic/ writing/stories/ships or whatever.
> 
> I'm going to be cautiously tip-toeing into the Harry Potter fandom for a bit (despite JKR, I'm conflicted, she's ruined it, but my love for the magical world just won't go away) so if that's your thing, please check out my new fics when they appear. If not, that's cool. I'll be back with more OUAT as soon as a new idea springs to mind, don't you worry.
> 
> Much love, folks xx


End file.
